Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 4: The Next Generation
by 0713MM
Summary: This story takes place 6 years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 3: Darkness Awakens at the beginning of the story. Then it proceeds to take 15 years after the beginning of the story, making it a total of 21 years since the events of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 3: Darkness Awakens. Xavier plans to make a return. However, a mysterious person emerges. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now welcome you to the fourth story of my Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL story series!**

 **Rio and Heather: Yay!**

 **Dumon: In this chapter, me and Mizar propose to our girlfriends. I propose to Rio. While Mizar proposes to Heather.**

 **Vector and Shark: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, or any of its characters except for-.**

 **0713MM: My OC's! Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 4: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: The Dawn of New Beginnings

Six years had passed since Xavier's defeat. And as time went on, so did the lives of the duelists who defeated him.

Dumon has grown considerably over the years and is now almost Mizar's height. His hair is kept spiked up and he wears contacts now instead of glasses. He jousts; honoring his Knighthood past, in his freetime during the annual medieval fest and is currently the undefeated champion of the jousting festivities. He wears his usual attire when he is teaching or studying and wears a t shirt and jeans when he isn't working.

The years have been good to Rio. She is almost Dumon's height. Her blue hair now almost reaches her waist, adding another set of hair spikes and her bangs have also lengthened a bit, her complexion has only improved over the years and has drawn the gazes of many men (another reason why Dumon practices combat XD). She is currently a Phy Ed teacher in the same school that Dumon teaches, she is a legend for defeating every sports team on her own and is good at what she does.

Dumon and Rio remained boyfriend and girlfriend throughout college up to present day. Dumon no longer had need of his glasses, using contact lenses instead and was studying as a history teacher. Rio had also changed. her blue hair was now a bit longer and had another set of protruding spikes (the blue extensions in her hair), she was studying as a Phys Ed teacher at the same school that Dumon works at. Both of which were going on a date this night, and their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend will change, for the better.

Rio was pleasantly eating her salad while Dumon simply stared at his pasta, the weight of the item in his pocket growing heavier with every breath he drew.

"Dumon, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your pasta." Rio asked worriedly.

Dumon took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Rio, we have known each other and dated for many years, and it was within that time that I realized that without you my life is pointless. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rio Kastle."

Rio blushed a bit and let Dumon continue as he got down on one knee.

"Rio Kastle, will you marry me?" Dumon asked with a gulp.

Rio gasped with her hands over her mouth, "Yes Dumon, of course I will marry you!"

Dumon had a giant smile and kissed Rio deeply,

 _She said yes!_ Dumon thought with happiness as his deep, yet passionate kiss with Rio continued. Not too far away from them, Mizar had asked the same question to Heather that Dumon had asked Rio. Heather was so happy, she accidently bear hugged Mizar, who groaned in pain, but he didn't care about the pain. He was just glad that Heather had yes. Dumon and Rio finished their passionate kiss, then turned to see Mizar and Heather not that far away. Rio gave a small smile. Dumon did the same.

"Those two have been waiting a long time for this." Rio noted. "You know, marrying each other." Dumon gave a slight nod in agreement. After Heather completed her bear hug to Mizar, Dumon and Rio had walked up to them. Rio gave a sly grin in Heather's direction.

"So, I see you two are here for the same reason me and Dumon are." Rio smirked. Mizar and Heather blushed madly at that statement.

"So what?" Mizar retorted. Dumon glanced at Mizar's clothing. He coughed to make sure not to laugh. Mizar gave a glare in Dumon's direction as if to say, "What?!". Dumon stopped his chuckling, then grabbed Rio's hand. She tried to resist, but that was futile, so she just went along with it. Mizar and Heather looked at each other. They shrugged, then walked out of the small restaurant and back to the Shadows Apartment. However, they saw Dumon and Rio running in that direction. Heather narrowed her eyes.

 _What are they hiding from me?_ she thought. She shook the thought out of here head, and continued to walk with Mizar back to the apartment.

Not too far ahead, Dumon and Rio were running. Rio had to catch her breath a few times because Dumon's running speed was crazy. At least in her mind, anyway.

"Dumon, why are we running away from Mizar and Heather?" Rio asked. Dumon didn't answer right away. When he stopped, he turned to Rio, and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened with shock as she covered her mouth as well. Dumon gave a nod, then they continued running. Eventually, they made it to their apartment. Ironically, it was across from the Shadows Apartment. Reginald "Shark" Kastle held the door open to their apartment room. He gave a smirk in his sisters' direction.

"Had a nice date night?" he asked teasingly. (I don't know HOW he didn't see the ring on Rio's ring finger on her left hand. At least I think that's where the ring goes on a woman). Rio playfully slapped her brother's arm.

"Yes Reginald." she replied. Dumon gave a slight nod in agreement. He didn't say anything about his proposal to Shark's sister. Well, not yet, anyway.

 _Me and Rio have agreed not to tell anyone of our engagement. Well, not yet anyway._ Dumon thought. _Telling Reginald now would lead to utter chaos. I'm sure Mizar and Heather have made the same promise. Not to tell Vector yet._ Dumon went into his room, which of course had books on the shelves. Lots and lots of books. Dumon sighed as he took his tux, tie and pants off and put them into the laundry bin. He went back to his room quickly and changed into slack clothes. Clothes he can wear during the night, and when he has days off from work. Or, when he's sick. Of course, him getting sick is almost impossible. He grabbed a book from the bookshelf closest to his bed, and began to read. As for the room, the room was neat. No piles of trash lying around. Every book on the shelves were neatly put in alphabetical order. However, one could not say that his desk was clean. In fact, it was the messiest thing in his entire room. He sighed at the mess.

 _I'll have to clean the desk one of these days._ he thought. After he read for an hour, he then changed into his pajamas, and hopped into bed, thus going to sleep.

Rio sat on the foot of her bed, allowing her now long hair to hang down. She didn't care about if she put it into a ponytail or not. She preferred it the way it was. Long. She sighed as she changed from her dress that she had wore earlier that day into her pajamas, then hopped into her bed. She looked around the room. It had pictures and posters of her ace monster, Number C103: Ragnafinity, as well as Dumon's ace monster, Number C102: Archfiend Seraph. She smiled at the picture of Archfiend Seraph and Ragnafinity kissing each other. (Don't ask how Rio managed to take a picture of that). She had her deck on her bedside. She glanced at it, then glanced at something else. A poster of Archfiend Seraph and Ragnafinity, along with Rio and Dumon standing in front of their ace monsters. Their ace monsters had their hands on Dumon and Rio's shoulders as the picture was taken.

 _A lot of things have changed since Xavier tried to destroy the Astral World and Earth._ Rio thought as she went to sleep.

At the Shadows Apartment...

After Mizar and Heather walked inside, Vector gave a grin at his sister. He winced a bit when he moved his hands up to give his older sister a hug, which she took graciously. Mizar gave a smile. He, nor Heather had noticed Vector's wincing when he hugged his sister. Mizar then walked out of the kitchen, then upstairs to his room. His room had several posters of Neo Tachyon doing several different things. After he got inside his room, he closed the door, then proceeded to take of his tux, tie, pants and shoes. After he did that, he went into his dresser and took out his pajamas, then he put them on. After he did that, he glanced at his deck on his bedside table. He gave a light smile when he saw it was glowing pink.

 _I guess Neo Tachyon has confessed his love to Neo Neutron._ Mizar thought with a smile plastered on his face. He then jumped onto his bed, then proceeded to fall asleep.

Downstairs, Vector and Heather were whispering to each other. They didn't want a cranky Mizar in the apartment. Trust me, that'll end badly for Vector). After the twosome stopped talking, both of them headed to bed.

Vector's room didn't have much. A bed, a dresser and a closet. Nothing posters or pictures plastered on his wall, unlike the others. He changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. Well, he tries to get to sleep anyway).

Heather walked into her room, which looks much more interesting when the light is on. She observed her room. She had a bedside table just like all the others. Her deck laid upon it. She grinned when she saw her deck was glowing pink.

 _I'm sure Dumon and Rio's decks are glowing pink too._ she thought. She smiled at it, then changed from her dress she had wore earlier, which had the colors purple, pink and black on them. Once she took her dress off, she went into her dresser, and grabbed a pair of her Neo Neutron pajamas. (Self-absorbed with your ace monster much? XD). After she put them on, she glanced around her room before hopping into bed.

 _Everything is so different now._ she thought. _No evil beings trying to destroy the world._ She hopped into her bed and began to sleep quietly, but peacefully.

 **0713MM: Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next! Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Book 4: The Next Generation!**

 **Dumon: More specifically, chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hello! I welcome you to chapter 2! It won't be long now before the marriages come into play!**

 **Dumon and Mizar: Indeed.**

 **Rio and Heather: (squeal). Can't wait!**

 **0713MM: Of course you can't.**

 **?: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Nor does he own me. I's someone else's OC. You'll find out who I am soon enough.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Chapter 2: The Happiest Day

Dumon walked into his classroom with a cup of coffee in hand and his books in his bag, and a giant smile on his face.

"Good morning class." Dumon said cheerfully.

Some of the class repeated what he said back to him and others were confused as to why he was so cheerful. Dumon proceeded to teach his students about the Dark Ages. It didn't take too long before a student couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask Dumon what was on everyone's mind. The boy raised his hand and Dumon immediately noticed it.

"Yes Jack, what is it?" Dumon asked.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Stone, you seem different today?" Jack said a bit nervously; student's didn't usually ask these kind of questions, "You seem to be happier than usual."

"Why wouldn't I be, I asked Ms. Kastle to marry me, and she said yes!" Dumon said happily.

The classroom was immediately abuzz with congratulations and squeals of joy (mostly from the girls XD).

"Calm down class, I'm flattered that you are all happy for me, but we still have work to do." Dumon laughed.

The class eventually calmed down and proceeded with a very cooperative attitude, they didn't want their teacher to feel aggravated on this joyous occasion. Soon the bell rang for duel period, and the class left with the gratification of no homework for history, Dumon found a few congratulatory letters from his students on his desk. The knight smiled and read them, a tear of joy almost fell at the kindness of his students.

Rio also displayed a very happy and cheerful attitude during her class. Today was Gymnastics, her specialty. The first to notice her cheery attitude was her star student, Iris (The same one that Shark saved, the one who is a green haired version of Rio XD). Iris lived a happy life since being resurrected by the Numeron Code, she even has a slightly romantic relationship with Hart, both are great duelists.

"Ms. Kastle?" Iris got Rio's attention.

"What is it Iris?" Rio asked before signaling the next student to run the obstacle course.

"You seem to be very happy today, what's the occasion?" Iris said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, Mr. Stone proposed to me." Rio said joyfully as she showed Iris the engagement ring on her finger.

"You said yes!" Iris exclaimed at the top her lungs with immeasurable happiness; catching the attention of each student, and causing the one running the obstacle course to run into the wall for not paying attention to where he was running.

Soon Rio was swarmed by her students, receiving a bombardment of compliments and congratulations and of course questions as to when the wedding would be.

"Calm down class." Rio laughed, "I appreciate your happiness for me, but we still have a class to go through and I think Cole ran into the wall."

Meanwhile, at the Shadows' Apartment…

Heather was packing up her things because she and Mizar were going back to the mountain where they lived in their past. As of now, Heather has cut her up to her shoulders. Her height did increase from 5'5" to 5'10", meaning she's tied with Mizar for 2nd in terms of height, Girag still being the tallest. She now wears her same t-shirt and shorts. She does wear skirts from time to time. Mizar on the other hand, has grown a bit of the years. He's the same height as Heather. He still wears his normal attire. Instead of getting a real job, he and Heather decided to live on the mountain where Dragluon/Jinlong is. That was their home in the past, it'll stay that way for all eternity. His hair is now considered boy length thanks to Dumon and his haircutting skills. Vector asked if he could do it, but Mizar declined. Mizar was also packing stuff for their trip back the mountain. Heather looked up from her work to see Vector sipping something out of a at the counter. Heather gave her brother a wink, then went back to work. Vector glanced at their work, he gave them a smile. However, he started to shiver with fear as he glanced at Heather.

 _It's my fault that I killed her in our past._ Vector thought. He shed a few tears of sadness. He felt the darkness piercing him with all of its might.

 _You killed her!_ a voice inside his head shouted. _And because of it, you have become sad. Why? Because no cares about you!_ Vector tried to get the evil voice in his head out, but it was to no avail. Vector glanced down at the knife in his hand. He raised it up, then slashed his wrist.

After Mizar and Heather finished packing, Mizar and Heather waved bye to Vector, who waved back. He winced in pain, but those two didn't notice. Mizar summoned Neo Tachyon and the twosome got up onto the large dragon, carrying their belongings with them. Mizar then proceeded to give the order for Neo Tachyon to go ahead and fly into the air. And with that, the twosome were off.

After Neo Tachyon took flight, Heather rested her head against Mizar's shoulder. Mizar looked down at Heather and he gave a smile. A smile that meant he was overjoyed.

 _I'm glad our relationship has returned completely mended and healed._ Mizar thought. _Our love for each other is stronger than any darkness. I'm sure Dumon and Rio feel the same way._ Heather lifted her head up slowly so her face was mere inches from Mizar's. Mizar just smiled at young woman that would be his wife. A wife he's been looking for for years. His time with her may have been cut short in their past, but now, they were together again. And _nothing_ , will separate them ever again.

Back at Heartland Academy…

Dumon was teaching his class about the legendary knight hero who wouldn't leave his pegasus. Some students were taking notes, while others were just staring off into space. Dumon took mental notes on the kids who weren't paying attention. He gave nods to the students that were actually paying attention. Before he could finish what he was explaining, the bell rang, meaning it was the end of the day. He sighed.

 _Dang!_ he thought. _Oh well. Tomorrow, I'll continue._ He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright kids, you can go home now." Dumon said. His students grabbed and packed their stuff up, and left the room, leaving him alone. But before he could think very far on his thought train, Rio, his future wife, walked into the room. Her students also had left her classroom and outside the school on their way home. Rio gave Dumon a light smile. He returned the smile. Before he could say something, Rio stopped him.

"When are we going to release our engagement to the public?" she asked. "And by public, I mean our friends." Dumon shook his head.

"I'm not sure." he replied. "Although, if we were to do it, Mizar and Heather would have to reveal theirs after they come back from moving in." Rio cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?" she asked. "Why is that?" Dumon gave a light chuckle.

"Yes." he smiled. "I think that'll be perfect." Rio put her right hand on Dumon's shoulder.

"Come on." she said. "We don't want Reginald worrying about us too much. Dumon released another chuckle.

"Yeah." he agreed. They began to chat some more as they left Dumon's history classroom and out of the school. Dumon and Rio decided to walk back to the apartment. They chatted about wedding plans. They were excited for their wedding day. But before they could further in their plans, they had to reveal their engagement to everyone. The only two who may not know is Mizar and Heather; not like that'd matter. Because Mizar and Heather very well knew that Dumon and Rio were going to marry. It was their destiny. Dumon and Rio had totally agreed on that saying. As soon as they finished walking, Rio's brother Reginald waited at the door. He had it open for those two. He gave them a smirkish-smile.

"So, how was school today?" he asked. "No troublesome students?" Both teachers shook their heads.

"No troublesome students." Dumon and Rio laughed. Reginald laughed as well.

"That's good to hear." Shark said. After Dumon and Rio got inside, the twosome went to the kitchen. Shark watched his sister intently as Dumon made two cups of coffee. Rio asked her brother if he wanted a cup, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"No thanks Rio, but thanks for the offer." he retorted. Rio gave a light nod, and Dumon and Rio went into the dining room to sip their coffee and chat some more.

Back to Mizar and Heather…

Neo Tachyon landed on the top of the mountain that Jinlong rested. Mizar and Heather got off of Neo Tachyon. Neo Tachyon gave his two friends a nod, then returned to his card that Mizar had in his hand. Mizar and Heather grabbed their bags that had all of their belongings, and the twosome headed inside the chinese temple where Jinlong waited. Both Mizar and Heather glanced around the inside of the temple.

 _Nothing has changed._ Mizar thought.

 _I'm glad Jinlong didn't rearrange stuff._ Heather thought. he twosome went into their rooms to unpack. Downstairs in the basement, Jinlong was chuckling.

"It seems that the lovebirds have made it back at last." Jinlong mused to himself while chuckling.

After Mizar and Heather finished unpacking, they went outside to lie on the hard surface of the mountain, staring up at the sky as the clouds rolled by. Mizar lifted his arm up a little, then pulled Heather a bit more close to him. Heather made a big smile on her face as she glanced at Mizar, then back to the sky. While their cloud-gazing continued, the twosome turned toward each other. The faces not that far from each other.

"You know, I'm glad everything is back to normal." Mizar whispered. Heather nodded her head, but something was troubling her. It was about Dumon and Rio.

 _Why did they run away from me and Mizar?_ she thought. She couldn't finish her thought because Mizar's lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and kissed Mizar back.

 _This the happiest moment of my life!_ Mizar and Heather thought. (I'm sure Dumon and Rio are thinking the same thing).

 **0713MM: The marriages of Dumon and Rio, as well as Mizar and Heather will be coming soon. But first, they must reveal their engagements to all of there friends first before they can marry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 3! This chapter contains some romance and dueling!**

 **Dumon and Rio: My favorite combination.**

 **Mizar and Heather: Isn't it everyone's?**

 **Shark: Dumon and Rio decide to tell everyone of their-**

 **0713MM: (covers Shark's mouth). Dumon and Rio do not make the decision for uh...something!**

 **Dumon and Rio: (facepalm).**

 **Trey and Hart: (innocent faces). Chapter start?**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with the story.**

 **Note 2: This the first duel of the story.**

Chapter 3: Decisions and Dueling

Dumon had just finished grading the final test, all his students did very well, but he was even more excited to see his beautiful fiancé again. Dumon packed his bag and walked outside of the academy and saw Rio's divine long blue hair, she turned as looked upon Dumon with her happy magenta eyes. They ran towards each other before locking into a tight embrace.

"It is good to see you Rio." Dumon breathed before planting a kiss on his fiancé's lips.

"The students were certainly happy for us." Rio said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

"What shall we do, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves!" Dumon said with a big grin revealing his clean white teeth.

"How about a friendly duel? You and me, for old times sake." Rio suggested as her left eye turned red just like Dumon's did when they wanted to use their substitute for a D-Gazer.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established.**

"Duel!" Dumon and Rio declared as they drew 5 cards from their decks. Rio touched her Barian Lapis, and she morphed into her Armormorph form. Dumon did so as well.

"Even though this a fun, friendly duel, that doesn't mean we can't go all out." Dumon said. Rio gave a slight nod.

"Indeed." she agreed. "We haven't actually officially dueled each other."

"But now, that changes." chuckled Dumon. Dumon made a gesture with his right hand as if telling Rio she can start. She gave Dumon a slight nod, then drew her 6th card without a word.

"I'll start off my turn by activating Water Hazard. With it, I can special summon a level 4 or below WATER monster from my hand. So fly down, Blizzard Thunderbird!"

(A electric, yet icy bird swooped down onto the field. Blizzard Thunderbird, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Rio's hand: 4 cards). Dumon just stared. Rio pulled another card from her hand.

"Since I control a WATER monster, I can special summon Silent Angler from my hand." Rio explained.

(A small, jelly looking fish emerged from the depths of the sea onto the surface of the field. Silent Angler, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 1400. Rio's hand: 3 cards). Rio lifted her hand up.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 WATER monsters in order to build the overlay network! Come on out my icy ace, Number 103: Ragnazero!" Rio declared.

(the two monsters became blue lights as they went into the overlay network, which exploded, revealing a princess-like monster wearing red undergarments and wearing a white cloak and wore a grey mask. Number 103: Ragnazero, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200. Xyz materials: 2). Dumon started to clap.

"Impressive." Dumon complimented.

"Thank you." Rio gave a light smile. Rio then inserted a card into her scythe D-Pad.

"I place 1 card facedown, and that'll be that." Rio said with a slight smirk on her face. "Your move Dumon." Dumon gave a nod, then drew his 6th card without a word as well.

"Since you control a monster while I control none, I can special summon Star Seraph Enforcer." Dumon said. Rio gave a nod as she watched a warrior-fairy monster emerged onto the field.

(Star Seraph Enforcer, level 4, attack/defense: 1500. Dumon's hand: 5 cards). Dumon grabbed another monster card from his hand.

"I normal summon Star Seraph Scout and use its effect to special summon Star Seraph Scale from my hand." Dumon continued. Rio watched as a light-winged fairy and a scale floated down to be on either sides of Star Seraph Enforcer.

(Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Star Seraph Scale, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 900. Demon's hand: 3 cards). Rio smiled lightly at Dumon's monsters. Unfortunately for her, Dumon wasn't down yet, because he began to chant something that involved his Number. Before long, the light, yellow dressed archer was on the field, staring down his opponent and her monster.

(Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 3). Star Seraph Sentry being confused, turned toward Dumon.

" _What is this about?_ " he asked. Dumon gave his monster a smile.

"Just a friendly duel, Sentry." replied Dumon. Sentry gave a nod, then turned his attention back to the field. Dumon then pointed at Ragnazero.

"Sentry, attack Ragnazero!" Dumon commanded. Sentry resisted at first, then he attacked. Dumon couldn't blame him. He felt bad destroying his fiancé's monster. Ragnazero unfortunately, was still there. Dumon opened his mouth, then realized Rio had played Ice Shield. (Which basically is the same as Half Unbreak, but it only works on WATER monster).

"Not bad Rio, but you still take 50 points of damage." Dumon pointed out. Rio brushed off the remains of Dumon's attack off her armor.

(Rio's LP: 4000 - 50 = 3950). Dumon placed 1 card facedown as well, thus ending his turn.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards). Rio's deck glowed bright pinkish-purple.

"Go, Shining Draw!" Rio declared as she drew her next card. Dumon gave Rio a light smile.

 _Here it comes._ he thought. Rio pointed at her trap card.

"I activate Ice Shield's additional effect! By sending it to the graveyard, I can target 1 WATER Xyz monster I control, then that monster ranks up by 1. So now, I rank up my Ragnazero into Number C103: Ragnafinity!" Rio declared. Dumon's smile grew wider as the princess on Rio's field was consumed by pinkish-red, going into the overlay network above. Which exploded a dark purplish-green, revealing Rio's Chaos Number.

(A princess wearing purple and pink clothing emerged onto the field holding a scythe. Number C103: Ragnafinity, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3. Rio's hand: 3 cards). Unfortunately for Rio, Dumon's facedown was none other than Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos, bringing out his Chaos Number as well. This caused Rio to grin as she faced her future husband's' monster.

(A blue knight wearing armor stared down Ragnafinity. Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 4). Archfiend stared at Ragnafinity, trying to find the proper words.

" _Ragnafinity_ …" Archfiend murmured. Ragnafinity stared back him with her orange eyes.

" _Yes Archfiend?_ " she asked, uncertain of what he'll say.

" _Ragnafinity… I...love…_ " Archfiend started, but stopped himself. Ragnafinity got message and she blushed madly.

" _Oh Archfiend…_ " she smiled, red tears fell down her face. Dumon and Rio's eyes began to shed small tears as they watched the scene with their monsters play out. Rio closed her pink eyes, then opened them again. She slapped a card from her hand onto her scythe D-Pad.

"I activate the effect of IW-Icicle Sword from my hand. By equipping it onto my Ragnafinity, her attack points increase by 1700." Rio explained. Archfiend gulped as his future wife's attack points increased by 1700.

(Ragnafinity's attack: 2800 + 1700 = 4500. Rio's hand: 2 cards). Rio gave a smirk, then thrusted her right hand forward.

"Ragnafinity, attack Archfiend Seraph!" Rio declared. Ragnafinity twirled her improved scythe, then struck at Archfiend Seraph. However, Archfiend Seraph stayed right where he was due to his effect of detaching 2 Xyz materials. Dumon groaned slightly. Rio gave a slight grin

(Dumon's LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200). Rio smirked, then placed 1 card facedown in her scythe D-Pad, ending her turn. Dumon gave a light smile as he drew his next card, which glowed bluish-gold.

"I too, shall perform a Shining Draw!" Dumon declared. Rio gave a light smile. After the light died down, Dumon stared at it. His eyes widened in surprise.

 _A new SSW!_ thought Dumon. This put his lips into a smile.

"Alright Rio, it's time, to end this! I activate the effect of my SSW-Star Archer! This card can be equipped to either my Star Seraph Sentry or my Archfiend Seraph. This Archer gives my Archfiend Seraph an additional 1800 attack points." Dumon explained. Rio gasped in shock, then smirked.

"I activate Ragnafinity's effect! By detaching 1 overlay unit, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference, which is 1800, then your monster is...banished!" countered Rio. Dumon gaped, then watched in horror as his monster was slashed to bits by Ragnafinity's thrown scythe. Dumon lowered his hands.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Dumon muttered.

" _Don't admit defeat yet, Master._ " Archfiend Seraph's spirit said. " _Besides, you set that card for a reason, right?_ " Dumon gave a slight nod. (By the way, Rio and Dumon have 1 card each in their hands, for now). Rio drew her next card. She smirked. However, her smirk was instantly wiped away went Dumon activated his facedown. It was none other than Ring of Destruction. Rio gasped, then smirked.

"Not this time Dumon." Rio countered.

"Huh?!" Dumon asked, shocked by Rio's counter.

"By sending IW-Icicle Sword to the graveyard, Ragnafinity isn't destroyed by card effects." Dumon growled lowly, then started to clap.

"Impressive counter Rio." Dumon complimented. Rio smiled brightly.

"Thank you Dumon!" she beamed. Ragnafinity gave her Mistress a smirk.

" _Let's end this._ " she said.

"I couldn't agree more Ragnafinity!" Rio retorted. "Ragnafinity, attack Dumon directly!" Ragnafinity compiled, and began to twirl her scythe. Dumon looked up just in time to be slashed diagonally by Ragnafinity's scythe. Lucky for him, his Armor form could take such a blow. Dumon skidded a bit on the ground. Fortunately for him, he still had life points. He glanced up at Rio.

"It's simple Dumon. When I prevented Ragnafinity's destruction, I made it so you only take half the damage from 1 WATER monster I control. Since I only controlled one, you took 1400 points of damage instead of 2800 because of Ragnafinity," Rio explained. Dumon gave a nod.

(Dumons LP: 2200 - 1400 = 800). Dumon looked at Rio's face.

"Turn end" she muttered. Dumon gave a nod, then drew his next card.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards). Dumon pulled the card he just drew, and slapped it onto this D-Pad.

"I activate the spell, Return of the Banished Fairy! This allows me to target 1 banished fairy monster, then special summon it with its attack points doubled!" Dumon declared. Rio gulped.

(Archfiend Seraph emerged from the banished zone portal, twirling his spear. Archfiend Seraph's attack: 2900 x2 = 5800). Rio stepped back a bit.

"5800 attack points?!" she cried out, clearly shocked. Dumon smirked, then pointed at Ragnafinity.

"Archfiend Seraph, attack Ragnafinity with Double Demon Spear Skew!" Dumon ordered. Archfiend Seraph resisted at first, then began to twirl his spear, then threw it at Ragnafinity. Since he had perfect aim, it hit her right where the heart would be. Ragnafinity cried out in pain before exploding. The smoke from the explosion pushed Rio back a bit. She groaned, but then smirked, because Ragnafinity had revived herself.

(Rio's LP: 3950 – 3000 = 950).

"I end my turn." Dumon stated. He glanced at Rio, then continued, "This is the last turn Rio. Make it count." Rio gave a nod as she walked a bit forward.

"I intend to Dumon!" Rio shot back. The top card of her deck glowed bright pinkish-purple again. This caused Dumon to step back.

"No way! A 2nd Shining Draw?!" gasped Dumon.

"That's right Dumon!" Rio retorted. The light died down, allowing Rio to look at the card she drew. Her eyes widened.

 _No way!_ she thought.

(Rio's hand: 2 cards). Rio grabbed the card immediately, then inserted it into her D-Pad.

"I activate the spell, Super Love Evolution! With this, I can target 1 Ragnazero, or Ragnafinity plus 1 Star Seraph Sentry or 1 Archfiend Seraph, then I can overlay those 2 monsters to build the overlay network! Go, Love Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon, Crystal Angel!" Rio announced loudly. Dumon gulped.

"Uh-oh..." he muttered.

(After Ragnafinity and Archfiend Seraph went into the pink overlay network, which exploded pink, then revealed the small version of Ragnafinity, wearing pink, purple and blue clothing. The small girl was holding a spear and a scythe. Crystal Angel, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 2900. Xyz materials: 2). Dumon gave a slight chuckle.

"That's the same monster I used to beat Jake." Dumon laughed. Rio gave a light smile.

"Indeed." she agreed. "But this time, it's going to beat you! Crystal Angel, attack Dumon directly!" The small fairy female monster leaped up into the air, then thrusted her spear at Dumon's chest, then slashed him diagonally with her scythe. Dumon skidded backward, then fell onto the ground, he then de-morphed back to his Human form. Rio had done so as well after the AR Link faded. She walked toward her defeated opponent.

(Dumon's LP: 800 – 800 = 0. **WINNER: RIO** ). Rio stuck her hand out to her fiancé, which Dumon took and he got up to his feet. He turned to face Rio, their faces were mere inches from each other. Rio giggled softly, then pulled Dumon into a kiss.

 _This was fun!_ both Dumon and Rio thought. After they kissed, Rio stared at Dumon, who stared back at her.

"I think we should announce our engagement soon." Dumon whispered.

"I agree." Rio whispered back. And with that, the twosome began to walk back toward the apartment, where Reginald "Shark" Kastle would be waiting for them.

Not too far away, a hooded figure began to chuckle darkly.

"Dumon...Rio...Mizar...Heather…" the hooded figure spoke with an evil smirk on his face. "Hope you four fools enjoy your future as it stands. Because everything you ever known will come crashing down. Like Neo Domino City being destroyed by the Arc Cradle." He then began to laugh evilly.

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! Someone is planning something! Who could it be?**

 **?: That'd be me!**

 **0713MM: No one knows who you are yet.**

 **?: True. Very true.**

 **0713MM: You'll find out who the "?" is soon enough. (grins evilly).**

 **?: Yes, you will. (grins evilly as well, then begins to laugh evilly).**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Heyllo guys! Here comes Vector's Umbral Horror Masquerade!**

 **?: Uh-oh. Anyway, 0713MM doesn't own me or Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Only his OC's.**

 **0713MM: Thank you "?". Anyway, sorry for the delay. I blame writers block!**

 **Dumon: Okay. Chapter start.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with the story.**

Chapter 4: Engagement Troubles

After an exciting duel between the Duo of the Seven Emperors, Dumon and Rio had decided it was time to announce their engagement. It took a full hour to think of the best method to tell their comrades, and decided to just tell them (it was better than sending them on a scavenger hunt throughout Heartland City to find clues about their engagement XD). The only question was: Who to tell first?

The two gave it another half hour of thought and decided to tell Shark first, despite all the years that have gone by, Shark was still a little protective of Rio; much to her chagrin, and they wanted to get the difficult part out of the way first before moving onto telling the others.

It was obvious that Mizar and Heather already knew, so telling them was pointless. Yuma barely understood romance; he had yet to even get a girlfriend, and Vector was much the same. The Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club members would be told but not this early in the announcement. That only left them with one option, to take care of the hardest part first, Shark.

Rio encouraged Dumon to be there with her when they told Shark, it was the best chance Dumon had at putting Shark's worries to rest about his sister. Dumon was a bit reluctant at first but he ultimately agreed with his fiancé's reasoning, it had to be done. Which brings them to Reginald's home reflecting on the discussion that led them to this spot. Dumon felt his heart rate increase as Rio knocked on the door. Rio took notice of this and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Dumon, this isn't like a job interview", Rio teased in a comforting tone, "It's just my brother. Not a Judge and Jury."

Dumon nodded, but his mind betrayed his actions; when you talked to Shark, it was like waving food in front of a real shark in open water. After a few minutes, Shark opened the door. Dumon gulped, expecting the worst.

"Rio." Shark said. "What are doing here?" Rio was about to say something, but Dumon intervened. He soon realized it was a bad mistake.

"I was just...walking her home!" Dumon interjected. Shark raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Shark questioned. Shark pointed his thumb at Rio's left ring finger. "Please tell me, why is there an engagement ring on my sisters' left index finger?" Dumon gulped again. He _knew_ Shark would ask about that eventually. Dumon was glad Rio was standing there with him. Otherwise, he'd feel Shark's wrath. Either by hand-to-hand combat or in a duel.

"Because Reggie." Rio started. She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, then she continued, "Me and Dumon are engaged!" Shark just stared at Rio for a moment, trying to absorb the info he just heard from his sister's' mouth. Dumon waited for the punch to the face, but it didn't come. Instead Shark just chuckled and gestured to the inside of the apartment. This shocked Dumon, but Rio got him out of it. After Dumon and Rio got inside, Shark closed the door behind him. Rio glanced at the place. It looked...cleaner. No dust bunnies were on the floor. Everything just looked...clean. She turned to face her brother, who was sitting at the table.

"Please, have a seat you two." he said gesturing to the chairs around the table. Dumon was hesitant, but Rio coaxed him to join when she sat down. Shark cleared his throat, then he began.

"First off, I'd like to say congrats on your engagement." Shark said. Again, this shocked Dumon.

 _He's not mad. But why?_ Dumon thought. Rio wasn't surprised.

"Why thank you Reginald." Rio said with a smile on her face. Shark gave a nod, then continued.

"Second of all, as you can probably tell, this place is cleaner. Why you may ask? For the wedding party of course." This caused Dumon's mouth to fall open. Rio just giggled.

"Wait, you _knew_ this whole time?!" Dumon gasped in shock. Shark chuckled. lightly.

"Of course I knew Dumon." he replied. "If I didn't, I would still be _way_ overprotective of Rio. But I now see that you will protect her with your life." Dumon gave a nod, a blush appeared on Dumon's cheeks, which caused Shark to laugh.

"Relax Dumon." Shark said as he began to stand. "Now that you two told me, I'd suggest you tell the others." Dumon and Rio stood up after getting up and out of the chairs. Shark walked over to the door to allow the twosome to leave. Rio gave her brother a nod, then she and Dumon took their leave. They heard Shark chuckling to himself before he closed the door. Dumon gave a sigh of relief.

"That went well." Dumon said as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Rio gave a nod.

"I must agree with you on that Dumon." Rio smiled as the twosome continued to walk and chat. Dumon took out a checklist from his pocket. He also took out a pen from his shirt pocket and crossed off the name _Shark_ on his checklist. Mizar and Heather were also checked off. However, there were still quite a few people to tell. Dumons' thinking lightbulb went off. He turned to face Rio. He showed her the checklist. She gave a nod, as if understanding what Dumon was silently asking her. Dumon felt Rio didn't understand what he was asking, so he decided to speak it out.

"We shall split up." Dumon clarified. "I'll go take care of boys section of the list, you take care of the girls section. Got it?" Rio gave a nod of approval.

"Very well, Dumon." Rio smirked lightly. Dumon gave light smile back, then the twosome headed in the direction of their chosen people to tell. Before they went their separate ways, Dumon gave Rio a light kiss on the lips. After that was done, Dumon went in the direction of the boys. Rio went in the direction of the girls.

Dumon glanced back now and again, just making sure Rio didn't follow him. After he glanced back for the fifth time, he sighed.

"Now I'm thinking this wasn't such a good idea." Dumon muttered to himself. He shook his head.

 _Stop it!_ he thought. He glanced around at his surrounds. There were shops open. Lights were on in some apartments. People bustled around the plaza part of the city. Dumon glanced down at the checklist. He internally groaned.

 _Of course Bronk Stone is at the top of the list._ Dumon thought. _This ain't going to be fun._ Dumon looked around for Bronk. He was hoping he'd run into multiple boys in the shopping plaza part of the city. And of course, his prediction was correct. He noticed Bronk, Yen, Yuma, Flip, Caswell, and some other boys. For example, Michael A., Thomas, and Chris were there. Along with Kite. Dumon took a deep breath, and walked slowly towards them.

 _If I can tell all of these boys the news, perhaps I can catch up with Rio._ Dumon thought. When he glanced at Yuma and Yen, they were only ones that officially changed. Yuma grew a bit over the six years. His hair didn't change, but his attire did. Same with his dueling spirit. In fact, the only reason there were a crowd of boys is because Yuma was dueling, Alito, and Girag at the same time. And based on everyone's cheering, either that meant Yuma was winning, or it was just a fun duel. Dumon spectated both. Again, like the others Yuma knew, Alito and Girag hadn't changed much. Except for the fact that Alito had more muscles. Girag didn't really change much. Dumon looked at the field. On Yuma's he had Number F0: Utopic Future. On Alito's field, he had Number C105: Battlin Boxer Comet Cestus and Number 54: Lionheart. On Girag's field, he had Number C106: Giant Red Hand and Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu. None of the players had any cards in their hand or their backrows. It was Yuma's turn. Unfortunately for Girag, no Number was attached onto his Giant Red Hand, meaning it was useless. Yuma drew his next card and grinned.

"I play Double Attack!" Yuma declared. "With this, I can allow my Number to attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase. Alito and Girag gulped. Unfortunately for them, they only had 1600 and 2700 points left respectively. Yuma thrusted his hand forward.

"Go Utopic Future! Attack Giant Red Hand and Comet Cestus with Rising Sun Future Slash!" Yuma ordered. Utopic Future twirled his sword, then slashed both monsters, which made them disappear. They then reappeared on Yuma's field. Girag and Alito stepped back.

"He's using our Numbers against us!" Girag pouted.

"You got that right Girag!" Yuma retorted. "Giant Red Hand, attack Ronin Raccoon! Comet Cestus, attack Lionheart!" Both Chaos Numbers attacked the other 2 Numbers. Number 64 exploded, while Lionheart punched back at Comet Cestus, which caused an explosion. Yuma had 2800 points, so he could take the blow from Lionheart. Alito however, could not take it. And so, both Alito and Girag went flying, then they landed on their backs.

(Alito's LP: 2700 - 2700 = 0. Girag's LP: 1600 - 1600 = 0. Yuma's LP: 2800 - 2700 = 100. **WINNER: YUMA** ). The AR Link then faded away. Yuma raised his fist up into the air, which he received some cheers.

"Man, Yuma has become stronger." Thomas noted. Michael A. gave a nod.

"That's for sure." he agreed. Yuma helped his foes up from their fall. Alito of course, was grinning ear to ear.

"That was epic!" Alito declared. Girag released a light smile. It only that everyone noticed Dumon is when he cleared his throat. Everyone turned to face him.

"Yes?" Thomas asked. Despite the fact that he aged a bit, he was still the same old troublemaker and sarcastic middle Arclight brother. He hadn't changed his attire, and neither have Michael A. and Chris. Dumon began to shake. Not from embarrassment, but from the fact he has to tell the news all by himself. He glanced in Bronk's direction, but quickly turned back to Thomas. When Dumon did look at Bronk, he could tell Bronk was fuming on the inside. And all because Rio said yes to Dumon's proposal. Dumon took one more deep breath, then he raised his hands up. There was a ring on his left hand. The engagement ring. Luckily for him, he didn't have to verbally say it. Everyone (except Bronk) began to cheer. Dumon even received a pat on the back from Alito.

"Nice going Dumon!" Alito smiled. "You earned her." Dumon gave a light smile at the compliment.

"Thanks Alito." Dumon retorted. Dumon glanced around. He didn't see Bronk anymore. Dumon released a low growl. Either Bronk ran home, or he went to go find Rio. Dumon sensed it was the 2nd option. So, he said his goodbyes to the boys and ran off.

And now, with Rio…

Rio walked around the mall plaza of the city. She had told Michelle, who took the news with happiness. She also told the twins Tina and Amelia. Those two were so happy, they almost crushed Rio in a bear hug. Michelle hadn't changed much, other than her long black hair being longer, and her increase in height. Her attire hadn't changed at all. Tina's red hair had grown a bit. Her attire hadn't changed much, other than the fact that she wore red clothing. Amelia hadn't changed much either. Just a small increase in height. That was it. Rio had told almost every girl she knew. The only one she could think of was Tori. Rio figured Tori would be in the mall shopping, so she decided to go in there to look for her.

Tori was in the mall, shopping for clothes. Tori released a sigh. She grabbed the item she needed, then headed to the checkout. When she got there, Rio was standing right next the checkout that Tori was going to. Tori almost dropped her bags, but she managed to hang onto them.

"R-Rio?" Tori asked, shocked. Rio just smiled.

"Hello Tori." Rio replied. Tori paid for her things, and walked out of the mall alongside Rio.

"So what's up? Tori asked. "It's been a few years, hasn't it?" Rio gave a nod.

"Indeed." Rio agreed. he twosome began to walk in silence for a few moments. Rio decided it was the purrfect time to tell Tori the news.

"Tori." Rio began. Tori turned to face Rio.

"Yes?" she asked. Rio cleared her throat again, then she spoke.

"I wanted to tell you that me and Dumon are engaged now." Rio said with a smile on her lips. Tori gasped in surprised, then she smiled.

"Well congrats to you!" Tori beamed. Rio gave a nod. She mentally noted to herself that she completed her list. Tori glanced at her D-Gazer.

"Sorry Rio. I got to go." Tori said. Rio gave a nod.

"That's fine Tori." Rio smiled. "I have to go to." And with that, the girls gave each other a high five, then they walked in opposite directions.

Up above, the hooded figure watched Rio go. He chuckled darkly to himself. He had watched Yuma's duel with Alito and Girag. He grinned maliciously.

"Thank you, you fools." he said to himself. "Thanks to that duel, my plan has moved a few notches up the ladder. The ladder of your destruction! Hahahahaha!"

 **0713MM: So, does anyone know who the "?" is? I'll give you a hint: He's from the series before ZEXAL but after 5D's ended. That is your only hint.**

 **?: I hope no one finds me out.**

 **0713MM: Don't worry. No one will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Heyllo guys! Here comes the 5th chapter!**

 **Mizar and Heather: Our wedding!**

 **0713MM: Indeed.**

 **Dumon: And bad things happen to Vector.**

 **Rio: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **?: Chapter start.**

Chapter 5: Wedding of the Dragon Tamers

Mizar and Heather had prepared a small private wedding atop their mountain home, it was simple but it was the thought that counted. A double decked vanilla vegetable cake was baked by Heather using materials from her garden, she and Mizar ate healthy after all. There were no seats for there wouldn't be any guests, it was just Heather, Mizar, and their duel spirits. A simple altar; crafted by Mizar from wood and stone, stood at the foot of the temple with a woven but sturdy arch was above it. They had picked a nice warm day to do their ceremony, it wasn't too hot or too cold. Heather had gone out to get the proper clothes for this ceremony in Heartland City, so that meant Mizar had to her chores for now. Jinlong came out of the temple. He was wearing his usual attire. He hadn't changed much. In fact, none of the Number Guardians changed much. Jinlong chuckled as he walked slowly towards Mizar.

"Ah, I see Heather has made you do her chores again, eh?" Jinlong asked. Mizar stopped his work and glanced at Jinlong. He too, chuckled a bit.

"Yes, she has." Mizar remarked.

"I find it fascinating that you two got your relationship back on track rather quickly." Jinlong smirked. Mizar gave a light smile.

"Yes, we have." Mizar agreed. He glanced up at the sky. He saw Neo Neutron swooping down toward the ground. Mizar just smiled.

"Ah, she's back at last." Jinlong mused. Mizar gave a nod as he watched Heather leap off of Neo Neutron's back. She landed on her feet, considering that she was very high up. Mizar walked over to her and embraced her. Jinlong chuckled again, then walked back inside the temple and closed the door. After their embrace, Heather walked toward the temple doors. She stopped and turned around to face Mizar.

"Come on." she coaxed. "You have to get changed into your tux." Mizar released a sigh, but followed Heather inside nonetheless.

Once the twosome had gone inside, Heather took her bag, while Mizar took his bag. Both bags had wedding clothing inside. Heather's had the bridal dress, while Mizar's had the tux. Before Heather went into her room, she gave Mizar a kiss on the lips. A small one. After that, the twosome went inside their rooms to change.

Heather stared at the mirror in her room as she tried to undo her slack clothes, and put on the dress. It was bright white. Just like all wedding dresses should be. She glanced at her deck for a second, then back to the mirror. Instead of seeing just her reflection, she saw her prized Synchro monster, Darklord Priestess's reflection as well as her own. Darklord Priestess hadn't changed much. Especially not from the 6 year time lapse. Spirits don't change as fast as Humans do.

" _Nervous?_ " Darklord Priestess asked. Heather released a nod.

"Yeah." she replied sheepishly. The dark priestess chuckled.

" _Don't be._ " she said soothingly. " _Mizar loves you too much._ " Heather released a light smile at the comment.

"Thank you…" whispered Heather. Darklord Priestess chuckled lightly, as if to say, "You're welcome".

After an hour or two, Mizar and Heather were standing at the wooden/stone altar that Mizar carved. As for the priest for this delightful ceremony, Heather had handpicked Darklord Priestess for the job. (After all, she is a priestess. XD). Darklord Priestess held the book that a priest would read from during a public wedding, but the speech had to be altered a bit because it was _not_ a public wedding. Darklord Priestess gave the speech that any normal priest would, but changed the wording a bit. She waited patiently for Mizar and Heather to state their vows. Then, she said the very thing that Mizar and Heather have been waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride." Darklord Priestess smiled brightly. Mizar leaned in and kissed Heather deeply, yet passionately on the lips. Darklord Priest released a chuckle.

" _Good job, sister._ " he smirked. Darklord Priestess laughed. She and her brother have become transparent as they watched the newlywed couple cut the cake and began to eat it happily.

" _You think so?_ " Priestess asked. Priest nodded. Now Heather was known as Heather Shadows Tenjo. Meaning she was Kite's sister-in-law. As well as being Hart's sister-in-law. (Reason being for this is because Mizar is a Tenjo). After they ate their slices of cake, then went inside to change back into their slacky clothes that rested in their rooms.

Meanwhile, with Vector…

Vector sat at the kitchen table of his apartment. There was blood on the counter and floor. Vector held a knife in his right hand, and was cutting his left wrist. Tears were streaming down his face. He'd been the same sinister voice for 6 years now. Six years ago he dueled his sister, while she still evil.

"Why?" Vector sobbed. "Why did I do all of those horrible things?! Killing my people was bad enough. But killing my sister what the worst thing in the universe!" He put his head onto the counter and began to sob harder. Then, the voice spoke.

" **It is your destiny.** " the voice spoke. It was deep, yet evil. Vector lifted his head up.

"Wh-Who's there?" Vector asked shakily.

" **No one cares about you anymore because everyone knows what you did.** " the voice continued. " **And because of that, your life has become meaningless. No one will ever care for you anymore. You are all alone now.** " Vector began to doubt himself. Not just doubt, but sadness...and depression. Vector raised the knife again, but instead of cutting himself again, he lowered his hand, and glanced down on the countertop. There was a card sitting on the countertop.

"Is that?" Vector wondered. The dark and evil spirit chuckled.

" **Yes.** " the evil spirit said. " **To use it, you must gain duel energy from the other duelists.** " Vector, being desperate as he was, picked the card up. He'd do _anything_ to try and redo his past actions. Even if it meant hurting a few duelists. The evil spirit laughed darkly, thus revealing himself. Vector stepped back in shock.

"Umbral Horror Masquerade?!" Vector shrieked. Umbral Horror Masquerade laughed.

" **Yes."** he sneered. Vector was so shocked and confused that he had forgotten what this Number did to him. Vector's left wrist healed itself. Umbral Horror Masquerade just growled.

" **Curse you Masquerade!** " Umbral Horror Masquerade shouted. Masquerade appeared next to Vector.

"You shall not harm Vector anymore!" Masquerade snarled. He raised his golden ring and shot a beam at C104. Of course, C104 dodged, then retaliated. Which hit Masquerade and sent him flying. This enabled C104 to plant the final seed of Vector's death into play. The darkness inside Vector took hold. It was buried deep, but that didn't stop C104. Vector's violet eyes turned into reddish-yellow orbs. His clothes transformed into armor. When 104 got up, he cried out in shock. His Chaos form had succeeded. Vector was not evil again. C104 laughed darkly.

" **In order for my plan to carry out, I must eliminate all people close to Vector.** " C104 laughed. 104 just disappeared back into Vector's deck box. Vector now gained a helmet that a knight uses to cover his face. Well, more like a faceplate on a helmet. Thanks to C104's power, the apartment transformed into a shadowy castle. Vector opened to the window of his apartment. He began to laugh like a lunatic. Just like he did in his past.

"My plan shall be complete!" Vector laughed maniacally. However, something stopped him. The memories of his sister.

 _If Heather found this out, she'd be heartbroken._ Vector thought. _I must gain control of my body and tell Heather of my Depression._ However, C104 gained control.

" **Insolent fool!** " he spat. " **She doesn't care about you!** " Vector's eyes became reddish-yellow once again.

"She never cared." Vector smirked evilly. "She's too busy with Mizar to care about me." C104' spirit grinned evilly.

Dumon and Rio gasped at the sight that they just witnessed.

"Vector!" Rio gasped. "He's…!"

"Being controlled." Dumon finished. "By C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade." Rio glanced at Dumon. Her pink magenta eyes said, "We _need_ to tell Heather about this". Dumon gave a nod.

"Indeed." Dumon agreed. So with that, the twosome ran off. Vector watched them with his reddish-yellow eyes, but he let them go. They weren't his target. Heather Shadows, his sister, was his main target. He raised his black staff, and called upon the darkest depths of the Earth. The Skull Servants and Skull King emerged from the Underworld. He then began to laugh maniacally.

Back at Temple Dragos…

Heather was humming to herself while she did her work in the kitchen. Mizar walked in with a smile.

"So, I've heard from Jinlong that you are going to Heartland City?" Mizar asked. Heather turned to face Mizar. She gave a nod.

"Of course." She said while holding her deck in her hand. "I have to get us money someway, right? I mean, I know Jinlong takes care of the place as much as we do. But having extra money couldn't hurt, right?" Mizar gave a nod in agreement.

"Nope. Nothing wrong with that." Mizar smirked lightly. Heather gave a smile at Mizar.=, but her smile quickly faded. Mizar noticed this and frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Heather looked at Mizar, she had some tears falling down her face.

"It's about my brother." Heather spoke. "I wonder how he's…" She trailed off, then she snarled.

"Dumon… Rio…" she muttered angrily "They kept Vector's behavior from me." Mizar looked at her wide eyed.

"You are sure about that?" he asked, uncertain. Heather gave a nod.

"I'm positive." she remarked. She quickly finished her work, grabbed her D-Pad, and went outside and called for her dragon, Neo Neutron. Mizar ran outside and caught up to his wife.

"Heather!" Mizar called out to her. She was already on Neo Neutron's back. She turned back to face Mizar.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let me come with you." Mizar said.

"But what about Jinlong?" Heather asked.

"Jinlong can take care of himself." Mizar stated. Heather released a light smile.

"Alright, you may come with me." Heather smiled lightly yet again. Mizar smiled back, then he climbed onto Neo Neutron's back and sat next to Heather. He allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Her beautiful golden hair blew in the wind while Neo Neutron flew.

 _Don't worry Vector, my dear brother._ thought Heather. _I'm coming, to save you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hola guys! I welcome you to chapter 6!**

 **Dumon: Last chapter's ending may have been dark, but in this chapter, the darkness is shattered-**

 **Rio: And replaced by light!**

 **Heather: Indeed.**

 **Mizar: ...**

 **?: 0713MM doesn't own me or Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Just his OC's.**

 **Vector: Chapter start.**

Chapter 6: The Rise and Fall of the Horror King

Mizar watched as they flew past the forest leading back to Heartland. He was a bit etchy about coming back here, but it was for his wife's brother after all. Despite the fact that he hated Vector for all these years, he felt sorry for him deep down. He just never showed it. Heather lifted her head up slowly, she noted that Neo Neutron was making a descent. When she looked at the ground, she noticed Dumon and Rio waving to them. Heather began to stand up slowly, then she leaped off of Neo Neutron's back and landed on the pavement of the road. Surprisingly, she didn't stumble or stagger. Mizar sighed in relief that Heather didn't break any limbs. Well, he shouldn't be _too_ worried. Although, it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Mizar waited until Neo Neutron made a complete landing, then he slid off of her back and onto the ground. Mizar turned to face Dumon. Dumon was wearing his weekend attire. T-shirt and shorts. Rio was wearing a tank-top and shirt. (Must be hot in Heartland City right now. XD). Heather glanced up at the apartment. It was covered in shadows. She stepped back in fright.

"Brother…" she muttered, tears slipped out of her eyes. "How could this happen?" Dumon and Rio began to whistle casually. This caught Heather's attention, she whipped her waist around so she was facing them. Her silver eyes glowed purple for a second. This caused Dumon and Rio to back up a bit.

"Man, she is _angry_." noted Dumon. Rio gave a nod.

"That's for sure Dumon." Rio agreed, her voice shaked a bit while she talked.

"Don't you two _ever_ keep secrets about my brother from me." Heather spoke dangerously low. Dumon and Rio knew that they were in for it sooner or later, so all they could do was nod.

"We promise to never keep secrets about your brother from you ever again." Dumon spoke. Heather grinned in satisfaction, then she turned her attention back to the dark and shadowy castle.

"So, how many duelists have gone through those doors?" Heather asked, not turning to face Dumon and Rio. Dumon looked at Rio. Rio just shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know, eh?" Heather asked. Dumon gaped. Rio was just as surprised.

"How do you-?" Dumon began to ask, but was cut off by Heather, whom she turned around to face the twosome.

"I know because I felt through the wind of your actions." Heather explained. Rio cocked her head, but didn't question it. Dumon glanced at a notepad that he was holding.

"This is a just a guess, but I think maybe 10 duelists have gone in there." Dumon deduced. "A few of them were Yuma, Alito and Girag." Mizar snorted.

"Yuma I can understand, but Alito and Girag?" Mizar questioned.

"I guess deep down, those two still care." Mizar noted. Dumon gave a nod.

"Even Shark went in there." Rio smirked lightly. Heather threw her pack onto the ground, then she began to rummage through it. She pulled out two objects. Her D-Pad, and her deck box that had her Darklord deck inside. Dumon looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?' asked Dumon. Mizar rolled his eyes, as did Heather when she stood up.

"What do you think, _genius_?" Heather smirked. "I'm going to save my brother. And when I do, I'm bringing him back to Temple Dragos with me and Mizar." Mizar was about to object to that, but he shut his mouth. He knew if he objected, Heather would not be happy about his disapproval of her dear brother living with them. The foursome turned to face the black doors that led to the inside.

The doors opened, as if to tell them that they were welcomed inside. Heather took a deep breath, then she walked inside. The other three were hesitant, but eventually followed her inside. The doors closed shut behind the foursome. Rio began to panic slightly, but Dumon calmed her down. Heather was already ahead of them, reaching the throne room, That's where this so-called Horror King must be. However, some soldiers of the King stopped them. Specifically, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning.

"What are you Humans doing here?" the soldier asked. "This place is only for authorized personnel, so get lost twerps!" Heather growled lowly.

"We are here to challenge your _King_ to a duel." Heather replied. The Soldier backed up slightly.

"Ve-Very well, Miss." The Soldier replied shakily. And so, the Soldier led the foursome to the throne room. Where the Horror King sat. When the Soldier opened the doors, the Horror King was already standing. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Ah, more pests for me to destroy." he sneered. He glanced at Heather. His reddish-yellow eyes glowed brightly.

"And _you_ my dear, are at the top of my list." the Horror King laughed. Heather snarled, then stepped forward.

"I shall duel you." Heather retorted. Mizar gasped.

"Heather, you can't!" Mizar protested. "He'll defeat you just the same! Let me join in this duel!" Heather glanced at her husband. She gave a light, but sad smile.

"I'm sorry Mizar…" she muttered. "This is my fight. And my fight alone." A few of the King's minions snickered.

"She's in way over her head." said one.

"Indeed." a second agreed.

The Horror King activated his D-Pad along with Heather. His left eye glowed red and Heather put on her D-Gazer.

 **Augmented Reality Link established**

"Let's duel!"

(Horror King's LP: 4000).

(Heather's LP: 4000). Heather looked at the Horror King, as if to tell him that he can start. The Horror King gave a nod, then proceeded to draw his 6th card.

"I draw!" Horror King exclaimed. "I normal summon Umbral Horror Ghoul in attack mode!"

The cloak of Darkness appeared on the field silently; just staring at Heather.

(Umbral Horror Ghoul Attack: 1800 def: 0).

"And since I normal summoned a level 4 monster, I get to special summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

(The red eyed silhouette of a lizard slithered onto the field).

(Kagetokage level: 4 Attack: 1100 def: 1500).

(Horror King's hand: 4 cards).

"He's going to straight for Number 104." Dumon noted. Mizar just stared in awe.

"Now for Ghouls' effect. By making his attack power zero, I get to special summon a level 4 or below Umbral monster from my hand with 0 attack points, such as Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp!" Horror King cackled.

(An ethereal ball of spiritual ember that blazed blue floated beside the Ghoul).

(Will o' the Wisp level: 1 Attack and defense: 0).

(Horror King's hand: 3 cards).

"Now for Will o' the Wisp's ability, his level becomes the same as Ghouls!" Umbral King cackled.

Will o' the Wisp level: 4).

"Now I overlay my level 4 Ghoul, Kagetokage and Will o' the Wisp!" Horror King exclaimed.

"I knew it." groaned Dumon.

"Now meet Number 104: Masquerade!" Horror King declared as the wizard appeared on the field.

(Number 104: Masquerade Rank: 4 attack: 2700 def: 1200).

"Now I activate his ability, you must now send the top card of your deck to the graveyard!"

"That's fine." retorted Heather.

"I now activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force to evolve him into a Chaos Xyz monster!" Horror King continued.

"Oh no!" Rio cried out.

"Meet Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Horror declared.

(A red version of the wizard appeared, armed with a scepter with a purple gem at the tip).

(Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade Rank: 5 attack: 3000 def: 1500).

"I'm not scared." Heather smirked. Yet, she was shaking with fear.

"Come on Heather. You can do this..." Mizar murmured.

"Come on, hit me with your best shot!" Horror King taunted.

"If you're turn is done, then yeah, I will!" Heather shot back.

"Your girlfriend is in way over her head." said a voice next to Mizar. Mizar turned so he was facing the speaker. A Skull Servant.

"Oh yeah? Says who? You?" Mizar asked. The Skull Servant nodded. Mizar grunted.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Horror King conceded.

(Horror King's hand: 1 card).

"Fine then. My turn! And your downfall! I draw!" Heather snarled as she drew her 6th card. She examined her 6 cards. One card caught her eye.

"I activate the continuous spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my hand." Heather started.

(Heather's hand: 5 cards).

"I now activate my Hall's effect! I special summon from my hand, Darklord Zerato from my hand!" Heather declared.

(A darkened Archlord Zerato appeared on the field. Darklord Zerato, level 8, attack: 2800, defense: 2300. Heather's hand: 4 cards).

"Not bad, but my monster is still way stronger." Horror King bragged.

Heather smirked, "Doesn't matter. I activate Zerato's effect! By discarding my Darklord Superbia to the graveyard, all of your monsters, are destroyed!" Some of the Horror King's audience gasped, but Horror King just smirked in amusement.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards).

"No, my key card!" Horror King shrieked dramatically.

"Goodbye Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Heather snarled. But, the Horror King was laughing maniacally.

"I activate C104's special ability, I use one overlay unit to nullify your card's effect, in addition. your life points are cut in half and you discard a card!" Horror King exclaimed.

"What?!" Heather cried out as her LP suddenly dropped in half. Heather discarded Hecatrice from her hand.

(Heather's hand: 2 cards). Skull Servant snickered.

"Told ya she was out of her mind." Skull Servant smirked at Mizar in a taunting manner.

"It is still your turn Heather, and you already lost half your life points." Horror laughed. Heather clutched her chest as the pain from Umbral Horror Masquerade's dark magic zapped her, cutting her LP in half.

(Heather's LP: 4000/2 = 2000).

"That may be, but I play the spell, Burial of the Darklords! This card enables me to send monsters from my deck to the graveyard equal to Zerato's level. Since he's a level 8, I send 8 monsters straight to the graveyard." Heather explained.

(Heather's hand: 1 card).

"Pretty steep price for nothing useful." the King stated.

"Oh yeah?" Heather asked retortedly. "You'll see." Heather looks at the last card in her hand. She pulled it out of her hand.

"I activate the spell, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." Heather said shakily.

(Heather draws 2 cards). She glances at her hand. Her eyes widen at one card in particular.

 _Darklord High Priestess._ Heather thought. She pulled it out of her hand.

"I tribute my Darklord Zerato to tribute summon Darklord High Priestess!" Heather announced. Some Skull Servants gasped in shock.

(A dark fairy-spellcaster appeared onto the field. Darklord High Priestess, level 10, attack/defense: ?. Heather's hand: 1).

"How can you summon a level 10 monster with only, one sacrifice?" Horror King asked.

"Because of my Priestess's effect. And speaking of effects, my Priestess gains attack equal to the monster I tributed x2." Heather explained.

(Priestess's attack: 5600). Horror King gulped.

"I activate my Priestess's effect! By giving up 1000 attack, I can draw 1 card." Heather explained.

(Priestess's attack: 4600). Heather drew a card. Her eyes widen happiness and shock.

 _Sephylon…_ thought Heather. She pulled the Fairy God out of her hand, and slapped it onto her D-Pad.

"I special summon from my hand, Sephylon, The Ultimate Timelord!"

(A light, giant fairy towered over the field. Sephylon, level 10, attack/defense: 4000). Horror King began to panic.

"There you go Heather!" cheered Mizar. Heather pointed at the Horror King.

"Darklord High Priestess, attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Heather ordered.

(the dark fairy-spellcaster obeyed, firing a dark energy bolt at the said monster).

"I activate the trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Horror exclaimed. "This trap destroys your attacking monster!"

"Guess again." Heather smirked.

"What?!" Horror King exclaimed.

"You see, once per turn, my High Priestess can't be destroyed by a card effect." Heather explained. A Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning gasped.

"My King!" he shouted.

"Noooo!" Horror King exclaimed as Umbral Horror Masquerade was vaporized.

(Horror King LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200). Heather pointed at Sephylon, then at the Horror King.

"Go Sephylon, attack him directly!" Heather ordered.

(Sephylon lifted his hand up, then shot a light blinding blast, hitting the Horror King head on).

"Urgh, argh!" the Horror King cried out.

(Horror King's LP: 3200 - 2000 = 1200). The Horror King put his hand to his face. Heather looked up at him.

"Vector, come on! You need to want to be free!" Heather shouted. "Come on! I know you're still in there!" The Horror King took his hand from his face, revealing his violet eyes. Heather gave a soft, quiet squeal.

"Those eyes are your eyes..." Heather breathed. "Come on Vector, let's get out of here." The Horror King's eyes were constantly changing color. At one second, they were violet, then the next they were reddish-yellow.

"Heather's attack has left the Horror King weakened and confused." Dumon noted.

"Let's hope that the good Vector prevails." Rio said, worried for Mizar and Heather's sakes.

"Heather, listen to me." Vector said. "The trap card in your hand. Play it when I attack with Umbral Horror Masquerade. I'm going to be bringing him back on my turn." Heather looked at the card in her hand. It was indeed a trap card. Seeing the Truth, to be exact. She gave her brother a nod of her head.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Heather said as the Horror King gained control again.

"Foolish human!" he snarled.

(Heather's hand: 0 cards).

"I draw!" Horror King exclaimed.

(Horror King's hand: 2 cards).

"Come on Heather..." Mizar murmured.

"I activate the spell Umbral Reborn!" Horror King smirked.

(Horror King's hand: 1 card).

"Let me guess, it brings back Umbral Horror Masquerade." Heather retorted.

"Yes, and it doubles his attack power!" Horror King sneered.

"Heather no!" Mizar shouted out of w. Some of the duel monster spirits that were on the Horror King's side began to snicker.

(Umbral Horror Masquerade's attack: 3000 x2 = 6000). Heather just stared.

"Now finish her off!" Horror King laughed.

(Umbral Horror Masquerade twirled his staff, then shot a dark blast at Sephylon). Mizar stretched his hand out.

"NO!" he shrieked. The Skull Servant next to Mizar sneered.

"She has failed. " he smirked. The smoke began to clear, showing a trap card faceup on Heather's field. Her remaining 2000 LP untouched.

"What?! How are you still alive?!" Horror King asked, a bit shocked by the display in front of him.

"My trap card, Seeing the Truth." Heather retorted. "Not only this card stop your attack, but-" A bright flash of light takes over the entire field. Mizar covered his eyes from the light. Even the Horror King covered his eyes.

"Argh! What's this?" he cried out.

In Vector's mind…

Heather was staring at her brother. He was broken.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done." Vector muttered sadly. His violet eyes were dull. Mizar stared up at the mirrors that surrounded them. Heather walked to her brother, but an image emerged on one of the mirrors. It was C104.

" **Don't understand? Your life is meaningless! Pointless!** " C104 laughed. Vector began to shake.

"Maybe...he's right…" Vector murmured. Heather step forward again.

"Don't listen to him!" Heather shouted. "If you can hear me Vector, just turn around and walk away!" C104 ignored Heather's comment and continued with plan.

" **Don't you see? You can't change your past! But you can look forward to your future! You are all alone now. No one cares about you anymore.** " A knife appeared at Vector's feet. He picked it up and looked at the blade. C104 continued with his rant, " **Now take that knife, and end your life!** " Vector was about to do just that. But instead, he threw the knife at the wall. His violet eyes began to regain their color. Soon, the bright light took hold once again.

After the light died down, the Horror King still had that intense stare. Heather gave a light smile.

 _The good inside Vector still exists._ she thought. She cleared her throat, then continued.

"But that's not all. Now we each get to draw 1 card from our decks. If we draw a monster, that monster is instantly special summoned onto our field. However, if we draw a spell or trap, we lose half of our life points." Heather explained.

"Ready? Draw!" shouted both duelists. Heather looked at the card she drew. She released a groan.

(Heather's LP: 2000/2 = 1000). The Horror King smirked.

"I can tell by your reaction you didn't draw a monster card." the evil king smirked. "Let's see what I drew." His eyes widened at the card he drew. Darkness swept around him.

"You mean?" Heather asked, shocked.

"That's right, I drew, a monster card! Come forth Kagetokage!" the evil king laughed.

"I shall end my turn." Horror King smirked. "Your move. Your _last_ move." Heather looked down at her deck. It glowed bright purple.

 _I can do this!_ Heather thought. _My brother will be free from the Horror King's grasp this turn! At a heavy price._

"This is it! Your defeat!" Heather declared as she her next and last card.

(Heather's hand: 2 cards).

"I summon Hecatrice from my hand." Heather announced.

(A light fairy emerged onto the field. Hecatrice, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1100). Heather grabbed the last card from her hand.

"I activate, the spell, Darkness Sword. With this, all my monsters on my field gain attack equal to half of my High Priestess's attack." Heather explained.

(High Priestess's attack: 4600 + 2300 = 6900, Sephylon's attack: 4000 + 2300 = 6300, Hecatrice's attack: 1500 + 2300 =3800). Heather pointed at the Horror King.

"Darklord High Priestess, attack Umbral Horror Masquerade! True, my Darkness Sword prevents its destruction, but you still take damage! Also, Sephylon, attack! However, I take half the damage you take!" The Horror King's eyes widened.

"NO!" he screamed as both of Heather's monsters attacked.

(there was explosion on his side of the field. Most of the Horror King's subordinates had left, leaving the King to cry out. Heather's LP: 1000 - 600 = 400. Horror King's LP: 1200 - 1200 = 0. **WINNER: HEATHER** ). The AR Link faded away. And so did the darkness not only from Vector, but from the apartment as well. Heather ran toward her brother and proceeded to remove the helmet. Vector was unconscious most likely. Heather turned to face Mizar with a thumbs up. Her plan worked, Vector was free.

After the foursome excited the building, Dumon and Rio began to talk quietly. They were planning on leaving and making plans for their wedding. Mizar and Heather walked back to where Neo Neutron was waiting. Neo Neutron lifted her majestic purple head to face her Mistress.

" _Ah, you two are back._ " she said. She turned her head so she was looking at Vector, who was in sister's' arms. Neo Neutron's eyes widened. She noticed that there were scar marks on Vector's wrists.

" _He's been cutting himself._ " Neo Neutron noted. Heather glanced up at her dragon and nodded.

"Don't worry Neo Neutron. I'll good care of him." Heather smiled. Neo Neutron raised her head up, then she began to flap her majestic wings. And with that, she took off. Back to Temple Dragos.

As they flew off, the same hooded figure began laugh.

"Thanks to that duel, I've gained more duel energy faster than any regular duel." he chuckled to himself. There was some rumbling in the sky. The hooded figure looked up at the sky. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"It won't be long now." he murmured to himself. He then began to laugh manically.

At Temple Dragos…

Heather was watching over her brother as he rested on her bed.

 _Come on brother! I know you can get through this!_ Heather thought.

Mizar and Jinlong were in the kitchen. Talking.

"Now remind me again, why do we have to have Vector here?" Jinlong asked for like the tenth time. Mizar rolled his eyes.

"I've already told you, he's here because he needs another place to stay. Also, Heather said so." Mizar replied. Jinlong gave a nod, then he chuckled.

"So, you and Heather are gonna have kids, right?" Jinlong asked jokingly. Mizar sighed.

"We've talked about it." Mizar began. "But I'm not sure if we should."

"Of course you should." Jinlong said. "Look, you weren't afraid of marrying Heather, weren't you?" Mizar shook his head.

"Well no, but-" Mizar started.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to have kids." Jinlong interrupted. Mizar was about to object, but then he sighed.

"You're right." Mizar agreed. "I shouldn't be afraid to be a father. In fact, Heather wants to be a mother. So why can't I fulfill my end and be a good father to our kids?" Mizar said.

"Touché' Mizar." Jinlong chuckled. Mizar chuckled as well.

 _Maybe being a father won't be so bad._ thought Mizar.

In Heather's room…

As Heather took the cold washcloth and draped it over Vector's forehead, she was thinking the exact same thing that Mizar was.

 _Maybe being a mother won't be so bad._ Heather thought as she continued her work to heal Vector.

 **0713MM: Vector has been freed from the darkness! I wonder what will happen next? Hmm...**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hello guys! Here's chapter 7!**

 **Heather: Whatev.**

 **Rio: Still angry, eh?**

 **Heather nods.**

 **Dumon: Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Rio: Chapter start.**

Chapter 7: Recovery

About a week after the quick rise and fall of the Horror King, the former Emperors had to decide what to do should this happen again, for all they knew, they were just lucky. Vector could act up at any moment and when he did they needed to be ready.

"If Heather hadn't defeated Vector, his army would have spread, and that C104 has a tight grip on his mind, what's to say it's still there?" Alito argued.

"We can't just treat Vector like a feral animal." Rio spoke up, "Those actions weren't of his own accord."

"They might as well be", Shark stated, "For all we know Horror King let Heather win to present the illusion of defeat so he can lower our guards."

"I tend to agree with Shark on this one." Girag chimed in. "It's never this easy."

"Based upon what I've seen, Umbral Horror Masquerade was desperate and made a last gambit." Dumon gave his two cents.

"Or so Horror King wants us to think." Alito countered.

"He's been behaving normally back at the temple, but we mustn't rule out the possibility of it being a facade." Mizar agreed. Heather slammed her fist into the table of her and Mizar's place. To be more specifically, the patio table.

"Enough negative talk about my brother." she snarled lowly. Dumon and Rio stepped back a bit. Including Shark, Alito and Girag. Mizar just released a light smile.

"S-Sorry." Alito murmured. Heather released an exasperated sigh.

"It's fine Alito." she muttered. Alito gave a smile.

"Glad to hear." he said. Heather released a nod, then started to head back inside. Instead of turning around to face Alito, Girag, Shark, and Rio, she simply said, "Everyone, leave." Dumon and Rio began to walk away with the rest of the group, but Heather stopped them.

"All except, you two." Heather said as she turned back around. Rio glanced back at her brother and the others as they teleported away. Dumon stared at Heather with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Dumon. Heather released a light chuckle.

"Oh nothing." Heather smirked lightly. Rio raised an eyebrow as well.

"Really?" Rio asked, not believing Heather. Heather gave a nod. Then she lifted her hand up and shot out D-Anchor at Dumon and Rio. Rio struggled to get out of its grip. Same with Dumon.

"Hey! What gives?!" Dumon asked, a bit irritated. Heather smirked.

"This is a warning." she spoke. "I'll let you two leave, but under one condition." Dumon stared at Heather.

"Oh? And what is that condition?" he asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Promise me, you'll never keep secrets from me that involve my brother. Understand?" Dumon and Rio gave a nod.

"We promise." They replied sincerely. Heather nodded in satisfaction.

"Good." she said. She then waved her hand, as if dismissing Dumon and Rio. Rio understood the message, and with that, the twosome teleported away. Heather smiled to herself, then turned around, only to be greeted by Vector.

"Vector!" Heather gasped. "What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Vector released a sad smile.

"I'm fine, sister." Vector said, although his face was contorted with pain. Heather could tell he was in pain, so she grabbed her brother's wrist. He winced in pain at the grab.

"Relax." Heather whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Mizar watched the two siblings walk back inside the temple. Jinlong appeared next to Mizar. He chuckled.

"Ah, the siblings of Austrania." Jinlong laughed lightly. Mizar smiled.

"Yes, they are." he agreed.

Heather laid her brother on the guest room bed. She then put a cover over her brother's body. Vector just groaned.

"Why? Why does my life have to have bad things happen?" Vector asked. Heather sat at the end of the bed. She turned to face her brother, then shook her head.

"I wish I knew, Vector." Heather murmured. Vector gave a short nod, then laid his head on the pillow and began to sleep. Heather gave a light smile at her brother's sleeping form. Once she knew he was asleep, she got up and opened the door. She glanced back just slightly, then closed the door behind her.

When Heather got outside, she noticed that Jinlong and Mizar were talking about something. She being a woman, became curious, and crept slowly toward them to understand what they were saying.

"I don't like the fact that Vector is here." Mizar was saying to Jinlong. Jinlong was pondering what Mizar was saying. Heather cleared her throat, which got two men's attention.

"What was that Mizar?" Heather asked as she walked up. "You don't like Vector being here?" Mizar paused for a moment. Then he sighed.

"I'm sorry Heather." Mizar muttered. "It's just…" He was stopped by Heather. She had grabbed his right shoulder and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Heather parted her lips from his, then she smiled.

"Don't worry about Vector." she whispered. "He won't cause you or Jinlong any harm." Mizar gave a silent nod.

"Alright." Mizar whispered back. Jinlong chuckled lightly to himself.

Now with Dumon and Rio…

Dumon and Rio sat at the table in Shark's apartment. That's where they were staying after all. Shark came out of the kitchen carrying a tray. A tray that had 3 cups of coffee. One for each of them. After Shark set down the tray, Dumon and Rio grabbed their cups. Shark sat down next to Rio and took his cup from the tray. After a few silent sips of their coffee, Rio cleared her throat. This got the two other boys' attention.

"Rio?" Shark asked.

"What is it?" Dumon asked as well. Rio paused for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm just worried about Heather." she finally said. Shark chuckled lightly at that.

"Relax Rio." Shark said reassuringly. "Heather won't allow the Horror King to surface again." Rio tried to smile, but couldn't. It's as if smiling hurt her. Dumon put his hand to his chin.

"If Umbral Horror Masquerade is the source of Vector's trauma, then perhaps if we destroy it, Vector will be free. The Horror King will never surface again." Rio beamed at that.

"That's a great idea Dumon!" Rio smiled widely, revealing her icicle sharp teeth. Shark stood up and walked over their telephone.

"I'll call Heather and tell her." Shark said as he was about to call. But, he was stopped by Dumon, who grabbed it from Shark's grasp and handed it to Rio.

"I think Rio should tell her." Dumon said gently. Shark grunted and watched as Dumon handed Rio the phone. She then proceeded to dial. Rio waited a few moments before she heard someone on the other end pick up the phone.

" _Hello?_ " Heather asked.

"Heather. We know a way to save Vector from the darkness. And Umbral Horror Masquerade's wrath." Rio paused. She expected Heather to lash out in anger. But instead, Heather chuckled.

" _Do you now?_ " she asked. Rio nodded slowly.

"Yes." she replied. Rio began to explain to Heather what the plan was. Rio could hear Heather going "Mhm" and "Okay" from time to time. After Rio finished, she could tell Heather was smiling on the other end.

" _Thank you, Rio._ " Heather said.

"No problem." Rio remarked. And with that, the two young women hung up. Shark gave a light smirk.

"So, Heather's going to try your idea Dumon." Shark's smirk grew a bit wider. Dumon gave a light laugh.

"Yeah so?" asked Dumon. "It was just an idea."

"An idea that might save Vector's life." Rio interjected.

"Touché' Rio." Shark smiled.

"Shark, Rio. You do realize if the knife Vector was holding went through his heart, then…" Rio gasped in shock. She covered her mouth just slightly.

"Then the Horror King would've had complete control!" Dumon realized.

"And Vector would be dead." Shark finished.

"Poor Heather." Rio retorted. "All of these events are putting stress on her."

"Relax Rio." Dumon said reassuringly as he touched her shoulder. "Heather can handle this stress. She's witnessed her brother become evil once. Seeing it happen a second time shouldn't be that big a deal." Rio wiped away a few tears that were trying to come out of her eyes.

"You're right Dumon." Rio smiled at Dumon. "I shouldn't be worried."

"Good." Shark chimed in. "Because, you two have preparations to do." Rio and Dumon looked at each other. They mentally slapped themselves.

"Our wedding preparations!" the twosome realized at the same time. Shark chuckled, then began to walk toward the stairs. To his room. Rio rushed to the drawer, and took a notepad, then closed the drawer. Dumon got out a pen from his shirt pocket. The twosome went into the kitchen to write down their preparations.

Back to Heather and Vector…

Heather walked back into Vector's room. She gasped when she saw her brother sitting up.

"Vector, Please rest." Heather commanded, but the command was gentle. Vector laid his head back on the pillow, and began to sleep once again. Heather released a sigh, then turned to leave. She closed the door behind her when she left.

Mizar sat outside on the patio table. He glanced up to find Heather walking toward him.

"So, how is he?" Mizar asked as Heather took a seat at the table. Heather sighed.

"He'll live." she stated. Mizar gave a nod.

"Good." he said. He glanced at his watch. It read: _4:30pm_.

"We should make dinner soon." Mizar pointed out. Heather gave a nod, then she smiled.

"Very well." she replied. "I'll go start making it now." And with that, Heather stood up and walked back inside the temple. After Heather went back inside, Mizar put one of his hands to his chin, and began to think.

 _I just hope the Horror King doesn't resurface._ thought Mizar. _Because if he does, we may not be able to stop him!_

 **0713MM: Things are getting interesting.**

 **Dumon: I must agree.**

 **Rio: Who is the "?"?**

 **?: None of your concern, Ice Witch.**

 **Rio: (snarls). Hey!**

 **Dumon: (snarls as well). Watch what you say!**

 **?: (laughs). No.**

 **Rio and Dumon: (grumbling). Great.**

 **Heather and Vector: Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! Aka, Dumon and Rio's wedding!**

 **Rio: Yay!**

 **Dumon: I must agree with you there, milady.**

 **Rio: (blushes).**

 **?: Anyway, my name is revealed this chapter. 0713MM doesn't own me, or Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Only his OC's, and this plot.**

 **Michelle: Chapter start!**

 **Yen: Note: Darksawr is helping Sven with this story.**

Chapter 8: Wedding of the Knight and Princess

The Duo of the Seven Emperors were currently deciding upon their wedding preparations, which seemed to increase in difficulty with every passing hour. Dumon was beginning to see why Mizar and Heather chose a private wedding atop the mountain they called home. They just put it together the way they felt best, and no one could change that. (Except maybe Jinlong XD). Dumon and Rio were a different story however, since their wedding would be having guests and as a result the arrangements had to be augmented to fit an audience (not to mention the cake size since Yuma and Alito will be present XD).

Dumon already had his tuxedo picked out while Rio was trying to pick a reasonably priced dress to pick up. She eventually chose the blue one saying she wanted something different than the average wedding dress. Dumon agreed with her completely on that one, and even had his tux be outlined with a little silver.

The seating arrangements were as easy as the food arrangements. The only thing remaining was who the man and maid of honor would be. Dumon was fidgeting with his hands. Rio, wearing her bluish-white dress, glanced over at Dumon with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of concern. Dumon glanced over at Rio.

"Nothing's wrong." he replied quickly. Rio put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right." Shark said as he walked by the bride and groom. He stopped his work and walked over to the twosome. "Something is eating you up. So spill it." Dumon gave a sigh.

"You two always know when I'm lying." he chuckled. "How you do it is beyond me." Rio released a light smile.

"We've known you for so long." she replied. "No lie of yours will get past us." Dumon gave a slight grin at that.

"Well, what's been getting to me is that we have everything checked and completed." Dumon started. Rio gave a nod of agreement. Dumon cleared his throat, then continued, "Well, the only things we are missing the man and maid of honor." Rio covered her mouth in surprise. Shark just scoffed.

"Well, who do you think should be those people?" Shark asked Dumon. Dumon just shrugged.

"I have no clue." Dumon replied. Shark just facepalmed.

"That's just wonderful Dumon." Shark said sarcastically. Dumon lifted his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, don't blame me." he said defensively. Rio just released a light sigh.

"It's okay Dumon." she said reassuringly. "Besides, no guests are supposed to arrive until like later anyway. And by later, I mean 4pm." Dumon gave a nod in agreement. The place the wedding was taking place was none other than the rebuilt Heartland Tower. (No, not at the top. On the ground, near/around the tower). Dumon glanced at his watch. The time said: _2:30pm_. He and Rio needed to find a man and maid of honor, and fast. Otherwise, the priest, or at least close a priest, wouldn't do their marriage. And they couldn't have that, now can they? Dumon began to tremble. Not from fear, but from worry. Rio and Shark could tell that Dumon was worried about it. I mean, it was _so_ obvious. Rio's lightbulb went off above her head. Meaning, an idea came to her. She then whispered something to Dumon. Dumon gave silent nod/sigh. He then dialed Thomas's cell phone number. He then put his cell to hear and listened to the ringing of Thomas's cell. Dumon heard the ringing stop, and he heard Thomas's voice.

" _Yo Dumon!_ " came Thomas's cheerful voice. Dumon released a light smile. He glanced over at Rio. She was on her cell. Probably talking to Michelle.

"Hey Thomas." Dumon replied to Thomas's cheerful tone. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Thomas paused for a moment. Probably making sure that Chris, his older brother, couldn't hear him. And Dumon respected that.

" _What exactly do you need help with?_ " asked Thomas. Dumon paused for a moment. He almost forgot what he needed help with.

"I-I need you to be my man of honor." Dumom answered in a stuttered tone. Dumon expected Thomas to laugh and hang up. Instead, Thomas chuckled lightly.

"Alright Dumon, I'll be over there shortly." Thomas replied. Dumon released a silent cheer by putting his fist into air. Rio noticed this, and she smiled.

 _Glad to know that Thomas and Michelle both said yes to this._ Rio thought. _The best part, is that Yen finally proposed to Michelle! I just knew those two would end up together!_

An hour passed, and Thomas and Michelle arrived. Thomas hadn't changed much. All that happened to him is that her got taller. He still had that mischievous glint in his red ruby eyes. Michelle had let her long black hair hang down her back. Yen had told her to cut it, but all she said was, "I'll have it cut when I want it to be cut". Michelle gave Rio a smile as if to say, "You ready"? Rio gave a smile in return that said, "Yes, I'm ready". Dumon and Thomas glanced each other and had the same silent conversation that Rio and Michelle had.

The guests arrived at 4:30 sharp. All the guests poured into the seats rather quickly. Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began. The priest, was none other than Number C101: Silent Honor DARK. Shark suggested this because he heard from Mizar that they did the same thing. DARK being DARK, refused Shark's offer at first, but not before Shark threatened to reveal his secrets to everyone. Including the spirits of the Spirit World. So, DARK was technically forced to be here against his will. Luckily for him, Shark was his assistant. DARK was given specific times to speak. Shark did the rest. Shark walked up to the microphone, and began to speak. He was dressed in his tuxedo for these special occasions. Dumon and Rio were standing at the alter.

"Today is a special day for these two people." Shark began. Yuma and Alito were sitting as far away from the chocolate wedding cake. (For obvious reasons. XD). Once Shark finished his part, his Chaos Over-Hundred Number took over. Yuma began to fidget with his tux. Despite the fact that he and Alito had grown since the 6 years have passed, neither one of them had a maturity boost. Well, they sorta grew in maturity, but not by much. (I'm not going to do the whole wedding procedure. Just the important stuff). After DARK finished his speech, Shark stood back up. Yuma and Alito had fallen asleep during DARK's speech. Tori had to literally ram their heads together to wake them up, considering she was sitting in between them. Yuma and Alito have gotten into arguments. Which they usually end up being about Tori, and who she likes. Despite the fact that Tori confessed her feelings to Yuma, Yuma was still dense about it. Shark's speech was almost done.

"Do you Dumon Stone, take Rio Kastle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shark asked. Despite the fact that Shark volunteered to do this part of the wedding process, he was shaking. Dumon gave a nod.

"I do." was his reply. Shark turned to face Rio, his beloved sister.

"And you Rio Kastle, take Dumon Stone to be lawfully wedded husband."

"I do," was Rio's reply. Shark about to say, "Does anyone wish these two not be wed"? But DARK stopped him by a raise of his pinkish-red spear. Shark understood what he meant.. No one here would stop these two from marrying. DARK cleared his throat, then he spoke.

"You may now kiss the bride." DARK said to Dumon. Dumon understood that line well enough. So, he did just that. Leaned in and kissed Rio on the lips. Everyone that was sitting cheered and clapped. Even Yuma clapped. Alito did the same. After that, Dumon walked over to the cake, holding Rio's hand while he did so. Yuma and Alito literally rushed over to the cake, sticking out their tongues as if to say, "Cake! Sugar! Gimme"! Rio stifled a giggle because of their antics. Dumon grabbed the cutting knife off the table and inserted it into the cake. He gave Yuma and Alito one big piece, because they could share a big piece like that. Dumon served everyone else a slice of cake. He did himself last. He found Rio sitting one of chairs where some other guests used to sit. Michelle found Yen sitting near the back, so she decided to go talk to him. Probably about their own wedding plans. Rio smiled in Michelle and Yen's direction, then she turned her attention to Dumon, her husband now.

"So, how does it feel to be married Rio?" Thomas asked as he walked up to them. Rio gave Thomas a smirk.

"Feels great." was her reply. Thomas chuckled.

"That's good." he said. He then turned to Dumon. "So, how does it feel to married now Dumon?" Thomas asked with a light smirk plastered on his features. Dumon gave a smile.

"It feels wonderful." was his reply. Thomas grinned, then walked off. But before he did, he said, "Thanks for allowing me to your man of honor Dumon." And with that, he walked off. Probably to go find his brothers. And Michael Bakura. Dumon glanced around while eating his slice of cake. He noticed Trey was dueling Michael Bakura not too far away. He couldn't tell who was winning, but he had a feeling that Michael was winning based on the field, and status of the duel. Dumon also noticed that Shark and Yen had gotten into another argument of who's the better duelist. Michelle stopped it before it went any further. Dumon just grinned. Not at anything in particular. He was just...happy. Happy that his wish to marry Rio came true. Happy that Rio accepted his proposal. Happy because Shark approved of the marriage. And lastly, happy because he'll be able to spend the rest of his life with Rio. And possibly have children! That was his last wish. And it was going to come true. He could feel that will.

Eventually, it was time to pack up. Alito and Yuma were a bit hesitant. Mostly because they were in the middle of a really epic duel. Luckily for everyone else, Tori ended their epic duel and dragged them out of the area. Dumon and Rio waited for everyone else to leave. After everyone else left, they began to leave as well. Rio turned to Dumon, her husband now.

"So, now what?" she asked. Dumon just laughed.

"Buy a house?" he suggested. "Live with your brother?" Rio laughed at the 2nd suggestion. Mostly because that's what they've been doing for the past 6 years for crying out loud!

"I think we should get our own apartment." Rio finally said. "Wouldn't you agree, O good knight?" Dumon had to laugh at that. She was flirting/teasing him. So, he did the same thing back to her.

"I must agree with you there, milady." he courtesied. Rio just laughed as the twosome walked away from the grounds of Heartland Tower. Now, a new path has been created for these two.

As everyone left the area, the hooded figure grinned maliciously as Dumon and Rio walked down the sidewalk. Towards their new destination.

"So, the Booknerd and Ice Witch are finally married, eh?" he chuckled darkly. "Excellent. Them having kids will further my goal. Same with Yen and Michelle. Soon, I'll enough Duel Energy to complete my plan to rule the world! And it will be all because you 3 couples' fault. Hahahaha! The world will kneel before my ultimate power! No one shall stand in my way! I, Nexus, shall rule all dimensions! Bwhahahahahaha!" Luckily for him, no one heard his monologue. Despite the fact that it was loud. He decided it was best to shut up and watch the newlywed couple walk towards their new home. At least, that's what he assumed when Dumon walked to an apartment build. Rio soon realized that Dumon had already bought them an apartment room. It was one of the rooms that could 6 people. Perhaps more than that. Rio was so surprised and ecstatic that she hugged Dumon tightly, who blushed. Nexus just chuckled darkly.

 _Soon, everything you ever known will come crashing down, Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Heather, Yen and Michelle._ Nexus thought with an evil grin plastered on his face.

 **0713MM: The "?" has finally been revealed. He's none other than-**

 **Nexus: Nexus!**

 **0713MM: Yes. Nexus isn't my OC. But, the kids to Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Heather, Yen and Michelle are shared by me and Darksawr.**

 **Nexus: Will I be revealing myself to the heroes soon?**

 **0713MM: (grins evilly). Yes. Yes you will be.**

 **Nexus: (grins evilly also). Good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

 **Heather: Our kids are revealed!**

 **Mizar: Yes!**

 **Dumon, Rio, Yen and Michelle: Finally!**

 **Helen: In this chapter, you readers now learn that Sven has more OC's that he originally claims.**

 **0713MM: Yeah yeah. Anyway, chapter starts now.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Note 3: I don't own Nexus, my friend does. The thing I own of Nexus's is his continuous spell, Templar Colosseum.**

 **Note 4: The kids names were made Darksawr. :). Except the last two. Those I came up with on my own.**

 **Note 5: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: A New Era

The years have gone by as if flies were buzzing around. Now, there were 3 married couples with 2 kids each. The first couple was Heather and Mizar, (obviously). They had 2 kids. First was a young boy named Caesar, then came his sister, Helen Tenjo. She looked and acted exactly the same as there mother. She was ruthless, and showed no mercy to anyone. Caesar should know. He had to deal with it everytime he and his sister dueled. Although, there was something strange about his sister. But he couldn't put a finger on it. He sighed. He knew very well that his sister could take care of herself. He was just...worried for her is all.

A young girl wearing the Heartland Academy uniform was walking to school by herself. She didn't mind though. It was a Friday. The day before the weekend. The day before Mrs. Shadows Tenjo was coming into Heartland for a tournament. The girl released a light smile. She enjoyed Mrs. Tenjo's company in Heartland. Especially Mrs. Tenjo's kids. They were really fun to hang out with. The girl was walking a little too quickly for her brother's taste, however.

"Hey Tethys!" her brother shouted as he ran up to her. Being the polite sister that she was, she stopped and waited for her brother to catch up.

"Come Neptune." she teased. "We don't want to be late for class." Neptune released a sigh.

"Well excuse Ms. Tethys." Neptune groaned. "Can't I be late for school just once?"

"No." was her reply. Neptune just sighed.

"Darn you." he muttered. "Why do you have to have dad's on time stuff? That's an insult enough. Having his brains is even worse!" Tethys just chuckled.

"Well I can't help which genes I inherit from our parents." Tethys continued to tease her brother. He just groaned.

"Whatever." Neptune finally spoke. "Let's get to school." And with that, the two Stone siblings headed towards Heartland Academy for more schoolwork. And homework. Oh joy.

The school day was a bore. Same old same old. Nothing new was taught by their teachers. Neptune fell asleep during class, while his sister _tried_ to stay awake. Soon, the bell ran for everyone to go home. Neptune released a sigh of relief and walked out the classroom toward the door to the outside. However, someone was blocking their way.

"Hi small fries!" the kid blocking their way smirked. Tethys grinned slightly at this boy's antics. Neptune just groaned. The kid in front of them and the 2nd kid, were none other than the school's troublemakers. The first kid was a male. You could tell by his gangster clothing and his black hair. Also, he had a headband on over his head. The 2nd kid was a girl. Her mid-length white hair went down to her waist. She had black bangs, and was also smirking. Tethys' grin grew wider.

"Hello troublemakers." Tethys smirked.

"What do you want Hades? Minerva?" Neptune asked, clearly not interested in a fight breaking out. Hades grinned.

"Oh nothing much." Hades replied. "Just a duel. Speaking of duels, Helen Tenjo is coming with her mother down to Heartland this weekend." Neptune perked up at the mention of Helen. Neptune would never admit it to anyone but Helen, but he kinda had feelings for her. Ever since her first visit down to Heartland, Helen's mother had give Helen's contact info to the other 4 kids, including himself. The sixsome became friends rather quickly. Hades felt the same towards Tethys. But like Neptune, he'd never admit it to anyone but her. Minerva was the same with Caesar. Hades stepped aside to allow the other 3 to pass through the door. His sister and Tethys thanked him, and with that, the four friends began to walk home.

"Man, school's been getting more boring every day." Hades remarked. Neptune gave a nod.

"I must agree with you there." agreed Neptune. It didn't take long for the 4 kids to find their homes. And with that, the 4 kids went inside their homes, but not before saying goodbye to each other. Neptune made a mental note to video chat Helen on Skype after he finished his homework.

"Mom!" Tethys called to the upstairs room where there parents worked from. The kids got there greeting when their mother came downstairs. She hugged her two kids. A little too tightly for Neptune's case. But he let it slide. It was his mother after all. After the embrace, their began asking them the usual questions that she does everyday after school.

"So, how was school?" Rio asked her two kids. Tethys just grinned. Rio noticed this, and began to ask her daughter specifically.

"What are you so happy about?" Rio asked.

"Nothing really." Tethys replied. "Same old school day. Anyway, you do know that Mrs. Tenjo and her daughter are coming to Heartland this weekend, right?" Rio released a light chuckle from her mouth.

"Yes, I do sweetie." was her reply. "I wish Mr. Tenjo and their son could join us though." Unbeknownst to either Rio or Tethys, Neptune had snuck away from the them as soon as his mother began asking his sister questions. However, something snapped him out of his thoughts. His cell was going off. He sighed, then took it out of his pocket. He glanced at the ID. A smile formed on his face. It was his childhood friend, (and crush. XD) calling him. So he did the polite thing and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

" _Hey!_ " came the reply on the other end.

"So, how have you been Helen?" he asked. Helen released a sigh.

" _I'm okay, I guess._ " she muttered. Neptune was used to her pessimistic attitude. However, it also bothered him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Helen paused for a moment, listening to Neptune's question.

" _Nothing's wrong!_ " Helen replied a bit too quickly. Neptune noticed this, then he tried to smile, but failed miserably. He wanted to cheer her up somehow. Having Psychic abilities and being homeschooled by her parents wasn't easy. In fact, it was hard. Luckily, her homeschooling ends a bit before Neptune's school does, so she'll have time to edit her deck, or get a duel or two in against her parents. Luckily for Helen, she didn't have to face the consequences of having Psychic abilities on her own. Her mother has some, but not a lot. Not compared to herself, that is. Neptune glanced at his room clock. It said: _3:15pm_.

"I gotta go do homework Helen." Neptune said. He meant was he was saying too. He'd never lie to a girl. Especially not Helen. Last time someone tried lying to Helen, that person ended up in the hospital. (No, it wasn't her parents). Of course, Helen had no idea that her powers could do that. The only thing she remembered was her summoning Overmind Archfiend, and dealing _real_ damage to the person responsible. Her mother coaxed her to calm down. Luckily for everyone in the area, it worked. (Guess her mother has that special touch). Helen was grateful for her mother. She still loved her father and brother. But, her mother was a special woman. Helen couldn't describe how she was, she just...was.

"Okay then." was Helen's reply. "Skype call me when you're done. Please?" Neptune couldn't tell if Helen was pulling the puppy dog eyes, but he could tell she was nonetheless.

"Alright." Neptune replied with a light chuckle. I'll do that." If Helen was there in front of him, she'd be beaming at him. And with that, Neptune turned on his desktop computer, waiting for it to boot up. After that happened, he put in the password that he knows. Not even his sister knows it. (Well, she TECHNICALLY knows it, but she doesn't say anything). After he typed in his password, he tapped enter. While the computer was setting up the applications on his computer, he began to do his Duel History homework. He didn't notice that his father had come into the room. He did notice, when his father started looking over his shoulder and glance at his son's homework.

"Hey Dad." Neptune said, trying to sound cheerful. Dumon noticed his son's demeanor, but he didn't question it.

"Need help with homework?" Dumon asked his son. Neptune just shook his head.

"Don't worry Dad, I got this." Neptune replied with a thumbs up. Dumon released a smile.

"Very well." he remarked. "I'm going to check up on your sister." Neptune gave a nod, then watched his dad leave his room. Duel History homework wasn't too bad. Just a worksheet or two from time to time. Other than that, he didn't get much homework from that class. As soon as he finished his homework, he opened up Skype. He waited for it to load completely, then he clicked _Helen Tenjo's_ name, then he move his mouse to the top right hand corner, and clicked video call. After that, he waited for her to answer. After the 3rd ring, Helen answered the video call.

" _Hey!_ " she replied cheerfully. Neptune noticed her cheerfulness almost immediately.

 _Her attitude changed quickly._ he thought. Helen began to fust with her deck. The deck that she got in the mail a week ago. Her brother, Caesar, was still skeptical about it though. She then proceeded to shuffle it. Neptune watched with curiosity as she did this. He was amazed that she could shuffle her deck rather easily. He wanted to learn how shuffle any type of cards really good. Neptune knew what she asking the moment she began to shuffle: She wanted a duel. Neptune grinned slyly at her antics, and he took out his deck and began to shuffle it. Despite his sister using LIGHT attribute monsters like their father, he uses WATER attributes, like his mother. He began to shuffle his deck the best he could. He enjoyed doing SKype duels with Helen and Minerva. Especially Helen. A small blush crept up his face, but he ignored it. He enjoyed dueling Caesar and Hades on Skype from time to time. But Skype dueling Helen was special. To him anyway. They both set their decks on the deck zones of their playmats. Then, they proceeded to draw their starting hand of 5 cards. (Not going to show the whole duel. For, obvious reasons).

"Darn you!" Neptune laughed. "You and your Wall of Revealing Light!"

" _And my comebacks._ " Helen joked. "I had 100 points almost the entire duel while you had 8000."

"Well actually, I technically had 3000 points." Neptune smiled. "I played Gishki Photomirror to summon Gishki Zielgigas."

" _Then I Mind Controlled it, then used it to tune my Effect Veiler to Synchro summon Star Eater._ " Helen continued. " _Then I attacked you for game with Star Eater, since you couldn't stop his summoning, nor his attack._ " Neptune released a smile. He knew where The Tenjo's apartment in Heartland was. He glanced behind Helen. He noticed that she already packed what she need for the weekend. He also knew that she didn't have a computer of her own. She was using her mother's.

"Helen!" Neptune heard a voice in the background. Neptune assumed it was Helen's mother. Helen raised a hand as if to pause her call.

"Yeah Mom!?" Helen shouted downstairs towards her mother.

"You almost ready to go to Heartland?!" her mother called back up to her.

"Yes Mom!" Helen called back.

"Good honey! I'll be outside waiting for you!" her mother called back up to her. After that, Helen waited for her to not hear her mother's footsteps. After her mother was completely out of earshot, she turned back to face Neptune.

" _Please excuse that interruption._ " Helen apologized. Neptune shook his head.

"No need to apologize, dear lovely Psychic duelist." Neptune teased. Helen blushed a bit.

"You have my cell number, right?" Helen asked. Neptune showed her her contacts to prove that. Helen beamed.

" _Okay great._ " Helen said. " _I'll see you shortly then._ " Neptune gave a nod, then said goodbye to Helen. He still had a happy smile on his face. He didn't notice that his sister was outside his room door. How did he not notice that? There was smile plastered on Tethys face.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Tethys asked in a teasing manner.

"If you are referring to Helen, then no, she's not my girlfriend." Neptune tried to deny. Tethys smirk grin grew wider.

"But, she's a girl, and she's your friend." Tethys pointed out. Neptune then got an idea.

"Okay then, if that's how you want to play." Neptune smirked. Tethys knew where her brother was going with this.

"Oh no you don't!" Tethys laughed. There joking was interrupted by their mother's voice.

"Kids!" the two kids her their mother calling. Both of them rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?" Tethys asked. Neptune glanced up at his parents' faces. He knew what was coming.

"Mrs. Tenjo and her daughter are going to stay here for the weekend!" Rio announced with pleasure in her voice. Tethys tried not to laugh at her brother's reaction.

"Awesome!" Tethys grinned.

"I must agree." Dumon said to agree with his daughter. Rio glanced at the clock. Neptune followed his mother's gaze to the clock. According to the clock, Mrs. Tenjo and her daughter should be here soon. Like about...now. _Ding-dong!_ , went the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Neptune offered. He heard his sister snicker, but he didn't respond. He opened the door, only to be greeted by Mrs. Tenjo. Helen stood next to her mother. Quiet as ever. Which surprised Neptune. Usually Helen is cheerful. Did something happen to her? Neptune wanted to ask, but he didn't get the chance. Well, not right away anyway. His father showed Mrs. Tenjo, or Heather, as his parented called her. He assumed that was her first name. Which it was when Helen confirmed it. Neptune's mother showed their guests where they'd be staying. Neptune almost forgot why Mrs. Tenjo was here. There was another tournament. It was the Couples Tournament. Mrs. Tenjo told Neptune's mother that Mr. Tenjo and her son should be here shortly. This news shocked Rio, but she didn't mind that much. She and Dumon were entering in the Couples Tournament as well. So are Mr. and Mrs. Darson. The four adults began to talk about, well...adult stuff. So, this prompted the kids to do, well...kid stuff. Helen challenged both Stone siblings to a Battle Royale duel and won. After that, the doorbell rang again. Helen rushed over to open the door for her father and brother. Her brother gave her a worried look, but Helen shrugged it off like it was nothing.

The hours whizzed by. Who knew dueling could kill so much time? The four kids want to do a tag duel, but dinner was ready right before they had the chance to start. The four kids sighed, but nonetheless proceeded to the table to eat their dinner with their parents. Neptune and Caesar's dad sat next to each other, while their mother's sat next to each other as well. The kids sat in the middle of the table. They seemed a bit awkward about it, but said nothing. Helen thought that someone should break the silence. Might as well be her.

"Hey Mom?" she asked. Her mother glanced up at her. Her kind silver eyes pierced Helen's hazel ones.

"Yes honey?" Heather asked her daughter.

"Do you think us kids could enter the Couples Tournament?" Heather pondered this for a moment.

"The rules state that your partner must be the opposite gender." Dumom stated, knowing full well what the rules were. He and Rio have been to several over the years. Same with Mr. and Mrs. Darson, and Mr. and Mrs. Tenjo. Those 3 couples alone make up the top 3.

"Well, based on Mr. Stone's statement, I don't see why you couldn't enter sweetie." Heather gave her daughter a wink.

"Thanks Mom." Helen smiled wryly. Helen glanced toward her brother.. Caesar glanced up his sister. He just smiled lightly, then went back to eating his dinner that Mrs. Stone prepared for the 8 of them. No one talked much. They were just enjoying their food. Neptune couldn't stop glancing in Helen's direction from time to time. He didn't want her thinking that he was rude.

After dinner was over, everyone cleared their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Rio got some soap for the dishwasher, and started it up. The 4 adults went back to talking. Gibberish, as their kids would say. What the kids did understand was that the Couples Tournament started this weekend. So, all 4 kids and adults began to make strategies for themselves. Well first off, they needed to find a partner! The parents have already decided who their partner was. That was not difficult. It is rumored that Mr. and Mrs. Stone and Mr. and Mrs. Darson are the 2 best Tag Team duelists around, followed up by Mr. and Mr. Tenjo.

Unbeknownst anyone in the apartment, (although, Helen could sense a dark presence lurking nearby) someone was outside, studying their strategies. The young youth chuckled.

"Your strategies are pointless against me, you fools." the man muttered. "I'm Nexus, one of the most powerful duelists around. Next to Black Rose and that Fudo. Oh well." Nexus glanced down at Helen Tenjo from his position. His eyes narrowed, then widened with shock.

"No…!" he gasped. " _She_ has Psychic powers?!" He then began to chuckle darkly as he watched her. Her aura for psychic power was flowing around her.

"I'm surprised her parents haven't trashed her." Nexus muttered. "Then again, I doubt they will. Her parents love her too much to do something that mean." He continued to watch them as they talked/dueled. Since these duels weren't with the Augmented Reality, he couldn't absorb duel energy. Which irritated him a bit. Oh well, he'll just have to wait a bit longer to complete his goal. There were a few people that could him do just that. Vector Shadows, Helen Teno, and Xavier. Vector Shadows had the power of a dark, and evil king resting inside him. Extracting that would take too long. Helen Tenjo had Psychic powers, which he despised, so she was out. Well, not entirely, but still. Xavier seemed like the best choice. In fact, he knows where Xavier was. He was in a dark, and blank dimension. This put a smile on Nexus's face.

"Good…" he smirked to himself. "Guess I'll start with Xavier then." And with that, he snapped his fingers, then disappeared.

"Okay Mom, night!" the 4 kids shouted down to their mothers as they proceeded to the bedrooms of the apartment. Neptune stopped in the middle of the stairs and glanced down at Helen. He had a worried look on his face.

"You alright?" he asked her. Helen glanced up at Neptune's' sea blue eyes. She had a small blush on her face, but Neptune didn't notice.

"I-I'm fine." she replied with a stutter. She almost lost her footing, had Neptune not catch her hand. The blush on her face only increased.

"Thank you…" Helen whispered into Neptune's ear when he had pulled her up to an upright position. Neptune's face turned bright red a bit, but didn't say anything. He waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Do you me to sleep in the same room as yo?" he offered. "Ya know, to prevent your abilities from acting up." Helen gave Neptune a smile.

"Yes." she replied. "I'd love that." Neptune nodded, then when they got up to the top of the stairs, Neptune opened the first guest bedroom door. Helen thanked him and proceeded to walk inside. Neptune entered shortly after her. When they got into the room, Helen changed in the bathroom while Neptune changed in the actual room itself. Helen had waited to come out until Neptune had his pj pants on. She came out shortly after. Neptune glanced at the clock. It read _8:50pm_. He released a sigh.

"Bedtime in 10 minutes." He mused. Helen sighed.

"I don't have a bedtime." remarked Helen. "I do when my parents tell me to go to bed, but other than that, I have no bedtime.

"Lucky you." Neptune muttered as he got into the sleeping bag he brought from his room and set it on the floor. Helen glanced at the bed. She didn't want to ruin a good bed, especially this one. But nonetheless, she proceeded to lift the covers up, then she did a belly flop onto the bed itself. She heard Neptune giggle a bit, but she didn't care. (Both of them brushed their teeth before actually going into bed to sleep). It didn't take long for Neptune, Helen, Tethys and Caesar to fall asleep. The parents were still up, talking.

"I don't know if allowing your daughter to participate is a good idea Heather." Rio said. Heather glanced at Rio with a scowl.

"Oh? And why is that?" Heather asked in a defensive manner. "Is it because of her Psychic powers?"

"Well…" Rio began, but Mizar cut her off.

"Look Rio, if my daughter wants to participate in the tournament, then she can." Mizar interjected. Rio released a sigh.

"Alright." she mused. "i won't get mad about it. No use in doing so." Dumon glanced at his watch.

"We should head to bead." Dumon piped up. "The tournament starts tomorrow, and goes through the entire weekend." Heather gave a nod in agreement.

"Alright. Night you two!" Mizar called over his shoulder to Dumon and Rio as he and Heather went upstairs to Guest Bedroom 2. Rio glanced at her husband. Dumon looked back at her.

"Look Rio honey, we can't stop Helen from participating with Neptune." Dumon spoke. "It's been both of their dreams to do so. And now, here's their opportunity." Rio wanted to be feisty and argue with Dumon, but she knew that would be pointless. So instead, she smiled.

"I see your point, dear." Rio smirked lightly as she and Dumon proceeded to the upstairs, where there room was. Unbeknownst to Rio in particular, Helen heard Rio's saying about not having her enter the Couples Tournament with Neptune. Luckily, her anger and worry slowly died down when she heard what Dumon said.

Her anger was one key that enabled her psychic abilities to be unleashed. Besides her parents, only Neptune Stone took the time and effort to get to know her really well. And she appreciated it very much. She had to prevent her psychic powers from hurting couples at the tournament tomorrow. Could she do that? If not, will she be treated like a monster? So many questions, so little answers. She decided to go to sleep and not think about what powers could do.

 _Think positive. Think happy thoughts._ Helen remembered her parents telling her this when she was young. It also when she, her brother and parents discovered she had Psychic abilities. She decided to think happy and positive things before sleep took over her.

 **Aaannnddd, that's a long chapter! XD. You guys excited for next chapter? I know I am!**

 **Heather: Loved this chapter!**

 **Mizar, Dumon, Rio, Yen and Michelle: Agreed!**

 **Helen: See you guys for the next chapter!**

 **Neptune: (chuckles). I agree Helen. (smiles).**

 **Helen: (blushes).**

 **0713MM: Aww Helen! Don't be embarrassed.**

 **Helen: Shut up.**

 **Heather: (giggles a bit). Come on honey, you know he's just teasing you darling.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Here's the big 10!**

 **Helen: Hate this chapter.**

 **0713MM: How come? (glances at her script for a brief moment). Oh. Right.**

 **Helen: Hmph!**

 **Heather: Sweetie, it's only 1 chapter.**

 **Helen: Actually, two, Mom.**

 **Heather: Oh right. Whoops!**

 **Neptune: Chapter start.**

 **Note: I don't own Nexus. My friend does.**

 **Note 2: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Couples Tournament: Qualifying Round

Helen yawned when she awoke. She glanced at the clock on the night stand. It read _6:50am_. She knew what today was, the Couples Duel Tournament. She smiled big at that. She and Neptune been dreaming of joining for years. (Well, ever since she learned how to play Duel Monsters). The tournament didn't actually start until 10am sharp. So, that gave her some time to strategize. But first, she needed food. Her stomach growled, as if in agreement with her thoughts. She glanced over at Neptune. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She smiled lightly, then proceeded to get out of bed. She tiptoed out of the room to the downstairs. When she got there, she noticed that Mr. Stone was cooking something. She decided to wait for him to acknowledge her instead of the other way around. It take long for Mr. Stone to notice her presence. He turned around, then greeted her with a light smile.

"Morning Helen." he said. Helen gave a nod.

"Morning Mr. Stone." she smiled back. She glanced at the food he was making. It smelled good. She glanced around the kitchen. There were 8 plates with delicious food on them. Pancakes, waffle, bacon, sausage. You name it! Helen glanced up at Mr. Stone. He gave a smile.

"You can pick any of the 8 plates there Helen." Dumon said kindly. Helen's smile grew wider.

"Thank you Mr. Stone." she said politely. Dumon gave the young girl a smile.

"You are welcome." he said. He didn't notice right away that there only six plates. He shrugged. He assumed Helen wanted to be nice and get his son his breakfast so he didn't have to get out of bed. When Helen got upstairs, she noticed that Neptune was already up. Neptune glanced at Helen. He noticed that she was holding two plates. One for him, and one for himself. He gave her a smile.

"You didn't have to get me a plate." he said. Helen just smiled.

"I don't care." she said in a teasing manner. Neptune just grinned slyly at her teasing manner towards him. Neptune grabbed the plate from Helen, then he began to eat silently. Helen did the same. The twosome didn't notice that their siblings were watching. Tethys released a giggle, while Caesar just stared.

"I'm telling ya Caesar." Tethys began. "Those two totally have feelings for each other!" Caesar just sighed.

"Does it matter?" he asked Tethys. Tethys was about to reply, but got interrupted by her mother's voice. In fact, everyone heard it.

"Come on guys!" Rio's voice filled the hallway of the apartment. "We have to get ready and leave for the tournament!" All the kids/other parents knew what that meant. It was tournament time! Every kid in the apartment rushed to get their deck boxes and D-Pads. THe parents waited outside for the kids. After the kids got their deck and D-Pad, they went outside. Once everyone was outside, the eightsome began to walk toward the location of the Couples Tournament. The kids were even more excited than the parents. (Well, it seemed that way). The Darsons eventually showed up next to the others at some point. Not like it mattered. They were going to the same place anyway. Hades and Minerva decided to walk with their 4 friends. They began to talk with their partners about teamwork strategies and how they'll utilize them to perfection. Or, at least close to perfection, that is.

Around 10 minutes later, they arrived at the location of the tournament itself. There were many couples. Most of them were adults. Helen began to back up slowly. Neptune noticed this, then glanced at her. She shrugged, then walked back forward. She didn't expect this many couples to be in the tournament! Well actually, there only 8. As far as she could tell. She and Neptune counted as 1, there parents counted as three more, then came Hades and Tethys, and then Caesar and Minerva. That made 6 couples. Then there were Shark and Iris Kastle, and Anna and Nelson. That means there are 8 couples, 16 duelists. (Would've done 16 couples to make 32 duelists, but eh, couldn't think of any). The parents not only signed themselves up, but there kids as well. The kids thanked there parents for doing this. Rio just chuckled.

"Neptune, I'd sign you up even if you didn't want to!" Rio laughed. Neptune gave his mother a smile.

"Thanks Mom." he said with a light smile on his face. (Note: I'm only going to showing Neptune and Helen's duels. Just to make it easier on me, and you readers. XD). Helen glanced at the board where all of the couples were placed to duel against. According the board, Helen Tenjo and Neptune Stone would be facing Anna Kaboom and Nelson Andrews. The Qualifying Round was about to begin. Helen glanced at the other couples would be facing off against who. Well for starters, Rio and Dumon Stone were facing off against Shark and Iris Kastle. That was gonna be a tough one to call. Helen closed her eyes for a brief moment, then she envisioned how Shark, Iris, Dumon and Rio would play their duel. After that brief moment, she opened her eyes. Did she just see the future? Well technically, yes she did. But the vision didn't show her who would win. Oh well. She glanced up to the podium, where Mr. Yuma Tsukamo was announcing the rules and whatnot. Blah blah blah! She didn't care about rules, she wanted to duel! After Yuma explained the rules, he gestured to the board where all of the couples name were. Brackets 1-7 were already revealed. Helen gasped. She and Neptune were bracket 1!. Yuma then pulled the duct taped piece of paper off of bracket 2, revealing their opponents. Anna Kaboom and Nelson Andrews. Helen released a sigh of disdain and relief. Disdain, because she didn't like Anna's hot temper and accusations. Relief, because she wasn' dueling any of the parents. Yuma had also announced the dueling fields where couples 1-8 would be dueling. Luckily, Helen and Neptune didn't have to go anywhere, they were standing on their field. (Irony. XD). Yuma also announced that there was a 65 minute limit between rounds. But the rounds only last 40 minutes. After Yuma explained all the rules, Tori got up to the stands, took the megaphone from Yuma, then she shouted something.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO DUEL?" Tori's voice boomed.

"YES!" everyone participating shouted back.

"THEN GET READY!" Tori shouted. Yuma lifted something up, then threw it into the air. Everyone looked up, it was a heart balloon. Then he threw a sharp object at it, which it popped with a heartful explosion. Everyone knew what that meant: It's dueling time! Helen and Neptune waited for their opponents to arrive, which didn't take long actually. When Anna and Nelson arrived, Anna scowled at Helen. Helen stuck her tongue out at Anna. An anger mark appeared on Anna's forehead. Instead of lashing out, she activated her D-Pad. The other 3 contestants did the same. The AR Link covered the entire area.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"DUEL!" all 16 contestants shouted.

Nexus sat atop a building not too far away, chuckling darkly to himself.

"This tournament is the exact key that I need to unlock my goals." He glanced down at Helen and Neptune as the duel began. He smiled evilly.

"She'll give me the duel energy I need from this tournament." Nexus mused to himself as he continued to watch. Anna had drawn her 5 cards faster than her partner, let alone her opponents.

"I'll start!" Anna declared. Helen gave her a nod, as if to say,"You can go first". Anna gave a short nod of approval, then drew her 6th card.

"I'll start!" Anna declared while drawing her 6th card.

(Anna's hand: 6 cards). Anna pulled out a monster card from her hand.

"I normal summon Night Express Knight to my field in attack mode." Anna grinned as she slapped her monster on her D-Pad.

(a earthened train road down the rails onto the field. Night Express Knight, level 10, attack: 0 (originally 3000) defense: 3000). Helen whistled.

"Nice move there." Nelson thumbed up Anna. She gave a nod, then played a spell.

"I'll play the spell, Xyz Reception." Anna continued. "With this, I can special summon another level 10 monster from my hand. I choose another Night Express Knight." Neptune winced a bit. He heard from Mr. Yuma Tsukamo that she uses a beatdown/reckless strategy. He knew what she was summoning next. Anna raised her arm up.

"I overlay my level 10 Express Knights and build the overlay network! Come forth, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Anna announced. Neptune glanced at Nelson. He was smiling.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing the huge train riding the rails, coming down at high speed and whistling. Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max, rank 10, attack/defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2). Anna grinned lightly.

"By using one overlay unit, one of you, takes 2000 points of damage!" Anna explained, a grin still plastered on her face. She pointed at Helen.

"I think, you'll take the damage." Anna grinned. Helen released a low growl as she got blown backward from Gustav Max's assault.

"Helen!" Neptune ran over to her and helped her up. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks." Helen whispered. Neptune gave a light nod.

Rio and Dumon glanced at their opponent's field, Shark had Number C101: Silent Honor DARK and 2 set cards, Iris had 3 set cards, and Naturia Beast on her field. Dumon had Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, not set cards. Rio had the same field, except she had Number C103: Ragnafinity. It was Shark's turn, and he drew his next card without a word. Rio was getting nervous. Despite the fact that she has improved, thanks to her Chaos Over-Hundred Number, she feared Shark and Iris were going to win. Dumon didn't seem to mind if either side won. He was here to support his kids. He was pretty positive that Rio was thinking the same thing. Shark grinned.

"Iris." he said. Iris turned to look at Shark.

"Yes?" she asked. Shark's grin increased.

"This duel is over." he replied. Rio raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

"You'll see, sister." Shark replied. "Silent Honor DARK, attack Archfiend Seraph!" Silent Honor did just that by twirling his staff, and shot a chaotic beam at C102, who reflected it back at Silent Honor, who got destroyed.

(Shark's LP: 200 - 100 = 100). After the dust cleared, Shark was still smiling.

"Since Silent Honor DARK was destroyed while it had a chaos overlay unit, it resurrects from the graveyard. Return from oblivion!" Silent Honor DARK reemerged from the graveyard twirling his staff. Shark raised his arms up.

"And I just keep getting more and more life points every time it does." Shark laughed. Rio growled as her brother's LP increased by 2800.

(Shark's LP: 100 + 2800 = 2900). Shark just smirked in amusement.

Not too far away, Heather and Mizar were dueling as well. Heather glanced in her daughter's' direction. She had 2000 points left. Same with Neptune. She sighed in relief.

 _At least she and Neptune are doing good together._ Heather thought. (Reason being why Neptune had 2000 points left is because Nelson used Gustav Max's effect on his turn. Just to clear that up. Also note: I'm not following the Tag Team rules. I've made up my rules for this specific tournament. For example: Both members can go right after the other. Turn order for this particular duel: Anna Kaboom first, Nelson Andrews 2nd, Helen Tenjo 3rd and Neptune Stone 4th/last. This turn order goes with the rest of the couples).

"I end my turn." Nelson said a he laid one card facedown in D-Pad.

(Anna's hand: 3 cards. Nelson's hand: 5 cards). Helen drew her next card.

"I shall draw." Helen said with a smirk. Anna saw it as an evil smirk, but said nothing. (Well, not yet anyway).

(Helen's hand: 6 cards). Helen grabbed a card from her hand.

"I play the quick-play spell, Emergency Teleport. With this, I can special summon 1 level 3 or below Psychic monster from my deck." Helen explained. She took her deck out of her D-Pad, searched for the monster she needed, then put the chosen monster card on her D-Pad.

"I choose Psychic Commander." Helen announced. She then shuffled her deck, then inserted it back into her D-Pad. She then pulled another card from her hand. She inserted into the field spell zone of her D-Pad.

(a greenish-black android looking monster emerged onto the field. Psychic Commander, level 3, attack: 1400, defense: 800).

"I play the field spell, Brain Research Lab." The AR began to change the area to match that of the field spell. Anna glanced around her.

"What does this do?" Anna asked her female opponent. Helen chuckled.

"Simple. Once per turn, I can normal summon 1 Psychic-type monster in addition to my normal summon/set. If that summon is successful, I place a Psychic counter on this card. I can also place a Psychic counter on this card if I'd pay life points for any Psychic-type monster I control. However, if this card is removed from the field, I take 1000 points per Psychic counter on it." explained Helen. Anna grinned, while Neptune looked at Helen worriedly.

"Be careful, Helen." Neptune said in a warning manner. Helen gave her partner a thumbs up.

"Relax." she said kindly. "i got this." She activated another Emergency Teleport, special summoning Serene Psychic Witch from her deck to her field. Helen raised her arm up.

(a pink dressed girl appeared. Serene Psychic Witch, level 3, attack: 1400, defense 1200).

"I tribute my Witch, in order to advance summon Overdrive Teleporter. And my field's effect, I can special summon two level 3 Psychic-type monsters without giving up 2000 points. So come forth, Psychic Commander and Hushed Psychic Cleric. Oh, but I'm not done yet! I normal summon a second Serene Psychic Witch!" Neptune knew what was coming. Helen's level 9 Psychic Synchro monsters.

(Overdrive Teleporter, level 6, attack: 2100, defense: 1200).

"I tune my Teleporter with Commander, then I tune my second Commander with Witch and Cleric in order to double Synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster and Overmind Archfiend!"

(the green light flashed twice, revealing a dark skeletal creature and a light armored gunner. Hyper Psychic Blaster, level 9, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Overmind Archfiend, level 9, attack: 3300, defense: 3000. Helen's hand: 1 card). Anna stepped back in shock.

"Two level 9's in a single turn?!" Anna gasped in shock. Neptune released a light, sly smile in Helen's direction. Helen laid the card in her hand facedown.

"I end my turn." she muttered. She glanced at Neptune.

"You're up now." she said. Neptune gave a nod, then drew his 6th card without even saying anything. He feared that if it became Anna's turn again, they'd lose. Well, at least one of them anyway. He was pretty sure Anna would use Overlay Regen on her monster, then detach to beat one of them. But, Neptune knew that Anna would have to knock them both out in order to win. And based on Helen's field, knocking her out would be difficult. He decided that he should summon his Ritual ace out first, then go for Number 32 plus it Number C32 in case things got out of hand. He grabbed one card from his hand of 6 cards, then inserted the chose spell into his D-Pad.

"I play the spell, Gishki Aquamirror." Neptune began. "With this, I can tribute monsters from my hand, or side of the field to perform a Ritual summon." Helen gave Neptune a light smile.

"I'll use the effect of Gishki Shadow and use for the entire tribute in order to Ritual summon Gishki Zielgigas!" Neptune declared.

(think of a Steelswarm monster. Gishki Zielgigas, level 10, attack: 3200, defense: 0). Neptune thrusted his hand forward.

"I'll use his effect. By paying 1000 points, I can draw 1 card. If it's a Gishki monster, I can target 1 card on the field, then return it to the owner's deck. I shall do that now." Neptune's LP dropped to 1000, then he drew his card. He closed his eyes while doing this. If Helen didn't have Psychic powers, she wouldn't have seen the small, blue glow on Neptune's card as he drew it.

 _It's a monster card._ Helen thought. Neptune opened his eyes. He had a smile on his face.

"I drew...a monster card!" Neptune announced. Anna cringed a bit. But Nelson smiled slyly at the boy's luck. Or, that's what it seemed. But Helen knew better.

"Since I drew Gishki Ariel, I now get to target 1 card on the field, then shuffle it into the owner's deck." Neptune glanced at the cards on the field currently. Anna had one backrow, and her giant train. Nelson had one set card and that was it. Helen had one card set and her two level 9 Synchros. He knew what he had to send back. Anna's only monster. Sure, she'll get mad, but Neptune can't control her fuse.

"The card I'm returning is...Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Neptune announced. Anna growled lowly as her only monster turned an orange light, then it zoomed back into her Extra Deck.

(Neptune's hand: 4 cards). Neptune then slapped Gishki Ariel in facedown defense mode, and 1 card facedown.

"I end my turn." he said. "Your move, Anna.

(Neptune's hand: 2 cards). Anna grunted, then drew her next card without a single word.

(Anna's hand: 3 cards). Anna released a sigh.

"I set 1 card, turn end." she muttered. Nelson went next, and drew. He sighed as well. Helen assumed that there opponents had bad hands. Which, could be true, but she wasn't going to drop her guard.

"My turn then." Helen said as she drew her next card.

(Helen's hand: 1 card. She then pointed at her set card.

"I play the trap, Psychic Energy Wave." Helen declared. Anna cocked her head to the side.

"What's that do?" she asked the young girl. A tiny, yet visible smirk crossed Helen's lips. Anna began to feel uneasy.

"With this trap, you take 600 points of damage for every Psychic-type I have on the field, or when I summon a Psychic-type monster. Since I have 2, you take 1200 points of damage Anna." Anna gaped as a purple energy bolt zoomed out the Psychic Energy Wave trap. It pierced her stomach. Anna howled in pain. Everyone looked at Anna in concern. Even Yuma was concerned.

"Is she alright?" he asked Tori. Tori shook her head.

"I'm not sure." she admitted.

"Well, we need to get down there and stop this duel." Yuma said quickly. Tori shook her head.

"We cannot." Tori mused. Yuma released a sigh.

"Great." he retorted sarcastically. So, the MC's just stood there on the podium as they watched Anna coughing for breath. Helen didn't know what was going on. Did she cause _real_ damage to her opponent? Well, if she did, it wasn't that severe. Luckily, Dumon and Rio had finished their duel. They won, of course, much to Shark and Iris's disappointment. The 6 six parents began to watch Neptune and Helen's teamwork. Helen's grin increased ever so slightly. Anna backed up a bit. She was shaking with fear, anger, and hate.

"M-Monster!" Anna screamed. She was clutching her stomach. Everyone gasped in shock. Mizar and Heather had anger marks over their heads. This saying prompted Heather to literally storm over her daughter's female opponent. Heather grabbed Anna's shirt.

"What did you call my _daughter_?!" Heather snarled. Anna began to stutter some more. Helen looked at herself. She was covered in a purplish-pink aura.

"This duel is over!" Helen declared. Yuma gaped.

"Why did her voice change?" Yuma asked. Tori shrugged.

"Dunno Yuma." she admitted. Helen pointed at Anna and Nelson.

"Overmind Archfiend, attack Anna directly!" Helen declared. "You too Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Nelson directly!" Both monsters compiled. Dealing real, yet also, heavy damage. Anna landed on her back, while Nelson stumbled. (To prove that boys are physically stronger than girls). Helen's purplish-pink aura still glowed bright. It only began to die down when the AR Link began to fade, and after she and Neptune have been declared the winners. After her aura died down completely, that was when she realized what she'd done. Her covered her mouth in sadness.

 _Why me?!_ she thought. _Why must I have Psychic powers?_ Yuma stood on the podium speechless, but not til Tori whacked him across the head, snapping him out of his trance.

"And the Qualification Round is over!" he shouted. "The four remaining couples that are still in the tournament are: Neptune Stone and Helen Tenjo, Caesar Tenjo and Minerva Darson, Hades Darson and Tethys Stone, and Mr. and Mrs. Stone! The next round is in 65 minutes! Also quick announcement: Since Couples 5-8 have lost, they are out! So sorry to 4 couples! Better luck next year!" Yen and Michelle shrugged. They didn't mind losing. Neither did Shark and Iris. They were glad that they tried. Mizar was a bit disappointed, but he was also happy. Heather was furious at Anna for calling _her_ daughter a monster. Anna stood up slowly. She glared at the young blonde girl.

"You two won't get to the finals." Anna snarled. Neptune just stared up at the hot tempered woman. Neptune glanced at Helen. She was crying.

"Helen?" Neptune asked. Helen didn't reply. Instead of replying, she began to run in the opposite direction. Heather reached out toward her daughter.

"Helen!" Heather shouted. "Please come back!" But Helen didn't hear her. She just kept running. Neptune started after her. Rio reached out toward her son.

"Neptune!" Rio called out. "Come back!" Dumon touched Rio's shoulder.

"I think it's best that we let him go." Dumon said kindly. Rio gave her husband a silent nod in agreement.

As Neptune ran after Helen, he had one thought on his mind.

 _Don't worry Helen, I'm going to help you! Even if I have to get seriously injured to do so._

Nexus watched from afar as Neptune ran after the crying Helen. He was chuckling.

"She shall be the key to everyone's death." Nexus said with an evil smile plastered on his face. Then, he began to laugh maniacally.

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! Helen's Psychic powers have been unleashed! What's going to happen next?**

 **Helen: I hate my life.**

 **Heather: (gasps). Sweetie! Don't say that!**

 **Helen: It's true Mom!**

 **Mizar: Helen, you know me, your mother and brother care about you, right?**

 **Helen: Yes, Dad. I know.**

 **Caesar: Good.**

 **Neptune: Next chapter...well...things happen that Helen doesn't want to happen to her. Or me, for that matter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Here comes chapter 11!**

 **Helen: I hate this chapter.**

 **Heather: Oh, don't be so pessimistic darling.**

 **Helen: (blushes). Mom!**

 **Nexus: You will become my servant!**

 **Helen: Pffght! Yeah right!**

 **Neptune: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Hades: (grins). Chapter start.**

Chapter 11: Helping a Friend in Need

Neptune kept running down the alleyway where Helen went. Occasionally, he'd see Helen running. Her blonde hair blew behind her while she ran. That's the way Neptune would be able to find her. He eventually had to stop to catch his breath. Luckily for him, Helen stopped running.

"Why did you follow me?" Helen asked without turning around to face Neptune. Neptune took a slow step forward.

"I want to help you." was his reply. He heard Helen chuckle.

"Oh? And why do you want to help me?" she asked, still not turning around.

"Because, you're my friend." Neptune said while taking another step forward. However, he was stopped by one Helen's Psychic Shields'.

"Don't come any closer!" Helen ordered. She whipped herself around to face Neptune. He gasped. Helen's hair was going wild.

 _Is this what she looks like when her Psychic powers go out of control?_ thought Neptune. He shook his head. Helen grinned. She activated her D-Pad.

"Why do you care about me anyway?" Helen asked as she threw her D-Gazer over her left eye. Of course, she didn't really _need_ the D-Gazer. She just enjoyed wearing it. Neptune sighed.

"Because I'm your friend!" he shot at her. "I don't care if you have special powers! You're still my friend, and that's what matters!" Helen just laughed.

"Oh please!" she retorted as she drew her 5 card starting hand. "Stop trying to help me!"

"I will never!" Neptune shot at her. "Your parents care about you!" Helen's hazel eyes widened.

"My parents?" Helen asked. Neptune gave a nod.

"Yes, they do." he replied. _But even if they do, are they scared of their daughter's powers?_ Neptune knew that if his words couldn't get through to Helen, he'll have to do it by dueling. He too, activated his D-Pad. The AR Link began to activate.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" Helen and Neptune shouted.

Rio was looking around frantically for her son.

"Neptune!" she called out in the direction where her son went. Dumon put one hand on her shoulder.

"Relax." he whispered to Rio. "He is doing the right thing for Heather and Mizar's daughter. She needs help. And he's the best chance at doing it." Rio gave a nod, then glanced in Heather's direction. Heather had worry lines creased on her forehead.

 _Come on Helen!_ thought Heather. _I hope you're alright._

Back to Helen and Neptune…

"I shall go first." Helen declared. Neptune gave a nod of approval. Heen ripped the top card of her deck and added it to her hand. Her waist-long blonde hair began glow, then it blew around her. Neptune raised his hand up to block the purplish-pink energy blowing around Helen.

 _Her Psychic power is much stronger than I originally thought!_ Neptune thought. Helen grinned as she proceeded to activate her field spell Brain Research Lab and two Emergency Teleports, summoning 2 Psychic Commanders from her deck. She then shuffled her deck right afterwards. That means she has 3 cards left in her hand. Neptune knew exactly what was coming next. The same monsters she used in the Qualification Round of the Couples Duel Tournament. He was sure of it. Helen's grin widened, just to prove Neptune's prediction.

"I normal summon Serene Psychic Witch. Then I'll tribute her to summon Overdrive Teleporter. Then I'll use my Teleporter's effect. But instead of giving up 2000 points, I can place a counter on my field spell instead." Helen continued with a grin. Neptune clenched his fists in frustration.

(Research Lab's counters: 0 + 2 = 2. Helen's hand: 1 card).

"Now emerge, Hushed Psychic Cleric!" Helen announced. Two copies of Hushed Psychic Cleric emerged onto the field. They were side by side in defense mode. Helen raised her hand up, showing the last card in her hand.

"I activate the spell, Psychic Energy Draw! With this, I draw 1 card for every Psychic-type monster on my field. Since I control 5, I draw 5 new cards." Helen continued. Neptune stared. Helen's grin widened ever so slightly.

"Time for my level 9 Synchro monsters to emerge." laughed Helen. Neptune groaned.

 _I knew it!_ he thought.

"I tune my Psychic Commander with my Teleporter to Synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster! And I'll the same thing with my Commander and Clerics in order to Synchro summon Overmind Archfiend!" Helen announced. Neptune cringed a bit as he witnessed the level 9 Psychic Synchro monsters emerge onto Helen's field. Helen grabbed two cards from her hand.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Helen smirked as she slapped her two chosen cards facedown.

(Helen's hand: 3 cards). Neptune put his right hand atop his deck.

"My move then." he said as he drew his 6th card. He began to examine his starting hand. He grabbed the spell he used the in the Qualifying Round of the Tournament. Helen noticed his hesitation.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a taunting manner. "Too afraid to attack me?" Neptune lifted his head to look at her. Her hazel eyes pierced his sea blue ones. He shook a little bit.

 _I can't be scared of her!_ Neptune thought. He inserted Gishki Aquamirror into his D-Pad.

"I play Gishki Aquamirror! Now, I'll use my Gishki Shadow for the entire tribute in order to Ritual summon Gishki Zielgigas!" Helen just snorted.

(Neptune's hand: 3 cards). Neptune pointed at Hyper Psychic Blaster.

"Zielgigas, attack Psychic Blaster now!" Neptune ordered. "Hydro Burst!" Zielgigas raised his arms up, and shot out a high volume of water toward his intended target. Helen just chuckled.

"I don't think so." she smirked. "Activate trap! Half Unbreak! This trap prevents Hyper Psychic Blaster's destruction. Furthermore, the damage I take is cut in half." Neptune groaned internally as the high volume of water hit the Psychic-type Synchro, but nothing happened. Only the wind blown in Helen's direction from the assault.

(Helen's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900). Neptune laid one card from his hand facedown on his D-Pad.

"I'll end my turn there." he said. "Your move, Helen." Helen smirked, then drew her next card. Her hair glowed brighter when she drew.

"Helen, please." Neptune said in a pleading manner. "I want to help you, not hurt you." Helen paused for a moment, then shook her head.

"Oh please." she snorted. "Why do you even bother helping me?" Neptune had to tell her the truth. Why he cared about her so much. He wasn't going to say he didn't care about his sister and Minerva, but Helen was the world to him. And nothing would change that.

"I want to help you because I care about you." he replied. That caused Helen to pause for a longer period of time. Her purplish-pink aura began to die down. Neptune released a light smile at his accomplishment. However, he knew the duel wasn't done yet. Helen pointed at Zielgigas.

"Overmind Archfiend, attack Gishki zielgigas." Helen said. "You too Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack directly." Both of her Psychic Synchros did their assigned task. Helen covered her mouth when she saw Neptune coughing. But when the dust cleared, not even a single bullet hole was through Neptune. Helen realized at that moment what just happened. She learned to control her powers. Either that, or Neptune wasn't affected by her powers at all.

(Neptune's LP: 4000 - 3100 = 900).

"I end my turn." Helen said. Neptune noticed that there was still a facedown card on Helen's field. But, it must not matter.

"My turn." Neptune declared. He could sense Number C32's grasp on him. He had to summon out Shark Drake Veiss this turn. If not, it'd be over for him.

(Neptune's hand: 3 cards).

"I'll begin my turn by activating Water Hazard. This spell allows me to special summon a level 4 or below WATER monster from my hand when I control no monsters." Neptune explained. "I shall use it to special summon Gishki Ariel from my hand."

(a water-spellcaster emerged onto the field. Gishki Ariel, level 4, attack: 1000, defense: 1800). Neptune pulled Gishki Beast from his hand onto the field.

"I normal summon Gishki Beast and use his effect to special summon Gishki Shadow from my graveyard in defense mode." Neptune continued.

(a beast with green, seaweed-like mane appeared onto the field next to a shadow. Gishki Beast, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1300. Gishki Shadow, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1000. Neptune's hand: 0 cards). Helen released a smile.

"You're going to summon Number 32, aren't you?" she asked. Neptune gave a nod.

"Yes, I am." was his reply. He lifted his right arm up. "I overlay my Gishki Shadow, Beast and Ariel in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!"

(the overlay network exploded, revealing the feisty Sea-Serpent as he roared. Helen covered her face from the wind of his roar. Number 32: Shark Drake, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 3). Neptune raised his arm up once again.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Shark Drake! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!"

(the overlay network exploded after Shark Drake went inside the overlay network portal, thus revealing a whitened version of Shark Drake, only this one was much bigger, and taller. Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz material: 4). Helen began to clap.

"Impressive!" she whistled. Neptune may have been glowing purple, but that didn't bother him that much. Helen just smiled.

"I activate Shark Drake Veiss's effect! By using 2 overlay units, I can banish those overlay units to make your two monster's attack 0." Neptune explained. Both Helen's Psychic Synchros howled in pain as their attack was doused down to 0. Neptune pointed at Hyper Psychic Blaster.

"Shark Drake Veiss, attack Psychic Blaster with Chaos Stream!" Neptune ordered his mighty Chaos Number. Of course, the Number compiled to the order, dousing Hyper Psychic Blaster in a heavy downpour, which destroyed him. The wind from the attack blew Helen back, but not enough to knock her down.

(Helen's LP: 3900 - 2800 = 1100). Neptune pointed at his facedown card.

"I play, Hi Five the Sky!" Neptune announced. "With this, Shark Drake Veiss gets to attack again, but this time, he's not affected by your card effects." Helen lowered her D-Pad in defeat. Shark Drake released another Chaos Stream, thus destroying Overmind Archfiend. Helen smiled as her field exploded, thus blowing her back. Then, she landed on her back on the ground. Despite the fact that she dueled Neptune, she felt glad to have lost. If she had won, Neptune could've been seriously hurt. Or worse, dead.

(Helen's LP: 1100 - 1100 = 0. **WINNER: NEPTUNE STONE** ). Soon after he was declared the winner, the AR Link began to fade away.

Not far from them, Nexus was laughing.

"Thanks for the duel energy you fools!" he laughed as Helen and Neptune's duel energy from their duel got absorbed by Nexus.

Back to the Tournament site…

"Helen!" Heather shouted.

"Neptune!" Rio shouted as well.

"Where are you?" Dumon and Mizar squinted into the alleyway. Dumon's eyes widened when he saw two moving objects.

"I see them!" Dumon announced. Heather looked in Dumon's direction, and she too, saw them. Yuma glanced at his watch.

"Ah good, they made it back. And just in time too." he said. Tori gave a nod.

"I must agree Yuma." Tori retorted. When Helen and Neptune made it into the crowd, Rio and Heather hugged their lost kids.

"We were so worried" Heather and Rio gave her mother a nudge.

"Relax Mom." Helen said. "We're here now." Heather released ahold of her daughter. She began to walk away, then turned back to her daughter. She was jabbing her index finger into Helen's chest. Not hard, though.

"Don't you ever run away like that again!" Heather said in a scolding manner. "Do you understand?" Helen gave a nod.

"Yes Mom." Helen replied.

"Good." Heather smiled. She glanced at the bracket board. Helen and Neptune's next duel was starting soon.

"Oh my goodness! Sweetie, you and Neptune have your next duel soon!" Helen looked up at the board. She and Neptune were facing Mr. and Mrs. Stone. She internally sighed. Oh boy. When Neptune looked at the board, he covered his mouth in shock and surprise. He has to duel his parents! Those are legendary were Tag Team Duels! He and Helen didn't stand a chance! Unless…

Nexus watched from above atop of a building watching Yuma and Tori set the area up for Round 1, He chuckled darkly.

"You fools have absolutely no idea that this tournament will lead to your end soon. Hahahahaha! Victory shall be mine!" He stopped his monologuing, and began to watch Helen in particular. She...intrigued him. He knew that she had a lot of Psychic power and duel energy. The question is, how much of both does she have?

"Guess I'll have to find out how much of both she possesses then." he mused to himself as he watched the contestants for round 1 roll on in onto their dueling fields.

 **It seems Nexus is planning something big! But what? Hmm...**

 **Nexus: Don't play stupid, you know what I'm planning.**

 **0713MM: I know. I want to see if other readers can figure it out.**

 **Nexus: Oh. Okay then. Read and review, else.**

 **Helen: Or else what?**

 **Nexus: Or else I'll steal your duel energy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Yes! The story is rolling along quite nicely, wouldn't you guys agree? (glances around, silence). Uh, guys?**

 **Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor do I own Nexus.**

 **Note 2: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Strange Things

After the 4 remaining couples got to their positions, they activated their D-Pads. Dumon gave Rio a grin a/wink. She gave him a smile. Neptune stuck his tongue out at them for their antics. Rio brushed off her son's immaturity. They'd talk to him about that later. Not right now though. Yuma of course, decided to fall asleep before announcing, so Tori, had hit him with _his_ megaphone to snap him awake.

"Huh, what? Lunchtime already?" Yuma asked, startled. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"No silly. We have to announce the first round." Tori said. Yuma gave a nod, took his megaphone back, then announced the contestants. Of course, no one needed the gunshot to know when to start. They just...started. However, Helen was easily distracted. Not because she has to face her partner's parents with her brother and Minerva having to face Hades and Neptune's sister. But because of...something else. Someone was watching them, gaining some sort of energy. But Helen depict who. Well, she did know that the person was getting this energy must be in the area somewhere, right? Helen began glancing around. She began to glance at the building behind Mr. and Mrs. Stone. Someone was there. And, was that someone _staring_ at her? She couldn't tell, but that's what it seemed like it was doing. She didn't even notice that she had accidently passed her turn. Neptune noticed this, but didn't question it. He didn't mind doing most of the work. At least Helen was placing set cards on her field to not only defend herself, but her partner too.

"I end my turn." Dumon stated. He glanced at Helen. She looked distracted alright. But why? Usually she' never this distracted. Rio took her turn by drawing. (Please excuse the fact that I'm focusing on the duel. I mean, there really isn't much to say about it. We already know who wins anyway). Unfortunately for Dumon and Rio, they were one step away from defeat, thanks to Neptune's Gishki Zielgigas. Neptune had 2100 points left, while Helen had 700. Mr. and Mrs. Stone had 3800 points each. Rio realized that she couldn't attack with Ragnafinity. It had a 400 point shortage in attack points compared to her son's level 10 Ritual monster. So, she just passed. Yuma stared down at the field.

"Man, everyone's distracted." Yuma noted.

"Well yeah, Neptune and Helen ran off." Tori agreed. Yuma gave a light nod, then turned his attention back to the duels. It has Helen's turn and Minerva's turn. Minerva played Judgement Dragon, since she had 4 Lightsworn monsters with different names in her graveyard. Tethys stepped back a bit, then smirked.

"I play Ring of Destruction on Judgement Dragon!" Minerva then realized that she and her partner had less than 3000 points. Hades gave a sly grin in Tethys direction. Soon after, the field exploded, blowing dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, Hades and Tethys were still standing. While Minerva and Caesar laid on their backs in defeat. Yuma's mouth fell open in shock, while Tori just sighed and whacked him. Yuma began to laugh a bit, then he cleared his throat. Announcing the winners of there share of the 1st/only round before the finals. Tethys released a sigh.

"Thank goodness for Ring of Destruction." she giggled. Hades gave a nod.

"I must agree." he smirked. "Let's see how Helen and Neptune are faring." Tethys released a nod.

"Very well." she replied. And with that, the twosome jogged over to the other dueling field. Tethys noticed that her brother had Gishki Zielgigas faceup on his field, along with 1 backrow. Helen was in the same situation, only with her level 10 Psychic Fusion monster, Ultimate Axon Kicker. Rio gave Helen a smile for pulling off a Fusion monster. Helen gave a nod. Tethys assumed it was Helen's turn. And based on the field and LP, Helen and Neptune had it in the bag. For starters, Helen had 700 LP, and Neptune had 2100, and plus Megamorph on Gishki Zielgigas, that made it so it had 6400 attack points. Neptune also played his own Megamorph on Helen's Fusion monster, giving it almost 6000 attack points. Helen pointed at Ragnafinity.

"Alright Ultimate Axon, attack Ragnafinity with Ultimate Piercing Psychic Kick! The Fusion did what he was told. He rammed his foot into Ragnafinity, thus making her cry out before exploding and being sent to the graveyard. Helen's hair blew around from the impact. However, when the smoke cleared, Rio had 0 LP left.

"Hey, why do I have no LP left?" she asked, confused. Helen was giggling.

"Because, I played Ego Boost during my attack." Helen pointed to said card faceup on her field." Rio muttered something under her breath. Dumon did the same because Neptune had pulled the same stunt. Both of the Stone's parents' LP had dropped to 0. Tori declared Neptune and Helen victorious. Hades and Tethys did some type of victory cheer plus congrats cheer.

From the same building, Nexus sat waiting for his opportunity. Duel energy from the two duels he just witnessed flew towards him.

"Yes!" he laughed. "Come to me!" To him, the duel energy was like candy. So sweet, yet so delicious! He didn't notice that Helen Tenjo had spotted him. He sagged his shoulders.

"Uh-oh. Busted." he muttered.

"Who are you looking at sister?" Caesar asked his sister. Helen told him to look where she was looking. He did just that. His eyes widened. He not only saw a man, but duel energy swirling around him.

"He's been stealing our-" Caesar was cut off by a mighty grasp from above. Well, that depends on your definition of above. Caesar was having trouble breathing. Helen rushed toward her brother, Huge mistake on her part. The man holding Caesar let go of him, then he grabbed Helen's wrist. She screamed in agony. Heather heard her and rushed over.

"Helen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." said the man who was holding Helen's wrist tightly. Heather narrowed her silver eyes.

"Who are _you_?" Heather snarled. The man just laughed.

"My name is Nexus." he said with an evil smirk. "And your daughter here has a key I must get."

"Oh?" And what is that?" Heather asked, not convinced. Nexus shrugged.

"Look, don't waste my time fool." Nexus grinned. "She is the key to unlock my plans fully. Once she has completed that task, I'll send her back." Heather grabbed her daughter's other hand. Luckily for Helen, her mother was stronger. Of course, one could assume that Nexus let Heather win. Nexus scoffed.

"Whatever." he said. He snapped his fingers, creating a portal. "Besides, I have someone else that can help me." This caught the other parent's attention.

"Who?" Michelle asked. Nexus _had_ to grin at that.

"Xavier." was his reply. Michelle's eyes widened.

"My brother?!" she asked, shocked. "But, he's no longer evil! Besides, he could be dead!" Nexus chuckled.

"Oh, but he isn't chao for now, fools." Nexus sneered. And with that, he disappeared through the portal. Once the portal disappeared, everyone was pondering what they just witnessed. Helen was sure that Nexus would not stop until his devious goals were met. She was sure of it.

Now, with Xavier…

Xavier opened his eyes. He found himself inside a blackness. Could it be the dimensional rift from Astral World? He shook his head. Completely impossible. If that was the case, everything would be bluish-black, not just black. Xavier groaned when he began to sit up. His jointed ached. How long was he resting here? Last thing he remembered was getting beat by Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather.

"I wonder what became of them." he mused. He then groaned. Not because of his aching joints, but because of the Light that rested inside of him. It had been there since the day he was born. And it will never go away. He knew that when he absorbed that black orb, he had caused a slow death for himself.

 _I guess that day has finally come._ he thought. The Light in his body may be purifying him, but that didn't change the fact that he still had the power of darkness inside of him. His black clothes were the same, except for the fact that they were torn in some places. Other than that, nothing significant happened to him. At least, not yet. Suddenly, there was a flash of blackish-white light. When the light died down, it revealed a man wearing a brownish-black tunic, brownish-black everything else, except for his black hair that curled upward. Xavier raised an eyebrow at the young youth.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Xavier demanded. The man chuckled darkly.

"My name is Nexus, I've come to help you regain what you lost 21 years ago." Nexus grinned evilly. Xavier just scoffed.

"Sure buddy." Xavier rolled his eyes. A small angry mark appeared above Nexus's head. Then, it was replaced by a lightbulb.

"I've got an idea you'll like." Nexus smirked.

"Oh really?" Xavier asked. He looked at Nexus. He had his D-Pad activated. xavier realized what he was asking. Xavier smirked.

"Sorry Nexus. No can do." Xavier replied.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" Nexus asked in a tauntingly manner. Xavier growled, then activated his own D-Pad.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Xavier shouted. Nexus just grinned.'

 _Just what I was hoping for!_ Nexus thought, evil curled upon his lips.

"Duel!" Nexus and Xavier declared.

And, back to the Couples Duel Tournament…

"Alright! Two couples have made it all the way to the finals!" Yuma announced. everyone cheered, then Yuma continued.

"The final duel of tournament shall begin in 1 hour! Hope the two couples best of luck!" Tori set the clock for 1 hour. After that, Neptune and Helen left the arena, followed by their opponents. The two couples needed to come up with strategies in order to beat the other. But regardless, the final duel of the tournament will be the most enjoyable, and the most exciting. Helen doesn't know the Laval archetype that well, so this might be hard. She also knew very little of what Tethys used, so that made things harder for her than her partner. Neptune knows what deck his sister uses. He also knows that WATER douses FIRE, so Neptune will have an easy ride to victory. At least, that what he hoped. In fact, Helen hoped that was the case more so than Neptune did. Helen was in the waiting room, looking through her deck for other combs she could pull off. Different combos meant new surprises to throw off your opponent. However, she was still distracted by that Nexus character from not even an hour ago. Who was he really? And why does he need duel energy? So many questions, so little answers. Helen released an exasperated sigh.

 _I can't let that Nexus character scare me._ she thought. _I have to stay focused on this tournament._ She continued to edit and organize her deck when Neptune walked in wearing his D-Pad.

"Come on Helen." he said gently. "Don't want my sister getting mad at us for being late." Helen released a chuckle at that statement.

"Yeah." she agreed. She packed her deck in her D-Pad, then carried her deck box outside with her. When she got outside right after her dueling partner, the entire crowd began to cheer. She glanced up and saw her family waving at her. Her mother gave her a light,wholehearted smile. Helen smiled back.

 _Don't worry._ she thought. She looked up to see Hades cracking his knuckles. Just hearing the sound of Hades cracking his knuckles made Helen nauseous. But, she didn't let that get to her. Tethys and Hades had already activated their D-Pads, as if they knew they were going to win.

"Your overconfidence shall be your downfall, sister." Neptune smirked lightly. Tethys scoffed.

"We shall see, brother." Tethys retorted.

"Yes, we shall." Helen smirked. The four kids were waiting on one thing: the announcement to allow them to start. Instead of a verbal announcement, Tori raised a sign that said: The final round starts...NOW! That prompted Helen and Neptune to activate their D-Pads. The foursome saw now need to use D-Gazers, so they used their left eyes as D-Gazers instead. The AR Link began to surround them.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" both teams declared.

And, back to Nexus and Xavier…

Xavier went flying backward, his life points dropped to 0 from Nexus's attack. He eventually landed on his back. Nexus deactivated his D-Pad, then walked over to Xavier and helped him up.

"Your skills are formidable." Nexus mused. "How would you like to work with me?" Xavier pondered that for a momen. He groaned quietly to himself before answering Nexus's question.

"Alright. I'll help you complete your goal." Xavier replied. Nexus grinned with malice written all over his face.

 _He has no idea what he just done!_ Nexus thought.

"Excellent. Meet me in my office up above us in 30 minutes." Nexus said. "From there, we will make plans to destroy those pathetic heroes once and for all! Hahahaha!" And with that, Nexus snapped his fingers, then disappeared. Xavier sighed. He didn't even get a look at Nexus's face. Not that was important. But still.

 _I hope I'm making the right decision here._ Xavier thought.

 **0713MM: I guess everyone is still mad at me for having Helen run away and her powers going off during the tournament,**

 **Nexus: Most likely.**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: The final duel of the Couples Duel Tournament is here! And some surprises come your way!**

 **Note 1: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Note 2: I don't own Nexus.**

 **Note 3: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 4: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Teamwork

Neptune stared at his opponents. Neptune and Hades' jackets blew around from the wind that was being blown. Tethys' blondish-blue hair blew around her face. Hades' black hair did the same. Either the wind was here because of nature, or maybe it was because of the intensity that these 4 duelists share. The power each of the four duelists shared was intense. Even though the 4 duelists had 5 cards already in there hand, none of them decided to make a move. It was if they were waiting for something to happen, but what? They soon got there answer when Yuma walked up to the microphone.

"Hold it!" Yuma's voice flew across the entire field. Everyone glanced up at Yuma. Even Tori was confused.

"What's the deal Yuma?" Tori asked.

"I've decided to change the rules up for this duel." Yuma continued. "First off, since this is a tag team duel, both players of that team will share 8000 points.

Also, two field spells can be active at a time, and lastly, the first player to start the duel can't draw. That are my only changes to this duel." Some people booed, while others cheered. Hades grinned.

"This means that whoever decides to go first can't draw." Hades grinned. _Of course if I go first, it won't matter because I already have the two cards that I need to summon out a level 12 Synchro monster._ Hades just smirked.

"Why don't you start us off Helen?" Hades asked. Helen shivered a bit.

"Alright then." she replied. _Since I can't draw a 6th card, things will be a bit difficult. Oh well, I can still pull something off with this hand of mine._

 _Little does she know that I also have the spell Mind Control._ Hades thought. _With it, I'll be able to take control of any monster Helen summons._ Helen grabbed two cards from her hand, then activated them. It turned out they were Emergence Teleport. With it, she was able to special summon Psychic Commander and Serene Psychic Witch. She then pulled another card from her hand.

"I normal summon by Krebons, then play my field spell, Brain Research Lab. With it, by placing a counter on my field spell, I can normal summon again. Meet Psychic Snail." Helen continued. Unfortunately, Helen now has no cards in her hand. But she didn't mind, especially since was going to tune her Krebons with her Witch.

"I shall synchro summon, Magical Android." Hades gave a smirk of approval.

 _Excellent! She has fallen right into my hands!_ he thought. Helen gave a light smile.

(a white and green covered giant android emerged onto Helen's field beside her Snail. Psychic Snail looked like a giant snail, only with Psychic energy. Magical Android, level 5, attack: 2400, defense: 1700. Psychic Snail, level 4, attack: 1900, defense: (don't remember. I'm going to say) 1100).

"I end my turn." Helen declared. She then grinned shortly after. "And since I have, I now gain 1800 life points. 600 points for each Psychic-type monster I control. Your move Hades." Hades gave Helen a smirk.

"Really Helen?" he asked. Helen gave a nod, which made Hades shrug.

"Whatever. My turn, draw!" he declared, drawing the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. Hades glanced the card that would start his combo. He pulled it from his hand and inserted it into his spell/trap card zone of his crazy looking D-Pad.

"To begin my turn, I activate the spell Molten Conduction Field." Hades began. Tethys released a sly grin, while Neptune scoffed.

"Your flames will be doused by my WATER creatures." Neptune retorted. Hades just grinned.

"Not quite Neptune. You see, my Conduction Field allows me to send 2 Laval monsters from my deck straight to my graveyard." Hades explained. "And since I get to send 2, I'll send Laval Magma Cannoneer and Laval Volcano Handmaiden." Hades located the 2 cards from his deck, then inserted them into the graveyard, but he didn't shuffle.

"Hey, you're supposed to shuffle your deck afterwards." Neptune pointed out. Hades just smirked.

"I'm not shuffling my deck yet because my Volcano Handmaiden allows me to send another copy of itself to the graveyard. But why stop at 2, when I can send a 3rd to the graveyard, which enables me to send yet another Laval Magma Cannoneer to the graveyard." Hades continued with a slight smirk on his face. He then pulled another spell from his hand.

"I play the spell, Rekindling!" Hades continued with a laugh.

"That means you can bring back all 5 of your Laval monsters." Neptune realized. Hades gave a sly smirk.

"Indeed Neptune. So come forth my Laval monsters!" Hades announced with glee. "Spread your heat to this duel!"

(all five Laval monsters emerged at once. the handmaiden looked like a flaming servant girl, while the cannoneer looked all molten. Laval Magma Cannoneer, level 4: attack: 1700, defense: 200. Laval Volcano Handmaiden, level 1, attack/defense: 100. Hades's hand: 4 cards). Neptune gaped for a second. His sea blue jacket began to blow around from the heated flames were Hades's Laval monsters. Neptune was unaffected by the flames, since he had his WATER monsters to protect him from getting burned. Helen had her Psychic Energy Shield to block the heat. Hades then thrusted his hand forward.

"i shall tune my level 1 Handmaiden with my level 4 Cannoneer in order to Synchro summon T.G. Hyper Librarian!" Hades declared. "And I'll do the same thing to Synchro summon Laval Dual Slasher!"

(the two said monster became green lights, which made a pillar of green light, not just revealing the Librarian, but a burned warrior carrying two burnt swords. T.G. Hyper Librarian, level 5, attack: 2400, defense: 1800. Laval Dual Slasher, level 5, attack: 2400, defense: 200). Hades grinned.

"Since I successfully Synchro summoned while my Librarian is faceup on the field, I get to draw 1 card." Hades explained sheepishly as he drew 1 card. His eyes widened slightly.

 _Boost Warrior! Perfect!_ thought Hades. He grabbed the card, then revealed it to his opponents. Neptune gaped, while Helen just stared.

"Since I control a tuner monster, I can special him from my hand in defense mode." Hades explained.

(Boost Warrior, level 1, attack: 300, defense: 200). Helen had a feeling what was coming next.

Up above on a building, Nexus and Xavier watched the duel. Xavier coughed a few times, but Nexus didn't seem to notice. He was too interested in what was happening during the duel. However, only after Hades Synchro summoned Formula Synchron and drew 2 new cards did he know what was coming next: A level 12 Synchro monster.

"It can't be!" Nexus realized. "A level 12 Synchro monster?!"

"I activate the spell Mind Control, which allows me to take your Magical Android, so I can now use it with my Formula Synchron and my Dual Slasher in order to Synchro summon the instrument of your defeat Neptune and Helen! Behold, T.G. Halberd Cannon!" Hades announced. Everyone watching gasped.

"No way!" Minerva cried out.

"I don't think Hades had a card like that before." Caesar agreed.

(a bright flash of green light from the green pillar, came out a huge earthened cannon humanoid. T.G. Halberd Cannon, level 12, attack/defense: 4000. Hades hand: 5 cards). Helen stepped back in shock.

"That monster, it's-!" Helen started.

"Massive!" Neptune finished. This made Hades laugh a bit.

"No monster you possess can beat him!" Hades grinned slyly. "Besides, once per turn, I can negate the summon of any monster you two try to summon to the field." Neptune growled a bit. Hades grabbed 3 cards from his hand, and inserted them into his D-Pad.

"I place 3 cards facedown, and end my turn." Hades grinned. "But why bother Neptune? I mean, you can summon monsters at your own risk." Hades glanced at his facedowns.

(Hades's hand: 2 cards).

 _Thanks to my Safe Zone trap, my Halberd Cannon will be almost impossible to destroy!_ Hades thought. Neptune glanced at his deck.

 _Man, this duel is going to be almost impossible to win._ he thought. _But I can't let that Halberd Cannon intimidate me. Me and Helen can win this! We just need t believe in our cards!_

"My move Hades." Neptune declared with confidence in his voice. "I draw!"

Nexus's lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Let's see if Helen and Neptune can beat Hades' T.G. Halberd Cannon." Nexus grinned. He then began to laugh.

 _If they can, they'll prove themselves to be worthy to join my New Order Council of the New World!_ Nexus began to laugh maniacally at hi\s thought process. Xavier glanced at Nexus, then at Helen and Neptune.

 _I hope those two know what they are doing._ he thought.

Neptune glanced at his hand, then back up to Halberd Cannon.

 _Not even my strongest monster can crush that monster!_ Neptune thought. He glanced at his hand closer. He had Gishki Vision and Shadow in his hand. He knew had the proper monsters to get a Gishki Ritual monster and a Gishki Ritual spell card. But what purpose would it serve? Oh well, he might as well try. Luckily, he had Gishki Photomirror as a backup in case his Zielgigas's summoning was negated.

"I'll discard my Gishki Vision and Shadow to add Gishki Zielgigas and Gishki Aquamirror from my deck to my hand." Neptune began. Hades just shrugged.

"Whatever." he said. "Continue your turn Neptune. Next up is my partner, then back to Helen." Neptune gave a nod. Then he pulled the ritual spell he got from his deck, then activated it. He tributed from his hand Gishki Shadow by using it as the entire tribute.

"Come forth my mighty creature of the seas! Gishki Zielgigas!" A huge gush of water spewed out from the hole on Neptune's field. Hades just grinned.

"You never learn." Hades retorted. "I activate my Halberd Cannon's effect! Now I get to negate your monster's summon, then destroy it!" The high volume of water went up into the air, then came crashing down on Zielgigas, then he exploded, and was sent to the graveyard. Neptune growled lowly, then he smirked.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Neptune laughed lightly. Hades' green eyes widened slightly.

"You were?" he asked.

"Yes, because I activate my Aquamirror's hidden effect! I take it out of my graveyard, shuffle it into my deck, then I can add my Zielgigas from my graveyard back to my hand." Hades' eyes twitched.

 _No! This wasn't part of the plan!_ thought Hades. _No matter, my Halberd Cannon is_

 _safe thanks to my facedowns._ Neptune pulled out another mirror. This one was known as Gishki Photomirror. Hades and Tethys knew what was coming next. Zielgigas was coming back, but at a heavy price. A cost of 500 points times the level of Zielgigas. Since it's a level 10, Neptune would be paying 5000 points just to summon it. And that in itself was risky. But Neptune was going to take this opportunity to find a way to have him and Helen get back ontop.

"By playing this spell, Zielgigas is coming back!" Neptune announced. Rio gave a sly smile. Michelle cringed a bit, but then she smirked slyly.

"Your son's monster isn't strong enough to take down my son's monster." Michelle pointed out to Rio. Rio turned to face her.

"Are you sure?" Rio asked, a grin appeared on her lips.

(the former Steelswarm monster emerged onto the field, covered with water. Gishki Zielgigas, level 10, attack: 3200, defense: 0). Tethys stepped back a bit, but she covered that up with a smirk.

"You do realize that you gave up 5000 points just to summon it, right?" Tethys asked her brother. Helen glanced down at her LP count. It said 4800.

 _That's why are LP dropped! Because of Neptune's spell card!_ Helen thought. Hades grinned.

"Impressive, but unfortunately for you, your monster is 800 points weaker than mine." Hades boasted. Neptune scoffed.

"We shall see. I place 1 card facedown, and end my turn." Neptune finished.

(Neptune's hand: 1 card). Tethys grinned, then drew her 6th card. She picked a card from her hand, then played it.

"I shall normal summon Star Seraph Scout. With his ability, I can special summon another Star Seraph monster from my hand, so emerge, Star Seraph Scale! With Scale's effect, I can special summon Star Seraph Sage from my hand." Tethys began.

"Whoa, she just summoned 3 monsters at once!" Helen whistled, impressed with her partner's sister's skills.

(a small fairy with wings and colored blue and gold emerged, followed by a sage with the same colors, and lastly, a golden scale. All 3 monsters had the crest of the Star Seraph on them. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Star Seraph Scale, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 900. Star Seraph Sage, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Tethys's hand: 3 cards). Dumon gave a smile in his daughter's direction. Rio glanced at Dumon.

"But I thought you ran Star Seraphs Dumon." Rio pointed out.

"I do." Dumon chuckled. "But not Tethys build. She uses the Hunder archetype with her Seraphs to make them more powerful." Rio gave a nod.

"I wonder what she'll summon." Rio wondered.

"We're about to find out." Yen agreed. Michelle and Dumon also nodded in agreement. However, Heather and Mizar were distracted by Nexus. And him trying to kidnap their daughter.

 _Why did that Nexus person want our daughter?_ thought Heather. It then hit her.

 _Oh no! He wants her because of her Psychic powers!_ Mizar on the other hand, was thinking about why Nexus needs duel energy. He was trying recall what happened 15 years ago, when Heather dueled the Horror King and won. He could feel something big was about to happen, but what? Mizar brushed it off when it first happened, but when the years passed, he began to think of why nothing like that has happened in 15 years.

 _He must be planning something big._ thought Mizar. _But what exactly?_ He shrugged, then turned back to face the duel. Tethys was about to summon something big, but what? He decided to not ask Rio or Dumon, they may not know either. Well, based on the bright flash of white light, one could assume as Number. But which one? Not many Numbers make a bright flash of white light. There was only one kind of Number that could that. Shining Numbers.

"Hold on!" Mizar blurted out in realization. "Is she summoning a Shining Number?" Dumon and Rio glanced at Mizar. They both shrugged, then glanced back at the dueling field.

Nexus's black cloak whipped around him. The intensity of the duel was beginning to increase with each passing second. Xavier could tell because Nexus's grin was only growing wider.

"Yes! Go all in!" laughed Nexus. _the more intense the duel is, the more duel energy I get to complete my goal! Hahahaha!_ Xavier glanced at his partner a few times, then back to the duel.

"By overlaying all three of my monsters, I can Xyz summon Number S101: Shining Knight Honor!" Everyone gasped in surprise, while Nexus grinned maliciously.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing a pure, and noble warrior. Number S101: Shining Honor Knight, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz Materials: 3. Tethys's hand: 3 cards).

"Since when did she have a Shining Number?!" Rio cried out. Dumon just chuckled to himself. Rio glanced at Dumon. She scowled at him teasingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that she has a Shining Number?" Rio asked her husband. Dumon stopped his chuckling, then turned to face his wife.

"It's simple really." he said. "Tethys personality is pure hearted. However, the Chaos form of this Shining Number represents her other personality. If anyone threatens her, or her loved ones, she'll become merciless."

"Now I understand." Rio smiled. "The Shining Number represents her personalities."

"Exactly." Dumon agreed. Tethys glanced at a particular card residing in her hand.

 _Rank-Up-Magic Shining Chaos Force._ she thought. She grabbed it, then inserted it into her electrified Seraph Crest D-Pad.

"I activate, Rank-Up-Magic Shining Chaos Force!" Tethys declared.

"Another Rank-Up-Magic card?" Yuma wondered as he watched Tethys continue her turn.

"With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear my Chaos Shining Number 101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight!"

(the overlay network exploded blackish-white, revealing the chaoticfied Shining Number. The Chaos Number wore black and white clothing. Black cloak, white undergarments. Number CS101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz Materials: 4. Tethys's hand: 2 cards).

"This only the beginning." Tethys grinned. "Since my Number CS101 was special summoned via a Rank-Up-Magic card, I get to draw 1 card for every Xyz material it has, which is 4, so I draw 4 new cards." After Tethys did that, she set 3 cards facedown, and ended her turn. She and Hades had grins on their faces.

"Your move Helen." Tethys smirked. "But make it count, because it will be your last." Helen stared at her opponents. She was slightly trembling.

 _How are me and Neptune supposed to take them down now?_ she thought frantically. Sh then heard her mother's advice in her head: Don't give up! _Duel until your life points reach 0. Because as long as you have 1 life point left, keep dueling!_ Helen released a light smile and glanced up at her mother. Heather was smiling down at her daughter.

 _My mother's right! Me and and Neptune can win this! By working together as a team!_ Helen glanced at her partner. Her blonde hair blew around her, but she didn't care.

"Neptune." she said. The said young boy turned to face her.

"Yes Helen?" he asked.

"We can win this. By working together as a team." Helen replied. Neptune gave a thumbs up.

"Right." he said in agreement. Helen put her hand atop of her deck. Hades grinned slyly in amusement.

Nexus stared down from above, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

 _This heated battle will give me most of the duel energy that I need to complete my goal._ he thought.

Helen drew her next card.

"Jackpot!" she said. "I play, Card of Sanctity! With this, we all get to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Hades and Tethys did just that. Followed by Helen and Neptune drawing until they possessed 6 cards.

"Now that is outta the way, I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 4 Psychic Snail in order to Synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" Helen announced with slight happiness in her voice.

(a green flash went off, covering the field, then it revealed the Psychic synchro holding a white and black orb above her head. Psychic Lifetrancer, level 7, attack: 2400, defense: 2000). Hades laughed.

"Fool! Halberd Cannon's effect activates! Now your monsters' summon is negated!" Lifetrancer cried out while Halberd Cannon fired from his cannons, thus blowing up the Psychic synchro monster. When the smoke cleared, there was a faceup card on Helen's field. Well four, actually. Mark of the Psychic, Brain Control, Heavy Storm and Miracle Synchro Fusion. Hades and Tethys gasped.

"No way!" Tethys cried out. She blew away all of our facedowns!"

"And that's not the worst of it! With Mark of the Psychic, since a Psychic-type Synchro was destroyed, she can gain control of the monster responsible. And Brain Control allows her to pay 800 to gain control of your monster Tethys!"

"And Miracle Synchro Fusion allows me to fuse my Psychic Snail with Magical Android in order to fusion summon Ultimate Axon Kicker." Helen finished. Tethys and Hades gulped in fear and surprise. Yen clenched his fists in frustration. However, that frustration was wiped away by Michelle putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." she whispered. "This tournament is for fun." Yen turned to face her, then he nodded.

"I know." he replied. Both of them turned their attention back to the duel. Helen smirked as her fusion monster arisen.

(the fusion monster looked like Thought Ruler Archfiend, only much more skeletal. Ultimate Axon Kicker, level 10, attack: 2900, defense: 1700. Helen's hand: 2 cards). When Helen looked at Hades and Tethys, they didn't look, or seem worried at all. Surprised yes. Worried? No. That's what worried Helen. Could one of the facedowns she destroyed with Heavy Storm? Oh well, she might as well try to attack them and defeat them. She'll start with her fusion monster, since it can't be destroyed by card effects.

"Now my fusion monster, attack Hades directly!" Helen commanded. Ultimate Axon did just that. Twirling his Psychic empowered staff, then thrusted it into Hades' chest. He groaned a bit, but stayed on his feet.

(Hades and Tethys's LP: 8000 - 2900 = 5100). Helen then ordered Number CS101 to attack Tethys directly. That's when Tethys smirked.

"Go quick-play spell, Shining Break! This cuts the damage we take in half for the remainder of the turn." Tethys countered to Helen's attack. Helen just smirked.

"It doesn't matter." Helen pointed out. "You two are still losing the duel on this turn." Hades gulped.

 _Since Halberd Cannon is on Helen's field, summoning my Battle Fader to defend us would be pointless._ thought Hades in frustration. Tethys also knew that it was over as well, so she lowered her D-Pad to her side.

 _It's over._ she thought. Helen continued her attacks with her partners' monster, then finished it off with Hades' T.G. Halberd Cannon.

(Hades and Tethys's LP: 5100 - 5100 = 0. **WINNERS: HELEN TENJO AND NEPTUNE STONE** ). Everyone began to cheer. Hades and Tethys walked up to the victors. They shook each other's hands.

"Congrats." Hades said to Helen. Helen gave a smile.

"That was a sick combo and comeback." Tethys complimented. "i don't think any normal duelist would've figured that out, let alone actually do it." That put a smile on Helen's face.

"Thanks Tethys." Helen beamed. After the short celebration and announcements from Yuma, everyone began to pack up and head home.

Nexus grinned maliciously as he watched them leave the area.

"Come on Xavier, must make plans to take them down and complete our goals." Nexus said as he snapped his fingers, thus opening a portal up to the dark abyss, where his headquarters are. Xavier sighed, then followed shortly after with one thought on his mind: _Be careful, sister._

 **0713MM: So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Okay? If you have any comments or questions, put them in a review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's chapter 14! I know it's been a while. But trust me when I say this, it was worth the wait. Well, I hope you think that.**

 **Helen: Yup. I may have lost my Psychic powers, but I gain a new deck. It's called-**

 **0713MM: (covers her mouth). Not yet Helen. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor Nexus. I do own this story plot and my OC's + my OC's decks.**

 **Nexus: On with my diabolical plans!**

 **0713MM: Yes.**

 **Mizar, Caesar, Heather and Helen: Chapter start! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Old Powers' gone; New Powers' awakened!

Nexus watched through his black n' white orb, watching Helen and her partner, Neptune, celebrating their victory in the Couples Duel Tournament. He chuckled to himself. His cloak swished when he turned to face his partner, Xavier.

"Xavier." Nexus spoke. He waited patiently for Xavier to look up to him. Xavier looked up into Nexus's hateful eyes. Xavier shivered, but he covered it up. Nexus did notice Xavier's fear, but he said nothing.

"Yes Nexus?" asked Xavier. Nexus pointed at the black n' white orb. It showed Helen and Neptune celebrating. Xavier shook his head. Nexus sighed heavily.

"You know why you joined me Xavier?" Nexus asked. Xavier stood up from his chair.

"Yes." he replied. Nexus waved his hand, beckoning Xavier to continue. Xavier took a deep breath, then continued, "I was afraid of you. Your intimidating looks, plus glare got me to fear you." Nexus grinned in satisfaction, then gestured for Xavier to complete his assignment. Xavier gave a short nod, then snapped his black-gloved fingers, then disappeared through a portal to Heartland City. Nexus gave a malicious, yet evil grin.

 _Soon, my plan shall come pass!_ Nexus thought.

Helen was in her room, in Mr. and Mrs. Stone's apartment, editing her deck. She usually does this whenever she feels like, or whenever she feels her deck must be stronger. She glanced out the window, she noticed some hooded figure walking absentmindedly. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then they reverted back to normal when she turned back to her editing.

 _Now who could that guy be?_ Helen thought as she continued her work.

Xavier slowly walked through Heartland City. He had waited until after the Couples Duel Tournament celebration had ended before attempting this mission. Deep down, he wished he hadn't joined Nexus. But at the same time, he was glad that he did. He continued to walk around, glancing at the apartments, seeing if there was a sign of a 13 year-old girl. He may have lost a majority of his powers over the 21 years that have gone by, but a few remained. He stopped when he came across an odd apartment. Probably the one he's been looking for. He grinned slyly, then snapped his fingers, waiting to see an overlay network appear in the room above him. He heard a shriekish scream. He assumed that was the prey his partner wanted. Once the light died down, he too disappeared.

"Wakey wakey little girl." Nexus smirked as he watched Helen open her eyes.

"Huh?! What? Where am I?" she asked. Nexus just chuckled.

"Relax little girl." he replied in a taunting manner. "I just need one thing from you, then I'll have my partner escort you back." Helen glanced around at what she was strapped to. She was strapped to a table. Her legs and feet were straight, but also spread out. She began to struggle. In an attempt to escape. Nexus just laughed at her futile attempt.

"Don't bother Helen." Nexus smirked. Helen stopped struggling, then sighed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Helen asked, trying to keep her cool. Nexus chuckled again.

"Kill you?" he repeated. "That'd be ridiculous. No, I'm not going to kill you. What I will do is extract your Psychic power." Nexus pulled out an injector from his drawer. Xavier had a slight smirk on his face, but he then frowned a second afterwards. Helen turned her head to try to get a better look at where she was. To her, it looked like some cursed laboratory. Which, could be right. Nexus grinned, then turned back to face the young girl.

"This here Helen, will allow me extract your Psychic power. How you may ask? Well, it will inject an extractor inside your body, allowing me to extract your power with it. Once that's done, I will insert your Psychic power into the Nexus Cannon." Nexus turned Helen's table around so she could see what Nexus was talking about. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"It's...huge!" Helen gasped. Nexus laughed.

"Glad you like it." he chuckled. "But, everyone will blame you for their downfall." Helen began to sit up so she could stare into Nexus's hateful eyes.

"What do you mean "everyone will blame me for their downfall"?" Helen asked. Nexus began to laugh harder. Helen raised an eyebrow at Nexus.

"I must have missed the joke, chuckles." Helen retorted. Nexus stopped laughing, then he gave Helen an evil smirk.

"Anyway, time to extract your power!" laughed Nexus as he pushed his hand injector close to Helen's right shoulder. She began to scrunch up like a little ball, trying to avoid the needle from the injector. Xavier turned away. He didn't want to watch. Helen began to scream in agony Xavier closed his eyes.

 _Please end soon!_ Xavier thought. He didn't want Helen to suffer more than she already grinned as soon as his extraction ended. When he finished, he took the small orb that contained Helen's Psychic power into a jar. Nexus glanced at Xavier, then at Helen. She unconscious. Nexus gestured to Xavier. Xavier stood up and walked over.

"Yes Nexus?" Xavier asked.

"She is no longer required." Nexus replied. "Return her to her parents." Xavier gave a silent salute, then carried Helen off the table, then snapped his fingers and disappeared. After Xavier left, Nexus took the jar off the table, then inserted Helen's Psychic power inside the Nexus Cannon. It began to power up. This put an evil smirk on Nexus's face.

"Excellent." he laughed. "Helen's Psychic energy has put the Cannon at 80%. Once it reaches 100%, I shall fire it through the sky grate in the ceiling towards Astral World. Once that happens, Astral World shall move closer to Earth. Barian World shall defuse from Astral World, then both Astral and Barian World will fuse with Earth, and I shall become the absolute ruler! Hehehehahaha!"

Xavier returned Helen back to where she was. He glanced at the clock in the room. He sighed in relief. She wasn't gone that long. Only 10 minutes or so. Wait, 10 minutes?! Xavier shrugged it off after resting Helen on the bed. He then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Before he did, he whispered something.

"Good luck Helen." he whispered. "You're going to need it." The second he disappeared, Heather opened the door.

"Helen dear, it's lunch time." Heather shook Helen gently. The young girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Lunchtime already?" Helen yawned as she sat up. Heather gave a nod to her daughter.

"Come on down." Heather gestured to the door. Helen hesitated for a moment, then followed her mother downstairs.

Once Helen had made it downstairs, Neptune turned to face her. He frowned upon looking at her face.

"You look pale." Neptune remarked. "You alright? Did something happen?" All Helen could do was slowly nod as she grabbed a sandwich off the platter on the kitchen table and began to nibble on it. Neptune shrugged, then continued to eat his sandwich in silence. The parents of the six kids began to talk amongst themselves. Helen overheard her mother and Mrs. Stone talking about something. She decided to ignore her mother and Mrs. Stone's discussion. But it was kinda hard to ignore, because they were talking about her. She shivered when Mrs. Stone mentioned that Helen could be good against this new evil, but also bad. She lowered her head.

 _They don't know that I don't have my Psychic powers anymore._ thought Helen. Heather noticed her daughter's sadness, so she raised a hand up to stop Rio from talking. Rio turned to look at Heather in confusion.

"What is it Heather?" Rio asked.

"I must talk with Helen alone." Heather retorted. "You may continue your conversation as if I wasn't there." And with that, Heather walked alongside her daughter away from the kitchen. Most likely to the upstairs bedroom. At least, that's what Helen assumed based on the stairs they were taking. Helen wanted to ask where they were going, but there was no need. They had arrived at the guest bedroom, where she and Neptune were staying. As soon as Helen walked through the door, Heather closed it, then walked over to the bed and sat down. Helen did the same, but sat in her chair to her desk so she was across from her mother.

"So Helen sweetie, mind telling me about what happened to you?" Heather asked kindly, but also sternly. Helen took a deep breath, then began her story.

"Well as you may already know, I like to edit my deck from time to time." Helen began. Heather listened to the entire story. She only interrupted when needed. After Helen finished, she pulled up the sleeve of her T-shirt.

"And that's how I got this." Helen gestured to the short scar that ran from the top of her shoulder to her elbow. Heather released a short gasp, then she sighed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Heather said after a short moment. Helen gave her mother a smile, but i didn't last long, because she got hugged by her mother. Helen wrapped her arms around her mother's' shoulders. After the brief, short hug, Heather let go of her daughter.

"You know, I'm glad you told me this." Heather released a light smile. Helen also gave a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Helen smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Heather retorted. "Now, about that Psychic deck of yours, you're telling me it doesn't work? Explain." Helen took her deck box off of her belt, then proceeded to take her deck out of it.

"Here." Helen said, handing her deck to her mother. Heather examined it, flipping it through her hands, skimming through every card.

"I think it won't work because my Psychic powers are gone." Helen sighed. "I can't feel any energy flowing through it anymore." Heather kneeled down so she was within eye level of her daughter.

"This deck has been used for several centuries now." Heather continued.

"By Michael Bakura, I know." Heather rolled her eyes. "Dad told me all about him and being a Barian." Heather's eyes widened slightly, but they reverted back to normal quickly.

"He felt the need to tell me the origins of the deck." Helen continued quickly. "I listened to every detail. Trying to gain as much information on the deck that I could from Dad. After I got as much info as I could from Dad, I went straight to the source: Michael Bakura." Heather smiled at her daughter.

"Well, I'm proud of you for getting as much info on the Psychic deck before actually using it." Heather smiled. Helen beamed up at her mother. But then, she lowered her head.

"But now, my Psychic deck is worthless to me." Helen sighed.

"Not necessarily." Heather tried to brighten the mood. It got Helen's attention; she looked up at her mother.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"I mean, you could use it as a casual deck." Heather replied. "Just like your Ritual Beast and Madolche decks." Helen pondered the thought, then she gave a nod.

"Very well, Heather said as she placed the Psychotic deck back inside the box, then handed it to Helen, who in turn, clipped the deck box back onto her belt. Heather began to walk toward where Helen had placed her laptop. Helen cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Helen asked as she walked over.

"I'm going to make a deck for you." Heather replied. "Is a Dragon deck okay sweetie?" Helen just shrugged.

"Sure." was Helen's reply. "I don't see why not." Heather smiled as her daughter's willingness and flexibility to allow her to make a deck for her.

"Mom?" Helen asked before Heather could continue.

"Yes sweetie?" Heather asked as she turned the chair around to face her daughter.

"Thank you." was Helen's reply. Heather gave her daughter another smile.

"You're welcome." Heather said. Heather turned the wheelie chair back around to face the laptop. Helen went to get a chair from the closet, then sat next to her mother as she worked on building a new deck for her daughter. Helen watched carefully as her mother worked. She wanted to memorize the cards' names and effects. When to use them and when not to use them. Heather glanced slightly at her daughter.

"Do you like these card ideas?" Heather asked. Helen stared at the cards. The monsters were Dragon-type, just like she wanted. The Dragons were also LIGHT attribute, which confused Helen, but she didn't mind.

"I like them." Helen complimented. That compliment put a smile on Heather's face.

"Thank you sweetie." Heather smiled. Helen continued to watch her mother work on her new deck.

 _I hope this deck will suit me._ thought Helen.

After what seemed like hours, Mizar called upstairs.

"Heather! Helen! It's time to go!" Mizar called up.

"Okay Dad!" Helen called downstairs. "Me and Mom are just finishing something up on the laptop!"

"Okay! Me and your brother will be outside waiting for you!" Mizar called back up. Mizar turned to face his son.

"Let's wait outside." Mizar retorted. Caesar just nodded. Despite being around his friends that were in Heartland, he couldn't stay here. They lived at Temple Dragos; not Heartland City. Caesar only sighed. He _wished_ his parents wanted to live in Heartland City. It's so nice here.

Shortly after he and his father got outside, Heather and his sister got outside. What he noticed that Helen was grinning ear to ear. He decided that he'd ask her about it later. For now, he had to get onto Neo Tachyon's back with his father, while his sister and mother rode on Neo Neutron. How no one noticed two huge dragons was beyond them. I guess everyone got used to odd things here. Oh well. It was none of his concern. He glanced downward and saw Tethys and Neptune waving up at them. Mr. and Mrs. Stone were also waving.

"Bye Heather and Mizar!" Rio shouted up at them in her cheerful voice. "Hope you get home safely!"

"We always do Rio!" Mizar shouted down as the two dragons flew off into the distance.

Back at Nexus's little lab…

Nexus grinned evilly as he watched through his black n' white orb. He noticed the Tenjo family were flying back to Temple Dragos. His grin only increased. Soon, he turned to Xavier. The place was poorly lit. Mostly because this WAS Dr. Faker's old lab. Before he betrayed Kazuma Tsukamo and Bryon Arclight to open up a portal to Barian World.

"Xavier." Nexus spoke. "Watch the lab. I have some business I need to attend to." Xavier gave Nexus a light nod. Nexus raised his hand and made the thumb's up sign. Before leaving, he turned to face Xavier.

"As for my targets, let's just say that I have some spying and information gathering to take care of first." Nexus answered Xavier's unspoken question. Xavier gave another nod and watched Nexus disappear through the door/archway. He could hear the flap of Nexus's cloak as he disappeared. He also heard Nexus put his hood up. Xavier stared at the door/archway for a moment, then sighed.

 _I wish Nexus would allow me to do something to help._ he thought But he shook his head. _No, he doesn't need my help. Not yet, anyway._ Xavier began to watch what was happening through the black n' white orb sitting on the desk. He feared that his sister's kids were in trouble, but he could do nothing. He was helpless. Powerless to stop Nexus and his insane goals.

 **0713MM: Bwhahaha! Soon Nexu's evil goals shall come to pass! Or will they?**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Finally! After 16 days of waiting, chapter 15 is finally here!**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: Chapters 15-17 will be what happened in episodes 112-117 of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL season 3.**

 **Note 3: Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Pawns Part I

Nexus walked through Heartland City with his hood up. His cloak billowed behind him as he walked through the bustling city full of people walking and talking amongst themselves. Deep down, he felt bad about what he's planning on doing to them. He shook his head.

 _No._ he thought. _My plans have been proceeding for 15 years now. I can't stop now._ Luckily for him, no one found that someone walking around in cloak with a hood was odd. He chuckled to himself.

"Xavier, did really think that I'd be going after the six kids all on my own?" Nexus laughed lightly. "Foolish thought, I'd say." As he continued walking down the sidewalk, he could hear voices from an alleyway. Curious, Nexus put his ear to the wall, listening to voices.

"No Vincent!" said one. "That is _not_ how we are going to do this!"

"Oh come on James!" the man named Vincent complained. The man Vincent addressed, James, snorted.

"How about we just follow the leader's original plan?" asked a 3rd voice. Nexus flinched. The3rd man's voice sounded...raspy.

 _Interesting._ thought Nexus as he continued listen to the young men's conversation.

"Look, Kronos said that getting Yugi Moto's deck from the museum was gonna be a piece of cake. The guards are so stupid when it comes to guarding stuff." James smirked.

"Excuse me young gentlemen." Nexus grinned as he revealed himself from the shadows. Vincent, James and Kage turned to face Nexus.

"Who are you?" Kage asked while narrowing his eyes. Nexus grinned wider.

"I'm known as Nexus." Nexus replied. "And I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And who might that be?" asked someone. Nexus turned to face the person who spoke.

"Ah, and you must be Kronos." Nexus smirked. Kronos folded his arms.

"Why are you here?" Kronos snapped. "We are in the middle of trying to steal a deck from the museum." Nexus just laughed. His sharp, piercing blue eyes shined through the rim of his hood. Kronos didn't move a muscle. Vincent and James flinched, while Kage just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kronos asked, a bit irritated by Nexus's laughter. Nexus stopped his laughter shortly after Kronos's rude remark.

"Do you honestly think you could steal Yugi Moto's deck?" Nexus croned. "How pathetic. Anyway, I have a proposition for you." Kronos tilted his head.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kronos asked. The wind began to blow around the fivesome. Their cloaks blew around them. Kronos had brown hair, wearing a vest and a t-shirt underneath and wearing long pants. The other 3 were wearing the same attire. (I know I'm bad when it comes to describing, but bear with me here). Nexus began to tell them his proposition for them. Kronos was all in with the idea. I mean, if he could help Nexus, then perhaps Nexus could help him and his cronies. The other 3 weren't so sure. They figured this was a bad idea. But they were eventually convinced by Kronos's persuasive argument. Nexus grinned after the foursome had agreed. After the small talk, Nexus lead them back to his and Xavier's lair.

"Welcome." Nexus spread his arms out as he opened the doors to his lair. "This is where I have all of my plans written out, and much more." Kronos seemed fascinated by Nexus's equipment. Especially the Nexus Cannon. Nexus seemed pleased that someone admired his works besides himself. Nexus turned on his computer monitor, thus showing the locations of his 3 female targets. Helen Tenjo, Minerva Darson and Tethys Stone. Vincent, James and Kage looked over Nexus's shoulder.

"Hey, aren't those girls from the Couples Duel Tournament?" Vincent asked as he pointed at the 3 pictures of the young girls. Nexus gave nod; an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Indeed. So, you four were there, watching the tournament play out?" Nexus smirked in amusement. Kronos gave a nod in agreement. This made Nexus smirk.

"Well good. Because, I have your assignments." Nexus smiled lightly. This caught Vincent, James and Kage's attention.

"What are they?" James asked, eager for action.

"Patience my friend." Nexus grinned. "Anyway, as you know, Helen Tenjo, Minerva Darson and Tethys Stone are my only obstacles left before my Nexus Cannon reaches full power. Once it reaches full power, I shall fire it upon the Astral World, bringing it closer to Earth." The threesome that were given their tasks began to smirk and crack jokes. Nexus had to literally use his megaphone to make them shut up for a moment.

"Attention! I must warn you that if their "boyfriends" interfere, destroy them too." Nexus added. He gave Xavier as sadistic grin. Xavier smiled lightly.

"You are all dismissed." Nexus waved his hand toward Vincent, James and Kage. "Do _not_ fail me. You three understand?"

"Yessir." Kage, Vincent and James replied. That made Nexus smirk.

"You may go off after your targets." Nexus said after a short silence. Fortunately for him, the threesome had already left. Kronos walked up to Nexus, who surprisingly, wasn't that much taller than him.

"What should I do?" Kronos asked.

"Simple." Nexus answered. "You can monitor their progress on this computer." Nexus walked Kronos through on how to use the compute cameras that Nexus installed onto the 3 locations that his 3 friends were heading to.

At Temple Dragos…

Helen was fusting around with her new deck. She wanted to test it against somebody. But against whom? She opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

"No running in the house please!" she heard mother shout as she came down the stairs.

"Sorry Mom!" Helen called out as she emerged into the kitchen finding her mother cooking. Cooking what? Most likely their dinner for tonight. Helen glanced at the calendar.

"Isn't today the day that Neptune sleeps over?" Helen pointed at the date. Heather turned to face the calendar.

"Yes sweetie, it is." Heather smiled. "Mrs. Stone should be here shortly." Helen glanced up and down her mother. Her mom was wearing her worn out clothes along with apron for cooking/baking. Heather just giggled at her daughter.

"What?" Helen asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you are looking at me funny." Heather continued to giggle. "Anyway, you can wait outside for Neptune and Mrs. Stone to arrive sweetie." Helen gave a light smile, then she glanced around the main floor of the house.

"Where are Dad and Caesar?" Helen asked her mother.

"Oh. They went to Heartland for some reason that I don't remember clearly." Heather replied. "It's not that big of a deal. They'll be back for dinner." Helen gave a nod.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting outside for Mrs. Stone and Neptune." Helen said as she put on her shoes.

"Okay sweetie. Just don't stand to close the cliff's edge!" Heather called from the kitchen.

"I won't Mom!" Helen called over her shoulder as she went outside. There were some sounds of shuffling feet on the roof. Helen looked behind her and upward. She saw nothing. She shook her head, then glanced back to face the horizon.

 _What was that on the roof of the house?_ thought Helen. _Oh well. Was probably nothing except the wind._ Helen was soon going to learn how wrong she was.

Vincent continued to walk slowly, yet steadily across the roof, getting closer and closer to where Helen was standing without gaining her attention. He grinned lightly, but yet also evilly, to himself.

"Nexus will be pleased when he finds out I defeated Helen" Vincent murmured to himself as he walked across the roof.

 _Just a bit more._ he thought. He eventually made it to edge of the roof closest to Helen. He stepped back a bit, careful about where his cloak fell behind him to prevent himself from stumbling and falling off the side of the roof. After he stepped back, he ran and did a leap through the air. His cloak blew around him as he leaped through the air. Helen didn't even notice until he landed right in front of her. His back turned to her. His landing startled Helen a bit; she stepped backward a bit in surprise.

"Wh-Who are you?" Helen squeaked. The man standing in front of her turned around. He had a grin on his face. Helen noticed that he had a dragon claw like scar on his face.

"My name is Vincent." the man replied with an evil grin on his face. "And I'm here under Nexus's orders. Helen stepped back further and gasped in shock.

"Nexus?! Why are you working for him?" Helen asked. This caused Vincent to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious my dear?" Vincent asked. "You are a threat to his plans. If I eliminate you, that's one less threat he has to worry about." Helen grimaced. Vincent just chuckled in amusement,

"So, are you ready?" Vincent asked. Helen gave a nod.

"If defeating you means Nexus will leave me alone, so be it!" Helen retorted.

"Hold on!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Vincent looked around. Helen glanced over shoulder and she saw Neptune running toward her. She released a light, happy smile.

"Neptune…" Helen muttered. Vincent's eyes began to twitch out of annoyance. Then it hit him: " _If their boyfriends interfere, destroy them too."_ This statement that Vincent remembered released a grin.

"Change of plans. I'll duel both of you at once!" Vincent declared. Helen glanced at Neptune. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a vest over it, jeans and his duel disk along with his deck box on his belt that was on his jeans. Helen smiled at him.

"So, your Mom is talking with mine?" Helen asked Neptune. He gave a nod.

"Yes. My bags for the sleepover are inside." he replied. Helen gave a nod. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, her hazel eyes glowed a bright white color, then they reverted back to normal. Vincent flinched after he saw the eye glow. Neptune stared at Vincent.

"Helen, let's do this!" Neptune declared as he tossed his D-Pad into the air, then it landed on his left arm.

"Agreed!" Helen smiled as her white Dragon Claw-like D-Pad emerged onto her left arm as well. Vincent's D-Pad appeared on his left arm as well. Unfortunately, it was the head of a Black Dragon with Red-Eyes.

 **Augmented Reality Link established**

"Let's do this!" the threesome declared.

"Before we get started, I have some modifications I need to do." Vincent grinned. "Go, my Sphere Field!" Vincent went into his cloak pocket and took out a yellow cube, then tossed it into the air. When the Sphere Field expanded, it began to shock Neptune and Helen. Neptune groaned while Helen screamed. Their 4000 LP were cut in half due to the Sphere Field, which then transferred it to Vincent, doubling his LP to 8000.

"I'll go first, I draw!" Vincent declared.

(Vincent's hand: 6 cards).

"Keep your guard up." Neptune warned.

"I know." Helen agreed.

"I summon Red Eyes Dimension Wyvern!" Vincent announced as a worldly dragon materialized.

(Red Eyes Dimension Wyvern level: 2 attack: 200 def: 800. Vincent's hand: 5 cards).

"What is that?" asked Helen.

"You'll find out, I banish him to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Vincent announced as the alien dragon dematerialized and was replaced by a black dragon coated in metal armor, it's eyes and visible skin were highlighted with red.

(Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon level: 10 attack: 2800 def: 2400. Vincent's hand: 4 cards).

"A level 10 already?" Neptune asked, surprised.

"That's not all, when Dimension Wyvern is banished by a Dragon's effect I get to special summon one level 8 or below normal dragon monster from my deck." Vincent smirked.

"Oh dear." Helen gulped.

"I special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Vincent declared.

"Red-Eyes?!" Helen gasped.

"Black Dragon?!" Neptune finished, just as shocked.

"Surprised?"

"Kinda." Helen replied.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

(Vincent's hand: 2 cards).

"Then it's my turn, I draw!" Helen declared as she drew her 6th card.

"I'll place 2 cards facedown, then I'll special summon Star Dragon-Scout from my hand in defense mode." Helen began.

(a small dragon appeared onto the field. Star Dragon-Scout, level 1, attack/defense: 0. Helen's hand: 3 cards).

"That dragon is much weaker than any of my monsters." Vincent taunted.

"Looks can be deceiving." Helen remarked. "Thanks to it's special ability, I can special summon another Star Dragon monster from my deck, then my Scout becomes the same level as the special summoned Dragon monster."

"What!? No fair!" Vincent whined.

"You did it too. So stop whining." Helen giggled. "I special summon from my deck Star Dragon-Solar!"

(a flaming dragon emerged onto the field. Star Dragon-Solar, level 4, attack: 1900, defense: 1500).

"Solar's effect allows me to special summon two more copies of it from my deck." Helen continued.

(Two more Solar's emerged onto the field).

"Nice going!" Neptune commented.

"Thanks Neptune." Helen smiled.

"OP, but still too weak." Vincent smirked.

"It's not weak. Thanks to it's effect, I can treat them as 2 level 8's when I Xyz summon." Helen finished.

"I overlay 2 Solar's to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Star Dragon-Alpha! Then, I build the overlay network with Star Dragon-Scout and my last Solar to Xyz summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" Helen announced.

(the overlay network exploded twice, revealing the two mighty dragons. Star Dragon-Alpha, rank 4, attack: 2100, defense: 1900. Xyz materials: 2. Galaxy Stealth Dragon, rank 4, attack: 2000, defense: 1600. Xyz materials: 2).

"I end my turn." Helen finished.

"My turn Vincent." Neptune said as he drew his 6th card. He glanced at his hand, then pulled out a card from his hand.

"I activate Gishki Aquamirror. By discarding Gishki Shadow and using it as the entire tribute, I can Ritual summon Gishki Zielgigas."

(a Steelswarm-like monster emerged onto the field. Gishki Zielgigas, level 10, attack: 3200, defense: 0. Neptune's hand: 3 cards).

"A powerful beast."

"Indeed. I shall place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Neptune said.

"Back to me, I draw!" Vincent announced.

(Vincent's hand: 3 cards).

"What will he do this time?" Helen wondered.

"Dunno." Neptune agreed. "Just be careful."

"I activate MetalMorph and use it on Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Vincent declared.

Okay." Helen mused.

"Now I attack Gishki Zielgigas with my Red-=Eyes Black Dragon, and since it is equipped with MetalMorph half of your attack power gets added to my Red-Eyes."

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase." Neptune countered.

"I activate the Trap Jammer trap card!" Vincent countered.

"Huh?!" Neptune gasped.

"Follow through!"

(Red-Eyes B Dragon attack: 2700 + 1600 = 4300).

(Zielgigas cried out as he got slashed in the stomach, then he exploded).

"Ahhhh!" Neptune cried out as he flew backwards into the Sphere Field, he got shocked as soon as he touched it.

(Neptune's LP: 2000 - 1100 = 900).

"Neptune!" Helen cried out. "Are you okay?!"

"I...think so..." Neptune groaned.

"Now my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacks Neptune directly!" laughed Vincent.

"Neptune!" Helen cried out.

"I activate...the trap, Shark Net! When a WATER attribute monster I control is destroyed, any further damage I take leaves me with 100 life points instead." Neptune explained through groaning.

"You hold on by a thread, I place one card facedown and conclude my move." Vincent finished.

(Vincent's hand: 2 cards).

"My turn!" Helen declared as she drew her next card.

(Helen's hand: 4 cards).

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Star Force!" Helen announced. Neptune released a light smile. Although, it hurt to do that because his lower lip was bleeding, but he didn't care.

"What is that?"

"A new Rank-Up-Magic spell card." Helen explained. "With it, I rebuild the overlay network with Alpha. Go, Dragonic Star Xyz Evolution! Meet Star Dragon-Beta!"

(the overlay network exploded in a Star shape, revealing the new dragon. Star Dragon-Beta, rank 6, attack/defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 3. Helen's hand: 3 cards).

"Not strong enough."

"Oh? Well, what if I played a 2nd Star Force?" Helen asked as she inserted it into her D-Pad.

"Not fair." Vincent complained

"Oh yes fair! And now I rebuild the overlay network again! Go Dragonic Star Xyz Evolution! Emerge Star Dragon-Delta!" Helen announced.

(the overlay network exploded a Star shape again, revealing the new dragon. Star Dragon-Delta, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2800. Xyz materials: 4. Helen's hand: 2 cards).

"Delta, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Helen ordered.

"I activate the trap card Threatening Roar! This ends the Battle Phase on the spot."

"Ugh. I end." Helen muttered.

"I'm going to end this here and now!" Neptune declared as he drew his next card.

(Neptune's hand: 4 cards).

"How so?" Vincent asked.

"You'll see." Neptune remarked.

"Fine." Vincent snorted. "Go."

"I normal summon Gishki Beast, then use his effect to special summon Gishki Shadow from my graveyard in defense mode. Next, I'll special summon Silent Angler from my hand." Neptune began.

(3 WATER creatures emerged onto the field. Silent Angler, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 1400. Gishki Beast, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1300. Gishki Shadow, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1000. Neptune's hand: 2 cards).

"3 level 4s?!" Vincent gasped, shocked by Neptune's performance.

"Yes, I overlay my Shadow, Beast and Angler to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" Neptune announced. Helen beamed.

(The overlay network exploded, revealing the shark dragon-like creature, which roared. Number 32: Shark Drake, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 3).

"How'd you get that!?" Vincent demanded.

"Uncle Shark gave it to me". Neptune explained.

"Your Uncle is a Shark?" Vincent asked. (as you can see he isn't the smartest of folks).

"I mean Reginald "Shark" Kastle. My Mom's brother." Neptune explained. Vincent snorted.

"It doesn't matter what you do." Vincent boasted.

"Really? Well, I'm going to rebuild the overlay network with Shark Drake! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear from the depths of the chaotic sea, Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!" Neptune announced. Vincent stepped back in shock.

"No way!" he gasped.

(the overlay network exploded once more, revealing a white-skinned sea-serpent. Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 4). Vincent scoffed.

"It has the same stats as last time." Vincent remarked. Neptune smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hmm?" asked Vincent, obviously confused.

"I activate Shark Drake Veiss's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can banish 1 WATER monster from my graveyard to make one of your monsters' lose all of their attack power." Neptune explained.

"Say what?!" Vincent gaped.

"You heard me!" Neptune growled.

(Shark Drake Veiss bit an overlay unit, then an image of Silent Angler appeared, then it zapped Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon's attack to go down to 0). Vincent's eyes began to twitch. Neptune pointed at Black Metal Dragon.

"Go Shark Drake Veiss, attack Black Metal Dragon with Chaos Stream!" Neptune demanded. Shark Drake Veiss reeled his head back, then fired a purple beam which broke into separate purple streams, which connected with its target, which exploded.

"Argh!" Vincent growled as the smoke from the explosion reached him.

(Vincent's LP: 8000 - 2800 = 5200).

"Turn end." Neptune said. Vincent began to laugh.

"Fools! You've just guaranteed that you'll both be doomed!"

"What?" Helen asked.

"Just watch and see!" Vincent sneered as he drew a card from his deck at lightning speed.

(Vincent's hand: 3 cards).

"I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to revive my first Red-Eyes B. Dragon, then play Xyz Reception to special summon another Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my hand." Helen gulped.

(a 2nd Red-Eyes B. Dragon appeared next to the first. It too, roared). Vincent raised his arm up.

"Time to build the overlay my 2 Red-Eyes's and Xyz summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Vincent announced. Helen stepped backward.

"Whaa?!" Helen cried out.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing the new Red-Eyes. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, rank 7, attack: 2800, defense: 2400. Xyz Materials: 2. Vincent's hand: 1 card). Neptune groaned. Vincent glanced at Helen, then at Neptune. He grinned.

 _Time to complete my mission._ he thought. He grabbed the last card from his hand.

"I play the equip spell, Dragon's Treasure to increase my Red-Eyes's attack by 300, giving it 3100 attack." Vincent smirked. "Now, who to attack first?" Helen gulped, while Neptune began to shake. Vincent laughed while pointing at Neptune's Shark Drake Veiss.

"Go my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack Shark Drake Veiss with Metal Flare Blaze!" Vincent laughed.

"Neptune! No!" Helen screamed. Neptune watched as the attack came toward him.

"Not yet Vincent!" Neptune remarked.

"Hmm?" asked Vincent.

"I activate the trap, Defense Draw! I take no damage, and I get to draw 1 card." Neptune groaned. Helen smiled, while Vincent twitched.

"I end my turn." Vincent growled. Helen turned to face Neptune.

"This duel is over." Helen said. Vincent cocked his head.

"How so?" Vincent asked.

"This is how. Rank-Up-Magic Star Force!" Helen declared.

"A 3rd Rank-Up-Magic card?!" Vincent gasped.

"Yes! Now I rebuild the overlay network! Come forth, Star Dragon-Omega!" announced Helen.

(after the overlay network exploded, the much more armor-skinned dragon appeared onto the field. Star Dragon-Omega, rank 10, attack: 3500, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 5). Vincent stepped back.

"Impossible!" Vincent cried out.

"It is completely possible!" Helen retorted. "Now, reveal facedown! Megamorph! This card doubles my monster's attack to 7000. And that's not all, I place my other facedown, Star Dragon Fang! This card grants all Star Dragons attack equal to their level/rank x500. Unfortunately, I must pay half my life points to use this card.

(Helen's LP: 2000/2 = 1000. Star Dragon-Omega's attack: 7000 + 5000 = 12,000).

"This can't be! There must be some mistake!" Vincent screamed. Helen and Neptune stood next to each other. (they're holding hands. XD). Neptune and Helen pointed at Vincent.

"The only mistake, is the one you made when you challenged us!" Neptune retorted.

"Go Omega!" Helen commanded. Omega reeled his head back, then fire out a Star shaped beam, thus connecting with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, which cried out then exploded.

"Urgh, argh!"Vincent screamed as he wa blown backward, then he disappeared. The only thing that remained of him was his deck and D-Pad. ( **WINNER: HELEN TENJO AND NEPTUNE STONE** ).

At Nexus's lab…

"No! Kronos pounded the desk in frustration. Nexus, Xavier and Kronos watched the entire duel.

"How disappointing." Nexus muttered. "Oh well, I still get what I need anyway. The duel energy." Kronos growled lowly.

"Kage is in position." Nexus said. "Tell him to strike." Kronos turned to face Nexus, who was standing not too far away from him.

"Very well Nexus." Kronos saluted.

Back to Temple Dragos…

"Are you two okay?" Heather asked as the two kids came inside.

"I'm fine Mom." Helen said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you sooner. Me and Mrs. Stone went into a deep conversation." Heather apologized.

"Mom, relax." Helen smiled. She glanced at Neptune. Heather noticed this, then gasped.

"Neptune! Your lower lip is bleeding." Heather pointed out out of worry.

"I'm fine." he tried to deny the injury, but Heather wouldn't allow it.

"Here. Let me patch that up for you." Heather said as she walked Neptune away toward the bathroom. Helen stood at the spot where her Mom and Neptune were.

 _I don't understand. Why is Nexus after me all of a sudden?_ Helen thought.

 **0713MM: Who's excited for chapter 16? I am! XD. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Here it is! Chapter 16!**

 **Nexus: Bwhahaha! Duel energy, come to me!**

 **0713MM: Yes Nexus.**

 **Hades: Anyway, me and Tethys have our 2 vs. 1 duel against Kage. The Shadow Trickster Master.**

 **Kage: That's me!**

 **Tethys: We beat you, so shut up.**

 **Kage: Whatever.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 16: Pawns Part II

The dark and eerie silence cloaked the old laboratory of Dr Faker, its only residents were that of Nexus, Kage, and James. The room was so silent you could hear a pindrop.

"Vincent has failed me, and it cost him his life." Nexus stated with disappointment in his voice, "Hopefully you two won't fail as well."

"We won't." they exclaimed in unison.

"Kage, your target will be the eldest of the Stone children, Tethys. I want you to dispose of her, and if her boyfriend Hades gets in the way, eliminate him too, the sphere field should give you an advantage, one that Vincent failed to make use of." Nexus continued.

"Of course Nexus, you'll have her duel energy and deck come sundown." Kage nodded before teleporting away.

"I should hope Kage." Nexus muttered as Kage teleported away. "For your sake."

Tethys was skipping home from the Card Shop in Heartland City on her way home with the new packs that came out recently. She was planning to open them when she got home. She felt her D-Gazer vibrating in her pocket. She sighed, then took it out of her pocket and looked at the ID. It was her mom. Great.

"Hello?" Tethys asked.

" _Hi Tethys! Where are you?_ " Rio asked.

"I'm in the Heartland Plaza. I'll be home shortly." Tethys replied. Wind blew around her as she talked to her mom. Her pink skirt rustled against her skin, while her long-sleeve shirt ruffled a bit. Tethys' blondish-blue hair flew in the wind.

" _Okay sweetie. Before I go, did you know that your brother Neptune got a cut on his lip?"_ Rio asked. Tethys shook her head.

"No I didn't." Tethys admitted. "Anyway Mom, I'll be home shortly. Talk to you then!" And with that, she hung up and put her D-Gazer back into her skirt pocket. After she did that, she continued her skipping. What she failed to notice was that two red eyes were watching her from the shadows.

"It's time to strike." Kage grinned to himself. And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Tethys reached her parents house in a short time, just like she said she would. When she opened the door, she saw her mother working. As for what her mom was working on, she couldn't tell. She smiled lightly at her mother. Always working when given the chance. But, it's the freakin weekend! No parent works on the weekend! I mean, it's not like there's school tomorrow, but still! She quietly when upstairs, grabbed her deck, D-Pad, and walked back downstairs quietly, not trying to disturb her mother. Unfortunately for her, her mother stopped what she was doing, and greeted her daughter with kindness.

"Hi Tethys!" her mother greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mom." Tethys replied. "What happened to Neptune?"

"He cut his lip while protecting Helen from some guy named Vincent." Rio replied.

"Is he okay?" Tethys asked, concerned for her younger sibling.

"He is completely fine." Rio said reassuringly. "Mrs. Tenjo took care of it. By the way, your hair looks nice." Tethys blushed lightly at that comment.

"Thanks Mom." Tethys smiled lightly. "Anyway, I'm going to head outside to edit my deck and open these packs I bought." Tethys showed her mom the packs she bought to prove her point. Rio gave a nod of approval.

"Okay sweetie. Don't go too far." Rio warned.

"I won't Mom!" Tethys called over her shoulder. Surprisingly, it was still daytime. Well, more like early afternoon, but still. Tethys skipped over to the park, which is surprisingly, not that far from her apartment. Her Mom could see her from the windows if she so chose. Suddenly, there was a whistling sound of some sort going about the park. Tethys glanced around.

"Who's there?" she asked. Surprisingly for her, she was...frightened. The whistling continued until…

"Ow" Tethys cried out in pain. She put her right hand on her left shoulder. What pierced her shoulder had a sharp point. When she took her hand off her shoulder and looked at it. The palm of her hand had blood on it.

"Hehehehahaha!" laughed a raspy voice. "How amusing. My prey has fallen into my trap."

"Who are you?" Tethys demanded as the shadow person emerged.

"My name, is Kage. I've been sent here by Nexus to deal with you." Kage grinned. "And speaking of dealing with you, my shadow poison has taken effect."

"Your poison?!" Tethys gasped.

"That's right! So if you want to live, we better get started right away!" Kage grinned while spreading his arms out.

"What? Why would I waste my dueling you?" Tethys snarled.

"I don't think it'd be a waste of time it prevented you from visiting the graveyard, do you Tethys?" Kage asked in his raspy, taunting manner. Tethys growled lowly.

"Alright Kage." Tethys started.

"Hang on!" Kage looked up while Tethys gasped then looked up.

"I don't believe it." Tethys breathed.

"What's up? Long time no due Tethys? Hope you didn't miss me too much!" Hades's leaped off the roof of a short, yet somewhat tall building and landed in front of Tethys.

"My my, how nice of you to drop by and visit." Kage smirked.

"Why are you here Hades?" Tethys asked while clutching her shoulder that was still spilling blood at a steady rate.

"My sister asked me to find you. She predicted you'd be in trouble, and turns out, she was right."

"Ugh! I don't want your help!" Tethys shouted. Hades flinched, but kept his cool.

"Look, you may not want or need my help. But, I care about you. So, no matter what you say, I'm going to help you like it or not." Hades explained. A blush crept up his face. Tethys' face also turned a shade of pink.

"Thank you Hades…" Tethys whispered. Kage growled.

"Alright! Enough of this!" Kage snarled. "Since this is a 2 vs. 1 duel, I'm going to make things more interesting. For starters." Kage went into his cloak pocket and took a Sphere Cube. He tossed it into the air. It expanded and encircled the 3 duelists.

"What is this?" Hades asked as he glanced around. This caused Kage to laughed.

"This Sphere Field was created my Nexus himself. Not only does it cut your life points in half, but I also gain the 4000 points you two lost, leaving you with 2000 points each. And lastly, our life points are connected to our life force. Our duel energy, so to speak." This made Tethys gasp/ Hades just growled lowly.

"So, are you two prepared to duel?" Kage asked in a raspy voice.

"You betcha!" Hades shot back. "Duel disk, go! D-Gazer, set!" Hades' D-Pad was that similar to a small flame pistol. His D-Gazer was similar to a burnt eye. Tethys' D-Pad was an electrified Star Seraph Crest.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" the threesome shouted in unison.

"I'll start Kage!" Tethys demanded. Kage nodded, prompting her to draw her 6th card from her deck.

(Tethys's hand: 6 cards).

"I'll start things off by normal summoning Star Sera Scout. Then I'll use his effect to special summon Star Seraph Scale. And lastly, I'll use Scale's effect to special summon Star Seraph Sage from my hand." Tethys began. Kage grinned. He was no stranger to decks that do heavy special summonings.

(a light fairy with blue and yellow wings. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Then a yellow scale and a blue and yellow casket appeared. Star Seraph Scale, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 900. Star Seraph Sage, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Tethys's hand: 3 cards).

"Let me guess, you're planning an Xyz summon." Kage mused. Tethys nodded.

"Indeed. I now overlay all 3 of my monsters to build the overlay network to Xyz summon Number S101: Shining Honor Knight!"

(the overlay network exploded a bright white, revealing the Honor Knight. Number S101: Shining Honor Knight, rank 4, attack 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 3). Kage just laughed.

"It won't be around for long." Kage laughed.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Tethys said. She groaned in pain as shadows from the poison began to spread further into her body. Hades looked at Tethys in worry.

 _Please be careful._ Hades thought.

(Tethys's hand: 1 card). Kage smirked out of amusement.

"My turn you amateurs!" Kage taunted as he drew his 6th card with the speed of shadows.

(Kage's hand: 6 cards). He glanced at his hand out of amusement.

"I'll start my turn off by normal summoning Shadowknight Vega in attack mode." Kage rasped.

(a shadowy version of the original Satellarknight Vega emerged onto the field. Shadowknight Vega, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1600. Kage's hand: 5 cards).

"Now when he's summoned, I can special summon another Shadowknight from my hand. Meet Shadowknight Alsahm!"

(a shadowy version of the light-armored warrior emerged. Shadowknight Alsahm, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1800. Kage's hand: 4 cards).

"Now for Alsahm's effect! When he is summoned, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage." Kage explained while glancing at Tethys. Hades's eyes widened slightly.

"Tethys no!" Hades cried out. Alsahm raised up his shadowy hand, then threw his sword straight through the air and i hit the shoulder that Kage had poisoned. Tethys screamed out of agony and extreme pain. So much in fact, that she fell to her knees. This made Kage laugh like a maniac.

"Oh man! That's priceless!" Kage continued to laugh. Hades glared at Kage out of rage. His usual green eyes glowed bright red for a second. Kage was not even fazed by Hades' anger. In fact, he was _pleased_ that Hades' was getting angry.

(Tethys's LP: 2000 - 1000 = 1000). Hades glanced over at Tethys. She seemed to be clutching her left shoulder harder than before.

 _Tethys..._ Hades thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your pathetic thoughts Hades, but my Alsahm counts as two monsters when I use it for an Xyz summon!" Kage explained with a raspy laugh.

"Say what?" Hades asked, surprised.

"That's right! I overlay my Vega with my two level 4 Alsahm's in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Shadowknight Umbra!" Hades stepped back a bit as a shadowy overlay network portal appeared in the middle of the field, which exploded a black color, revealing the shadowy form of Stellarknight Delteros.

(Shadowknight Umbra, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 2).

"I shall place 2 cards facedown, and that'll be it." Kage rasped.

(Kage's hand: 2 cards). Hades put his right hand atop his deck.

"My move you shadowy being, draw!" Hades declared as he ripped the top card of his deck off of it and into his hand.

(Hades's hand: 6 cards). He glanced at Tethys again. But this time, she gasped out of pain, then she fell to her knees again after trying to get up. But she couldn't. Instead, she fell face forward into the ground, becoming unconscious. Hades's eyes widened when he saw that.

"Tethys… No!" he wailed out in sadness. This only made Kage laugh even harder.

"One down, one to go." Kage rasped. Hades growled.

"You'll pay for that!" Hades shouted angrily.

"I highly doubt that." Kage taunted. "It's still your move by the way." Hades glanced a Tethys unconscious form. He glanced at his hand. He didn't realize that his hand was shaking rapidly.

"I-I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Hades stuttered. This made Kage sneered.

"How pathetic!" Kage laughed. He glanced at the unconscious Tethys. He sneered in victory.

"If Tethys does not get up within 5 minutes, I declare it a forfeit. Which means, I win!" Hades's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" Hades protested.

"Oh yes, I can." Kage sneered. "I'll do _anything_ to beat Tethys." Hades growled lowly, then he glanced at Tethys. Her blondish-blue hair had spread across the ground. He noticed her eyes were closed.

"Tethys! Get up!" Hades yelled. "Don't let this guy push you around! Get up and counter attack!" At first, Tethys didn't get up, which made Hades even more worried. But eventually, Tethys began to move her hands. This caused Kage to back up in shock.

"You're, getting up?" Kage asked in shock.

"Yeah. That proves one of us has a spine." Tethys retorted. Kage growled in frustration.

"It doesn't matter." Kage rasped. "Either way, you're still going to lose." This made Tethys smirk.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What?" Kage asked in a raspy tone.

"My move Kage!" Tethys declared. "I draw!" The top card of deck glowed a bright whitish-black. Hades flinched, but Kage smirked.

 _She's using the power of Chaos._ he thought. _Perfect._

(Tethys's hand: 2 cards). Tethys glanced at the card she drew.

 _Rank-Up-Magic Shining Chaos Force._ she thought. She grabbed that card from her hand and placed it into her D-Pad.

"I play, Rank-Up-Magic Shining Chaos Force!" Tethys announced. Hades pumped his fist into the air, while Kage snarled.

"With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Shining Chaos Number 101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight!"

(the overlay network exploded blackish-white, revealing the chaoticfied Shining Number. The Chaos Number wore black and white clothing. Black cloak, white undergarments. Number CS101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz Materials: 4. Tethys's hand: 1). Kage stepped back a bit.

"Interesting." Kage mused.

"Now, I activate my Knight's special ability! By using 3 overlay units, my Knight can banish every card on your field and hand. And for each one banished, you take 400 points of damage." Kage growled as he watched the Chaotic Knight raise his sword, which he threw several small blades at each card Kage possessed.

"Argh! My cards!" Kage hissed in anger. But he quickly began to laugh. Tethys raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" Tethys asked. Her question was answered when she felt a shock. She screamed out of pain and agony.

"When you activated your monster's effect, my Shadowknight Umbra deducted 500 of life points since you used a monster effect Tethys dear."

At the lab…

Kronos was laughing his head off.

"This duel is over." Kronos cackled. Nexus just shook his head.

"The duel is _not_ over Kronos." Nexus warned. "Kage may have the upper hand, but Tethys and Hades will pull off a victory." Kronos glanced up at Nexus from watching the duel on the screen.

"How are you so sure Tethys and Hades will win?" Kronos asked in disbelief. "I mean, the Sphere Field and the shadow poison has weakened Tethys enough to the point where she should be down."

"But she isn't." Nexus snapped. That statement shut Kronos up and they continued to watch the duel. Kage's LP had depleted from 8000 to 6000.

Back to the duel…

"I'm laughing for another reason Tethys." Kage explained in his raspy tone. "You see, when you banished my set cards, you enabled me to play the trap card, Shadow Dimension Hole. With this, since a Shadowknight I control was banished by a card effect, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon that monster that was banished back to the field. Then, this card attaches itself onto Shadowknight Umbra."

(the dark, shadow warrior materialized back onto the field with one overlay unit swirling around it).

"I end my turn." Tethys mused.

"What's wrong? Too scared attack me?" Kage taunted as he drew his next card. "I activate Umbra's special effect. By using one overlay unit, I can target 1 monster on the field, and destroy it. Then, you take damage equal to that monster's rank/level. Since Number CS101 is a rank 5, you take 500 points of damage of Tethys! Game over for you!" Umbra slashed his one and only overlay in half, then fired the remains at CS101 in hopes of destroying it. Tethys cried out and closed her eyes.

 _It's over!_ she thought.

"Not so fast Kage!" Hades countered. "I play a trap! Volcanic Fall! Now by sending my Volcano Handmaiden from my deck to the graveyard, CS101 loses 1 rank since my Handmaiden is a level 1. And since its rank fell by 1, Tethys will only take 400 points of damage!" Kage growled, but he didn't seem to mind. He had Tethys beat anyway.

"Fine Hades, but you won't stop this! Shadowknight Umbra, attack Tethys directly and end her!" Kage ordered in a rasped tone. "Shadow Blade!" Umbra raised his sword up, then he leaped into the air, his cloak billowing behind him as he swooped downward towards his target. Tethys still had her eyes closed, expecting the shadow sword to pierce her heart and end her. But when she heard Hades call out something, she opened them and realized there was a barrier between her and Shadowknight Umbra's shadow sword. Kage realized this too, which he growled at.

"I activated Soul Shield. By paying half of my life points, I was able to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase." Hades explained. Kage just scoffed.

"Big whoop." Kage retorted. "I have this! Shadow's Demise! With this spell, I tribute my Shadowknight Umbra. Then, at the start of my next turn, you two fools take damage equal to its attack points. Which mean, you two will get slammed with 2500 points of damage. More than enough to finish both of you off! You can go ahead and take your last turns, or you can just give up!" Hades narrowed his eyes at Kage.

"Kage, this duel ends now." Hades snarled. Kage just chuckled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that won't we?" Kage rasped.

"Yes we will. I draw!" Hades declared.

(Hades's hand: 5 cards). Hades pulled a card out of his hand and activated it.

"I activate Molten Conduction Field to start my turn off. With it, I send Laval Volcano Handmaiden and Laval Magma Cannoneer to the graveyard, then my 2nd Handmaiden sends a 3rd to the graveyard, and lastly, my 3rd Handmaiden sends a 2nd Cannoneer to the graveyard. My deck is then shuffled afterwards." Kage snarled in frustration.

 _What's he planning?_ Kage thought. Hades pulled another card from his hand.

"Now I play Rekindling to revive all 5 of my Laval monsters." Hades continued. Kage gulped.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

"Now come forth my 3 Handmaidens and my 2 Magma Cannnoneers!" Hades announced.

(the five flaming monsters emerged onto the field. Laval Volcano Handmaiden, level 1, attack/defense: 100. Laval Magma Cannoneer, level 4, attack: 1700, defense: 200. Hades's hand: 3 cards). Kage scoffed.

"They're too weak." Kage pointed out.

"True. But that'll all change, right now!" Hades retorted. Kage cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" he asked in a confused manner. Hades raised his hand up.

"I shall double tune my Laval Handmaiden with Laval Magma Cannoneer in order to Synchro Summon T.G. Hyper Librarian and Laval Dual Slasher. And since I synchro summoned successfully, I get to draw a card." Kage growled as Hades drew a card from his deck. Hades pulled another card from his hand. Boost Warrior.

"Since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon it from my hand. But I'm not done yet. Now I tune my last Handmaiden with Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron. And with that, I draw 2 cards. One for my Librarian and one for my Formula Synchron." Kage soon realized what was about to be unveiled. Hades lifted his right arm up.

"Tine to Synchro Summon my ace. I tune my Formula Synchron with my Librarian and Dual Slasher to Synchro Summon T.G. Halberd Cannon!"

(the Synchro Summoning made a giant green light pillar. The giant cannon-machine monster emerged onto the field. T.G. Halberd Cannon, level 12, attack/defense: 4000. Hades's hand: 5 cards). Kage stepped back in shock.

"No! This can't be!" Kage shrieked.

"Oh but it can! Now I play Axe of Despair to increase my Cannon's attack points by 1000." Hades explained as he inserted it into his D-Pad.

(T.G. Halberd Cannon's attack: 4000 + 1000 = 5000).

"But why stop at one, when I can play two!" Hades smirked. Kage gulped.

"No!" Kage protested. "Let's talk this over!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Hades snapped. "Halberd Cannon, attack him directly with Twin Mega Blast!" Halberd Cannon lifted his two mechanical arms, and fired two blasts at Kage. Which connected.

"Urgh, argh!" Kage cried out as he went flying backward, then he hit the Sphere field, getting shocked. After that, he fell to the ground.

(Kage's LP: 6000 - 6000 = 0. **WINNER: TETHYS STONE AND HADES DARSON** ). After that, the AR Link faded away. Hades turned to face Tethys. The blood from her shoulder had turned dry. The color on her face began to return. That put a smile to Hades face. While they were having their silent conversation, Kage had disappeared. Just like Vincent did when he lost to Helen and Neptune.

Back at the lab…

"No no no!" Kronos pounded his fists against the table in frustration. Nexus just shook his head.

"Told ya he'd lose." Nexus taunted. Kronos lowered his head.

"My friends…" Kronos muttered.

"You're friends have been converted into energy for my Cannon. Just look! Thanks to them, my Cannon's power has increased by 8%, meaning it's at 88%. Just 3 more duels and I'll have enough power to fuse the Astral World with Earth. The results will be catastrophic, but who cares? Hahahaha! I certainly don't!" Kronos gave a light nod.

 _James, you're the only one left besides me,_ thought Kronos.

Back to Hades and Tethys…

Tethys and Hades were staring at each other. As to why, they were both trying to tell each other something. Hades sighed, telling Tethys that he was going to break the ice, but Tethys did it for him instead by raising her hand up.

"Hades look, I'm...sorry for yelling at you earlier." Tethys said in an apologetic manner. What surprised her was that Hades brushed it off.

"Relax Tethys." he said. "I don't mind. It wasn't my business to help you. My sister just asked me to find you. I'm sorry for intruding on your parade." Tethys smiled a bit. Her bluish-blonde hair blew around her face as the wind blew around them. Hades walked closer toward Tethys slowly, just in case she backed up in surprise. Fortunately for him, she didn't jump back in surprise. Instead however, she let him walk closer, curious. When he finally reached her, he put his right hand on her cheek.

"You're face… So beautiful and pretty…" Hades muttered. His comments made Tethys blush.

"You...mean that?" Tethys asked, still blushing. Hade gave a nod. He too, had a blush crept up his cheeks before continuing.

"Your hair adds to the beautifulness you have." Hades continued. Tethys' blush increased and changed color from pink to dark red.

"What are trying to say?" Tethys asked, stilling blushing.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Hade began. He paused, then he pulled her toward him gently. Tethys didn't protest, or cry out in pain or anything like that. Instead, she let her left hear be close to Hades mouth. Not _too_ close. But close enough where she could hear 3 words. "I love you." Tethys raised her head up after that. She looked baffled.

"I don't believe you." Tethys said. "Why would you?"

"You may not believe my words, but my actions will say otherwise."

"What do you-mmph!" Tethys tried to say, but Hades had already put his lips on hers. Tethys then realized that what he said was true. He really did love her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. After the kiss, their lips parted. Both of them were blushing madly. Luckily, no one was around to watch them. Tethys smiled at Hades.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Tethys whispered.

You do?" Hades asked in hushed tone. His question was answered when Tethys put her lips on his. He closed his eyes just her and they enjoyed the kiss.

 _This is the happiest moment of my life!_ they both thought. Hades parted his lips from Tethys. Tethys hair began to blow around since the wind picked up. Hades glanced at Tethys left shoulder. He gasped.

"Tethys!" he gasped. "We have to go back to your apartment!"He grabbed Tethys right hand and started to fast walk back toward the Stones' apartment. Tethys wanted to protest, but she decided not to. She was too happy about the confession to even care. Little did she know that the poison was almost throughout her body.

 **0713MM: Oh dear! The shadow poison that Kage inflicted into Tethys didn't disappear! What will happen to her? Will she be fine? Or will much worse thing happen to that beautiful girl Tethys Stone?**

 **Tethys: I love that confession scene though.**

 **0713MM: I'll agree with you there.**

 **Hades: I liked it too.**

 **Nexus: Read and review. (grins).**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Heyllo everybody! Here comes chapter 17!**

 **Nexus: Yes! Bwahahaha!**

 **0713MM: In this chapter, the plot moves along. Sorta.**

 **Nexus: Sorta? What do you mean sorta? You can't be down about it. Of course the plot moves along!**

 **0713MM: I'll take your word for it.**

 **Nexus: Thank you.**

 **Note 1: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Only my OC's.**

 **Note 3: Chapter start!**

 **Note 4: Enjoy! Read and review! :)**

Chapter 17: Shadow's Truth

Nexus smiled as he walked through his lab compound with Kronos in tow.

"I don't understand Nexus." Kronos stated whilst following Nexus through his compound, "How are you smiling when you lost your pawns in the course of a few days?"

"Their loss was a necessary one." Nexus replied dryly, "All to test an experiment of mine."

"What experiment?" Kronos asked quizzically.

"The Shadow poison used on Tethys does more than cloud her senses, it also makes her much more susceptible to suggestion." Nexus continued, "Much like a truth serum, but unlike truth serums, this agent doesn't dampen the reasoning of the subject but also bends it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we are in a game of chess and I traded two pawns for one rook." Nexus finished.

"What does that mean?" Kronos asked, unsure what Nexus meant. Nexus stopped walking, then turned to face Kronos.

"It means that Vincent and Kage were the pawns I traded in for an even bigger pawn." Nexus explained. "In other words, Tethys is the rook I traded in for those two. Get it?" Kronos gave a nod of approval. That caused Nexus to smile. For some reason, Kronos shivered. Was it because of the temperature in the room? Or was it...Nexus himself? Either way, he can't be intimidated by Nexus. That is a weakness Nexus would exploit instantly. Kronos followed Nexus down the hall to a big room. The room had a few items in it. A table, science equipment, and...the Nexus Cannon. Kronos gaped at the sight of the cannon.

"That cannon is huge." Kronos remarked.

"Indeed." Nexus agreed as he walked up to it. "This cannon is phase 2 of my plan." Kronos cocked his head to the side.

"If that's phase 2, then what is phase 1?" Kronos asked, confused. Nexus chuckled. Kronos squinted at Nexus. If he wasn't squinting, he wouldn't have been able to make out a yellow mark on the right side of Nexus's face.

 _Who is Nexus anyway?_ he thought. He shook his head. He noticed Nexus had started to explain phase 1, so he payed attention.

"Phase 1 was the Couples Duel Tournament." Nexus explained.

"How was that phase 1?" Kronos asked. Shortly after he asked, he gasped. "I know why that's phase 1! _You_ requested it, didn't you?" Nexus grinned.

"Right on the money, Kronos." Nexus laughed. "I knew young duelists would be attracted to it. Kids that duel have so much duel energy for my cannon to feed of off." He stepped away from the cannon, then walked toward the exit to a different room, but he stopped. His back was to Kronos.

"What is it Nexus?" Kronos asked. Nexus didn't turn around, instead, he began to talk.

"The reason I'm targeting this city is because of Dr. Yusei Fudo." Nexus began.

"Who's he?" Kronos asked.

"He was the scientist that began to construct the New Moment. He believed by making a new one, the same mistakes from his father's past won't occur again. When I turned the age of 16, he allowed me to assist him in it's creation. I gladly accepted. What I soon realized about this Moment is that the emotions of everyone were linked to it. I wanted to change that, but Yusei Fudo wouldn't allow change. I knew that if I didn't change it, something drastic would happen. Yusei Fudo created seals for this Moment, thinking that'd be enough to shut it down. Which surprisingly, it worked, for the time being. Soon, 200 years had passed. Z-ONE, a scientist that worked on the New Moment that Yusei himself created. He wanted to change the future full of hate, despair, greed, and anger. Those emotions made the New Moment go out of control. The one Dr. Yusei Fudo constructed was a mere sample, but is was also strong enough to destroy the city." Nexus turned around to face Kronos, then continued, "Z-ONE came to Yusei's era, in hopes of saving the future by destroying Neo Domino. Since I was born long after Z-ONE was in my era, I knew that following his footsteps was the right choice. My parents didn't agree with it, but I could care less. I destroyed all of Yusei's research, and the seals to the New Moment." Kronos put a hand up, he was shocked.

"So, you're following this Z-ONE's footsteps?" Kronos asked, still shocked by this story. Nexus gave a nod.

"Yes, I am." Nexus answered. "But so what? Everyone in this city feels anger, hate, despair, sorrow. Those negative emotions will allow the New Moment to reactivate. Once that happens, Heartland City will be destroyed, with all those people in it. If you're evil on the inside, you're evil on the outside." Kronos gave a nod. Nexus grinned at Kronos.

"Kronos, it's time. Bring Tethys to me." he demanded. "I have to activate the shadowy hate she feels when a loved one gets hurt." Kronos gave a bow of respect.

"Very well, Nexus." he said. Soon after, he snapped his fingers, then disappeared. Nexus pulled his lab coat sleeve up. Then, he pressed a button. He put the wristcom up to his mouth and spoke into it.

"James, the time has come." Nexus commanded in a whisper.

In the Stones' apartment…

Tethys laid in bed after she had dinner with her parents. Her vision began to blur shortly after Hades walked her home. Her Mom was concerned for her. Her Dad suggested she get glasses. She sighed while lying in bed trying to sleep.

 _What's the poison doing to my body?_ she thought. Suddenly, a shadow crept from the shadows towards her. She assumed it was Kage's ghost out of revenge. But when the shadow got closer, she realized it was her own. She cried out softly so her parents wouldn't hear. After all, it was past midnight/early morning. She'd hear footsteps from time to time. What really shocked her was that the shadow spoke.

" _You are destined for great things._ " her shadow spoke. Tethys shivered.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her shadow just laughed.

" _Tethys dear, you've been chosen by Nexus to rid the world of people that are like you. All the negative emotions you feel when you are angry, or sad. Or even grief. Regardless, you've been chosen by him. Your escort shall be here soon._ " her shadow continued. If Tethys wasn't trying to sleep, she would've known that the shadow wasn't a shadow at all. It was her darkness. The shadow poison had made her shadow behave the way it is now. She didn't even notice that she'd been teleported. (Oddly enough, Kronos teleported her and her bed. XD).

Tethys awoke from her short slumber in a room. She tried to make out her surroundings, but failed.

"Ah you're awake, good." she heard a voice next to her. She turned to the source of the voice.

"Nexus…" she growled. Nexus grinned at the young girl.

"Ah you must be the feisty Tethys Rio Stone." Nexus identified. "Yes, I've heard about you. Very brave girl for taking on the Shadow Trickster Master Kage."

"Why are you congratulating me?" she asked, puzzled.

"I know your parents are looking for you. They care about you and your well-being." Nexus observed. Tethys scoffed.

"Why wouldn't they? They are my parents after all." Tethys retorted.

"True that Tethys." Nexus mused. "Anyway, I placed information into your father's history book. I made sure it was the very next thing he teaches his class." Tethys cocked her head.

"Why?" asked Tethys.

"Because, if they know about what happens, then they'll believe that hope and miracles can happen to change the future. But let me tell you this, I'll let you go for now, but next time, that poison will do worser things than just cloud your vision." Nexus warned. Tethys gave a nod, then she closed her eyes as she watched Nexus snap his fingers and teleport her back to her room. The second she appeared back in her room, her bedroom door opened, followed by her parents to walk in.

"Sweetie! What happened?" Rio asked, worried.

"Nothing Mom." Tethys mused. Dumon watched Rio and Tethys talk.

 _Those two are alike._ Dumon thought. A grin spread across his face.

"Well, if you are okay. I checked your left shoulder as soon I could." Rio smiled. Nothing seems to be wrong with it. No broken bones, no nothing. You are all set sweetie. Have fun at school tomorrow." Rio gave her daughter a smile, then ruffled her bluish-blonde hair. Tethys giggled, then she went to sleep. Rio smiled, then she and Dumon left the room and closed the door behind them. Tethys rolled over to her side.

 _Why can't I focus? Let alone, why I can't I sleep? Is it Nexus?_ Either way, she soon fell asleep.

The next day...

"Mr. Stone, what are we learning today?" Iris asked as she took her seat at the front. Dumon was looking through his school satchel, trying to find his history book.

"It says so on the board Iris." Dumon replied without looking at her. Iris glanced at the board. Her eyes widened slightly.

"We're learning about Neo Domino City?" she asked.

"Yes." Dumon answered. He had his history textbook out on his desk. What surprised Dumon is that there were like no one in the class. He mentally slapped himself. This was a special class for Iris since she didn't like the others in her previous class. She's still learning the same things as the other students, just at a different pace than the rest. Dumon went up to the board and began to write things down from the book.

"Iris, I want you read pages 1-20 for homework. For classwork, you can tell the definitions of the words on the board from the book." Dumon explained. Iris gave Dumon a nod, then began to read and search for the words she needed to define. Dumon gave a smile towards Iris, then sat back down and observed her working. He was thinking about why the info of Neo Domino City just _magically_ showed up in his history textbook. If it showed up in his, it must've showed up in other students' textbooks for history. But why? Even he couldn't figure that out.

 _Why does this info show up now? What does it mean?_ Dumon thought.

"Finished!" Iris called out as she put her school supplies away. Dumon glanced up to look at the young girl. He got up out of his desk chair and walked toward her.

"Let me make sure you defined all of them before you pack up." Dumon said in a kind manner. Iris nodded, then handed the classwork to Dumon. He skimmed through it, just in case a word was not defined properly. When he was satisfied, he gave Iris a nod.

"You may leave if you wish." Dumon gestured to the door. Iris smiled at her teacher.

"Thank you Mr. Stone." she said kindly, yet also whispery. And with that, she left the room. After she did, Dumon put one of his hands to his chin.

"I'm still curious as to why the history of Neo Domino City show up here? And why now?" Dumon wondered aloud. He shook his head.

"I must discuss this with Rio and Shark." he said as he packed his bag and walked out. When he did, he noticed Rio had waited for him. When he approached her, she gave a peck on the cheek. Soon after, the teachers began to walk home. Neither teacher/parent spoke. Eventually, Dumon shattered the silence by speaking up.

"I'm worried about Tethys Rio." Dumon finally spoke. She glanced at him with a worried look. He didn't have to say that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"She's been acting strange ever since her duel with that Shadow Trickster." Rio began. "I watched the whole duel. I was worried every time Kage attacked her." Rio paused, a few tears fell down her face. "She got...poisoned before the even duel started." Dumon's eyes widened.

"What?" he gaped. Rio nodded slowly.

"Since then, she hasn't been feeling well." Rio continued. "In fact, she hasn't been feeling well for a week."

"What's weird is that I was teaching the history of Neo Domino City today." Dumon added. Rio gave a nod in agreement.

"Now why?" Rio wondered as they continued to walk down the street. Dumon shrugged as they continued.

"I'm not sure what it means. " Dumon agreed. "But whatever it means, it must be bad."

"I must agree." Rio smiled lightly. Soon, the two parent teachers made it back to their apartment. While they did that, Nexus watched them from the shadows. A sadistic grin formed on his face.

"So, they figured out about the history of Neo Domino City eh? Perfect." he smirked as he continued to watch Rio and Dumon Stone. He watched them until they reached their apartment, which they disappeared into.

"Sweetie! We're home!" Rio called upstairs.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Tethys rubbed her eyes as she walked out from the room where the fireplace was.

"How are you feeling?" Dumon asked as he knelt down so his eyes were eye level with his daughter's. Tethys coughed a bit, then she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Dad." she replied. Rio shook her head.

"No, you're not fine." Rio said. "Come on sweetie, I'll bring you to bed. You need rest." Tethys gave a weak nod.

"Okay Mom." Tethys whispered. Rio put her hands on her daughter's' shoulders and walked her upstairs to her room. Dumon gave his wife a half-hearted smile.

 _Hope you get better soon, Tethys._ Dumon thought.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine." Tethys complained while her mother tucked her into bed.

"You've been sick for a whole week." Rio reminded her daughter. "In my eyes, you are not fine. Your father probably sees it the same way." Tethys released a sigh. She knew arguing with her parents about her health was pointless. She knew she couldn't win the argument. So she just dropped it. Rio ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Beautiful hair…" Rio whispered. She stood up from the kneeling beside her daughter, then walked over to the door. Before leaving, she turned around to face the sleeping form of her daughter.

"Get better soon, sweetie." Rio muttered. And with that, she closed the door and proceeded to walk downstairs. Once she was out of earshot, the Shadow began its work.

" _Hehehe._ " the Shadow cackled. " _Nexus will be please after this._ " The Shadow used its tentacles to infect Tethys deck with shadow. After that was done, the Shadow flew back into Tethys' body. She may have been sleeping, but her eye under her eyelids glowed red.

 **0713MM: Oh no! What's going on with Tethys?**

 **Nexus: Find out in chapter 18.**

 **0713MM: What Nexus said.**


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's chapter 18!**

 **Nexus: Bwahahaha!**

 **Dumon: (growls lowly).**

 **Nexus: Aww, what's wrong? Mad at me?**

 **Dumon: (through gritted teeth) Yes, I'm mad at you.**

 **0713MM: (sighs). Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor do I own Nexus.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: Read and review! :)**

Chapter 18: Inner Demons

It's been two weeks since Tethys duel with Kage. The poison has been doing more damage to her body over time. It got to the point where she was talking to herself to keep them down.

"Keep them out, keep them out!" Tethys kept telling herself as she was bombarded with thoughts of harm and negativity, she tried to keep them out but seemed to only prolong the inevitable.

She did a good job of hiding it from her parents and her brother, but eventually the mask would crack. It all seemed to start when she defeated that pawn of a duelist. Ever since she was damaged by his attack; negative emotions seemed to be in control.

Her mother would ask her from time to time if she was alright, to which she would respond with an: "I'm alright, mom."

Rio's maternal instincts told her that her daughter was lying through her teeth. Rio decided to confront her daughter about her strange behavior, she'd be darned if someone mistreated her daughter and got away with it. After some convincing, Tethys was in her room with her mother sitting across from her on her bed.

"Your father and I are worried for you sweetie." Rio said soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair, "What's troubling you?"

"T-these, negative emotions, far stronger than any other mood swing I may have had in the past." Tethys confided in her mother.

"Tell me, when did these negative emotions begin to occur?" Rio asked kindly. Tethys was shaking with fear.

"After me and Hades dueled Kage." Tethys replied. Rio put her hand to her chin.

"Strange…" Rio mused. Tethys looked up at her mother's magenta eyes.

"What's strange Mom?" Tethys asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Rio replied quickly. Tethys raised an eyebrow.

"You sure Mom?" Tethys asked. "You seem to know what's going on." Rio gave a light smile at her daughter. Rio stroked her daughter's hair once more, then she got up, and walked toward the door to downstairs. She turned around, then looked back at her daughter.

"Sleep sweetie." Rio smiled. And with that, she walked out and closed the door behind her. The second Rio left the room, the darkness took over.

"Finally!" the Shadow rasped."Now for the complete takeover!" The Shadow flew up high, then came down at Tethys' chest at high speed. Tethys watched in horror as the Shadow flew down and into her.

At the lab…

Nexus was laughing. Kronos cocked his head a bit.

"Why are you laughing Nexus?" Kronos asked, confused a bit. Nexus stopped laughing, then turned to face Kronos.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nexus asked. When Kronos shook his head, Nexus sighed, then he began to explain.

"You do know the other reason why Vincent and Kage purposely lost to their opponents, correct?" Nexus asked.

"To power your Cannon, right?" Kronos replied with a question. Nexus grinned slyly.

"That's part of it, yes." Nexus agreed. "However, there is another reason why." Kronos stared at Nexus in confusion.

"There is?" he asked. He received his answer via Nexus nodding his head.

"Yes." Nexus grinned. "The other reason is because I was testing Helen and Tethys' strength and willpower. By doing that, the stronger they become as a person, and as a duelist!" Kronos gave a nod.

"And when they become stronger, the more duel energy they'll have." Kronos pointed out. Nexus smirked out of amusement. Shortly after that discussion, the computer camera began to blip.

"Someone's here." Kronos pointed out the obvious. Nexus leaned closer. He noticed the hair color was bluish-red.

 _Tethys has come then._ he thought.

"Should I let her in?" Kronos asked, uncertainty crept up in his voice. Nexus gave a nod. Kronos pressed a few keys on the computer, which opened the doors.

Back at the Stones' apartment…

Morning came like a breeze. Today was Saturday, a day of peace. Rio Stone had gotten out of bed to go make something to eat for breakfast for her family. Despite the fact that she's good at almost everything, she has trouble cooking. (a little bit). In fact, she was having so much trouble that it woke Dumon and Neptune up.

"So sorry." Rio apologized. Dumon brushed the apology away.

"Relax Rio." Dumon reassured her. "It's okay. Here. I can fix this." Rio gave a nod, then gestured for Dumon to fix her mess and make edible breakfast. Not saying that what Rio isn't edible, but it probably didn't taste very good. After Dumon made a good breakfast, they sat down at the dining room table and began to eat. Not very long after they did, they realized something was wrong. Very wrong. Neptune was the first to speak of it.

"Where's Tethys?" he asked in a concerned tone. Rio stared at where Tethys would usually sit. She wanted to deny the fact that Tethys wasn't home. But in truth, she and Dumon both knew had left last night. They didn't want Neptune to worry. Rio took a breath, then began to explain. Dumon raised his hand up because they were getting incoming message from Dr. Faker's lab. Well, his old one, anyway. Rio tried to stop Dumon from answering it, but failed. Neptune turned to face the screen as Dumon pressed the answer key. A hooded figures' face emerged onto the big screen.

" _Hello Booknerd and Ice Witch._ " the figure sneered. Rio and Dumon growled in frustration at the insults, while Neptune narrowed his eyes out of anger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dumon asked angrily. The hooded figure only laughed.

" _Oh Dumon, you're so gullible._ " the hooded figure snickered. " _Anyway, down to business. The reason I'm calling you is to tell you that your beloved, sweet daughter is with me._ " the hooded figure gestured to the bluish-red haired girl. Rio covered her mouth, while Dumon and Neptune narrowed their eyes.

"Sister!" Neptune shouted. The figure just laughed.

" _Oh Neptune, you don't recognize me?_ " the hooded figure taunted. Neptune cocked his head to the side.

"Your voice sounds familiar." Neptune noted. Then it dawned on him. This person's voice belongs to the same person that tried to kidnap Helen during the Couples Duel Tournament.

"I don't believe it. Nexus?!" Neptune gasped in shock. Nexus gave a laugh. An evil one at that.

"Yes, it's me Neptune." Nexus replied.

"What do you want with _my_ sister?!" Neptune demanded angrily.

 _Yes! Let your anger grow._ thought Nexus.

"To complete my goal, what else?" Nexus asked in reply. Neptune snarled in anger and frustration. Rio had stepped aside because she was talking to Hades via phone. Dumon and Neptune continued to glare at Nexus, who didn't even flinch. Or cringe, for that matter.

"I know Hades is going to come to me in hopes of getting Tethys back." Nexus spoke up. "Heh. It doesn't really matter to me at this point. In fact, Tethys' rage is enough for me to activate the New Moment right now. Plus my Cannon. Once that those two activate, this world will fall into ruin."

"You sicken me!" Dumon snapped.

"If you really want to save this world and get your daughter back, meet me with my associates at the center of Heartland in one week. The fate of Heartland City will be starting there. Also, don't forget to tell Michelle Darson to come with you." And with that, Nexus ended the communication. Dumon lifted his right hand up and punched the wall. He didn't care about the damage he caused it. He just cares about getting his daughter back from Nexus's clutches. After Rio finished talking to Hades, she put her hand on Dumon's shoulder.

"So, I guess we have to stop Nexus's goals and save our daughter." Rio muttered. "Talk about complicated." Dumon gave a nod. Suddenly, something hit him. Dumon got up out of the chair at the dining table and went to closet. Rio looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Dumon turned to face her for a moment.

"I'm going to Kite." Dumon replied. "He seems to have information on everything."

"You're going to him to see if he has any information on Nexus, right?" Rio asked. Dumon nodded.

"Yes." he replied. "I should be back within 90 minutes." And with that, he opened the door and walked out. Neptune lowered his head a bit.

"Sister…" he muttered.

At Kite's lab...

Kite was sitting at his computer in his lab. He had retired from Number Hunting 21 years ago. He had no need to hunt for Numbers after the incident between Astral World and Earth. His lab was a mess. Mostly because he was doing experiments. He kept telling himself that'd clean the place up, but he never does. He didn't he hear that someone was knocking on the door.

"Kite?" someone on the other side asked. "There's someone who is here to see you." Kite sighed out of annoyance.

"Whoever wants to see me Hart, tell them they can't. I'm busy." Kite replied to his brother's question.

"It's Dumon." Hart replied. That got Kite's attention.

"Alright. Let him in." Kite said. He heard Hart walk over to the door and let Dumon in. Kite opened the door to his lab his brother and Dumon standing in front of him. Kite folded his arms in disapproval.

"What do you want?" Kite asked shortly at Dumon. "I'm a busy man now ya know." Dumon raised his hands up in an apologetic manner.

"So sorry for my intrusion, but do you anyone of the name of Nexus?" Dumon asked. Kite pondered this for a moment. He closed his eyes, then opened them shortly after. He beckoned for Dumon to follow him, which he did. Once they reached Kite's laboratory, Kite gestured for Dumon to go in first. Dumon thanks Kite for his manners. After that, Kite walked inside and closed the door, then the turned to face Dumon.

"So, you're going to face Nexus?" Kite asked as he turned on his lab computer. Dumon nodded to Kite's question.

"Yes. Yes I am." Dumon replied. Kite grunted in response. After some keystrokes, he found Nexus's profile.

"Here. Take a look through it." Kite said. Dumon squinted so he could read the profile.

"Name: Nexus, birth: Neo Domino City, parentage: unknown, age: unknown, deck: unknown, idol: Z-ONE, organization: Yliaster. Wait, what?!" Dumon gasped in shock. Kite shook his head.

"The bio doesn't lie." Kite remarked. "Look at his name closely." Dumon did just that. His eyes widened even further.

"I don't...believe it…" Dumon breathed. Kite smirked lightly.

"So, you got the info you needed. Here, I'll print out a copy for you." Kite offered.

"Thank you." Dumon smiled lightly. Kite printed a copy of Nexus's bio and handed it to Dumon.

"Well, hope that helps." Kite called out as Dumon walked out of Kite's lab.

 _I can't believe this._ Dumon thought to himself as he made his way to his apartment. Once he made it back, Rio opened the door for him, but instead of greeting her, he walks past her and up to their bedroom. Rio shrugs, assuming he's in disbelief/shock. Neptune also noticed his father's behavior, but said nothing of it.

Back at Nexus's lab…

"So, Dumon now knows more information on me. Perfect." Nexus mused as he watched through one of the computer cameras that he placed in Heartland City. Kronos assumed that was a bad thing, so he spoke up.

"We must get the information from him." Kronos spoke. Nexus shook his head.

"No, we don't." Nexus stated. Kronos gave Nexus a confused look.

"What do you mean no?" Kronos asked. "That profile may have your weaknesses on it!"

"Even if he manages to figure it out, so what? There's very little hope that he can defeat me." Nexus smirked. Kronos gave a nod.

"If you say so Nexus." Kronos muttered. He had to cover his ears a tad because Nexus's laughter echoed through the entire facility.

 **Oh no! Tethys is no longer with her friends! Has she betrayed them? Or is...something else?**


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Howdy! It's been awhile, I know. Anyway, here is chapter 19!**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: Guardian of the aura aurasoul came up with the names Kage and James, as well as Kronos and Vincent. (Sorry if I didn't include that in the disclaimer for chapters 15 and 16).**

 **Note 3: Enjoy! Read and review! :)**

Chapter 19: Path of Darkness/Allusions

Tethys slowly began to come back to the land of the living, her eyelids slowly lifted; blinking a few times to register her new surroundings. She slung her legs over the side of the cot she was resting in to help her awake quicker. She soon identified the room she was in as a rather musty old bedroom that was a bit cramped and looked akin to that of a prison cell. She looked to see that she was now wearing some dark robes that showed her belly and her legs (much like Carly's dark signer robes) she spotted a black duel disk on the stone dresser. All was quiet until a new person stepped into the room, the one known as Nexus.

"Ah, you're awake, good." Nexus chuckled, "Please forgive the mess, don't have many visitors."

"Nexus?" Tethys asked a bit groggily.

"You were expecting someone else?" Nexus snickered, "This is your new home."

"My new home?" Tethys asked, having no memory of anything of her past.

"Yes, your family didn't want you, so they left you out on the streets to die, but I cared, I took you in and raised you like a sister." Nexus lied, maintaining his facade. Tethys was too tired to protest, but she knew it was futile. She was drained, and couldn't remember much. Except for...shadow poison?! Tethys backed up in shock. She bumped into the wall. Nexus chuckled darkly.

"So, you figured out that it was the Shadow poison that brought you here. Hmm…" Nexus mused. "No matter. I'll just have you do me a favor." He lifted his hand and extended it. Tethys glanced at his hand, then at his face, which was concealed, except for the fact she could barely make out a mark on the right side of his face. Is that…?

"Tethys, take the deck that's in my hand." Nexus coaxed falsely. "I found it lying in the street. I assumed it was yours because of this Number." Nexus went to the bottom of the deck and revealed the Number. Number S101: Shining Honor Knight. Tethys gasped in shock.

"My Number!" she cried out. She tried to reach for it, but she stopped. She quickly realized the Number wasn't full of the light aura it usually had. Her ace monster was...covered in shadow. Just like the rest of her deck. Nexus chuckled.

"I told you I found your deck." Nexus laughed lightly. "Now take it." Tethys stretched her hand towards her deck that was in Nexus's hand. Once her palm touched the deck, the shadowy aura flew toward her. She tried to resist it, but it was futile. Once the aura found it's way inside, she began to scream in agony. Nexus curled his lips into a smile.

 _Soon my goal shall be realized!_ Nexus thought. Soon, the dark aura dissipated into Tethys' body completely. Tethys raised her head, her once blue eyes were nothing more than blackish-red specks of hate. Nexus grinned in triumph.

"Excellent Shadow Mage." Nexus smirked.

"Shadow Mage?" Tethys asked. Nexus nodded.

"Yes." Nexus smirked. "I hope the name fits you well, based on your deck." Tethys looked at her deck. She noticed that it was covered in shadow. She glanced back up at Nexus with a sly grin.

"Of course I like the name." she replied.

"Good." Nexus smiled. "Now, I need to show you something first before I send you on your merry way." Nexus turned around and began to walk away. Tethys trailed after him.

After what felt like a long time, Nexus and Tethys arrived at a new part to the lab. Tethys noticed as she stood at the doorway was a device. A device for what? She didn't know. Guess she was about to find out because Nexus gestured for her to come in. He also gestured for her take a seat on the stool in front of the device. She shrugged.

 _Might as well get this over with._ she thought. She walked over slowly, then sat down on the stool. Her back to the device. Nexus stood behind her, maintaining it, making sure everything was in order before he pressed the start button. Tethys was about to ask what the device is, but Nexus beat her to it.

"This device is called the Allusionizer. What this does is it allows me to make you look like someone else. For example, I'm going have you allude your mother's Barian form." Tethys was about to say something, but she screamed instead because Nexus had activated the device. Nexus watched just to make sure the device didn't damage her much. After several shocks, Tethys looked like her mother's Barian form. Nexus grinned in triumph.

"It works!" He laughed. Tethys looked down at herself then she looked at Nexus.

"I look the same." she replied. Nexus shook his head.

"No, you don't." Nexus countered. "The reason behind what I did is because only people close to you will be able to see you as your true self, Tethys Stone. I and other citizens see you as your mother's former form, Marin the Barian Emperor." Tethys nodded.

"I understand, Nexus." she replied. "I must be heading out to complete my assigned task." Nexus spoke, which stopped her for a moment.

"Before you go, grab your deck and D-Pad." Nexus spoke. "Also, go visit Hades and your family. They must be extremely worried." Tethys gave a nod, then turned to face the door, then headed out onto the streets of Heartland heading back toward her parents apartment. After she was out of earshot, Nexus laughed darkly.

"Little does she know that she is the instrument of Heartland City's demise. Hahahahaha!"

 **0713MM: I know, short chapter. But hey, it's okay to have one short chapter once in a while, right? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 20! Whoo!**

 **Caesar: Yes, great chapter coming.**

 **Minerva: Yeah...**

 **Shadow Mage: Hahahaha!**

 **Nexus: In this chapter, James is utterly slaughtered.**

 **0713MM: Use a kinder word than that.**

 **Nexus: (sighs). Fine. Utterly defeated.**

 **0713MM: Much better.**

 **Nexus: Dark secrets are revealed revolving the former Barians.**

 **0713MM: Yes indeed. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor do I own Nexus.**

 **Nexus: Chapter starts now.**

Chapter 20: Pawns Part III

Kronos began to pace around the room of the Headquarters. He was furious, so whenever he came by the computer, he'd punch the wall above it.

"This makes no sense!" Kronos roared as he punched the wall again. He turned his head so that he was facing Nexus. "You promised us that we've get paid for doing our job!" Nexus only watched Kronos unleash his anger. Nexus closed his eyes, then he opened them and he outstretched his hand curling his fingers upward, which allowed him pull Kronos off the ground and into the air. Kronos put his hands to his throat.

"I do not care if your friends die in this conflict." Nexus warned with venom coming out of his lips. Kronos turned his head slightly so that he was facing Nexus.

"But, I'll tell you this, if James fails and you succeed, you'll get all the money I promised you foursome." That got Kronos's attention, which allowed Nexus to let him go slowly. Once Kronos touched the hard surface of the floor, he wrapped his hands around his neck for a moment.

"Thank you, Nexus." Kronos smirked as he glanced at Nexus. Nexus however, narrowed his eyes.

"But, if you fail, you'll lose more than my money offer to you." Nexus warned. Kronos gave a nod.

"I know, Nexus." Kronos replied. Nexus seemed satisfied with Kronos's reply, which put a light smirk on his face.

"Good." Nexus remarked. "Now, go tell Shadow Mage to round up Caesar and Minerva and tell Shadow Mage to bring them to the graveyard. James will be awaiting their arrival." Kronos nodded in approval.

"Of course, Nexus." Kronos retorted.

Tethys, also known as the Shadow Mage, walked through Heartland City unnoticed. Well for starters, it was late at night. Secondly, her allusion of "Marin" was fooling some people, and thirdly, she had a cloak around her. Her mission was simple: Lure Caesar and Minerva to the graveyard, where her co-worker, James, awaited. The first step she needed to do was find the Darson's house. Once she did that, then she could lure them to the graveyard. A grin spread across her lips when she came to a lit house that wasn't far from the park, but also close to the shopping plaza.

 _This is it._ she thought. _The Darsons._ She thought it'd be appropriate if she knocked first. She very well knew that Hades and Minerva's parents were still out for the night due to a dinner they went to. She took a deep breath, then knocked. She waited patiently for someone to open the door. After a minute or two of waiting, Hades opened the door. When he noticed the person who opened the door, he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Me, Caesar and my sister are playing a-" He stopped talking when he noticed a very faint silhouette of Tethys.

" _Tethys_?" he cried out. Tethys growled at the mention of her former name.

"You insolent fool!" Tethys snarled with rage. "Tethys doesn't exist! I am Shadow Mage!" Hades backed up in shock.

"N-No!" Hades denied. This only made the Shadow Mage laugh.

"Nexus as ordered me to escort your sister and Caesar to the graveyard of Heartland City." Shadow Mage recited. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"And if we refuse?" Hades demanded just as Minerva and Caesar emerged at the door. That question made the Mage laugh with evil glee.

"If you refuse," Shadow Mage began by raising her right hand up, which shot out red lightning, which represented Barian power, zapped Hades. He groaned in pain. Caesar cringed, while Minerva covered her mouth. "you'll be handed in to Nexus." Hades gave a low growl.

"Fine," he said. "We'll follow you to this "graveyard" you speak of." That put a smirk on the Mage's face.

"Very well." she replied. "Follow me." Hades gave a nod as he stepped down the stairs first, followed by his sister and Caesar as they followed Shadow Mage down the streets of Heartland. Minerva began to feel uneasy the moment the Shadow Mage brought them down the street toward the graveyard. The lights were dim. Not many people bustling around. That made Minerva even more uneasy. Hades may not have noticed it because the Shadow Mage was in front of them, but he could feel that she was smirking. Smirking at his sister's fear.

After a few more blocks of walking, the Shadow Mage raised her arms up.

"We have arrived." the Shadow Mage announced. The threesome glanced around the graveyard. Minerva heard a few owls hoot. But that's not what made her cower. What made her cower were the gravestones. However, some other...disturbance made her cower.

"Ah, thank you Shadow Mage." said a dark, yet young, voice from the shadows. The voice that spoke stepped out of the shadows with a grin plastered on his face.

"So, you must be Hades Darson, brother to Minerva Darson." the young man complated. Then he turned to face Caesar. "And you must be Caesar Tenjo. Yes, Shadow Mage has told me a bit about you three." Caesar raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"Oh has she?" Caesar narrowed his eyes. The young man nodded.

"Of course." he smirked. Caesar's eyes narrowed more. In fact, they became slits.

"And what has she told you?" Caesar asked with uncertainty in his voice. The young man shrugged.

"Nothing of value." was his reply. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"If so, what _did_ she tell you?" she asked. The young man pondered it for a moment.

"That you three are great duelists." was his reply. Caesar gave a light smirk.

"Yes well." he replied. "So we've been told by our parents." The young man laughed. Minerva stepped back in alarm. Caesar and Hades narrowed their eyes at the young man, while the Shadow Mage laughed with the young man.

"Great duelists?" Shadow Mage laughed harder. "That's pathetic!" Caesar's eyes narrowed again.

"I've seen you around before." Caesar inquired toward the man standing across from him. "You tried to steal something. I don't know what, but nonetheless, I know who you are now, _James._ " The young man known as James chuckled darkly.

"I see you haven't forgotten me Caesar." James replied in his raspy voice. Caesar crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Heh, what I'm disappointed in you is that you work for a foul man like Nexus." Caesar spoke. That statement made James growl viciously.

"Enough!" James yelled with hate and anger seeping out of his mouth. Caesar didn't flinch. However, Minerva flinched, then stepped back in terror. James laughed at her.

"How sad." he taunted. "A girl? Scared of me?" That taunt snapped Minerva out of her scared trance, she gritted her teeth at him.

"I'll show _you_ who's scared!" Minerva demanded as she activated her Lightsworn crest D-Pad. Caesar noticed what she was doing, so he grinned and activate his own D-Pad, which looked like a small blade. The deckholder, graveyard, and the banished zone were the hilt, while the monster and spell/trap card zones were the blade. James raised his arms ups up in shock. (Fake shock, obviously).

"You intend to duel _me_?" he rasped. Caesar and Minerva rolled their eyes.

"Duh." they both replied. James grinned slyly and cracked his knuckles.

"Very well." he replied. "But I must warn you: You are _doomed_." Caesar chuckled slightly.

"Oh I don't think so." Caesar retorted. After that statement was made, James activated his D-Pad.

"Well then, hope you two are prepared to lose." James cackled. Minerva shook her head in defiance.

"No, I'm afraid _you_ shall lose." Minerva retorted. James chuckled yet again.

"Very well." he grinned. Shadow Mage smirked with satisfaction when James raised his right arm up. Then, he began to transform into a vampire. His usual tan skin became dark. His back sprouted small wings. His face turned into a dark-skinned face. His teeth turned into small, but sharp fangs. Caesar snorted.

"Seriously? A vampire?" Caesar asked, not impressed. James chuckled once again.

"Don't flatter yourself." James replied as he threw up a Sphere Cube, which enabled the Sphere Field that surrounded the area. The Shadow Mage released a dark laugh.

"This Sphere Field is special." she began to explain. "Whenever any of you take damage, your body is dragged down into the soil. When your life points hit 0, you'll fall completely into the underground. Never to be heard from, or seen, again." Caesar snorted while Minerva covered her mouth.

"So in more simpler terms, you die." James clarified with dark glee seeping out of his voice. Caesar growled lowly.

"So what?" he retorted. "That's not going to stop me from crushing you!" James shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." he mused. Suddenly, the computer voice enacted. The threesome drew their five card starting hand.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" the threesome shouted. Caesar stared down his enemy.

"Alright James, I'll start things off. I draw!" Caesar declared as he drew hi 6th card.

(Caesar's hand: 6 cards). He observed the cards in his hand at the moment. Once he knew what he needed to do, he went for it.

"To start my turn off, I normal summon Satellarknight Vega in attack mode." Caesar began as he slapped his chosen monster onto his blade D-Pad.

(a light armored warrior emerged onto the field. Satellarknight Vega, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1600. Caesar' hand: 5 cards). Caesar continued by taking another Satellarknight monster from hand.

"When Vega is summoned, I can special summon another Satellarknight monster from my hand. Meet Satellarknight Unukalhai." Caesar continued. James grunted in annoyance as the 2nd Satellarknight monster emerged.

(a new knight emerged, this time is armored with gold and white. Satellarknight Unukalhai, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1000. Caesar's hand: 4 cards). James was about to interrupt, but he decided not to, considering this Satellarknight has an effect. So, he let Caesar proceed.

"When he's summoned, I can send one Tellarknight card from my deck to my graveyard. I shall send Satellarknight Deneb to my graveyard." Caesar continued. James snorted at that.

"Now why do that?" he asked Caesar, confused. Caesar only smirked in reply.

"You'll see." was Caesar's answer. Caesar grabbed two cards and set them in his backrow.

"I end my turn with two facedowns. You're up Minerva." Caesar said to the young girl standing next to him after he set his two cards.

(Caesar's hand: 2 cards). Minerva took a deep breath, then proceeded to draw her 6th card.

"I draw!" she declared with determination.

(Minerva's hand: 6 cards). She didn't even look at the cards in her hand, she just set one monster and two set cards.

"I end my turn." she afterwards.

(Minerva's hand: 3 cards). The Shadow Mage and James's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't even look at the cards you just played!" Shadow Mage remarked in shock. Minerva glanced back at the Shadow Mage.

"So?" she asked. "Does that matter?" The Shadow Mage opened her mouth, then she closed it, not saying anything at all. James chuckled.

"Very well, my turn now." he grinned as he drew his 6th card with fast reflexes.

(James's hand: 6 cards). He pulled two cards out his hand. One was a monster and the other was a spell card. A field spell, to be precise.

"To start my turn, I activate the field spell Vampire Kingdom." James began. The background changed from the Sphere Field to that of a kingdom in darkness. Minerva shivered while Caesar stared.

"With my field spell up, you two are doomed." James chided. Caesar snorted in annoyance. James ignored Caesar and continued his turn.

"Anyway, I normal summon Vampire Knight from my hand." James continued, his two front fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

(a dark, shrouded knight emerged onto the field. Vampire Knight, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1500. James's hand: 4 cards). James gave a sly grin in the Shadow Mage's direction. Then, he quickly turned his head back toward his foes.

"When my Knight is normal summoned, I can special summon two more copies of himself from my deck. However, the two copies lose their attack, defense and special effects. Also, all 3 copies are destroyed at the end of the turn." James explained.

"Why do that though?" Minerva asked, puzzled. "I mean, that move makes no sense!" Caesar shook his head.

"It makes perfect sense." Caesar replied. "He's planning an Xyz summon." James chuckled at Caesar's finding.

"Excellent work Caesar." James smirked. "You know, Nexus would like to have someone like you working for him." Caesar clenched his teeth.

"And work for some madman? No thanks." Caesar retorted. "Just continue your move." James gave a mock bow.

"Of course, Master Caesar." James mocked in his vampire voice. He raised his arm up just as his Knights turned into dark streams of blackish-purple.

"I overlay all 3 of my Vampire Knights in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Vampire King!" The overlay network exploded a dark purplish-black as the King of the Vampire Kingdom emerged. Minerva gasped up at the new monster before her and Caesar.

(this Vampire wore the clothes of a royal. His bloodied sword was sheathed in his tunic. Vampire King, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2200. Xyz materials: 3). James grinned in satisfaction. Shadow Mage rolled her eyes at his move. James ignored her and took 3 cards from his hand and set them into his D-Pad.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up, Caesar." James taunted. Caesar growled lowly at James's taunting manner. But nonetheless, continued his turn after he drew his next card from his deck. That meant Caesar had 3 cards in his hand now. He grinned slyly at the card he drew.

"To begin my next turn, I shall now normal summon Satellarknight Alsahm to the field in attack mode." Caesar began as calmly as possible.

(a white, tanned armored warrior emerged next to his other warriors. Satellarknight Alsahm, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1800. Caesar's hand: 2 cards). James just laughed, but not before getting shocked by Alsahm.

"What the heck?!" he shrieked in protest. "How come I took 1000 points of damage just now?" Suddenly, the ground underneath him began to shift. He lost his footing and fell backwards. Shadow Mage had to cover her mouth from laughing at James's display. Even his opponent's had trouble to resist the urge to not laugh at him. Once he got up, he grinned.

"Why thank you Caesar boy." James taunted. "You just triggered my trap! Equal Bombardment! Now you take the same amount of damage I took!" Caesar gasped, expecting it to go toward him. But instead, James pointed at Minerva.

"No! Not her!" Caesar protested. "Hit me instead!" James laughed at Caesar's futile attempts to protect the young girl.

"Sorry Caesar, but I made up my mind!" James laughed. "Go Equal Bombardment! Equal Blast!" The said trap fired a greenish-red beam at Minerva. She screamed in pain and agony at the traps' blast.

(Minerva's LP: 2000 - 1000 = 1000). Suddenly, Minerva began to fall into the ground. Waist-deep in moss, grass, and soil.

"Caesar! Help me!" Minerva pleaded. Caesar whipped around, noticing Minerva's dilemma.

"I'll help you!" he called to her. "By winning this turn!" James just laughed again.

"Oh? And how will do that, Caesar boy?" James asked in a taunting manner. Caesar turned his head so he was facing the mad vampire.

"I'll show you how." Caesar retorted. "By overlaying my 3 Satellarknight monsters in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Stellarknight Triverr!" James watched as the Winter Triangle warrior emerged onto the field in front of him. He gaped in awe.

"No...way!" he gasped.

(the overlay network exploded a bright white color that matched the whiteness of snow. Stellarknight Triverr, rank 4, attack: 2100, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 3). James was about to laugh at how weak the knight was, but what stopped him was Caesar's smirk.

"When Triverr is Xyz summoned, all other cards return to the owner's' hand or Extra Deck." Caesar explained the beginning of Triverr's effect. James growled in annoyance and frustration.

 _No! All my hard work!_ he thought furiously. Caesar grinned slyly at James. All the cards on everyone's field, except, Triverr, returned to their owners' hands. Minerva gasped in awe and surprise, while James was fuming. Caesar chuckled in amusement.

"Well well well, look at the mighty vampire now." Caesar taunted James. James mashed his teeth together in frustration and anger. Caesar closed his eyes.

"Alright Triverr," Caesar open his eyes, "activate your special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can target 1 card in your hand, then that target goes straight to the graveyard." James's eyes widened slightly.

"Any card?" he asked. Caesar nodded.

"Yes." Caesar replied. "I choose, the card closest to your deckholder! Which is the far right one."

(Triverr slashed one overlay unit, then twirled his sword, then he threw it, piercing the card Caesar had spoke of). The said card slipped from James's hand and went straight into the graveyard.

 _No! My Monster Reincarnation!_ James thought angrily. Caesar gave a small smile in satisfaction. Then he grabbed one other card from his hand. He glanced at Minerva, who only nodded. Hades watched the twosome in awe.

 _Those know each other well enough to just nod to approve a play._ he thought. _If only me and Tethys were like that…_ Unbeknownst to anyone, a small tear fell down Hades' face. Caesar glanced at Triverr, who nodded.

"Alright James, get ready. Stellarknight Triverr, attack James directly!" Caesar commanded. Triverr raised his sword up, ready to strike at the defenseless vampire known as James. Minerva was prepared to assist.

"I activate the quick-play spell Lightsworn Spear! By sending Lightsworn monsters from my deck to the graveyard equal to rank/level of a monster we control, that monster gains 350 attack points per monster sent. I send 4 Lightsworn monsters straight to my graveyard." Caesar smirked.

"That means Triverr gains 1400 attack points." Caesar calculated. James stepped back in shock.

"What?" he cried out as Triverr's attack boosted to 3500. What really kept Caesar smirking was the secondary effect of Lightsworn Spear. The damage doubles.

"No! Have mercy!" James pleaded as he watched Triverr flying closer and closer to him. Caesar only shook his head.

"Sorry vampire. No mercy on you today." Caesar retorted. "Go Triverr! Finish him!" The knight was more than happy to oblige to that order. So, he raised his sword up once he reached James. James raised his left arm in defense, in hopes of blocking the strike, but was for not. because the strike still went through. The strike was so powerful that it blew James backward into the Sphere Field wall.

"Argh!" James cried out as he got zapped from the electrical currents of the Sphere Field. James reverted back to Human after his LP depleted to 0.

(James's LP: 7000 - 7000 = 0. **WINNERS: CAESAR TENJO AND MINERVA DARSON** ). The AR link faded away shortly afterwards. Hades smiled as he ran towards his sister and Caesar. He hugged the twosome. The Shadow Mage however, was furious at James's failure.

 _This will never do!_ she thought furiously as she watched the pleading vampire as he sunk down into the depths of the Earth. Shadow Mage growled with rage.

"Better report back to Nexus." she mused as she teleported away. Neither Hades nor Caesar noticed that the Shadow Mage disappeared.

Kronos growled with loud rage.

"He was supposed to _win_!" Kronos raged. Nexus sighed.

"How pathetic." he mused. "Oh well, while that duel was happening, I finally cracked the code of the identity of the Barians. Now all that's left for me to do is tell the citizens of this wretched city of the Barians true motives. Hahahahaha!"

In the bustling depths of Heartland, a cloaked figure ran through the streets.

"Gotta find Temple Dragos…" the figure panted. "Great peril coming…."

 **0713MM: Hehehe. You'll never guess who that person who is speaking. Take a guess if you will. (Preferably people who do not know who the person is.**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Here's Chapter 21!**

 **Shadow Mage: Indeed.**

 **Nexus: The tide is turning. But which way will the tide turn?**

 **0713MM: I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor do I own Nexus.**

 **Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

 **Note 2: Read, review and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21: An Unconventional Pawn

"These children are far more skilled than you told me Nexus!" Kronos was starting to panic, "You never said that they are the children of the Barian Emperors!"

"I said they were unique, so technically I didn't lie to you." Nexus replied nonchalantly.

"I didn't sign up to get myself killed!" Kronos was hysteric.

"I proposed a deal and you agreed to it, the fact that you didn't look into any job hazards is your own fault, and you are the last of my soldiers, I wonder if you will fare any better against these teens." Nexus chuckled.

"You can keep the money, no amount of money is worth this job, I quit!" Kronos shouted only to be frozen in place by Xavier.

"If you won't duel for me, than I will duel through you as a proxy." Nexus laughed (similar to Marik and his Millennium Rod). Kronos stepped back in shock.

"Nexus, you don't have to do this!" Kronos protested, but Nexus just continued to laugh.

"I can't have someone like you roaming the streets of Heartland. If I allowed that, you'd reveal my Master Plan to those pathetic citizens, let alone the Barians." Nexus sneered. He raised his hand up, then shot a black, yet white, beam at Kronos's head. Kronos cried out in pain as he clutched his head.

"Stop it Nexus!" Kronos pleaded. Xavier only watched as the scene unfolded. Nexus's mouth curled into a smile. A wicked smile to be precise.

"No, I think not." Nexus grinned in satisfaction. Once the chaos beam died down, Kronos's eyes were dull. Xavier gasped in shock.

"What did you do Nexus?" he asked, shocked.

"I possessed him." Nexus spoke, but also, Kronos spoke as well. Xavier glanced at Nexus, then at Kronos's dull eyes. He smirked slightly.

"Good idea Nexus." Xavier agreed. "This way, you can duel without being present." Nexus grinned in satisfaction. He then snapped his fingers, teleporting the possessed Kronos away. Xavier glanced at Nexus.

"Where did you send him?" Xavier asked.

"I sent him to Temple Dragos." was his reply. "By doing so, Helen shall join us."

"What about her brother?" Xavier pressed.

"He will join soon after." Nexus replied. Xavier grinned slyly at that statement.

"Very well then." he replied.

Possessed Kronos walked around the grounds of the mountain that held Temple Dragos. And the home to Mizar, Heather, Caesar and Helen Tenjo. His mouth curled into a grin.

"Ah, this is the place." he spoke in Nexus's voice. "Temple Dragos." He began to climb the mountain, but something stopped him. A whirl of something almost came in contact with his head, but missed. He glanced at it, surprised. A shoto. He pulled it out of the mountainside and examined it closely.

"What is this rubbish?" he wondered aloud. He whipped his body around, only to face a hooded figure. The hooded figure held a second shoto in their hand. Kronos laughed, Nexus's laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked, not amused in his mission being interrupted. The figure didn't respond. Instead the figure leapt toward him. Kronos smirked slightly as he raised his shoto in a defensive manner and blocked the high strike to his head. The figure swung again, this time at Kronos's waist. He grinned again, and blocked that strike too. The hooded figure grinned slyly. Her tunic blew in the wind, along with the hair under the hood. What caught Kronos off guard was the voice the figure spoke.

"Impressive." the figure spoke. "It's too bad your fighting skills are sloppy." Kronos snarled at his opponent in frustration as he swung again, only for his opponent to parry his strike, eventually leading into a shoto lock. The hooded figure seemed to think this was nothing but practice, rather than a real fight.

"You seem to think this is fun." Possessed Kronos grinned. "Good." The figure grinned, a femalish grin.

 _Who is this figure anyway?_ Nexus thought as he controlled Kronos during the shoto fight. He made Kronos twirl 360 degrees, which allowed him to kick his foe square in the face. The figure groaned as it staggered back and falling down onto the ground. The hood part of the cloak fell off, revealing a female. Kronos gaped.

"Seriously?" he asked, not amused. He raised his shoto up above his head, hoping to sever this woman's head from her body. As his shoto blade came down to end this mystery woman's life, she raised her right arm up, which held her shoto blade as she blocked the death blow. Kronos pressed his shoto blade further so the female's blade will sever her head from body. Unfortunately for Kronos, she rolled aside so his blade hit hard ground. Luckily for him, the blade didn't shatter when he pulled it out of the ground. He pulled out just in this time, because the female's shoto blade almost came in contact with his waist, which he blocked. The female foe did a round-house kick to his face while swinging her shoto blade at his face. Kronos side-stepped the round-house kick, then parried the strike to his face. The female grinned at his defensive tactics.

"Not bad." she mused. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks." Kronos smirked.

"Tell me, why are you are at Temple Dragos?" the female fighter asked as she parried another death blow strike. Kronos didn't reply right away. He had to block another strike to his midsection.

"I'm here for important reasons." was his reply. It was true. The female grinned slyly at his antics.

"Well, I'm here under an important mission." she spoke to answer his unasked question.

"I'm here to protect the Tenjo family." That caught Kronos's interest.

"Really now?" he replied in Nexus's voice, eager spilling out of his mouth as he fought the woman. The woman nodded.

"Yes." she replied. Kronos's grin grew wider after every passing second. He didn't notice that she had swung her blade directly at his face. He parried it not a moment too soon.

 _That was close._ he thought. Sparks flew off the two blades. They were being pressed together rather hard. Their second lock continued a bit longer than the first. But, that gave the female fighter enough time to duck under the two blades and scissor him with her legs. He gasped in shock as he fell backward onto the ground, the shoto blade slipped from his fingers as he fell. The female fighter raised her shoto blade to finish him, but he rolled out of the way. Much like she did when she was on the ground. The females' blade got stuck in the ground, but she pulled it out quickly enough to regain the edge. Kronos had gotten ahold of his blade, just in time too. He parried another death strike. The female fighter grinned wider in satisfaction at his fighting skills.

"You're good." she complimented. "But, not good enough." Kronos's face showed puzzlement at her choice of words, but that was a mistake. As to how it was a mistake, she slashed his right arm with her blade. He cried out in pain, which made him drop his shoto blade, allowing him to clutch his right arm. The female fighter leapt up close to him. Her blade inches from his throat. Normally, anyone would be frightened by this woman. But not Kronos, not Nexus.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a strained tone. The female fighter lowered her blade.

"No." she replied. "I won't do that." Possessed Kronos sighed in relief. But, she raised her left arm and pulled something from behind her back. Kronos glanced at it. A shoto D-Pad. Kronos laughed via Nexus's voice.

"You plan to duel _me_?" he asked, not surprised. The young woman gave a nod.

"Of course." she replied. "I _will_ protect the Tenjo's that live here with my life."

 _So determined, are we?_ Nexus thought with a sly grin.

"Alright." he finally replied."But before this duel, what is your name woman?" The female brushed some stray strands of reddish-blue hair out of her face.

"My name, is Serena." she replied. "I was appointed by Eliphas to stop anyone who try to harm the Tenjo's that live here." she pointed at Possessed Kronos. "That someone in this case, would be you." What surprised her was that the Possessed Kronos laughed.

"Hahahaha! Me? A threat?" he asked with laughter seeping through his voice. "You're an Astral Being, aren't you?"

"Yes." Serena replied. "Yes, I am." Possessed Kronos activated his D-Pad, which appeared to be a Titan weapon. He took his deck out of his deck box that rested on his tunic. Serena did the same with her shoto D-Pad and inserted her deck into the deckholder of her D-Pad. The AR Link established itself.

"Duel!" both contestants declared.

Inside Temple Dragos…

"Mom! Tethys has betrayed us!" Helen snapped at her mother. Her mother took a step backward from her daughter's hostile tone.

"Helen! Watch your mouth!" Heather snapped back. Helen's face turned into an anger mask.

"You knew about this, didn't you?!" she shouted at her mother. Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it. She did indeed knew about Tethys betrayal. That silence proved Helen's point.

"Of course you did." Helen snarled. "Why else would you keep it from me?!"

"I kept it from you because I didn't want you to worry!" Heather shot back. Helen scoffed.

"Well as you can see, I'm more than just worried! I'm angry!" Heather was about to protest, but again, she closed her mouth and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry from keeping it a secret from you Helen." Heather spoke softly, her eyes still closed. "But like I said, I didn't want you to worry." Helen's anger mask shattered at that statement. She could sense dread, sorrow from her mother's voice. But also...sincerity.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Helen muttered. "It wasn't like me at all." Heather nodded.

"We talk about this later." she said as she opened the window sill to look outside. She glanced at the ground of lower level of the mountain to notice two people. One of the figures down below had medium length red hair and blue hair at the front of her hairline. The second figure had short black hair. Heather pondered the scene for a moment, then watched the red and blue haired figure.

"She looks...familiar." Heather muttered. "But, I can't put my finger on it."

"What can't you put a finger on?" Helen asked her mother as she came to stand beside her. Heather answered her daughter's question by pointed down toward the ground. Helen's anger mask returned, but it wasn't as strong as it was a few moments ago.

"More enemies…" Helen murmured. A sentence only Helen could hear. Heather shook her head.

"We'll see sweetie." she replied.

"Go Astral Bodyguard Serena! Attack him directly!" Serena commanded her ace. Serena the bodyguard attacked her opponent with her twin shoto blades, which connected and blew backward.

"Argh!" Possessed Kronos shrieked as he blew backward and into the rock wall, Nexus's control dissipated from him as his eyes returned to their original color.

(Possessed Kronos's LP: 2500 - 2500 = 0. **WINNER: SERENA** ). The AR Link faded away after that.

The second that command touched Heather's ears, her eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" Heater gasped in shock. "Serena?!" Her daughter looked at her quizzically.

"What is it Mom?" Helen asked, still confused.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Heather replied quickly. Helen raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes you do." her daughter teased. Heather giggled slightly. Heather giggled a bit with her daughter.

"Yes well, that woman who took down that foe is none other than my past life bodyguard, Serena." Helen gaped for a moment.

"Wait, past life bodyguard?" Helen asked. Her mother only gave a nod.

"Yes Helen." Heather replied. Helen nodded, then looked down at the ground off the mountain cliff.

Serena deactivated her D-Pad and put it in the satchel on her back. Then she walked over to her unconscious foe. Kronos began to groan in pain.

"Ugh…" he muttered as he opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?"

"You're at Temple Dragos." Serena replied. Kronos looked around at his surroundings.

"So." he muttered. "This is Temple Dragos."

"The base of it, yes." Serena replied with a nod. Kronos looked directly at Serena's blue eyes. Serena stared back, then she looked away.

"I have to go to the top of the mountain." she spoke after a few moments. She glanced back at Kronos.

"You coming?" she asked him. Kronos began to get up with his left arm. His right arm had dried blood on the forearm. Regardless, it still hurt.

"Yeah." he replied with a groan. "I'm coming." Serena gave him a light smile, then she turned around and began to climb the mountain. Kronos followed her slowly afterwards.

"So, it seems Kronos has defected." Nexus mused. "What an utter disappointment." Xavier glanced at the camera as he watched Kronos and Serena climb Temple Dragos. Nexus turned to face Xavier.

"Tell me." he said. "Has Shadow Mage made contact with her family?"

"Of course I have." Shadow Mage spoke as she stood at the doorway. "I've told my father to get ready. We are going to show ourselves to the citizens of Heartland City tomorrow, correct?" Nexus nodded in approval at the Shadow Mages' choice of words. That put a smirk on the Shadow Mage's face.

"That is correct, Shadow Mage." Nexus grinned with malice seeping through voice. "Tomorrow will the last day for those evil Barians to live. Hahahaha!" Xavier gave a stifle of a laugh, while Shadow Mage and Nexus laughed it up.

 _Please be careful, my sister._ Xavier though sadly.

Dumon sat in his bedroom, Rio was folding laundry while Dumon looked through his deck.

"I just don't get it." he mused. Rio stopped folding the skirt that belong to her daughter.

"Don't get what?" Rio asked as she came to stand next to him.

"I don't get why Tethys...betrayed us." Dumon spoke. "It's not like her to just turn against her family like this." Rio put one her hands on Dumon's shoulder.

"How do you think Neptune is taking the loss of his sister to the power hungry, manipulative Nexus?" Rio asked. Dumon set his deck down on his bedside table.

"Well, from those cries from his room, I'd say he's still devastated." Dumon noted as he heard muffled cries coming Neptune's room. Dumon released a sigh. Rio patted Dumon's shoulder slightly.

"I can tell you this, Tethys will return to where she rightfully belongs once she watches you duel." Rio spoke reassuringly. Dumon turned to face Rio again.

"I hope you're right." Dumon muttered, not believing Rio's words. Rio smiled slightly, but also sadly as she leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips slightly.

"Get some rest." she whispered. "You have a big day ahead of you." Dumon gave a nod of agreement.

"Alright." he whispered back. Soon after, the twosome prepared for sleep.

 _I have to beat for the sake of Heartland City!_ Dumon thought as he began to sleep. _And for me and Rio's daughter, Tethys Rio Stone._

 **0713MM: As Darksawr said from chapter 20's review, the plot is thickening indeed. Hope I'm not keeping you guys in too much suspense. If I am, I'm sorry. Have to the story rolling, or moving. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: What? Another chapter this quick, eh? Well, regardless, here's chapter 22!**

 **Note: Surprise, my other friend, (not Darksawr) helped me with this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Speech of Doom

The next morning came really fast. Not even Neptune, Rio and Dumon were expecting it to come this fast. But they knew that if Nexus wasn't stopped, terrible things would happen not just to them, but to the entire city. Dumon made some last minute preparations before going to the closest to grab his coat. Rio and Neptune stood beside him. Neptune glanced up at his father's sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked his dad. "You okay?" Dumon snapped out of his trance and looked down at his son. He could tell his son was worried about his sister.

"Don't worry kiddo." Dumon said while ruffling his son's hair. "If what your mother told me is true, then Tethys will rejoin us when she watches me duel." Neptune gave a nod of approval.

"I hope that what she said is true." Neptune muttered as he too put on his jacket, as well his mother. Despite it being September, it was colder than they first thought as they stepped outside and toward the meeting place that Nexus told them to meet him at.

At Faker's old lab…

Nexus paced back and forth around the room for a few moments. Xavier stood near the doorway, waiting for Nexus. Shadow Mage too, was waiting by the doorway.

"What's wrong Nexus?" Shadow Mage asked. "We should be going. Don't want those pathetic fools waiting." Nexus stopped pacing the room and turned to Shadow Mage with an evil grin.

"Sorry, I was just double-checking my calculations." he spoke. He wasn't lying either, Shadow Mage could see that. She didn't even notice that Nexus had walked past them. She turned to Xavier, who shrugged, and the twosome followed Nexus down the hall to lift.

At Temple Dragos…

"So you're telling me that you came here because Eliphas told you to?" Mizar asked as he, Serena, Heather, Vector, Helen and Caesar sat at the table outside. Kronos was in Vector's room, sleeping. Serena gave a nod in Mizar's direction.

"That's correct." she replied. "Eliphas speculated something bad was bound to happen to Heartland City. So, he sent me on this mission to protect the Tenjo's." She pointed at Caesar, Helen, Heather and Mizar. One after the other. Helen snorted.

"I don't need protection." Helen scoffed. "My parents do a pretty good job at that." Serena stared at Helen in disapproval.

"Well, Eliphas begs to differ Helen." Serena spoke calmly. Helen only crossed her arms as she observed her father and brother. They didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her Uncle Vector and her mother seemed to be enjoying talking with Serena. Helen only sighed.

 _Why can't they see that Heartland City is in danger, not us._ Unless… Helen thought.

"To put my mission in general terms Heather, I'm supposed to protect your family, Rio's family, and some female former Barian I never met named Michelle's family." Serena continued with analyzing her mission given to her by Eliphas, the Deity of the Astral World. Heather pondered this for a moment.

"Well, he seems to trust a lot to protect 6 families." Heather smiled at her former bodyguard/mentor/friend.

"He does." Serena replied.

Dumon stared up at the main street Heartland City clock. It read _2:30pm_.

 _I can feel darkness coming my way._ Dumon thought. _It's Nexus._ Dumon glanced back behind him. His son, and his wife Rio were standing behind him. What he didn't notice before was that there several citizens wandering through the streets of Heartland. Dumon gulped. He didn't expect so many citizens to be here. He did however, notice the Darsons, along with Alito and Girag.

"I didn't expect this many citizens." Dumon said as he observed his surroundings. Dumon could literal smell the darkness approaching him and the other people around him.

"Nexus is close." Dumon said. Rio gave a nod as she shivered slightly. Neptune didn't even notice his parents' looks. He was too concerned with the darkness that was approaching them.

 _So this is how it feels to be afraid._ Neptune thought as he too, shivered slightly. Nexus's dark aura came into view as he walked up the slight hill to meet his foes. Once he made it, he grinned evilly at Dumon, who raised his arms in a defensive manner. Nexus laughed loudly at Dumon's antics. His laugh caught the attention of every citizen in the area.

"Ah, so you made it Dumon." Nexus sneered. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up. Show up to the speech that I have to give before we begin." Dumon cocked his head to the side.

"Speech?" he asked. "What speech? I came here to duel you. Not to listen to some speech of yours." Nexus grinned slyly as he raised his hand slightly upward. Dumon began to come off the ground. Nexus was holding him in a lock of some sort. Rio gritted her teeth at Nexus, who only sighed, and released Dumon from his invisible iron grip. Dumon fell down onto the ground, gasping for air. Rio and Neptune runned toward him in worry.

"Dad!" Neptune called out to him. "You alright?" Dumon turned his head face his son and wife. He got up slowly.

"Stay back you two," he spoke firmly. This surprised them both.

"Dumon, you are my husband, I can't let you do this to yourself." Rio protested. Dumon shook his head.

"No Rio." he spoke firmly. "I agreed with Nexus that I'd duel him. I intend to do just that." Rio and Neptune nodded in agreement. Hades came up to them not long after. He asked where Tethys was, then he remembered where she was when he looked i Nexus's direction. She was standing right next to him; grinning like an evil maniac. Hades looked away from her. He couldn't look at her with that malevolent look in her eyes. Nexus cleared his throat once again, and began his speech.

"This city is following the same path that my home city did and it got destroyed. We must destroy the Barian threat before it strikes." Some of the citizens looked at each other, confused. Nexus's grin grew ever wider as he continued.

"The Barians have lived in your city for 21 years now, from Alito and Girag the Brainless Duo and Dumon the Booknerd." Dumon growled at his nickname that he received from Heather 21 years prior. The citizens began to get restless, which made Nexus grin even wider with satisfaction.

"These are people who have been living a lie since the Don Thousand event. Little do you know the Barians never died. They live right in this serve as a threat just like the Signers did, but to the homeland. The Barians teach your kids and poison there minds with lies." Rio began to shake with rage and fear, while Dumon only stared in awe.

"We're gonna bring this city into the light, for peace and order. Here today I am challenging Nash's right-hand man, Mr. Stone. Or should I say, Dumon the Barian, revealing him the public in Barian form." Nexus raised his hands up and zapped Dumon high energy bolts which shocked Dumon. So much in fact that he transformed into his Barian Armorph. Nexus half turned his waist so that he faced Rio. He too zapped her and made her transform into her Barian Armormorph form. The citizens gasped in shock and rage.

"This man is responsible for the attack back in the past, and his wife Rio, or should I say, Marin. This couple are head of this terror. I have known this information for years and wanted you to know, but you have been blind and now it's time wake up, and rise to power my friends." The citizens began to cheer.

"Dumon, Rio, Alito, Girag, Helen, Mizar and Michelle, and Yaven are the Barians who still control you. I propose we free our city from their control before Neo Domino's fate happens here. Reveal all the Barians in their forms. If we don't act, once again this city will fall into the shadows of Barian World." The citizens began to cheer louder.

"There kids know nothing of this. They lied to there own blood and they lied to you the good people of Heartland City. I believe we can move forward and bring peace and justice and ULTIMATE ORDER FROM THIS CHAOS!" More cheering. Rio's face turned green from the sickness of this speech.

"Today let all of you join me and make sure the Barians don't destroy our way of life! I lost my city once. The actions due to of a fool. Don't make the same mistake here." The citizens began to cheer "NEXUS! NEXUS!" This made Nexus laugh loudly once more before he continued.

"There was a leader named Z-ONE who once tried to save the future from Chaos, but was stopped by blind city and evil signers. Let's not make same mistake and STRIKE NOW! AND STRIKE HARD FOR ORDER, PEACE AND JUSTICE!" That speech made 90% of the population of Heartland City go bonkers. They suddenly began to Nexus a hero. Dumon gained control of himself. He coughed as he stared at Nexus. His grey eyes wide with shock and surprise. Neptune glanced at his parents.

 _Did they really keep this secret from me?_ he thought. He shook his head. _Even if that's the case, they did it for a good reason._

"Nexus!" Neptune roared. Nexus turned to face the 13-year old boy.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"You may have manipulated the people, but you'll _never_ manipulate me!" Neptune shot at him. Nexus only laughed.

"Does it matter?" he scoffed at the boy. "Your parents are still Barians, which means they are still a threat to this city." Nexus snapped his fingers, which activated his Sphere Field which surrounded him and Dumon. Neptune watched from the outside. However, that snap also meant for the mob to attack. Dumon glanced back at his son, but Nexus beat him to it.

"Relax. Your son will not be attacked." Nexus answered the unasked question. Dumon gave a sigh of relief.

"But," Nexus said in a warning tone. "that doesn't mean your Icewitch of a wife is safe." Dumon growled at Nexus in anger. That made Nexus grin with evil glee.

 _Yes! Use your anger!_ Nexus thought. _Your anger makes you powerful!_ Dumon sighed which released his anger, but not completely. Rio could see that it was still there. However, she didn't see much because she was being run over by angry mob of citizens. Soon after, she fell to the ground, knocked out. Dumon turned his head just in time to see Rio crumple to the ground.

"NO!" Dumon screamed. He noticed his son caught his mother before she fell completely to the ground. Dumon sighed in relief, then he turned back to Nexus, his eyes glowed red for a moment. Nexus grinned evilly with malice.

"Heh, you are just like your old man." Dumon groaned, still recovering from the high voltage that Nexus zapped him with. Nexus scoffed.

So what?" he asked, not amused.

"You use words to get what you want." Dumon remarked. "But this time, you won't win. Not now, not ever!" Nexus only laughed.

"Oh, we shall see, Booknerd." Nexus taunted as he unstrapped his Templar Crest D-Pad from his back and slapped it across his left arm. Dumon's Sword D-Pad was already activated. He took his deck out of his deck box which was strapped his belt of his clothes. Nexus took his deck out of its deck box and he too inserted it into his D-Pad. The AR Link began to establish.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" Dumon and Nexus declared loudly.

 **0713MM: So, it seems Nexus's speech was a success. But who is he really? Predict his true identity! PM me if you guess his true identity right! :)**

 **Dumon: Nexus, you really think this was your destiny to go against everything you were taught.**

 **Nexus: Does it matter Dumon?**

 **Dumon: You're going against you bloodline.**

 **Nexus: The citizens worship me.**

 **So what?**

 **At least I'm doing things right, you fool.**

 **Dumon: What would he say about your actions**

 **Nexus: My father? Hah! He'd be proud and disappointed at the same time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**0713MM: Hello guys! Here comes chapter 23!**

 **Note: The deck Nexus uses is not mine, but my friend's. The deck's name is Templar Order. Think the crusaders back in the 1500's.**

 **Note 2: Read, review and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 23: Duel of Lies and Truth

Nexus gave a gesture towards Dumon.

"You may begin this duel, fool." Nexus taunted. "Let's see what you are made of, Booknerd." Dumon's shoulders shook with rage.

"Alright Nexus, you asked for it. Here I go! Draw!" Dumon drew his 6th card from his deck rather fast. Nexus barely saw the card move from the top of Dumon's deck to his hand.

(Dumon's hand: 6 cards). Dumon glanced at his hand. His eye widened with shock.

 _No! Not that card!_ he thought. _Us Barians never to use this card again!_ But facing down an opponent who was very powerful, Dumon had no choice. He took one card from his hand and activated it.

"I activate the continuous spell, Spirit Converter." Dumom began. Nexus only stared, not amused.

"Whatever." Nexus spoke shortly. Dumon ignored him and took a monster out of his hand.

"I normal summon Star Seraph Scepter and use his effect." Dumon started. "But before his effect fully resolves, I special summon Star Seraph Sovereignty from my hand. By doing that, I can draw one card. And if the card I draw is a Star Seraph monster, I can special summon it from my hand." Nexus only nodded.

(a light scepter with the Seraph Crest emerged onto the field. A small throne-like monster emerged beside the staff. Star Seraph Scepter, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 900. Star Seraph Sovereignty, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 2000. Dumon's hand: 3 cards, then 4 due to Chair). Dumon drew his card via Chairs' effect. (By the way, Chair = Star Seraph Sovereignty). Dumon slightly. It was another Star Seraph Scepter, so he special summoned it. Then the first Scepters' effect fully resolved, allowing him to add another Star Seraph monster from his deck to his hand, Another Chair, perhaps? Nexus grinned at Dumon's playstyle.

"Fascinating." Nexus mused. "Interesting indeed." Dumon drew his next card via the 2nd Chairs' effect since it special summoned itself. He groaned slightly, but he didn't mind.

(Dumon's hand: 4 cards). Dumon glanced at the one card he didn't want to play.

 _I have no choice._ he thought. He grabbed the card slowly from his hand as he inserted it into his D-Pad.

"Arlight Nexus, I play the spell, Rank-Up-Magic: The Seventh One!" Dumom declared. That move made Nexus laugh.

"You fool!" Nexus continued to laugh. "You do realize that Chaos energy powers the New Moment in this time period, correct?" Dumon stopped what he was doing.

"Wait, what?!" Dumon spoke, speechless.

"It's true." Nexus continued. "But hey, I'm not stopping you from playing that card. Oh wait, it's too late to stop it! Your Chaos Number is about to emerge!" Dumon watched in horror as his Chaos Number emerged with one Chaos overlay unit. Number 102.

(the blue knight emerged from the darkish-purple overlay network in a defensive manner. Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 1. Dumon's hand: 3 cards).

"Dumon." Nexus spoke calmly. "You just this city's fate."

"How so?" Dumon asked, not convinced. The ground around them began to shake. No, not shake, rumbling. So violently in fact that Dumon almost lost his footing. When he recovered, he noticed there was a huge cannon behind Nexus. Dumon's eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets.

"Wh-What is that?" Dumon shrieked. His shriek made the citizens to look at what he was looking at. They gaped in awe. Nexus raised his arms up.

"This my friends, is my Nexus Cannon." Nexus announced. "With it, I can fuse any world to this one. Here, let's have a demonstration." Dumon shook his head.

"How about we don't that." Dumon protested. "Besides, it's still my turn." Nexus scoffed.

"The rest of your turn can wait." Nexus retorted. "Now, behold my Cannon's power!" Nexus rolled his left arm sleeve up a bit. By doing that, there was a control panel attached to his arm. He pressed a few buttons, then the Cannon behind him began to charge looked back at Dumon.

"So tell me Dumon, do you really think that you can stop me?" Nexus asked in a taunting manner. Dumon didn't respond. Instead, he shook violently with rage.

"I may not stop you, but someone else will." Dumon finally replied. That statement made Nexus chuckle darkly.

"Really now?" Nexus retorted. Dumon nodded lightly.

"Heh. So be it." Nexus spoke. "Continue your turn then." Dumon nodded in approval.

"Thanks then." he said. He gestured to his Converter. "I activate Spirit Converter's effect. Once per turn, I can target 1 Xyz material I control, then one level 4 LIGHT monster I control, then I attach that LIGHT attribute monster to the chosen Xyz monster. I choose Sovereignty and C102." Sovereignty transformed into a yellow orb and floated over toward C102 to be transformed into an overlay unit.(Dumon possesses three monsters and holds four cards in hand by the way). Dumon pointed at his other 3 monsters.

"I overlay these 3 monsters in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 10:Illumiknight!" Dumon announced. The citizens booed.

"Barian scum!" one man yelled. Dumon normally would be bothered by name calling, but he heard "Booknerd" by Vector so many times that it didn't bother him.

"You evil man!" another woman shouted. "How dare disapproval of our leader!" Dumon ignored them as Number 10 emerged onto his field next to his Chaos Number.

(the overlay network exploded a light yellow color, revealing the knight on his horse. Number 10: Illumiknight, rank 4, attack/defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3). Dumon grabbed two cards from his hand.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Dumon spoke. "Your move Nexus. Or should I call you, Yj?" Nexus growled with rage seeping out his ears. He took his hood off, revealing the same yellow mark on Yusei's face, but this one was on the right side of his face.

"You _fool!_ " Nexus roared. :" _How did you figure out my real name_?!"

"Simple. Kite Tenjo showed me your profile." Dumon began to explain. "It didn't have much info, but enough for me decipher the clues to your real identity. What I read up about Z-ONE is that he had 3 other friends that helped him complete his goal. He started off alone, then he gained allies. That's exactly what you did. You started alone, then gained allies to help you with your Master Plan." Nexus began to shake with rage.

"It doesn't matter if you know me as my true name!" Yj roared. "It won't help you win!"

"You betrayed all your family members." Dumon spoke calmly. "And for what? Power?" That statement made Yj roar even louder.

"That's it! You're going to have a quick and painful defeat! This I promise!" Nexus vowed. "I draw!" He drew his 6th card just as fast as Dumon did. (I will be referring to Yj as Yj and Nexus by the way). Dumon shivered. Even his armor stuck to his skin in fear.

 _Why did I do that?!_ Dumon thought with fear. _I didn't think that part through!_

(Nexus's hand: 6 cards). He grinned evilly at his hand.

 _Excellent!_ he thought. _With this, it's game over!_ Dumon glanced at his son. Neptune knew what his father was saying non-verbally, 'I failed again." Neptune's eyes widened as if to say, "What do you mean Dad?" Dumon also noticed Rio began to regain conscious. That made him sigh in relief. Once she fully regained it, she stood up. Only to see a mad Nexus and a frightened Dumon. All she could do was cover her mouth and not speak.

At Temple Dragos…

Helen stared out toward Heartland City.

 _I sense immense amounts of anger coming from the city._ she thought. She dashed back inside the Temple as fast as she could. She had to slow down, otherwise, she'd bumped into her mother. Her stopped her.

"What is it Helen?" she asked. Helen couldn't find words, instead she went into the living room and turned on the T.V. Heather glanced at Serena, who only shrugged, but they followed Helen shortly after. When they got into the living room, their mouths fell open in shock.

"Nexus revealed use?!" Heather shrieked. "That's ridiculous!"

"I agree." Mizar said as he walked into the room. "Dumon told me about this Nexus character. He's so much like his old man in every way. Just going down the wrong path. That's the difference between Yusei and his son Yj." Helen squinted her eyes, then they widened quickly afterwards after she noticed Neptune being surrounded by a crowd of angry citizens.

"How long have you known this?" Heather asked Mizar with a raised eyebrow. Mizar was about to explain when his daughter cut him off.

"We have to go down there and help!" Helen pleaded. Mizar nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Helen on this." he said. Serena and Heather raised their right hands up.

"Wait a minute." Heather spoke up. Helen raised her arms up in a panic.

"We can't just sit here and watch this happen!" she protested. Serena hugged the young girl.

"Look I know you're scared, but we can't just rush in there." Serena whispered into Helen's ear. Helen nodded slowly,

"O-Okay." she stuttered.

"THAT FOOL!" they heard a yell from Vector's room. Heather walked out of the living room going toward Vector's room. Helen and Serena followed while Mizar stared at the T.V.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" Vector continued to bellow at his radio. "THAT SPEECH IS FULL OF LIES!" Heather opened the door slowly.

"Vector?" Heather asked. "Brother? You okay?" Vector turned around to face them. Serena only stared at the former prince of Austrania. Heather walked over to him. Normally, anyone would be scared by his angry outburst full of rage, but this didn't surprise Serena, Helen or Heather. He sighed when noticed who opened his door.

"Sorry Sister." Vector began. "Just really angry at Nexus's lies." Heather walked toward her brother and hugged him tightly. Vector didn't object.

"We are all angry at his lies." Heather said in a calming 's mouth curled into a sad smile.

"Thanks Heather." he whispered as he let her go. " I needed that." Heather smiled brightly at him.

"No prob brother." she said.

"Might I suggest we head back to the living room?" Serena suggested. Everyone agreed to that, so they headed back over to living room where they noticed Mizar was squeezing the armrests of the comfy chair he was sitting in rather hard.

 _Come on Dumon!_ Mizar thought. _Beat this psycho!_

Back to Heartland City and the duel…

"Alright Booknerd, let's see if you enjoy this! I play the field spell Crest Seal of Templar!" Nexus declared as he opened the field spell slot of his D-Pad and inserted the field spell into the field spell slot, then closed it. The AR Link began to shape the of a giant crest. Dumo glanced around him, watching the giant crest shape.

"What is this?" he asked. "I've never heard of that card before." Nexus laughed darkly.

"How sad." Nexus smirked. "This bad boy allows me to inflict 1000 points of damage to you every time you summon a non-LIGHT attribute monster, then I gain 2000 life points." Dumon's eyes widened in shock.

"1000 points of damage?!" Dumon cried out. The citizens cheered loudly.

"Take this Barian scum down Leader!" a young adult yelled. Nexus saluted the young adult. Rio's mouth fell open in shock.

"I..can't believe...they never...forgave us…" Rio teared up. "Why?" Neptune looked up at his mother's face. He could tell she was sad for some reason, but he couldn't figure out what. He shook his head and ignored it for now as he watched his father duel. Yj glanced at another card. He grinned in satisfaction.

 _Perfect!_ he thought with glee. _Time for a tune up!_ He grabbed his chosen card and slapped onto his D-Pad.

"Okay Booknerd, I normal summon Templar Knight." Nexus began. "By doing that. I can special summon Templar Watchguard from my deck in defense mode."

(a white clothed knight emerged, then came a guard with a small telescope. Templar Knight, level 4, tuner, attack: 1800, defense: 1300. Templar Watchguard, level 4, attack: 0, defense: 2500. Yj's hand: 4 cards). Dumon was about to say something, but decided against it. Because Yj raised his arms up.

"I tune my level 4 Templar Knight and level Watchguard. Watch as these two monsters become one as I Synchro Summon Templar Dragon!" Dumon covered his eyes as the bright green light covered the entire field. A giant greyish-white scaled dragon emerged onto Yj's field.

(Templar Dragon, level 8, attack: 3200, defense: 1900). Dumon stared at the dragon in awe. But he quickly got out of his trance when he noticed that the dragon has dragon clawed his deck and 4 cards got sent. Dumon growled in frustration as the 4 cards were sent to his graveyard. After they were sent, Yj began to laugh like a maniac.

"Not only do I gain 200 life points per card sent, but you take 100 points of damage for each one sent!" Yj laughed. The citizens cheered. Dumon gulped.

"Say what?" he asked. Yj pointed at Dumon with his index finger to his right hand, which held his four other cards that belonged to his hand.

"You heard me!" Yj bellowed. "Go my Dragon, Claw Shocker!" The Dragon raised his claw, which turned into an electric one, then he flew up and swooped down and clawed Dumon's chest. Dumon screamed in agony as he got shocked from the Dragon. Yj laughed an eerie laugh at Dumon's suffering. Rio covered her eyes so she didn't have to look.

(Dumon's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600. Yj's LP: 4000 + 800 = 4800). Dumon slowly gained control of himself, even though his shoulder muscles were trembling violently.

"I'm not done yet Booknerd!" Nexus sneered. "I pay 2000 life points to special summon from my hand Templar Order Grand Master Mad Prince Vector and Templar Order Grand Master Nexus, The Betrayer of Signer Blood!"

(two giant warriors emerged next to Templar Dragon. Nexus, The Betrayer of Signer Blood looked a lot like Nexus himself,while Mad Prince Vector looked like Vector from his past life. Templar Order Grand Master Mad Prince Vector, level 10, attack: 0, defense: 200. Templar Order Grand Master Nexus, The Betrayer of Signer Blood, level 10, attack: 4500, defense: 2000. Yj's hand: 2 cards). Dumon gasped at the two monsters. Rio did as well.

"Vector…" Rio murmured as she stared at the Mad Prince.

"Yj…" Dumon murmured as well as he stared at the monster that looked just like Yj. Yj pulled another card from his hand.

"I play the play spell, Templar Draw Order. With this spell, I draw one card for every Templar card I control. Since I control four, I draw four more cards. He did just that, making his hand at five cards. He grinned in succession.

 _Perfect!_ he thought with evil glee. His grin only grew wider when he commanded the overlay network. Dumon stepped back and almost fell down on the ground in surprise.

"I overlay my Nexus and Mad Prince in order to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Templar Giant of New Order! Hahahaha!"

(the two Templar's traveled into the overlay network portal, which exploded, revealing a giant so huge that when his foot touched the ground, an earthquake occurred. Rio slipped and fell. She tried to get up, but failed. She fell into the underground. Dumon whipped his body around only to see Rio scream as she fell to her doom.

"NO!" Dumon screamed. Yj laughed evilly at Dumon's pain and suffering.

"Dumon." Yj began. "You can still save her. All you gotta do is surrender to me." Dumon turned back to face Yj after the hole closed.

"Forget it!" Rio shouted. Yj turned to face Rio. He was shocked.

"Wha-How?!" he snarled in rage. "You should've fallen to your doom!" Rio chuckled slightly.

"Nice try." she retorted. Dumon sighed in relief.

 _That was close._ he thought. Rio gave Dumon the look that said, "Neptune is okay too." YJ scoffed.

"Whatever." he said.

(Templar Giant of New Order, rank 10, attack/defense: 4000. Xyz materials: 2. Yj's hand: 5 cards). Yj pointed at Dumon's Number C102.

"Alright Templar Giant, attack that weak blue knight." Yj ordered. The Giant raised his fist, and swung it at the blue knight.

" _For your info, I'm not weak._ " Archfiend Seraph retorted.

"Exactly! Go Negate Attack!" Dumon countered, only to be zapped by the field spell.

"Ugh." he groaned. He staggered back a bit from the shocks.

(Dumon's LP: 3600 -500 = 3100).

"Seems you experienced my Giant's effect." Yj mused. "When you stopped my Giant with a trap card during the turn he is summoned, you take 500 points of damage." Dumon groaned again. He could tell Nexus was sneering at him. But he didn't care. Nexus grabbed three cards from his hand and inserted them into his D-Pad.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Your move, Booknerd." Dumon trembled.

(Yj's hand: 2 cards). Dumon trembled as he drew his next card from his deck.

"I...draw…" Dumon strained as he drew his next card. Rio could tell Dumon was getting weaker. His armor seemed to be glowing on and off.

(Dumon's hand: 3 cards). Dumon glanced at the card he drew. He smiled as a result. Yj cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked. Dumon shakily grabbed the card he drew from his hand and activated it.

"I activate the continuous spell, Seraph Blast." Dumon declared. Yj raised an eyebrow at that.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards).

"Seraph Blast? Never heard of it." Yj retorted. That made Dumon smirk slightly.

"When my Archfiend Seraph attacks one of your monsters, my monster gains the attack of the monster he is battling." Dumon explained. Yj's blue eyes widened.

"Say what?" he asked in disbelief. Dumon pointed his right index finger at Yj.

"You heard me!" Dumon snapped. "Go Archfiend Seraph, attack Templar Giant of New Order with Demon's Arrow!" Archfiend raised his spear up high above his head and twirled it. After he twirled it a few times, he threw the spear at Templar Giant. Yj glanced around his field, looking his facedowns in panic.

"Oh no! I'm going to lose!" Yj panicked.

(Archfiend Seraph's attack: 2900 + 4000 = 6900). The spear came in contact with it's target, which made the Giant cry out in pain. Neptune and Rio began to cheer.

"Yes!" the twosome cheered. "Go!" Dumon watched as the Giant exploded into dust. Dumon's shoulders began to shake.

"It's over." he said.

"Wrong!" came Yj's voice from the smoke and dust. Dumon's eyes widened.

"Impossible!" Dumon cried out. The citizens cheered at the fact that their "Leader" survived the attack.

"Oh but it's quite possible." Yj sneered. "Take a closer look at my field, Booknerd." Dumon did what Yj said. He noticed a Defense Draw trap.

"Not bad." Dumon noted. "But, you do realize you would've lost if it wasn't for that." Yj grunted.

"Don't need to remind me Booknerd." Nexus snapped as he drew his card, granting him 3 cards in his hand. Dumon grabbed his last two card and inserted them into his D-Pad.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Dumon said. "Your turn Yj."

(Dumon's hand: 0 cards). Yj grinned as he began to draw his next card from his deck,

"Alright Booknerd, I draw!" Nexus declared as he ripped the card from his deck and into his hand.

(Yj's hand: 4 cards). Yj's grin only grew wider.

"Hahahaha!" Yj laughed. "Your fate is sealed!" Dumon glared at Yj with suspicion.

"Oh? And how is that?" asked Dumon. Yj only smirked.

"You shall see." Yj retorted. Yj glanced at his hand rather fast, then he grabbed the card he needed to play and inserted it into his D-Pad.

"I play the spell, Templar Reborn!" Yj grinned. "With this, I can target 1 Templar Order monster in my graveyard and special summon it. If the monster is an Xyz monster, I can re-attach it Xyz materials to it. However, the monster summoned this way cannot attack." Yj explained. Dumon shivered as he watched the Giant return to the field. Yj could only grin.

"However, you aren't safe from my Templar Dragon." he pointed out. "And speaking of my dragon, Templar Dragon, attack Archfiend Seraph!" The said Dragon raised his claw upward, then he swung it down toward his foe, slashing Archfiend Seraph; who cried out in pain, as did Dumon as he took 300 points of damage.

(Dumon's LP: 3100 - 300 = 2800). Nexus began to laugh evilly, however, he stopped when he looked down at his life points.

(Yj's LP: 2800 - 1500 = 1300).

"Hey, how come my life points dropped by 1500?" he asked, confused and annoyed. Dumon had a sly grin on his face.

"I thank Archfiend Seraph for that." he said. "You see if he'd be destroyed, I can detach 2 Xyz materials from him. And when the last Xyz materials are detached, you take 1500 points of damage." Neptune glanced up at his mother.

"Looks like Dad might win after all." Neptune noted. Rio only sighed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Rio warned. What none of them noticed was that Tethys was fighting the darkness inside her.

" **Don't listen to them**!" the Shadow Mage spirit sneered. " **They don't care about you**."

" _You're wrong, Shadow Mage_." Tethys mind spirit replied. The Shadow Mage's spirit only stared.

" **We shall see**." the spirit snarled lightly as both spirits watched the duel continue.

"I shall end my turn with 2 cards facedown. Your move Dumon." Yj sneered. "You know it's hopeless. Just surrender." Dumon only stared at Yj. He soon started to chuckle. Yj raised an eyebrow at his antic.

"Why are you chuckling?" he asked, confused.

"Because you think I'm going to give up." Dumon retorted. "As if." Yj only scoffed.

"So be it, fool." Yj snapped. Dumon narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, here goes everything." Dumon murmured as he put his right hand atop his deck. "If I don't draw the right card, Yj wins." Dumon ripped the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. His eyes widened slightly, then he closed them. Shortly after he closed them, he opened them.

"I place 1 card facedown, and now Archfiend Seraph, attack Templar Giant with Demon's Arrow!" Dumon commanded. Archfiend Seraph compiled by twirling his spear, then he threw it at the mighty Giant. Yj watched with curiosity as the spear flew towards his prized monster.

(Archfiend Seraph's attack: 2900 + 4000 = 6900). Neptune's eyes widened.

"If this attack connects, Dad wins!" Neptune beamed. Rio only shook her head, a few tears fell down her face.

"It's not over yet." she whispered. Neptune turned his head to face his mother.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just watch." she replied. Tethys' eyes widened.

"Dad!" she cried out. The Shadow Mage's spirit flew out of her.

" **No!** " it snarled in rage. " **Impossible**!" Then the spirit disappeared and Tethys staggered.

Xavier watched from above a rooftop, arms crossed.

"Well, my time here is done." he mused. He turned around and walked through a portal, then disappeared from the area.

Nexus continued to watch the spear as it flew closer and closer. He grinned as it hit his monster, then the Giant exploded once again. Or did it? Dumon wiped his brow.

"That...should do it…:" he groaned in pain because the Crest Seal of Templar was zapping his psychical strength. What surprised Dumon, Rio, Tethys and Neptune was that Nexus was laughing maniacally as the smoke and dust cleared.. (Tethys had staggered over to her mom and brother to watch her father duel. They hugged her and forgave her by the way). Dumon's grey eyes widened in shock.

"How is your Giant still alive?!" he demanded. Yj just laughed loudly, which got the other citizens to cheer wildly. Rio's face turned red with rage. She whipped her waist around so she was facing the citizens.

"Shut it!" she snapped. "Yj is the enemy! Not us!" The citizens stopped cheering and just stared at her intently. After a minute, they begin to boo at her.

"Boo!" a group yelled.

"Yj is the new Leader of this city! How dare you oppose him!" another group yelled.

"We'll never forget or forgive you Barian scum for what you tried to do to us!" another group yelled at her. Rio just sighed loudly.

"Well kids, I tried." she muttered.

"Relax Mom." Tethys reassured her. "Nexus couldn't have possibly won."

"I agree with sis on that." Neptune agreed. Yj noticed the two sibling talking, so he decided to step in.

"Do you really think your father beat me?" he asked them. The two siblings nodded. Yj only scoffed at them.

"Well, let me show you how wrong you two are." Yj began. "I play the quick-play spell, Templar Storm! This card can activate during either player's' Battle Phase. With this, for every Templar monster I control, Dumon takes 400 points of damage, then he takes an additional 200 for every spell/trap card this card destroys on his field."

"Say what?" Dumon asked in shock. Nexus didn't bother replying because Dumon got shocked by the field spell and his spell/traps were instantly blown away from his side of the field and into his graveyard.

(Dumon's LP: 2800 - 800 = 2000, then 2000 - 800 = 1200). Dumon then realized that without Seraph Blast, Archfiend was doomed to Templar Giant.

"No!" Dumon screeched in terror. "My Number!" Yj curled his right hand into a fist.

"Now Templar Giant, attack!" Yj ordered. "Templar Divine Fist!" Templar Giant raised his hand up and curled into a fist full of divinity. The Divine Fist connected with the weak Chaos Number, sending it flying into chaotic dust. Dumon too, went flying into the wall of the Sphere Field. He got shocked even harder than before. Neptune and Tethys had to close their eyes to avoid seeing their father screaming in excruciating pain. Eventually, Dumon slid down the wall and onto the ground, unconscious.

(Dumon's LP: 1200 - 1100 = 100). Yj closed his bright blue eyes.

"It's over." he said. Rio just glared.

"How?" she demanded. "Dumon still has 100 points left." Yj turned his body away from her.

"You're forgetting about my Templar Giant's special ability." Yj spoke.

"Huh?!" Rio gasped, her magenta eyes widened.

"By using one overlay unit, I can either special summon a Templar monster from my deck, or tribute 1 Templar monster to allow my Templar Giant to attack again for half the damage. Except that doesn't matter because Dumon still loses." Yj explained as he turned back around to face her. "Now Templar Giant, attack Dumon directly!" The citizens cheered the whole time the attack went across the field and into Dumon's head. He groaned, then turned over onto his back. Yj unstrapped his D-Pad and put it back on his satchel.

(Dumon's LP: 100 - 100 = 0. **WINNER: YJ** ). The AR LInk faded away as Yj began to leave with a few groups of citizens following their new "Leader". Rio, Neptune and Tethys run over to him.

"Dumon!" Rio panicked.

"Dad!" Neptune and Tethys cried. Dumon turned his head slightly so he could at his wife and children with his own grey eyes, which were becoming droopy. The remaining group of citizens began to destroy anything that was related to the Barians. (Luckily the Barians keep their D-Pad and deck on them at all times, otherwise, they'd have no D-Pad or deck at all!) Hades walked away slowly back toward his house. He didn't want intrude on the family matter. Dumon glanced at Tethys, who had tears falling down her face. Dumon tried to smile, but couldn't. Lost too much physical stregnth.

" Yj knew about the citizens hatred and used it against us. Don't let him do what he did in Neo Domino here…" Tethys leaned in closer because had something else to tell Tethys. Once he did, she nodded really fast.

"Don't worry Dad." she whispered. "Me and Helen will defeat him." That put a smile on Dumon's face. He turned his head to face Rio.

"Rio…" he choked. "Don't let...anything bad happen...to our kids again… You hear me?" Rio gave a nod.

"Of course." she whispered. After that, Dumon lowered his head back down onto the ground. His grey eyes closed. Tethys leaned closer to make sure their was a pulse. She sighed in relief.

"He's alive, but in a coma." she told her mother. Rio sighed in relief as well.

"I'll take him to the hospital." she said. "You two are coming with me." Neptune and Tethys only sighed.

"Yes MOm." they said.

"No need Rio!" a female voice called from above. Rio looked up, as did Tethys and Neptune. Neptune smiled as he noticed Helen on the dragon that Mrs. Tenjo was riding. He raised an eyebrow at the third person on the dragon. She looked different. Oh well, he'd ask Helen about the new woman later. Once the dragon got low enough, the three woman jumped off the dragon. The dragon went back into the card from hence it came. Heather stepped back in shock.

"Heartland City is…" she began.

"Destroyed." Serena. "Or, at least most of it. Some building are still intact." They noticed the duel arena. It too, was severely damaged. Rio could only shake with terror as she carried Dumon's comatose body towards the hospital, which fortunately, was still intact. The mob of citizens left and went towards Heartland Tower

. Rio walked slowly towards the hospital, glancing back behind her every so often to make sure her kids were safe with Mrs. Tenjo. She could feel the emotions inside of her had shattered when she watched Dumon lose firsthand to a madman like Nexus-no, Yj.

 _I can't believe this!_ she thought fearfully. _The future is now going down the wrong path! All because of manipulation!_

At Heartland Tower, the large crowd of citizens began to cheer after Nexus gave another speech. (Not going to show it because it isn't important). After Yj gave his speech the crowd of citizens, a head officer of Heartland Tower gave Nexus his Mayor hat. Yj could only grin with evil glee.

"Citizens, we shall make this city, and the world, a better place!" Yj began his third speech to the citizens that day. "By destroying our enemies that oppose us! These Barians are in the way of world peace! They are the very evil that is keeping the world from becoming better! By joining together, these Barian bums stand no chance against our combined might!" The citizens cheering became ever louder after every second.

"NEXUS! NEXUS!" they cheered. Yj could laugh evilly.

 _Soon, I'll fire the cannon that ends this blasted city!_ he thought as he continued to laugh.

 **So, what did you guys think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes Chapter 24! :)**

 **Note: If the chapter seems a bit rushed, I am sorry.**

 **Note 2: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: The Darkest Hour approaches

Yj watched from above on a catwalk inside the factory he built after the citizens the had joined his cause and allowed him to build a factory near where the pier used to be. Sometimes, the wind would blow around. Yj would assume one of his workers left one of the windows open, so he told the worker that he suspected opened the window to close it.

"I'm sorry sir, but the windows have been closed since the mass production of your Planetary Gear Particles." the worker said. Yj scoffed at this.

"Whatever." he replied. "Just make sure that windows stayed closed, until I say they can be opened." The worker Yj questioned nodded with a salute. Yj nodded, then walked further along the catwalk, observing the construction of some other Planetary Gear Particles.

 _This project will take a bit longer than I thought._ Yj thought. He shook his head. _No matter. Helen Tenjo and Tethys Rio Stone shall feel my wrath now._ He began to chuckle, but only when a rather fast "wind" zipped by him and took his deck from his tunic. Yj grabbed his tunic, only to find his deck box was stolen. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the small "wind". He narrowed his eyes with disapproval.

"Who are _you_?" Yj snarled in disgust. "Speak! Show yourself coward!" Yj waited, but the spirit didn't respond. This frustrated Yj so much that he raised his right hand up and shot red lightning at the spirit. The spirit only laughed in glee as he was _tickled_ by the electric shocks, which gave Yj enough time to waltz over to the spirit and grab his deck back. What Yj didn't realize what that spirit was becoming real. Real as in-living. Yj stepped back a bit in surprise. Once the spirit became as real as a human, the newcomer opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, so he blinked a few times until he noticed someone in front of him with bright blue eyes, a Facility mark on the right side of his face, and-was that a lab coat this man in front of him was wearing? He heard the man in front of him say, "Who are you"? This caused this newbie to laugh loudly, which made Yj step back even further. This newbie's laugh also made the workers stop working.

Yj sighed in exasperation.

"Don't make me repeat myself again." Yj warned with a hidden lace of venom in his commanding voice. The newbie raised his head up. Yj noticed that the new guy had a scar across his face.

Starting from his right side, and going across the bridge of his nose all the way to his left side. He had a few gashes that were not scars on his cheeks. His eyes were black and red, full of hatred, Yj could tell. Yj also noticed that this new guy's D-Pad was bent into the shape of spear. And lastly, Yj noticed this new guy's deck was full of a darkish-red aura. Yj was about to speak, but the new guy cut him off.

"My name if you must know, is Jake." the new guy replied. Yj stared at him for a moment.

"So, you're the guy from Astral World that got corrupted by Chaos, correct?" Yj inquired. Jake gave a nod, wincing in pain occasionally.

"Yes, that's me." Jake replied. Yj gave a nod before continuing.

"And you are also the one who had loved Serena, are you not?" Yj asked with a slight smirk on his face. Jake's goldish-red eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Yes. Yes I did." he replied with a slight shiver. "How...did you know?" Yj only grinned.

"I have my ways." he replied. He turned around, his back facing Jake, then he continued, "So, I have a proposition for you, Jake." Jake stared at the man before him. Jake only shook his head.

"Sorry no can do." Jake replied. ":If what you say about Serena being here is true, then I have my chance to make things right." Yj only chuckled darkly.

"Make things right?" Yj laughed. "You already done enough damage to those pathetic waste of heroes 21 years ago. I'll be surprised if Serena does take you back." Jake lowered his head, then raised it up as quickly as he lowered it.

"Look Yj, I don't care what you have to offer." Jake snapped. "I'm going back to the man I used to be. There's a reason I was brought back to the world of the living. And I'm not going to let it pass me by." Yj continued to chuckle darkly even more, which confused Jake. Even his workers were confused, but they went back to work at the wave of his hand. After they went back to work, Yj turned to face Jake once more.

"The darkest hour approaches these heroes." Yj mused.

"I...can feel it coming as well." Jake added. That statement made Nexus smirk.

"Then you know what you must do." Yj spoke commandingly. "Destroy Serena and bring Tethys Rio Stone and Helen Heather Tenjo before me. They will watch their friends and family suffer by _my_ hand. And I know just who they should watch suffer first." Yj pulled down a chart with the two mother's pictures on the board. Rio Stone was smiling while holding her young children's hands with Dumon standing beside her. He too, had a smile on his face. Jake glanced from Rio's picture to Heather's. Heather too, was smiling and doing the same thing Rio was doing. Jake shook his head in disapproval.

"Despite the fact that Heather was once my co-worker in Xavier's plan, I can't do this." Jake protested. Yj gave Jake a glare. A glare that meant: "If you don't do this, I'll will destroy you, until nothing of you remains". Jake gulped in fear as he stared at Yj's deadly blue eyes that could quite possibly be piercing his heart. Eventually, Yj sighed in defeat. Jake began to shrug his shoulders as he breathed.

"I'm going to tell my friends of your plans for this city." Jake spoke finally. That statement made Yj laugh.

" _Friends_?! Hah! Heather isn't your friend! Neither are Tina, Amelia, Yaven, Yen and Michelle! Let alone the former Barian Emperors! They will _never_ forgive you for what you done. What you tried to do." Yj spoke in a manipulative manner. Jake stepped back and away from this madman.

"Even so, I'll _never_ join your cause." Jake snapped back. Yj clenched his fists in utter rage.

"So be it, Jake." Yj snarled while gritting his teeth. "If that's the case, get _out_ of my factory!" Jake gave a mock bow.

"As you wish, Yj." Jake smirked, then he lifted his head to look at Yj's infuriated in blue eyes that were flaming with rage. Jake smirked, then swiftly walked away toward the exit.

Once Jake got out of the factory, he began to jog toward the apartment of the Tenjo's that lived in Heartland. He assumed that's where they'd be.

 _I know they don't trust me, but I have to try to convince them to help me. And the remaining citizens that still believe in the Barians as heroes and not villains._ Jake thought as he continued to jog.

Rio stared down at Dumon's comatose form. Rio had tears streaming down her face. Even Neptune and Tethys tried not to cry, but failed. Even Heather and Helen were crying. Serena just stared with sadness written all over her face.

 _I still can't believe this happened!_ Rio thought. _All because of Yj! He manipulated almost the entire population of Heartland City that the Barians are evil! And there was nothing we could do to stop him!_ Rio continued to watch the doctors work on trying to heal Dumon and get him out of his comatose. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the bottom floor of the basement. Serena got up from her chair before Rio could speak.

"I'll get it." Serena said. Rio nodded in approval. So did Heather. When Serena opened the door, she screamed. Heather dashed up the stairs to meet Serena.

"Serena! What's wrong?" Heather asked. Serena didn't speak, she just pointed.

""It's him!" she squeaked. "The betrayer!" Heather glanced at the newcomer, only glare at him with rage.

" _You_!" she snarled with furious venom seeping her voice. The newcomer backed up in alarm

"Look, I can explain." the newcomer began. But Heather didn't want to hear it.

" _Shut up!_ " she shrieked with rage. "Just who do you think you are barging into a hospital?! Planning to hurt innocents are ya? Well too bad! You'll have to go through me!" Heather's screeching alerted Rio from downstairs, so she came up with an anger mark above her head.

"What the heck is going on?!" Rio yelled. "I'm trying to watch over Dumon. And all I hear above me is yelling and screeching!" Everyone silenced themselves after that. They fully knew that making Rio angry does not go well for them. After the Ice Queen calmed herself down, everyone began to relax.

"Now tell me newcomer, what brings you here?" Rio asked kindly. The newcomer swallowed.

"I'm here because of what Yj plans." Jake began. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Duh! That's why me and my daughter are here." Heather snorted. "We've come to stop Yj's goal for ever coming to pass." Jake shook his head.

"You don't get it." Jake continued. "He hasn't fired his Cannon yet because he is working on making Planetary Gear Particles via a factory. Once he produces enough, he'll attach these Gears to his Cannon, which will boost it's power to point where it could destroy worlds. And not just Astral World and Earth." Rio and Heather gaped in surprise, while Serena released a light smile.

"Jake…" Serena whispered. Heather whipped her head to face her former mentor.

"Jake?" Heather questioned. "As in the "Jake" who dueled Yen and Michelle and beat them?" Jake nodded in Heather's direction.

"That's me." he replied. Heather scoffed and folded her arms.

"I don't trust you." Heather said flatly. Jake shook his head. His white-blackish tunic shifted back and forth.

"Look, you don't have to trust me." Jake replied. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you guys. I wish I could take everything back, but-"

"But it's too late." Heather replied with a harsh tone. Serena turned her head to look at Jake. Her bluish-yellow eyes looked...sad.

"Jake." Serena chimed in. "I forgive you, but I don't trust you fully." Heather stared at her former mentor in shock.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Heather asked. "How?"

"Simple. We had the same shift." Jake replied before Serena could. "We had to guard the Astral World Tower. That duty was the most important because Eliphas ruled Astral World from there and he still does. While we were on duty, we sit and chat while no one was looking. We talk about our backstories and how we came to Astral World." Heather pondered this for a moment. Then, a small smile crept onto her face.

"You two became close, didn't you?" Rio asked gently.

"Indeed." Serena spoke before Jake could. Heather got the impression something deep was between the two, but she could put her finger on it. In fact, she, nor Rio could do anything, let alone move. Heather looked down at the ground. It was below her. Which meant only one thing: She was floating! Heather looked at Rio, and she too, was floating. Serena and Jake backed up in shock.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Jake protested. Serena could tell he being sincere. Yet, he also sounded...panicked. Serena, being the kind woman that she was, put her right arm around Jake.

"It's okay." Serena whispered into his ear. Jake began to calm down slowly. But when he became calm completely, Rio and Heather had disappeared, leaving their D-Gazers, D-Pads and their decks behind on the floor. Which made a loud noise. So loud, that Tethys and Helen rushed ip the stairs.

"We heard a loud noise, everything alright Serena?" Helen asked. Serena turned to face the young girl.

"Yes Helen dear, I'm fine." Serena replied.

 _So, her name is Serena._ Tethys thought. Helen nodded, then gasped when she noticed the D-Gazers, D-Pads and decks.

"Tethys!" Helen cried out. "Our mother's dueling supplies!" Tethys ran over and she too, gasped.

"No!" Tethys screamed as she pounded the ground with her fists out of rage and sadness. Helen began to cry softly, but she stopped.

"No Tethys, we can't cry!" Helen protested. "We must step up and save our mothers." Tethys wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Right." Tethys said. "So, where is Yj anyway?"

"A factory mass producing Planetary Particle Gears to fuel his Cannon." Jake replied. "His headquarters should be underground." Helen and Tethys nodded.

"Okay, anything else?" Helen asked. Jake pondered this for a moment.

"Not that I can think of." Jake started. But continued, "Wait before you two head out to rescue your mother's, there is one last thing you should know. The New Moment that fuels on emotion is underground and connected to the factory aboveground. The Main Reactor for the New Moment is underground where Yj's headquarters are. That's where you'll find your mothers, as well as Yj himself." Helen gave a nod, as did Tethys.

"Okay, thanks!" the two girls waves as they ran out the door towards the pier. Serena walked over to Jake and gave him a light smile.

"You did the right thing by telling them." Serena whispered. Jake nodded.

"I hope you're right." he whispered back as the twosome walked out and followed the two girls towards the pier.

One of Yj's higher officered came down towards his headquarters with some news for him. Yj waited until the officer entered his quarters. Yj knew he was coming, so he stood up from his chair.

"Yes officer?" Yj greeted the officer. The officer took out some sort of scroll.

"Mr Yj, the girls Tethys Rio Stone and Helen Heather Tenjo are on there way to get their mothers back, should I stop them?" Yj scoffed.

"No. Let them come. Is the production done yet?" Yj asked. The officer nodded.

"Indeed it is Mr. Yj." the officer bowed. Yj grinned evilly.

"Tell the workers to get the Gears attached onto my Cannon. I plan to fire it soon," Yj commanded. The officer saluted.

"Yes sir, right away sir." the officer said. Yj sneered as he glanced at his unconscious prisoners, Rio Stone and Heather Tenjo.

"You two are _perfect_ bait for Helen and Tethys. Your daughters." Yj laughed evilly, "They _will_ come here to rescue you, but they will soon learn that you can't be saved. Hahahaha!"

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! It seems Heather Shadows Tenjo and Rio Kastle Stone were captured by Yj! And now they'll be used as bait for their daughters and as a power source for the New Moment! And now Jake is back! It seems he and Serena go way back, don't they? Yj is preparing to fire his Cannon very soon. But, will Helen and Tethys get to his headquarters in time to stop him? Or will they fail and Heartland City and the Astral World be destroyed? Find out in Chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 25! Next up is chapter 26. (Duh).**

 **Helen: This is a wacky chapter.**

 **Tethys: I must agree.**

 **0713MM: By wacky, you mean strange?**

 **Tethys and Helen: Yes.**

 **0713MM: Whatever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Jake: Some of us wish he did.**

 **Serena: Of course.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 25: Visions of Fear

Yj sat in his chair, watching out as the mobs of people began to destroying the city building by building. He'd glance at his Cannon a few times.

 _It won't be long now until I fire you._ Yj thought. He didn't turn his chair when he sensed one of his officers coming down the corridor and into his office.

"Sir." the officer spoke. "Those four goody-to-shoes are on there way here to infiltrate the base, what should we do?" Yj still didn't turn his chair around. Instead, he spoke.

"Let them come." Yj spoke, "I have a nasty surprise for them." The officer gaped.

"Sir?" he asked. This time, Yj turned his chair around to face the officer.

"Tell the citizens to head to that hospital and Temple Dragos." Yj commanded as he stood up and walked over to the officer. "Tell them to burn down that precious temple with any flammable material that we have. You understand?" The officer saluted.

"Yes sir, right away sir." the officer bowed, then walked out of the office to go tell two squadrons to head out and do their duties. Yj watched the officer go. After he was gone and out of his sight, Yj, walked back to look at the cameras. He noticed Helen, Tethys, Jake and Serena coming. He grinned maliciously.

 _Good. They're coming._ he thought.

Helen, Jake, Serena, and Tethys trudged through the tall grass. The foursome trudged through the grass in silence, until…

"Hey. I see the gate!" Tethys pointed over the hill they were standing on. The other three stared out into the distance. Sure enough, the gate to Yj's factory base wasn't too far. Serena patted Tethys shoulder.

"Good job." Serena smiled down at the young girl. "Come on." Serena and Jake began to walk toward the gate, with Tethys and Helen in tow.

When the foursome made it down the tall grassy hill, the two young girls raised their hands to knock on the door, but they didn't have to. The doors/gates slowly began to open. However, what they are were expecting wasn't what they expected at all. Tethys stuck her tongue out at the hologram of what appeared to be Yj. Hologram Yj had a smirk on his face.

"Hello my pawn friends, destiny foretold you would come here."

"Oh, and why is that?" Helen scoffed in disbelief. Hologram Y continued as if there was no interruption.

"You have played your part. Now it's time remove you from this game. Just like did to kronos and the Booknerd." Yj paused, then continued, "Your parts have helped me bring peace and order from the chaos you began. Now, time flood the board with fear that will bring endless abyss of darkness which you come from. Tell nerd that his daughter was just as weak as him. And Helen, soon there will be no temple to hide in. Hahaha!" After the message, Tethys and Helen were shaking with rage. Serena grabbed one of her shoto blades and pulled it out and she went into a defensive position. Only to sense nothing, so she sheathed it. Jake glanced around and he noticed some pipe wobbling. Eventually, the pipes around them broke loose, spewing out some toxin. Jake gaped.

"Fear gas!" he yelled. "I remember Eliphas used it to calm down angry Astral Beings by making them fear." Serena gave a nod.

"I remember that too." she said. She turned to see Tethys and Helen coughing up a storm. She grabbed both of them.

"Come on!" she commanded.

Helen tried to struggle through the gas, only to see a version of Mizar and Vector burning in the temple and voices of angry citizens mobbing her friends. Then Yj's voice thundered in her head: "You know the easy way out of this fear. Summit to the darkness and all will be avoided." Helen tried to resist to the voices demand. Each step she took the voice was getting stronger and stronger. Helen eventually collapsed to the ground, shaking her head all of the thoughts and the voice compounding her. Then shadowing fear appeared in front of her, the fear she conjured had taken physical form. A form of pure darkness.

Jake eyes widened, "It's Barian World fear gas. Impossible! How did Yj get his hands on it without having fear himself?!"

Yj watched over the big screen with a smile, refusing to answer the question.

As Helen was struggling to avoid feeding to the darkness spirit. Tethys was closing her eyes as her father's fatal duel kept flashing before her. Then, a new event started. A flash before her mother falling into main reactor after her defeat. Then, the same voice got into her head, "Your father was a fool. Don't make the same mistake. Unleash your negative emotions. Let them fly free and all will be avoided,.and you will become stronger than ever before." Then, the same as Helen, the shadow presents started to form. Only this time it was in form the Shadow Mage.

Yj finally replied, "The gas was Vector's Secret Weapon to keep Barians away from his plans and cover ups. I got it from Barian World when Nash and his gang were in Heartland. I have no fear, so it never affected me." Then Yj turned away from the screen and signaled the shadow forms, which they started to cause more versions of fear in front of them. This time it was of Heartland City. With thousands of beams coming from the ground and destroying the city. The next version showed a different city; from the past, meeting the same fate just in this one it showed Yj fighting a staff of scientists until he finally punched the button causing the city crumble in on itself and finally Yj turned to show a look of total darkness in his eyes and said, "Heartland must be punished. The same as the pitiful Cityit is/ I am Nexus, the connection link"

Helen realized it first, " Wait, you're just going destroy Heartland City just because of the Light you serve, or something more powerful than you. This fear you're causing is to destroy all worlds and build one of your design."

Tethys quickly figured out what Yj was doing, "You knew the people of Heartland had great fear of the Barians, you used that to gain power and my father was hiding that so …..you targeted him through me….you monster! You destroyed him just because he was trying prevent fear from taking over!"

To this Yj finally told the truth, " Correct. Fear lead to darkness, and darkness lead to hope. These worlds that divide us are there to fool us and trick us like walls. If all the worlds were united under darkness, there could be peace and order for 1000 years or longer. Is it really a crime to restore the worlds to one?" Tethys and Helen just stared at Yj's face on the big screen. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, hope you two enjoyed my little merry-go-round of fear." Yj smirked. "But, I have business to attend to in another dimension. Later!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Tethys and Helen growled.

"Get back here!" Tethys yelled up at the empty screen, but there was no answer. Helen glanced around the room.

"Well, we might as well look for the Main Reactor." Helen suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement to that. (What Tethys and Helen don't realize is that their worst fears had slowly crept up inside of them).

Helen, Tethys, Jake and Serena found the Main Reactor of the New Moment at the bottom of the base. Well, what was left of it anyway. Helen walked toward the foundation of the device that used to be there. She bent over and touched the ground with her fingers.

"The Reactor was here." Helen said as she stood back up. "Yj must've taken it to this "dimension" he was talking about." Serena nodded.

"So, we regroup and figure out a plan to get to this dimension." Serena said. Tethys stopped that suggestion by pointing at a portal behind where the Cannon and the Main Reactor used to be.

"Guess he wants us to follow him." Helen mused. Tethys gave a nod.

"Right." Tethys agreed, who in turn, turned back towards Serena and Jake.

"Well, you two coming or not?" Tethys asked/demanded. Jake and Serena turned to stare at each other for a moment, then they turned back to face the two young girls.

"Of course." Serena replied. She gestured to the portal. "Come on," The two girls dashed towards the portal, with the two adults following them.

 _Don't worry Mother! We're coming!_ both Tethys and Helen thought.

Xavier stared down a his hands as he clasped the railing of the balcony.

 _Sister._ he thought. _I'm sorry for everything I ever done to you. Our past, and the present. Please… Forgive me. If you don't forgive me, I'll be taking down Yj once and for all. Perhaps this act will erase all my wrongs._ Xavier just sighed.

Yj opened a dark portal, but before he entered it, a voice spoke.

"My young friend, our time is coming. Those girls will face you; it is destiny's choice. And after you win, I will finally be able re-enter the Humans' World in my true form."

Yj replied, bowing, "Yes Master, I know this to be true. I will not let destiny down."

The Voice continued, booming, "Destiny will be fulfilled. This is only step one." Soon after the Divine Voice ended the conversation with Yj, Yj began to laugh evilly.

"Soon, my Master's plan shall be fulfilled." Yj grinned malicious while clenching his fists. "It's already come this far, why stop now? Hahahahaha!" And with that, Yj ran through the dark portal towards his destination.

 **0713MM: I know someone I know is going butcher me for adding in a Divine Voice that belongs to another character, but I don't care. My friend who has been helping me, (not Darksawr) has given me really good and great ideas. And I thank him for this idea for this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**0713MM: What?! Another chapter already? (chuckles) Heh, well actually, I had this chapter already made a while back. Now I finally get to use it. As Yj's power grows, the fate of Heartland City grows closer and closer.**

Chapter 26: Righting Wrongs

Yj entered the portal to the other side of the dimension. He noticed that it was quiet. Not a sound. He also noticed that the dimension was black Nexus looked around, he decided he no longer needed his hood, considering the heroes know who he really is. However, he still wore the cloak part of it. He glanced around, trying to absorb his surroundings.

 _This is the same dimension where I dueled Xavier the first time._ he thought. He then chuckled darkly to himself.

 _How fitting it is that I finish him here._ As Nexus continued walking down the black road to nowhere, he heard coughing. He glanced to his side while turning his hips halfway. He saw Xavier. This caused Nexus to smirk evilly. Nexus also noticed that there was blood on Xavier's lower lip, and on his black clothing.

"So, it appears that the power you gained so long ago has finally decided to betray you." Nexus noted. Xavier lifted his head up. He released a light chuckle/groan when he proceeded to stand. He was clutching his chest. Nexus released yet another dark chuckle.

"How sad." Nexus taunted.

"Not exactly." Xavier mused as he got up to his feet. He was still clutching his chest. Nexus raised his hand up a bit to shoot lightning at Xavier, but for some reason Xavier blocked it with ease. However, that cost Xavier energy, so he groaned and went down onto one knee. This caused Nexus to laugh.

"It seems that you are too weak to do a thing." Nexus taunted. Xavier growled in protest, then got back up on his feet.

"The reason I'm losing my energy/duel energy is because the Light inside me has awakened. I've been so cruel and merciless for so long that I forgot I had it. It's too late to save me, but I'd rather die dueling, than sit around." Nexus chuckled.

"I agree with you." Nexus grinned. He paused, then continued, "Now, it's time that I absorb your duel energy and make it mine! Once I get your duel energy, my goal will be complete!" Xavier just grinned.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Xavier agreed while he activate his Demon Wing D-Pad, while Nexus activated his Seal of Templar D-Pad.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" Xavier and Nexus shouted in unison as they drew their five cards. Nexus put his right hand atop of his deck.

"I shall draw!" Nexus grinned evilly as he drew his sixth card.

(Nexus's hand: 6 cards). Nexus pulled one card out of his hand and inserted it into his D-Pad.

"To begin my turn, I activate the field spell Cross Seal of Templar." Nexus said as he inserted the said field spell into the field spell slot of his D-Pad, then closed the slot. The Augmented Reality began to change form into a seal. Xavier glanced around, looking at the field spell. He chuckled lightly to himself.

 _Little does Yj know that I changed my deck._ thought Xavier. Nexus/Yj pulled another card from hand. it was a monster.

"By paying 2000 life points, I can special summon from my hand Templar Order Grand Master Chaos Album Of Deus Sanguinem and Templar Order Grand Master Malus Princeps Of Warlord Gentem from my hand." Nexus explained. He got shocked, but Nexus didn't particularly care.

(Nexus's LP: 4000/2 = 2000. Two mighty warriors emerged onto the field, one wearing white, and the other wearing purple and black. Templar Order Grand Master Chaos Album Of Deus Sanguinem, level 10, attack/defense 3000. Templar Order Grand Master Malus Princeps Of Warlord Gentem, level 10, attack: 0, defense: 200. Nexus's hand: 3 cards). Xavier stared in awe at the two mighty warriors. However, they began bright yellow lights as they sailed behind Nexus and into the overlay network.

"I Xyz summon Templar Giant of New Order!" Nexus announced.

(after the overlay network exploded a bright yellow color, the said Giant emerged onto the field, which caused an earthquake, making Xavier fall down. The Giant swung his large sword around a bit, then became still. Templar Giant of New Order, rank 10, attack/defense: 4000. Xyz materials: 2). Nexus grabbed two cards from his hand, and slapped him into the spell/trap card zones.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Nexus said. This left Nexus with card left in his hand. Xavier placed his hand ontop of his deck.

"I… Draw!" Xavier stammered. Nexus grinned evilly.

 _Good. He is weak._ Nexus thought. _With him still using his Malicious deck, I'll beat him in an instant, thanks to my Seal. Unless…_ Xavier grinned at the card he drew. Xavier grabbed a card from his hand shakily.

"I normal summon Pahunder from my hand." Xavier began. Nexus's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

(an electric horse emerged onto the field. It had green skin. Pahunder, level 4, attack: 1300, defense: 600. Xavier's hand: 5 cards).

"Wh-What the heck?!": Nexus shrieked. "Since when did you change your deck?!" This made Xavier chuckle.

"I changed it after I saw you duel Dumon." Xavier explained. This made Nexus growl in anger.

"You were spying on me?!" Nexus roared.

"Calm down Yj." Xavier said calmly. "We both had the feeling one of us would betray the other." Nexus growled again, then he smirked.

"It doesn't matter if you changed your deck. I will defeat you all the same." Nexus taunted.

"We shall see." Xavier retorted. Xavier then thrusted his right hand forward. "I now activate the effect of Pahunder to normal again. This time, I normal summon Mahunder from my hand."

(a red skinned electric horse emerged onto the field. Neighing a bit. Mahunder, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 700. Xavier's hand: 4 cards). Xavier thrusted his hand forward once again.

"With Mahunder, I normal summon Sishunder from my hand." Xavier continued as he slapped his 3rd monster onto his D-Pad.

(this time, a pink horse emerged onto the field. Sishunder released a low whinny. Sishunder, level 4, attack: 900, defense: 400. Xavier's hand: 3 cards). Nexus began to clap his hands.

"Impressive I must admit. However, your monsters are still far _weaker_ than mine!" Nexus boasted. This caused Xavier to smirk.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Nexus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Nexus asked, obviously confused.

"I mean, overlay my Pahunder, Mahunder and Sishuder in order to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Thunderlight Dragon!" Xavier announced. Nexus covered his eyes from the blinding light.

"Argh! What is this?!" Nexus cried out.

(the overlay network exploded a bright yellow, revealing the lightning covered dragon. The dragon released a roar upon floating down to the field. Thunderlight Dragon, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 3). Nexus began to clap sarcastically.

"Very good." Nexus smirked. Xavier pulled 2 more cards from his hand.

"I play the spells, Stealth Strike and Wattcine. With Stealth Strike, I can bypass your monster and attack you directly for half of my monsters' attack. And since my Dragon is a dragon and Thunder type, my Wattcine continuous spell will grant me life points equal to the damage you took." Xavier explained. Nexus just stared. Not surprised at all.

"Go Thunderlight Dragon, attack Nexus directly!" Xavier ordered. Thunderlight Dragon compiled, flying over Templar Giant, and shot lightning bolts from it's mouth, zapping Nexus. Nexus didn't even flinch. Which, surprised Xavier.

(Nexus's LP: 2000 - 1400 = 600). Xavier grinned in satisfaction.

"I now gain 1400 life points!" Xavier declared. Thunderlight Dragon flew back to Xavier's field, then shot a lightning bolt at Xavier, increasing his life points.

(Xavier's LP: 4000 + 1400 = 5400),.

"I activate Thunderlight Dragon's effect!" Xavier announced while thrusting his right hand forward. "By using 1 overlay unit, I can special summon 1 LIGHT Attribute Xyz monster from my Extra Deck. So arise, Thunderlight Warrior!"

(the overlay network exploded once again after Thunderlight Dragon's overlay unit went the graveyard. Then, the overlay unit from Thunderlight Dragon went straight to the newly summoned monster. Thunderlight Warrior, rank 4: attack: 2700, defense: 2600. Xyz materials: 1. Xavier's hand: 1 card). Xavier slapped the last card onto his Demon Wing D-Pad, leaving him with no cards in his hand.

"I end my turn." Xavier said plainly. Nexus grinned.

"Impressive. But now, let me show you my true power!" Nexus shouted over the wind. Xavier covered his face from the oncoming wind from Nexus's light/darkness aura as he drew his next card.

:"Draw!" Nexus shouted.

(Nexus's hand: 2 cards). Nexus pointed at one of his 2 facedowns.

"I activate the trap, Templar's Gift. With this, since I control a Templar monster. I gain life points equal to half of its attack points, plus I gain life points equal to half the attack of the monster that attacked me last turn. That means I gain 3400 life points!" Nexus explained. Xavier groaned.

 _Great! Back to square one._ thought Xavier with frustration.

"Ahh!" Nexus sneered with glee as a light aura surrounded him.

(Nexus's LP: 600 + 3400 = 4000). Nexus grinned evilly. He then pointed at Xavier's Thunderlight Dragon.

"Templar Giant, squash that puny dragon with New Order Bash!" Nexus ordered. Templar Giant raised his club. He swung it downward on Xavier's dragon. The blast wasn't that strong, but it knocked Xavier on his back.

(Xavier's LP: 5400 - 1200 = 4200). Nexus pointed at his Giant.

"I activate Templar Giant's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can special summon 1 Templar monster from my deck. So come on out, Templar Knight! When he's summoned, I can special summon another Templar monster from my deck, so emerge, Templar Watchguard!" Nexus announced with glee.

(two warriors wearing assassin-like clothing emerged onto the field. Templar Knight, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1300. Templar Watchguard, level 4, attack: 0, defense; 2500). Nexus grinned.

"Now I play the trap, Urgent Tuning! This trap enables me to Synchro summon during the Battle Phase!" Nexus declared.

"Say what?" Xavier asked as he got up slowly.

"I tune my level 4 Templar Knight with Templar Watchguard! With two become one, as I Synchro summon Templar Dragon!"

(a bright flash of green light covered the field as the dragon of Templar emerged onto the field with a loud roar. Templar Dragon, level 8, attack: 3200, defense: 1900). Nexus thrusted his right hand forward.

"Templar Dragon, attack Thunderlight Warrior with Templar Blaze!" Nexus commanded. The light colored dragon did just that.

"Argh!" Xavier cried out as he fell to his knees again.

(Xavier's LP: 4200 - 2000 = 2200. (Due to Templar Watchguard's effect). Then 2200 - 100 = 2100). However, Thunderlight Warrior was still there. Nexus didn't seem fazed by it.

"I shall end my turn by placing 2 cards facedown." Nexus said. Xavier nodded, then drew his next card silently.

(Nexus's hand: 0 cards. Xavier's hand: 1 card).

"I activate my Thunderlight Warrior's effect! By banishing 1 LIGHT attribute monster from my graveyard, my Warrior, gains that banished monster's attack, until the End Phase of the turn. I banish Thunderlight Dragon." Nexus's blackish-red and gold eyes widened.

(Thunderlight Warrior's attack: 2700 + 2800 = 5500).

"Say what?!" he cried out.

"You heard me!" Xavier retorted. "Thunderlight Warrior, attack Templar Dragon with Lightning Shock Slash!" Thunderlight Warrior unsheathed his sword, and charged at Templar Dragon.

"No! My dragon!" Nexus roared as his dragon cried out before exploding and going to the graveyard.

(Nexus's LP: 4000 - 2300 = 1700). Nexus grinned.

"Sorry Xavier, but my dragon has a hidden ability. When it's destroyed, you lose half of your life points." Nexus grinned maliciously. Xavier only growled in protest.

(Xavier's LP: 2100/2 = 1050). Xavier grabbed the only card in his hand.

"I place 1 card facedown, and end my turn." Xavier muttered.

(Thunderlight Warrior's attack: 5500 - 2800 = 2700). Nexus grinned as he drew his next card.

"Xavier. This duel, is over!" Nexus laughed evilly. Xavier raised an eyebrow?

"Oh really?" Xavier questioned. Nexus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, really." Nexus retorted. He raised his hand up. "Templar Giant, attack Thunderlight Warrior, and end this duel!" Templar Giant was about to do just that. But unfortunately, Xavier had played the trap, Thunders' Gift. So that means his Thunder-type monster gains 300 attack for every Thunder-type monsters on the field. Since there is only one, Thunderlight Warrior gains 300 attack points. Nexus growled in annoyance. Then he ended his turn. The blast from Templar Giant's club swing made Xavier fall on his back again.

(Xavier's LP: 1050 - 1000 = 50).

"Just give up Xavier." Nexus spoke. "Your beloved sister doesn't love you anymore. Not after everything you did and tried to do." Xavier's eyes opened. They were closed when he hit the ground.

"Michelle…" Xavier murmured. Nexus just laughed.

"Come on! Get up! If you want to be with your sister again." Nexus taunted. This caused Xavier to fully get up. He was shaking with terror and rage.

"Nexus…" Xavier said dangerously low. Nexus cocked his head to one side.

"Hmm? What's this?" Nexus asked. Xavier put his right hand atop of his deck, and drew his next card shakily. Nexus just laughed.

"Oh please!" Nexus scoffed. "You're too weak to do a thing!"

"Not so!" Xavier retorted. He groaned a bit while clutching his chest. Xavier pulled out the only card left in his hand.

"I activate the spell, Thunder Jolt Revival! This card enables me to target 1 Thunder-type monster from my graveyard, or banished zone, and special summon it!" Xavier declared. "Return to battle, Thunderlight Dragon!" The lightning covered dragon emerged back onto the field with a roar. Xavier pointed at one of his facedowns.

"I activate the spell, Megamorph! This card doubles my monsters' attack!" Xavier announced. Nexus smirked.

"Oh, I don't think so! I activate the counter trap, Dark Bribe! This car negates your card, but you get to draw 1 card." Nexus smirked. Xavier nodded slowly.

"Very well." Xavier said as his Megamorph went to the graveyard while he drew 1 card from his deck. Xavier grinned. Nexus had fallen for it.

"You fell for it!" Xavier roared with laughter. Nexus cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really?" Nexus questioned.

"Yes, because I play my 2nd facedown, which is also a Megamorph!" Xavier retorted. Nexus's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Nexus cried out. (fake surprise, of course).

(Thunderlight Dragon's attack: 2800 x2 = 5600). Nexus stepped back in shock.

"No! This can't be!" Nexus shouted furiously.

"Oh but it can! Thunderlight Dragon, attack Templar Giant with Lightning Shock Blast!" Thunderlight Dragon compiled, then shot out a lightning blast from its mouth, thus shocking Templar Giant. Which Templar Giant cried out in pain before exploding and going to the graveyard.

"Argh!" Nexus cried out as the blast knocked him back a bit. Fortunately, he managed to stay on his feet.

(Nexus's LP: 1700 - 1600 = 100). Xavier grinned, then he groaned.

"All I need is one turn to ugh! Finish him off." Xavier murmured.

"Well too bad." Nexus said as the smoke cleared. "Because you're not going to get another turn. Because my Templar Giant is going to _destroy_ your Thunderlight Dragon!" Xavier's facial expression changed to confusion.

"What are you talking about?! Your Giant isn't even on the field!" Xavier retorted. Nexus just laughed.

"Oh, he'll be on the field alright!" Nexus laughed. "My turn, draw! I activate Cross Rank-Up! With this, I can target 1 Xyz monster from anywhere on the field, so long as I give up half my life points. Then, I can bring out an Xyz monster that is 2 ranks higher." Nexus explained. Xavier gulped.

 _Here it comes!_ Xavier thought.

"I target rank 10 Templar Giant! With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network! Go Chaos Xyz evolution! Arise from the depths of the Holy soil, CXyz Templar Colossus of Order and Madness!"

(the overlay network exploded a dark, yet bright color, revealing the new, chaotic giant. CXyz Templar Colossus of Order and Madness, rank 12, attack/defense: 6000. Xyz materials: 1). Xavier stepped back.

"No way!" Xavier cried out. Nexus chuckled darkly.

"Yes way." Nexus retorted. Nexus thrusted his right hand forward. "Templar Colossus, attack that lightning dragon with Chaotic Club Madness Bash!" Nexus ordered with glee. Xavier stepped back. Before the attack could connect, Xavier released all of the energy he had left in one last scream.

"MICHELLE!" Xavier screamed. "I'M SO SORRY!" Nexus just stared as Thunderlight Dragon cried out before being destroyed. The blast from the impact sent Xavier flying. He eventually landed on his back, then went limp.

(Xavier's LP: 50 - 50 = 0. **WINNER: NEXUS** ). Yj just laughed as he watched Xavier go limp.

Soon I'll fire the Cannon! Yj thought with evil glee as he glanced at his Cannon. He also glanced at the Main Reactor of the New Moment. His grin grew wider when he noticed that Rio Kastle Stone and Heather Shadows Tenjo were still unconscious. He looked up at the sky.

I sense they are coming. Yj thought.

Helen and Tethys continued through the portal. However, they stopped when they heard a scream. A scream Jake recognized immediately.

"MICHELLE! I'M SO SORRY!" Jake's eyes widened.

"It's Xavier!" Jake exclaimed. "Come on!" And so, the foursome ran as fast they could towards the black light leading them to the black dimension.

 **0713MM: Ooh! What's about to happen next? Predict what will happen next. Tell me in a PM what you think will happen next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 27!**

 **Jake: The ending gets little gruesome. But hey, story is rated T for Teen.**

 **Serena: (putting ice pack on her foot while putting a wet cloth on her face). Yeah, no kidding.**

 **0713MM: I wonder what will happen next chapter. Which is chapter 28. The duel between protector and aggressor. Who will win? Jake? Or Yj?**

 **Jake: Chapter start.**

Chapter 27: The Chase for Victory.

Xavier's limp body lay in Yj's way, he looked down and retorted, " Xavier, you were useless. Never had a purpose in my plan. Just like Kronos and his pals you had to go." And as he started to walk away he heard a portal opened.

Yj looked back with grin on his face "Look like you're too late. Xavier here wanted to play hero, but instead he got death!" Kicking his body into the dark foursome watched the limp fall into the dark abyss, only to be swallowed by it moments later. Jake began to shake with rage.

"YOU MONSTER!" Jake roared as he stormed towards Yj. "HE WAS DOING IT TO GET REDEMPTION AND FORGIVENESS FROM HIS SISTER! AND PERHAPS EVERYONE HE HURT!" Serena tried to comfort Jake, while Tethys and Helen snarled at Yj.

Yj laughed at his response, "Remember what you did Jake. I'm only cleaning up the mess that all you created. If that a crime, then you have lost your purpose as well. Helen and Tethys, your destiny awaits you now. Unleash all your rage and anger you feel right now and watch me free the worlds and bring back the being of order itself." Yj smirked. "If you can catch up, I will reveal all the answers." And with that, using the darkness around him disappeared. Tethys and Helen just stared at the spot where Yj was just at.

"Hey, where did he go?" Tethys asked, frustration edging in her voice.

"It appears he wants to play chase." Serena noted. Helen cracked her knuckles.

"I've been looking forward to this." she hissed as she dashed ahead of Serena. Serena called out to the young girl, but to no avail. Jake put his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Let them take their route to find Yj." Jake spoke coolly. He gestured to another path. "We'll take this one. Surely both paths lead to the same place. The Main Reactor and the Cannon." Serena nodded.

"Very well." Serena spoke softly.

Yj's voice echoed through the darkness, "Find the route my friends, the knowledge you well get for this, will worth the chase.

Yj opened paths in front of them, "Choose wisely, my pawns of destiny."

"They're all marked paths, pointing to the same location." Tethys noted as she and Helen observed the four paths. Helen pointed to one of the paths.

"There are four paths here. Strength, Knowledge and two Unknown." Helen translated the Latin. (Who knew Yj enjoyed the Latin language?). Tethys scoffed.

"Does it matter?" she asked. "I'm sure these four paths lead the same location at some point." Yj's booming voice confirmed this.

"It is true that all four paths lead to the same location. But, which path will you take?" Helen eyed the Strength path, while Tethys eyed the Knowledge path. Helen glanced at Tethys. Their hair blowing in the dark wind.

"I see you'll follow the path of your father." Helen mused. "It's a shame he met his fate by the hands of Yj." Tethys only snarled at the reminder.

Yj's voice boomed out laughing, "THAT FOOL WAS NOTHING BUT A FLY AND I WAS NEW A PAPER FAN THAT CRUSHED IT! And Helen, shame about the temple…. it looks good in flames set by the people. How did they find it?" Before Helen could reply, Yj just retorted, "On the path of strength, the temple can be seen. Maybe you should see for yourself?" Helen began to shake/tremble. Tethys glanced at the conflicted girl. Wondering if she should help her or not.

"You know Yj?" Helen shouted up the ceiling. "I'll go see for myself alright!" Tethys reached towards her.

"Helen don't." Tethys tried, but failed. Helen was too contorted with hatred for Yj at the moment. Hopefully she'd cool down by the time they reached him. _If_ they reached him.

Yj's voice echoed again, "Well, your friend is blind as a bat! Well daugher of Dumon, going to follow your pest of friend, or take the path Booknerd would have taken?" Tethys shook her head at Yj's voicely reminder.

"You can't make me angry easily anymore; Son of Fudo." Tethys remarked coolly. "I choose my own path. Not a path made by someone else for me." She could feel through the air that Yj's face was contorted with rage, even though she couldn't see him.

"How _dare_ you speak _my_ last name!" Yj's voice roared through the halls. "And just for that remark you pulled, I'm sending you down the dark path of evil! No one escapes that path alive!" Tethys' magenta eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Tethys protested. But Yj's evil laugh made her reconsider her statement.

"Oh but I will, Daughter of IceWitch." Yj taunted. Before Tethys could lash out, Yj continued, "Funny. You remark just your Mother would. Speaking of _your_ Mother, she's doing just fine with me."

Yj scoffed, "Well, have fun on path of darkness and negative emotions." Yj punched a button that opened a hole under Tethys and she fell into the hole leading to a path of pure darkness. Tethys screamed as she fell. But once she landed, she brushed herself off of the dirt that she had gained on her during her fall. She double-checked she had everything on her. Her D-Pad, D-Gazer and her deck. Once she did, she sighed, stood up, and started walking down the dark path.

Helen kept running through the path as fast as she could towards the voice of Yj, which was getting louder the further she traveled. However, she stopped when she noticed a hologram. Curious, she crept toward it slowly to see what it was about.

Yj's voice once again spoke, " Your friend Tethys is having fun on path of Darkness, but to the point you are about see live events that only strength can get you pass… Mizar seems to be in bad shape." Showing a screen of live T.V. at her home and the fire and mobs attacking it. Mizar was being dragged out and being beat up by thousands of city folks. Helen's face suddenly went from anger to worry and hate.

" _You sent those mobs, didn't you Son of Fudo?!_ " Helen shrieked as loud as her lungs would allow.

Yj roared back, " YOU SAID THE SAMETHING! AND SHE IS ON DARK PATH NOW! I am not a FUDO I am the NEXUS!" Yj punched a button on his control panel, releasing fire off the walls in the chamber. Helen tensed up and backed away slowly.

Yj watched his two victims from his office on the big screen. He glanced from Helen's path to Tethys'. He grinned as he glanced at another button on the terminal.

 _Let's see if Helen likes this._ he thought as he pressed another button, which made Helen disappear from the path. Now, she was standing above the scene of her Temple home being burnt. Her father unconscious, as was her uncle. Helen realized that tears were threatening to spill out her eyes. She stopped crying when she heard Yj's voice.

"I feel your pain." his voice boomed. "You want to help them, but you are in a much more dangerous situation my dear." Helen didn't respond, but kept watching the gruesome scene.

Yj's voice spoke once again, "All this pain, all over over one statement. Tsk tsk, well hopefully you get to the end of the path. Only your strength can get you through. Well back to the nerds' kid."

Yj changed screens from Helen to Tethys. He grinned evilly as he pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. A button that allowed the darkness inside Tethys to show. The Shadow Mage. The Shadow Mage materialized in front of Tethys. Tethys tensed.

" _Tethys_." the Shadow Mage hissed. " _You can't beat Yj without my assistance. Only together can we stop him_!" Tethys shook her head violently.

"Never!" Tethys shot back at her darker half. "You are my corrupt half. You corrupted my Shining Number into a Shadow Number!" This made Shadow Mage laugh.

" _You think can outsmart me_?" Shadow Mage questioned. " _If so, you are a fool._ Y _ou know nothing Tethys you're a slave just like the rest of your kind. Just merge with me and we can destroy YJ and average your father_!"

Tethys tried to ignore Shadow Mage, but could not stop herself from asking Shadow Mage, "Slave? Just like the rest of your kind? What that mean by that?"

Shadow Mage replied, " _If you must know Human, Barians and Astral Beings all come from a being so_ powe _rful it was locked away for its power. It created worlds and life. All things are its design. We are made to serve it Now it only can seen or heard by eight people world wide. Yj only knows this being and if we destroy him, we will be chosen to receive power in return_." Tethys shook her head yet again.

"You lie." Tethys spat at Shadow Mage. "We will never, _ever_ be the same person again." Shadow Mage however, laughed as she watched her Light half travel deeper down the dark path towards Yj's quarters.

" _We shall see, girl_." Shadow Mage spat in Tethys direction before disappearing into the shadows.

Shadow Mage reported to Yj, "Soon she will be ready to meet the Great One."

Yj looked back, "Good. He will be pleased by this news. Tell me, do you know about Jake and his friends current progress?" Shadow Mage shook her head.

"I do not, Master." Shadow Mage spoke calmly, so she wouldn't upset Yj too much. Yj just snorted.

"It doesn't matter." Yj muttered. "Although, I have a good idea of where Serena and Jake are."

Jake and Serena trudged through the dirt path they set on to find Yj's headquarters. Serena broke the eerie silence between her and Jake.

"Jake…" Serena whispered.

"Hmm?" Jake asked, half paying attention. Serena gulped. She couldn't tell him that she knew of all the terrible things he'd done so long ago.

 _Don't worry about the past._ she mentally scolded herself. She took a deep breath as she began to speak.

"I know what happened to you." Serena burst out. Jake turned his head to face her.

"Oh? And what do you remember?" he asked, fearing her answer. He expected her to tremble, but violently! He was about to find out why she was trembling.

"I watched Eliphas torture you for your crimes." she continued. "I watched him carry out your trial. He blamed you for treason against the Astral World's laws. I was there during your trial. I _even_ tried to defend you, but Eliphas wouldn't allow it. Eliphas knew very well he could have decided to kill you. But, my pleas did get through to him to exile you. After that, I watched you get blasted off into space where you'd become the very thing you swore to fight. Your hatred for him transformed you in a corrupt being." Jake shivered at the memory.

"Yes I know." Jake replied. He was about to continue when Serena cut him off.

"I knew deep down that what happened to all those other Astral Beings wasn't your fault." Serena continued. Jake opened his mouth to speak. but decided against it. Not because he didn't want to protest, but because of a new hologram of Yj. Who was clapping.

" _Good good._ " Yj sneered in amusement. " _Never thought I'd see you two crying like babies. It's pathetic._ " Jake wanted to shriek at Yj, but he knew that'd only _fuel_ Yj. So he shut up. Serena glanced at the hologram of Yj.

"I'm not scared of you." Serena snapped, unsheathing her shotos and twirling them. Yj just laughed at her.

" _Young fool_." Yj spat. " _I'm not scared of you. But, I know someone who you might be afraid of_." Yj's holographic form snapped his fingers, revealing a second hologram with a hooded figure much taller than Yj. Jake raised his head so he was looking the much taller figure's eyes. He gulped in fear. Serena however, stood her ground. The hooded figured chuckled darkly.

" **So, you're the Astral Being I heard so much about**." the hood figure mused. " **I remember your blue paint. Too bad your design failed my test all those years ago. So, I made Barian's to counter your kind**." And the figure disappeared from the hologram, leaving only Yj. Serena glared at Y, who only laughed.

" _So, you recognize my Master Serena_?" Yj asked her. " _If so, tell me_." Serena gulped.

"I know of your Master." Serena began. "What he said is true. He did create the opposite of the Astral Beings. Although, the theory is that Astral Beings became Barians due to their Chaos power." Yj scoffed.

" _Then you don't know my Master that well, do you_?" Yj inquired. Serena continued with fierceness in her voice.

"I know who your Master is to some degree." Serena shot back. "He knows of Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon, does he not?" Yj was about to speak, but the hooded figure's hologram returned.

" **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THEIR NAMES!** " the hooded figured roared so loud that Jake went flying backward 20 feet. Serena barely managed to stay on her feet. Serena glanced up to look at the figure directly through the harsh winds the figure unleashed. She noticed a mouth similar to that of A dragon, but she wasn't sure. After the hooded figure settled down, he sneered. Again, Serena swore she saw dragon-like teeth in the hooded figures' mouth.

" **I hope I get to watch you suffer at the hands of my good friend Yj**." the hooded figure laughed darkly. And with that, he disappeared, along with Yj's hologram.

Helen continued to walk down the path of Strength, she'd tremble whenever she passed a sphere that had the burnage of her home in it.

 _Stop it!_ she scolded herself. _You can't fear anymore. If you do, you'll show weakness._ Helen continued to trudge down the path, passing by any spheres she came in contact with. Helen continued down the path until she reached the end of the path. Once she did, she immediately noticed the Cannon, the Main Reactor, and…

"Mother!" Helen called out to Heather, who remained unconscious. Helen also noticed that her mother was tied to the Main Reactor. When she noticed that, she covered her mouth for a moment, then released all her energy into one loud scream.

"MOTHER!"

"What's with you being so loud?" Tethys asked as she too came into the light of the new room. Helen glanced at Tethys.

"Tethys…" Helen started. "Our mothers…" Tethys looked up towards her own mother. Instead of screaming fear like Helen did, Tethys screams out of rage.

"MOTHER!" Tethys screamed.

" _Good_!" the Shadow Mage sneered next to Tethys. " _Use your aggression_!" Soon after Tethys outburst, Serena and Jake emerged from their path.

"What's happening her-?" Serena asked before she noticed Heather and Rio chained to the Main Reactor of the New Moment.

"Oh no!" Serena covered her mouth.

The voice echoed, " Yj, I sense we have found another Chosen One."

Yj bowed and hazing image on wall continued, "No matter, the outcome will be the same. We win. You'll see."

Yj replied, "How? We still need to find the other seven Chosen ones to serve you."

"In time they will show. I sense the Shadow Mage is one of us, but she needs to merge with Tethys."

Yj smirked, "Yes my Master. I will get them to merge. What about the others?"

"They will show in time but for now, bring me Tethys. And here, take this gift of power."

As claws reached out and tipped Yj's souls.

"Now you are officially a member. And as a reward take this deck with darkness and light flooding through it. Rise Yj, now fulfil Stage One."

Yj bowed, "Yes my Master." Yj looked through his new deck and seeing his Templar deck now flooded with light and dark Templar Masters.

"We will be victorious in this conflict, and your curse will be removed. So once again you can bring peace order and justice to the world you make." The figure disappeared smiling. Yj stood up with a an evil grin on his face. He walked out of his office still smiling when he heard Serena yell, "Oh no!" Once he was out, he replied with a grin. A sadistic grin.

"Oh yes!" Yj laughed. Tethys, Serena, Jake, and Helen turned to face the maniac.

" _You_!" Tethys shrieked. "You did this to me and Helen's mother, didn't you?!" Yj could only laugh.

"Yes I did." he replied. "So what?" Serena unsheathed her shoto blades once again. Then she charged straight at Yj.

"Foolish woman." Yj snarled as he grabbed her right arm as she swung it downward his face. Serena's eyes widened when she realized that she pinned in mid swing. She couldn't even swing her left arm because of Yj's iron grip. What made her cry out in pain and agony wasn't his grip. It was what he did to her right arm that made her scream.

"OW! MY ARM!" Serena screamed in pain as she dropped her shoto blade. Unfortunately for her, the blade pierced her boot, thus her foot. She screamed again and Yj shoved her to the ground, which made her drop her 2nd shoto blade, which clattered to the floor beside her while she clutched her right foot. Yj grinned evilly as he picked up one of the shoto blades that Serena dropped. He raised it up with his right arm so it was diagonal from Serena's face. She was too focused on soothing her foot she didn't even notice Yj had grabbed one of her shoto blades. Until he had slashed diagonally across the left side of her face. The blade had cut a slightly deep gash on the left side of her face. She howled in pain and clutched her cheek with her left arm. Which she also had used to sooth her right foot. Jake instinctively ran to Serena's sigh, leaving the two girls pale.

"You're weak, _Serena_." Yj snarled. Jake glared at Yj.

"She is _not_ weak! She is a very strong woman!" Jake shot back at Yj. Yj only chuckled.

"So what?" Yj retorted. "it doesn't make that big of a difference."

"Oh it sure does!" Jake snapped. "Serena is the strongest woman I know! If not _the_ strongest!" Yj scoffed at Jake's outburst.

"Whatever." Yj scoffed. "Besides, I'm here for Helen and Tethys. Not you and that weakling you call a woman." That was a huge mistake on Yj's part. Reason being was because Jake threw his D-Pad up into the air and it landed on his left arm. He inserted his deck into the deck slot of his D-Pad. Jake's left eye glowed. Yj just stared at Jake with utter disbelief.

"So, you wish to duel me?" Yj asked in disapproval. Jake a curt nod.

"Yes, I do." Jake replied coolly. "If I win, you know what happens." Yj scoffed.

"So be it. _Fool_." Yj snarled with venom spewing out of his lungs as he too activated his D-Pad and inserted his deck into his D-Pad. His deck glowed a bright light and dark aura. Jake didn't even flinch as Yj activated his Sphere Field from his right arms' control panel. The AR Link established itself as the twosome drew their five card starting hand.

"Duel!" Jake and Yj declared at once. Serena began to sit up slowly, regardless of the fact that she was in excruciating pain.

 _Come on Jake!_ Serena thought. _You can do it! Beat Yj at his own game!_

 **Ooh! How will this duel turn out?!**


	28. Chapter 28

**0713MM: Hiya guys! Here comes chapter 28! And another duel! Just as a note: The rest of these chapters are most likely going to be duels. Just as a heads up.**

Chapter 28: Redemption

The two men stared at each other, expecting the other to begin the duel. Yj smirked at Jake. An evil smirk.

"I see you recovered fully since your incident." Yj remarked. "Too bad you'll just become an injured, weak fool after I'm done with you." Jake shook his head.

"Not this time." Jake retorted coolly. "This time, you'll lose. And the city shall be safe from your madness." Yj scoffed.

"You're too weak." Yj sneered. "Just walk away now before something _awful_ happens to you."

"Fat chance." Jake snapped. "Now go!" Yj sighed.

"What a pity." Yj mocked. "I thought we could settle things peacefully. Guess not. Here I come Jake!" Yj ripped the 6th card from his deck and added it to his hand.

(Yj's hand: 6 cards). Yj grinned malevolently.

"Here comes my field spell, Chaos Temple of Templar." Yj laughed as he inserted the card in the field spell zone of D-Pad. Jake looked around as the field spell began to surface and emerge around them. Jake was about to ask what it did, but he didn't have the time. Especially since Yj ended his turn there on the spot. Which surprised Jake.

"What?" Jake questioned. "That's it?! Just a field spell? Pah! I have this already won!"

 _Little does he know that I have_ _Nightmare Templar-Damage Dealer of Fate resting in my hand._ Yj thought evilly as he rubbed them card with his right hand.

(Yj's hand: 5 cards). Jake drew his own 6th card rather fast.

(Jake's hand: 6 cards). He observed his hand before playing anything. Once he figured a way to for him to summon a powerful Xyz monster on his first turn, he grabbed the first card for his combo.

"Alright Yj, I activate the continuous spell, Palace of Barian World!" Jake announced. At hearing this, Yj staggered backwards a bit.

"Pal-Palace of Barian World?!" Yj shrieked. "I thought my Master told me the Barians were extinct after their World merged with Astral World!" Jake only smirked at Yj's frustration.

"I activate my Palace's effect. Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can special summon one Barian Bodyguard monster from my deck, then add 1 Barian card from my deck to my hand. So now, I special summon Barian Bodyguard-Beast from my deck in attack mode." Jake grabbed the selected monster from his deck and placed on his D-Pad in attack mode. Then, his Palace allowed him to add another Barian card from his deck to his hand. After his effect resolved, he got shocked from the field spell.

"JAKE!" Serena screamed. Yj just laughed evilly.

"Now you shall suffer the consequences of summoning such a DARK monster!" Yj laughed as Jake staggered back a bit from the shock, but he brushed it off like it was nothing.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Jake's hand: 6 cards). Jake just smirked in amusement.

"My Beast's effect activates now. When he's summoned, I can special summon another Barian Bodyguard from my deck. Such as Barian Bodyguard-Sniper." Jake searched his deck for the said monster. Once he did, he slapped it onto his D-Pad. He felt another jolt of energy, but he didn't care.

(Jake's LP: 3500 - 500 = 3000. A shadowy beast and a shadow warrior with a sniper onto the field. Barian Bodyguard- Beast, level 4, attack: 1950, defense: 1800. Barian Bodyguard-Sniper, level 4, attack: 1750, defense: 1500. Jake's hand: 6 cards). Jake smiled.

"Everything's set up for my victory." Jake mused. "I activate my Sniper's effect. By discarding my Magician, I can target 1 card on your field, and destroy it." Yj's eyes widened slightly.

"What?!" Yj cried out. "No!" Yj watched in horror as his field spell was blown to bits by Sniper's rifle after using Magician as ammo. Yj covered his face when it exploded. Jake smirked as he normal summoned his next monster from his hand.

"I normal summon Barian Bodyguard-Magician!" Jake announced.

(a shadowy magician emerged next to the Beast. Barian Bodyguard-Magician, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1600). Jake smiled as his Magician began to twirl his staff.

"My Magician allows me to add 1 Barian card from my deck to my hand." Jake explained as he did the action, adding a Barian card from his deck to his hand.

(Jake's hand: 6 cards). Jake took another card from his hand, but this time, inserted it into the field spell zone.

"I activate the field spell, Barian World." Jake said nonchalantly as the field spell emerged around the two. Yj scoffed as the virtual Barian World emerged.

"Pah. That field spell is weak." Yj laughed. Jake cocked his head.

"Is it now?" Jake retorted. "Well let me tell you something, this field spell allowed me to activate one of the following effects: 1.) Special summon 1 "Barian Bodyguard" monster from your graveyard in attack mode, it's effects are negated. 2.) Gain 1000 LP for every "Barian" card you control. (Except itself). 3.) Xyz summon 1 "Barian" monster from your Extra deck using "Barian" cards you control equal to the number of required Xyz materials on the Xyz monster you are trying to summon." Yj scoffed.

"And, which effect will you select?" Yj asked, annoyed at Jake's antics.

"I select…" Jake started as he thought this over. "The second effect!" Yj gaped at his foe in surprise, but he quickly turned it into laughter.

"Fine by me, weak fool." Yj taunted. "Gaining 4000 life points means nothing to me. Either way you will lose this duel and die."

"I doubt that." Helen remarked. Yj ignored the young girl's remark as he observed Jake glow reddish-green as his LP got restored.

(Jake's LP: 3000 + 4000 = 7000. Jake's hand: 5 cards). Jake grabbed 3 of the cards in his hand and placed them facedown, leaving him with 2 cards left in his hand. Then finally, to advance in his turn, he raised his right arm up.

"I overlay all 3 of my monsters in order to build the overlay network." Jake began and as the 3 monsters transformed into purplish-black streams of light and went into a portal in the middle of Jake's field before he continued. "I Xyz summon, Nash-The Barian Emperor!" That's what got Yj step back so far he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Nash?!" Yj demanded in disbelief. "I thought he was revived as a pathetic Human!" Jake just shook his head.

"Well, what you say is true, but the Seven Barian Emperors took small fragments of their power and created a deck that themed around their World. Don Thousand agreed to give them a fragment of his own power to complete their ensemble." Yj scoffed.

"Whatever." Yj scowled.

(a virtual version of the Leader of the Barians emerged onto Jake's field. He was even twirling a miniature version Number C101: Silent Honor DARK's spear. Nash-The Barian Emperor, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 1500. Xyz materials: 3. Jake's hand: 2 cards). Yj scoffed.

"Even if you possess all 7 Barian Emperors, you shall not win." Yj retorted. Helen laughed darkly.

"The field says otherwise." Helen remarked. Yj growled at the girl.

"You know I'm dueling you _and_ Tethys next, right?" Yj spoke with venom in his voice. Helen nodded.

"Of course." Helen replied dryly. Yj continued to ignore Helen's rude remarks. Jake didn't seem to mind Helen's remarks at all. Jake pointed at Yj.

"Go Leader of the Barians', attack Yj directly!" Jake commanded. The virtual Nash twirled his spear, then jumped up into the air and pierced Yj's chest.

"Ow." Yj pretended to groan in pain as the spear pierced him as he slid backward a bit.

(Yj's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200). Tethys and Helen cheered, while Serena put a light smile on her face, it disappeared as quickly it came. Not because of Yj laughing, but because her gash began to make her experience a large amount of pain. After the dust cleared, Yj's laughter erupted.

"You fool!" Yj continued to laugh maliciously. "I activate the effect of Nightmare Templar-Damage Dealer from my hand! When I take damage, I can special summon his monster from my hand, then regain the points I lost!" Jake's face paled a bit.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Yj laughed.

(a shadow version of an original Templar monster that had a massive shield attached himself. Nightmare Templar-Damage Dealer, level 4, attack: 500, defense: 2000. Yj's hand: 4 cards. Yj's LP: 1200 + 2800 = 4000). Jake stared at Yj in disbelief.

"You had a counter the whole time, didn't you?" Jake asked as he ended his turn by gesturing it was Yj's turn.

"Of course!" Yj laughing spree continued. "Why do you think my Master hired me at all? Because he knows that I'm a Master Duelist! That's why." Serena scoffed.

"I think it's because he manipulated you." Serena replied. Yj's face twisted into the mask of angry man. His anger was so strong that he was able to pick up the same shoto blade he used on Serena earlier, and slash her the right side of her face, leaving the same slightly deep gash like it was on her left side. She screamed in pain. Jake twisted his waist so he was facing the pained Astral Being. His eyes widened at how much pain she was in.

"SERENA!" he yelled in worry. He turned back to Yj. But this time, he yelled out of rage, "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER ANY FURTHER! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! SO LEAVE SERENA OUT OF THIS!" Yj just chuckled darkly at Jake's outburst.

"No, I think not." Yj sneered as he listened to Serena's cries of pain. Jake's shoulders began to shake with rage and terror.

"Just go." Jake snapped. Yj grinned maliciously.

"With pleasure." Yj replied as he drew his next card, which Jake swore a dark aura coming off the card.

(Yj's hand: 5 cards). Yj grinned with malice creeping up his face. He grabbed a monster from his hand and put it on his D-Pad.

"I normal summon Nightmare Templar-Shadow Blader to my field." Yj said coolly. Jake covered his face as the shadows unveiled a nightmarish looking Templar crusader.

(the nightmarish-warrior chuckled darkly as he swung his sword. Nightmare Templar-Shadow Blader, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 0. Yj's hand: 4 cards).

"Now my Blader's effect activates." Yj explained as the said monster's sword glowed dark. "His effect allowed me to summon another Nightmare Templar monster from my deck." Yj took his deck out of his D-Pad and searched it.

"Hmm let's see here…" Yj mused. Once he picked a monster, he slapped it on his D-Pad, then shuffled his deck and placed it back into his D-Pad.

"Meet Nightmare Templar-Apprentice Nexus!" Yj laughed as a nightmarish version of himself appeared onto the field.

(the nightmarish-looking Yj laughed as he twirled his two swords. Nightmare Templar-Apprentice Nexus, level 10, attack: 2500, defense: 2000). Yj pulled another card from his, the card he activated was a spell.

"I play the spell, Nightmare Temple Level Swap. With this, the levels of my Dealer and Blader become level 10. Just like my Apprentice Nexus." Yj grinned. Jake stared. he turned his head slightly to see Serena curl on the floor in a fetal position. Jake trembled with fear for the woman. Yj raised his right arm up.

"Now young Jake, I overlay all 3 of monsters in order to build the overlay network! Rise my mighty beast from Holy Soil, Templar Giant of New Order!" The ground around began to shake. Even the Sphere Field Yj setup began to crumble. But neither duelist cared.

(the overlay network exploded a Holy gold as the Giant began to step out from the field. Templar Giant of New Order, rank 10, attack/defense: 4000. Yj's hand: 3 cards). When the Giant did touch the ground, an earthquake occurred.

"Not again!" Tethys complained. Jake began to stagger around, trying to regain his footing. Helen somehow managed to stay upright the whole time. Yj was too arrogant to stop and think that he went straight into his Battle Phase.

"Giant, prepare your assault!" Yj commanded. The Giant raised his club. Jake tensed, but he had a smile secretly on his face. Yj didn't notice.

"Whatever you set won't save you _Jake_!" Yj laughed loudly. "Go Giant, ATTACK!" Templar Giant roared as he charged at Nash-The Barian Emperor. Nash raised his spear in a defensive manner. Jake knew the time to activate his trap was now.

"I activate my trap!" Jake countered as the club hit Nash square in the chest. The Barian howled in pain, then retaliated by piercing the Giant in the chest, which caused him to explode into Holy soil. Yj's eyes widened in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yj roared with rage. "HOW COULD YOUR MONSTER SURVIVE? YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!" Once the smoke cleared, Jake was the one laughing now.

"You seemed to have overlooked a major detail, _Fudo_." Jake snickered. Yj clenched his fists out of rage, which made the shoto blade rise up and stab Serena in the...heart. Once that happened, Serena screamed again, then she crumpled to the floor. Jake turned his head just in time to see her crumple to the floor. His face paled.

"NO!" "SERENA!" Helen glared at Tethys. Tethys gave Helen the same glare. Jake's face began to contort in two emotions. Sadness and anger. What got him to turn around what Yj's chuckling.

"Jake, her fate was decided by the Great One, not me. I only did the killing." Jake's face still contorted of the same two emotions.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR GREAT ONE SAYS! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME UNTIL I WAS BANISHED BY ELIPHAS'S WILL!" Jake roared angrily at Yj. Yj just smirked in amusement.

"She was everything to you?" Yj asked. "What does that mea-Oh. You loved her, didn't you?" Jake nodded to confirm this. Yj laughed before continuing, "Emotions are for weak fools."

"Kinda like _you_!" Tethys snapped. "You hurt my father and _you_ hurt Jake beyond repair! You _are_ heartless! You have no sympathy for who you hurt!" Yj just laughed.

"I thank you for your kind words, Miss Tethys Rio Stone." Yj chuckled darkly. "But, the irony is in your own words, my dear. You are like me in every way." Tethys shook her head.

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Tethys shot back angrily.

"Hah! The Great One says otherwise." Yj spoke calmly. Anyway Jake, tell me how your monster survived."

"My trap, Barian Fortification." Jake replied shortly. "With it, I was able to double the attack of my monster." Yj scoffed.

"Whatever. Next turn you're done." Yj said. Jake smirked slightly.

"Try me." Jake taunted.

"Oh I will!" Yj shot back. "I end my turn."

(Yj's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Jake's LP: 7000 - 500 = 6500). Jake drew his next card from his deck, giving him a total of 3 cards in his hand. Jake glanced at the 3 cards in his hand. He grinned.

"I activate, Barian Chaos Draw!" Jake announced. Yj looked up, shocked.

"What does that do?" he asked.

"Glad you asked, _Yj_. With it, I can send all Barian Emperor Xyz monsters from my extra deck, except the one currently on the field, to the graveyard. Then I can draw 1 card for every Barian Emperor monster I send. Since I'm sending 6, that means I draw 6 cards, giving me total of 8 cards." Jake drew his 6 cards. Jake set 2 cards, then…

"Nash, attack Yj directly! End this duel!"" Jake commanded. Nash twirled his spear, then shoot a purple beam out of it and the beam headed towards Yj. Yj watched it in curiosity as it came closer.

 _You honestly think it's that easy Jake?_ Yj thought as the beam connected with its target. Once it did, it exploded. Helena and Tethys cheered, while Jake began to tremble.

"It's over." Jake mused.

"Wrong fool!" Yj laughed as the smoke began to clear. Jake groaned.

"I thank my Battle Fader for saving me. Thank you Battle Fader." Yj praised his monster.

"I end my turn." Jake muttered. When he did, Nash exploded to bits. Yj smirked at Jake's empty field.

"I draw!" Yj grinned with malice appearing on his face as he drew his next card.

(Yj's hand: 3 cards). Once he turned the card he drew over so he could see it, his eyes widened with evil glee.

"Jake, do you what I _just_ drew?" Yj asked his foe, evil glee still present in his voice. Jake shook his head, fearing something big was coming. He had no idea how right he was.

"I activate, Cross Rank-Up!" Yj announced. "By paying half my life points, I can Xyz summon 1 Xyz monster by using an Xyz monster from anywhere on my field. So I choose my Templar Giant. With him, I rebuild the overlay network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Arise, CXyz Templar Giant Colossus of Order and Madness!"

(the overlay network exploded a dark purple, releasing the new terror as it set foot on the field. CXyz Templar Giant Colossus of Order and Madness, rank 12, attack/defense: 5000. Xyz materials: 1. Yj's LP: 2400/2 = 1200. Yj's hand: 2 cards). Yj pulled another card from his hand.

"I activate the spell, Templar Storm! With it since I control a Templar monster, all spell/traps you control are _destroyed_!" A Holy storm arose on the field, blowing away all of Jake's spell/traps. or so Yj thought. One card was still there.

"I activate the trap, Rise of Don Thousand!" Jake countered. Yj just stared.

"Rise of Don Thousand?" Yj asked, confused.

"With this trap, I can target all 7 Barian Emperors and use them to summon their Deity, Don Thousand!" Yj stepped back in shock.

"Oh boy." he mused. Jake raised his arm up

"Come Don Thousand! Show this Giant no mercy!" Jake chanted. The overlay network exploded a bright red, symbolizing Barian World. The Great Don Thousand emerged onto the field. Yj scoffed.

"So what?" he asked. "It's 1000 points weaker than my monster."

(Don Thousand-Deity of Barian World, rank 12, attack/defense: 4000. Xyz materials: 7). Yj just laughed.

"Now My Chaotic Giant, attack!" Yj commanded. Jake thrusted his right arm forward.

"I activate Don Thousand's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, he can now gain the effect of Dumon-The Barian Emperor!" Yj laughed.

"Not so!" Yj countered. "I activate my Chaotic Giants' effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can negat your monsters' effect, then my Giant gains attack equal to its own attack, then the damage it does it doubled during this Battle Phase." Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"12,000 points of damage?!" Jake shrieked. Helen gasped, while Tethys stared.

"That's right Jake my boy. Now Giant, finish him!" Yj ordered. The Chaotic Giant roared, then charged at the Barian Deity with his Chaos Club. Which he swung at Don Thousand's head, making the Deity howl in pain before exploding. The explosion was so strong that Jake flew backwards out of the Sphere Field and next to Serena.

(Jake's LP: 6500 - 12000 = 0. **WINNER: YJ** ). The AR Link faded away, along with the Sphere field. Helen ran over towards Jake while Tethys stared at the Main Reactor and her and Helen't mothers'. Both moms' were still unconscious.

"Jake!" Helen called out to him worried. Jake raised his head slightly so he could look at Helen's eyes.

"Helen…" Jake muttered. Helen put her ear a bit closer to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Yj… He's too strong… Protect Rio Stone's daughter… The Great One Yj keeps speaking of… Wants her… If you two work together… Perhaps… You can save the City's utter destruction and...peril…"

 **Yj : remember that voice that haunt your nightmares when you are more than moral**

 **Tethys: mike know more**

 **Yj : that no dream that's the great one**

 **Voice : Yj. was chosen the same way as you But your father BOOKNERD THE BARIAN managed to block me from contacting you that why I sent YJ to your time to destroy the barrier. And since all my chosen ones can hear me only could not so I had fix that with deadliest vessel. After say Nexus did destroy his home city and betrayer his family breaking there heart with power of pure darkness and now you will destroy your home and join us. Yj return to your office and prepare for victory soon Tethys will submit to darkness and Helen will be dead**

 **Yj: yes my master disappearing**

 **Tethys: ...**

 **Voice Tethy you know this be true search emotion get rid of them become perfect and join my legion and once again I can bring order peace and life back to the world I built fun fact I built everything and you know how all the worlds you repaid me BY BETRAYING ME! So I choose eight chosen ones to help me put you ll in check Yj is one of them and You are too.**

 **Tethys: ...**

 **Voice: well force is necessary than sorry my young friend and apprentice but you have use force than. voice fades away**

 **Tethys: ...**

 **Helen: ...**


	29. Chapter 29

**0713MM: OMG! Here comes the climatic finale of the story! I'm so excited!**

 **Note: Another friend of mine is helping me with the remainder of the story.**

 **Note 2: The finale of this story will be the epic duel between Yj, Tethys Rio Stone and Helen Heather Tenjo.**

Chapter 29: Yj's Final Threat Part 1

Helen listened closely to what Jake was telling her. She knew what he spoke was true. She may never admit it, but she actually enjoyed Serena and Jake's company. Helen believed that what Yj said about those two having feelings for each other was true. But, she'll never see them tell each other that they do indeed have feelings for each other because they are now dead. Once Helen was sure Jake was dead, she slowly began to stand up. Yj was still laughing.

"Helen dear, you could've told him that I don't like my last name being said." Yj taunted. "If you had done that, perhaps-" He didn't get the chance to finish because Helen cut him off.

"You murdered his soon-to-be love in cold blood!" Helen shouted. "And because of it, I shall avenge not just Serena's death, but Jake and Xavier's deaths as well!" Yj responded with a chuckle.

"Why avenge Xavier's death? You didn't know him!" Yj laughed. Helen narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if I did or not. What matters is that I stop you here and now." Helen retorted.

"Good luck, girl." Yj snarled. "You're going to need it." Yj shuffled his deck as he watched what Helen was going to do. Helen was about to activate her D-Pad when Tethys walked over.

"Yj, if you want to harm-" Tethys started. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Helen and Tethys looked around, scared. They looked at Yj. He didn't seemed fazed. In fact, he looked...pleased.

"Ah, the Cannon is now a maximum power." Yj noted as his Cannon began to rise to the surface. Once it did, an airlift vent opened up above their heads. Helen and Tethys looked up. They could see a _very_ faint glimpse of something...blue. It looked too large to be an Astral Being. But perhaps it was…

"Astral World…" Helen breathed. Yj chuckled darkly.

"Yes, it is." he replied in a monotone voice. Tethys glanced from the dead forms of Jake and Serena, back to Yj and Helen. She didn't know which side to take. If she joined the Dark, she'd be forced into destructive ways under Yj's teaching. But if she chose the Light, she'd be doing her duty. Avenging her father. But, did it really matter which side she picked? Either or, she'd be killing in cold blood. But, doesn't that justify what Yj has done? He killed Serena in cold blood. Tethys nose wrinkled from the stench of Serena's blood touching the floor. She shivered in fear as she glanced at her mother.

 _My mother could be next._ Tethys thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yj speaking to her.

"I know of a way to save your mother, Tethys." Yj spoke. Helen turned to face Tethys. She shook her head violently.

 _Don't listen to him!_ Helen's face pleaded. _He's trying to seduce you!_ Unfortunately for Helen, Yj read her facial expression.

"It'd be wise if you didn't interfere, _Helen Heather Tenjo_." Yj snarled slightly in warning. Once Yj knew Helen was done, he turned back to Tethys and continued.

"Listen to reason, Tethys." Yj spoke. "If you want to save your mother from her ultimate doom, and possibly her death, I'd suggest you turn yourself into me." Helen glanced her friend. Her best and closest friend. She could tell Tethys was fighting her inner demons. Helen could feel it somehow. But she wasn't sure how.

The Light part of Tethys soul fought against the Dark half. Shadow Mage, to be precise.

" _Let her join her destiny, Pure Mage_." Shadow Mage hissed. " _She's destined for a great, many things_."

While the struggle continued, Tethys glanced from Yj to Helen. Tethys magenta eyes had become red. Not from hatred and darkness, but because she was crying. Crying because she didn't know which side to choose. Either side lead to deaths in cold blood. By her own choice on which side to take. Serena and Jake's deaths rattled her. Rattled her to the point where it made her angry. But she also feared what would become of her mother if she chose to stick to the Light. Yj watched Tethys closely. He noticed Helen's strong, sharp blue eyes piercing Tethys. She was telling the blondish-blue haired girl that whatever side she chose, Helen would stick by her. That's what friends do. Eventually Tethys gained a hold of herself. Her voice returning. Yj's blue eyes widened with glee for answer.

 _Join the Darkness!_ he thought. _You know you belong with us._ Tethys opened her mouth slowly.

"I choose…" Tethys trailed off. Helen waited patiently for her friend's response.

"I choose neither." Tethys finished. Helen cheered slightly under her breath. Yj on the other hand, stepped back in shock.

"You can't choose neither, _fool_!" Yj snapped. "You must choose between Light and Dark. There is no neutrality. The world must be full of Light, or full of Dark. _Choose_!" Tethys shook her head.

"No." she replied simply.

"The Great One was punished for his action of tipping the scale. Now the scale is unbalanced again. As long as you stand in the Neutral Zone Tethys, there can't be balance." Tethys said nothing, but Yj continued anyway.

"The World needs both Light and Dark to co-exist. Without them, the World is nothing. If you will not choose, you'll meet the same fate as your father. And soon-to-be mother." Tethys gasped. She was about to speak when The Voice spoke instead.

" **Yj, if she will not choose. You must use force**." the Voice boomed. Yj closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Tethys I'm sorry to say this but, you give me no other choice." Yj spoke. Tethys wasn't sure, but she could feel sincerity in his voice. However, she didn't have time to reply because Yj had raised his hand up. And he...shot a Darkness Sphere at her. Tethys stared at it, then side-stepped it. Tethys turned around just in time to see the Sphere catch Helen. Once it did, it encased her. And it...began to zap away Helen's physical and mental strength. Helen's harsh screams from the agony of the Sphere told Tethys to act and save her friend. She glanced at Yj, whose blue eyes were gleaming with malice.

"So as you can see Tethys, you have a choice." Yj spoke. "Either join the Dark, or stay with the Light." Tethys continued to glance back and forth between Helen's screaming in agony form, to Yj's malicious blue, sharp eyes.

"There's no balance without Order. Your mistake of neutrally will cost you dearly. There's no other fate for people like us Tethys. Use reason, don't make me destroy you and force the merge." And with that, a storm started.

The city all of a sudden was hit by a storm. Not from this world, The Great One was forming in Realm of the forbid.

" Finally I will rise up again."As a loud boom roared through the world and in the sky there was a mark of dark thunderbolt formed in all their skies.

The people Heartland City started to run for cover in fear of what was happening.

A bolt of thunder struck the Old Temple, it cracked in the center of it, then a dark light shined in the sky as the tablet which held the Great One broke into millions of pieces. There stood the King of Darkness. He wore his cloak and hood up. His wings fully reformed.

"After 10 million years of being encased in that rotted tablet, I am free once again to finish what I started! GET MY NEXT VESSEL!" And with that, he flew off towards the mark in the sky.

Yj took a deep breath.

"He is awake, I sense it had happened. Tethys, surely you sense the Storm and Tablet's shatter? The World Creator is back!" Tethys stared at Yj, then back at her beloved friend, who was in excruciating pain from the dark power of the Darkness Sphere Yj unleashed.

"I…" Tethys trailed off. Yj sighed. She was too conflicted to decide.

"Stop this neutrality and pick!" Yj snapped. "If you don't pick wisely," Yj turned his torso so he was facing Rio Stone, who was still unconscious. "she dies." Tethys eyes widened in shock. Helen finally broke free from the electricity shocking her. In fact, she destroyed the Sphere of Darkness. Yj didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Tethys!" Helen called to her friend. "He's lying!" Yj scoffed at Helen's remark. Helen noticed the blue eyes on Yj's face had turned red. Not from her remark. But from...something else.

"I don't _bluff. Psychic Witch_." Yj snarled viciously at Helen. Yj unraveled his right arm sleeve on his coat. It revealed a wrist device for something important. "And to prove I'm not bluffing, I'm going to fire my Cannon at Astral World!" Tethys and Helen exchanged shocked expressions at each other. Then they turned back to Yj, who had fired the Cannon. They looked upward, and they saw the blast heading straight toward Astral World. And just seconds later darkness spots appeared, wiping out whole portions of Astral World. The only thing that remained was shadows and dust. Yj turned to face Helen. Evil glee on his features.

Yj laughed madly at the young girl, "Helen, look at Astral World now. A shadow of it has formed. . All of your Psychic Power was fired at it. I wonder what Heartland City will look like after it gets hit." Yj had no need to continue, because the young girl was shaking with rage, fear, and terror.

"You're such a… _Monster_!" Helen roared.

"You're too kind! Next time, say that I am nice. That's more of an insult since Tethys is the monster here." Tethys stared at Yj intently.

Nexus continued, "You must know that you're so conflicted that's why we want you to join us in the Darkness. So why refuse such great offer? Join the Darkness. Serve your purpose and get to Order and Peace to this City of Chaos?" Tethys' lips quivered.

 _She still can't choose._ Helen thought. Yj chuckled darkly as he watched the two girls.

"Well, maybe we need some sense into you. He will be here in due time. But Helen, tell me why are you not in Darkness yourself? Your friend has gone looking at Serena and Jake's' home burned and mother in deepest abyss of Darkness. Everything is lost. Why don't you submit to your hatred and anger?" Tethys was shaking even harder that before. Helen's face contorted with worry. But Tethys didn't notice. Either that, or she didn't care. Before Helen realized it, Tethys had already activated her D-Pad. Yj watched her in amusement. Heavy dark winds blew around the area. Yj laughed darkly at Tethys antics.

"Well this is surprising. You're still neutral, so why not tip the balance. Darkness must rule. For Peace and Order." Yj smirked. Tethys' rage took hold instead of her heart.

"RELEASE MY AND HELEN'S MOTHER! NOW!" Tethys voice bellowed across the room. Helen staggered back in shock. She has _never_ seen Tethys lash out like this before. Usually it'd be her doing the lashing out.

"Yes, give into the Darkness. Let it be free. Let it flow through you and you will be powerful, Dark Soldier." Yj retorted calmly despite Tethys outburst. Helen spoke up after recovering from Tethys lash out.

"We need Darkness, but we also need Light... Maybe that's where the true balance of people and of the World, but you lost the message after years of corruption… So maybe that's why you and the Great One need to fall. So that balance is back the way it should have been!" Helen burst out in realization. The Voice of the Great One spread across the hall like wild fire.

" **You poor soul. Why do all my creations betray me Yj? Destroy them we must. Do this ourselves, we will. If they do not obey, then they must die. I will be there soon**." Yj smirked as the Great One's voice loomed across the giant room. Yj turned to face the two girls. A sneer plastered on his face.

"The time for talk is over." Yj snapped at them. "The Great One will be here soon. And when he arrives, you can say bye-bye to any chances you had at saving yourselves, your mothers, your friends, love interests, and _this_ city!" Helen held her ground. Tethys on the other hand, was still shaking. Her hands were shaking, her entire _body_ was shaking with fear, and anger. Yj snapped his fingers, and a hologram of said city emerged, along with a holographic image of Temple Dragos burnt to ashes. Mizar and Vector still laid unconscious. Helen remained focused on Yj. She glanced at her friend again. Helen was worried about what Tethys would do. How she would react to what might transpire. Helen knew very well that Tethys home was, and will always be, Heartland City.

 _I will save your home Tethys._ Helen thought as she watched Yj spring his D-Pad onto his left arm. His control panel device on his right arm gleamed in the dark light. Helen activated her D-Pad, as did Tethys. Yj chuckled darkly at the twosome.

"This will be your end." he hissed at them. "I can assure you that." And with that, he activated a Darkness Sphere Field. Which, covered the entire dueling field. The AR Link auto-activated. The threesome drew their starting hands. And then…

"DUEL!" the threesome declared. Yj examined his starting cards. He stared intently at his foes.

"You cannot, and will not win." Yj laughed. Helen shook her head, while Tethys narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I don't think so." Tethys retorted.

Unbeknownst to the threesome, Rio Stone and Heather Shadows Tenjo had begun to stir. They were regaining conscious slowly, but surely.

 _Tethys…_ Rio thought. _Don't do anything rash. Regardless of what Yj says to you._

 _Helen…_ Heather thought. _I can feel your anguish, your pain. I've felt it too. When I watched Serena die at my father's' hand. And now, she has died again, but by Yj's hand. I'm sorry Helen._

 **0713MM: So, what did you guys think? Review if you wish.**


	30. Chapter 30

**0713MM: Here comes the big 30! And almost 205 pages total! Wow! This the longest story I've ever written!**

 **Yj: I must agree with you on that.**

 **0713MM: Thanks.**

 **Helen: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor Nexus/Yj. Only his OC's and the plot to this story.**

 **0713MM: Thanks Helen. Now, chapter start!**

Chapter 30: Yj's Final Threat Part 2

Yj stared at his two opponents. He was naturally calm in this situation. His opponents? Well, they still possessed anger on their features. This made him grin. Made him grin with malice. He waited so long to watch them suffer. His Master would be here soon to finish these two fools off. And the rest of Heartland City would fall to their knees and beg Yj to be their new mayor. Once this was all over, of course. Tethys and Helen growled at Yj, which told him he should start, which was fine by him.

"If you insist dears." Yj taunted as he drew his 6th card from his deck. "I draw!"

(Yj's hand: 6 cards). Yj glanced over his hand for a half a minute. Then, he figured out what he must do. He grabbed one card in his hand. The field spell zone opened up on his D-Pad.

"I play the field spell, Chaos Temple of Templar." Yj began. Tethys and Helen cocked their heads as Yj placed two cards facedown, thus ending his turn.

"Go ahead, my dears." Yj taunted. "Just try and hit me!" Tethys snarled out of rage.

"Quiet you cold-blooded killer!" Tethys roared as she proceeded to draw from her deck. Tethys didn't realize it, but Yj was smiling.

 _That's right Tethys!_ Yj thought. _Use your rage against me!_ Helen glanced at Tethys out of worry.

(Tethys' hand: 6 cards). Tethys grinned at the card she drew. She pulled it out of her hand and inserted it into her D-Pad's spell/trap zone.

"I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Shining Chaos Force!" Tethys declared. Yj grinned. Unfortunately for him, Helen noticed.

"Tethys!" Helen called out to her friend. "Don't do it!" But Tethys didn't listen, and proceeded to summon Number S101: Shining Honor Knight. Which then went into the overlay network again, which exploded a bright whitish-black, bringing out Number CS101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight.

( Number CS101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 1. Tethys' hand: 5 cards). Yj's grin only increased.

"You fool!" Yj laughed evilly. "You shall pay the consequence for summoning such a monster!" Tethys growled.

"Oh what is tha-" Tethys began to ask, but couldn't finish due to a lightning bolt speeding down towards her, thus shocking her. She screamed in pain.

(Tethys and Helen's' LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500). Helen shook her head.

"Told ya not to do that." Helen reminded her friend. Tethys was shaking after the bolt dissipated from her body.

"What, was that?" Tethys asked. Yj only grinned.

"My field spell's effect of course." Yj replied with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "You see, whenever you summon a LIGHT or DARK attribute monster, you take 500 points of damage." Helen and Tethys' eyes widened.

"No way!" Tethys protested.

"That means no matter what we summon, we'll continue to take 500 points of damage." Helen agreed. Yj laughed.

"So, not matter what you do, you'll take damage." Yj clarified. "And speaking of damage…" Yj watched as Rio and Heather moved closer towards the Main Reactor of the New Moment.

 _Little do these naive kids know that their mothers shall be killed by the Main Reactor of the New Moment._ Yj thought. Tethys grabbed two cards from her hand and set them.

"I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns." Tethys muttered as the images of the set cards appeared.

(Tethys and Yj's hands: 3 cards). Helen glanced at her deck, and her hand. Before she drew her 6th card, she turned to face her friend.

"Next time, think before playing anything." Helen warned Tethys. Tethys only nodded. She turned her head to look at her clamped mother. She noticed her mother had moved a bit. She squinted and she noticed a rope-wire. Her eyes widened in shock, then she narrowed them out of rage. Yj laughed at Tethys' rage.

"So, you'd figured out what happens when you two take damage." Yj mused. "Well, now you know what happens when you two take damage." Yj began to laugh, Tethys snarled out of rage.

"Let them go!" Tethys roared, her eyes glowed red. Yj stepped back a bit when noticing Tethys glowing red eyes. He closed his blue eyes.

"You have given into the darkness inside your heart Tethys." Yj opened his eyes. Tethys's eyes were now back to normal.

"I haven't given in." Tethys denied. Yj just chuckled.

"Oh, you have." Yj countered. Tethys glanced at her friend, who had drawn her 6th card during the commotion.

(Helen's hand: 6 cards). Helen observed her hand. She closed her eyes.

 _I know what I must do._ Helen thought. _If I want to prevent any more effect damage due to Yj's field spell, I'll have to play defense, for now._ Helen grabbed Star Dragon-Defender from her hand and set in facedown defense mode.

"I'll set 1 monster facedown and also set 2 cards facedown as well and end there." Helen stated.

(the images appeared onto the field. Helen's hand: 3 cards). Yj chuckled darkly.

"Pathetic!" Yj laughed. "I expected more the daughter of the Great Tag Team Champions! My move, I draw!" Helen glanced at Tethys as if to say, "brace yourself". Tethys only nodded. Her blue bangs covered her eyes for a brief moment before she blew them away from her face.

(Yj's hand: 4 cards). He looked at the card he just drew. His eyes widened with evil glee plastered on his face. He grabbed the card he true and placed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I activate the spell Cross Rank-Up!" Yj announced. "I'm sure you remember this card girls." Tethys and Helen just growled as Yj played the card. His Extra Deck began to glow bright. Yj laughed as his Templar Giant emerged onto the field, but it quickly disappeared into an overlay network portal, which exploded a dark purple, signifying Chaos power. Tethys and Helen covered their eyes as the Giant emerged even bigger than before.

(CXyz Templar Colossus of Order and Madness, Rank 12, ATK 6000, DEF 4000. Xyz materials: 1. Yj's hand: 3 cards. Yj's LP: 4000/2 = 2000). Suddenly, the ground began to break apart behind Yj. Helen and Tethys gasped in shock and fear as the Cannon emerged. The moment it did, it fired upward. The girls watched the blast fly straight up...and towards Astral World. They didn't need Yj to tell them of their dilemma.

"So, we have a choice." Helen started.

"We either save our moms, or save the Astral World and Heartland City." Tethys finished. Yj only grinned maliciously at their responses.

"That's right." Yj laughed. "So, what will you do you two?" Helen glanced between the Astral World and her mother. Tethys lowered her left arm. Yj looked at Tethys with a grin.

"What's wrong? Afraid to continue?" Yj taunted. "If you give up now, I'll spare your mother's." Tethys turned to face Helen and gave a pleading look. Helen stared back at Tethys. Yj closed his eyes.

"Fools." Yj laughed. "I'd never allow you two to surrender." Yj grinned as he pointed at his Giant. "Go my my CXyz, attack that weak Number SC101 with Chaotic Club Bash!" The giant Giant raised his red n' black club, thus swinging it. Helen smirked.

"Really Yj, I'd thought you'd know better." Helen retorted. Yj cocked his head.

"Hmm?" Yj asked, confused. Helen pointed at her facedown.

"I activate the trap, Star Dragon Shield!" Helen announced. "By cutting our LP in half, we take no further damage this turn!"

"What?!" Yj growled in frustration as his Chaos Xyz monster destroyed Number CS101. The smoke surrounded the two girls. CS101 emerged back onto the field in bright light.

(Helen and Tethys' LP: 3500/2 = 1750 + 3000 = 4750). Yj growled in frustration.

"I end my turn." Yj spoke. "Your move Tethys." Tethys was shaking with fear, not drawing a card. Helen looked at her friend out of worry.

"Tethys…" Helen thought. Yj began to laugh. A dark aura surrounded him.

"She's too weak to make a move." Yj laughed evilly. "If she doesn't make a move, I'll skip her turn. As a consequence for her not making a move, I regain 2000 life points." Helen growled in anger.

"You cheat! You can't do that!" Helen snapped. Yj laughed evilly again.

"Says who? You?" Yj sneered. "Now Tethys, make your move!" Tethys stared down at the ground. Her normal colored eyes were now blank. Helen noticed it and she covered her mouth.

"Tethys!" Helen shouted. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn you against me, and your family!" Tethys raised her head up slowly.

"Family?" Tethys repeated. Helen nodded.

"Yes! Family!" Helen repeated. "You have them as support!" Yj laughed.

"Oh please!" Yj scoffed. "Try to break her free from doubt. It won't work!"

"You're wrong." Tethys spoke as she raised her head up. Yj gaped at the sight, but then he chuckled darkly.

"So be it." Yj scoffed. "But just know defeating me is impossible. And here's proof! I activate the trap, Templar Giver of Life! Now I gain LP equal to the attack of the highest attack of a monster on the field. If tied, I get to choose. So, I choose my very own CXyz Templar Colossus of Order and Madness!" Tethys and Helen gasped.

"No!" Helen cried out.

"Now he has 8000 life points!" Tethys cried out as well. Yj laughed at their cries of terror.

"Scared now, little girls?" Yj taunted. "Well if you aren't, you shall be very soon. Hahahaha!"

(Yj's LP: 2000 + 6000 = 8000). Tethys glanced her hand, the top of her deck.

 _Alright. Here I go!_ Tethys thought.

"Alright Yj, perhap to meet your end. I draw!" Tethys declared as she drew a card from her deck.

(Tethys' hand: 4 cards). Tethys pulled 3 cards from her hand.

"First I activate the spell card Double Summon." Tethys explained. "With it I can summon twice this turn. Now, meet my Vylon Prism and my Sishunder!" Yj watched in amusement as the two Thunder monsters emerged onto the field alongside Number CS101: Chaotic Shining Honor Knight.

(Vylon Prism, level 4, attack/defense: 1500. Sishunder, level 4, attack: 900, defense: 400. Tethys' hand: 1 card). Tethys and Helen experienced more zapping from Yj's field spell.

"Have you forgotten the effect of my field spell already Tethys?" Yj taunted. "Since you have, let me remind you that whenever you summon a LIGHT or DARK attribute monster, you take 500 points of damage. And since you summoned 2 LIGHT monsters, you take 1000 points of damage!" Tethys and Helen fell to their knees from the lightning zaps, but stayed standing, regardless of the pain.

(Tethys and Helen's' LP: 4750 - 1000 = 3750). Yj laughed as the two mothers moved closer to the Main Reactor. Helen noticed, but decided to discard the feeling.

 _Can't worry too much right now._ Helen thought _But I won't stop thinking about their fate._ Tethys grinned in satisfaction at her 2 monsters. She raised her arm up.

"I now tune my level 4 Prism with my level 4 Sishunder to combine their might. Watch as I Synchro Summon a monster that'll destroy your strategy! I Synchro Summon, Scrap Dragon!" Yj watched as the bright green light pillar exploded.

"This monster…" Yj gaped as he watched Scrap Dragon descend. "It's powerful I must admit, but it can't help you win!" Tethys smirked in amusement.

"Oh really Yj?" Tethys asked confidently.

(Scrap Dragon, level 8, attack: 2800, defense: 2000. Tethys' hand: 1 card). Yj scoffed at the monster, then he glanced at Tethys' LP. It had dropped by 500, which the two mothers' move even closer to the Main Reactor.

"I will not question why your LP has dropped by 500." Yj grinned. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me." Tethys mouth curled into a smile.

"Are you sure?" Tethys asked. Yj stared at Scrap Dragon as it glowed brightly.

"What's this?" Yj asked. He watched as Tethys' 1 set exploded, along with his field spell. Yj growled in frustration.

"Grr! My field spell is gone!" Yj shouted in rage. "How dare you!" Tethys smiled.

"Now that your field spell is gone, me and Helen no longer take 500 points of damage." Helen grinned.

"Nice going Tethys!" Helen cheered. "Now go for it!" Tethys grinned at Helen's cheerfulness.

"Thanks for the encouragement Helen!" Tethys called back. "Now, Chaotic Shining Honor Knight, attack that CXyz monster with Chaos Shining Slash!" Yj laughed as the monster came closer to his own.

"You fool!" Yj laughed loudly. "Why bother attack my monster." Hs blue eyes widened in shock. "Unless…!" Tethys discarded the last card in her hand to the graveyard.

"By discarding Honest to my grave, my monster gains your monsters' attack." Tethys explained.

"Impossible!" Yj growled in anger as his CXyz monster exploded into nothing. The wind from the blast blasted Yj backwards a bit. Once he regained his footing, his Cannon fired at Astral World again.

(Yj's LP: 8000 - 3000 = 5000). Tethys pointed at Scrap Dragon.

"Scrap Dragon, attack Yj directly with Scrap Blaze!" Tethys ordered. Scrap Dragon compiled, blasting Yj backward even further. Plus more blasts fired from his Cannon towards Astral World.

(Yj's LP: 5000 - 3800 = 1200). Yj glanced down at his LP counter.

"Hey, why'd take 3800 points of damage, instead of 2800?" Yj asked, confused. "Hold on, your Vylon Prism is equipped to your Scrap Dragon, right?" Tethys nodded.

"And now, I end my turn!" Tethys declared. "Your move, Helen." Yj began to laugh loudly.

"Fool!" Yj's voice began to sound differently than before. "You can't win!" Yj continued to laugh, his voice changing to that of darkness. Helen scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Helen retorted. "You only have 1200 life points left!" Tethys looked around her as the field began to be devoured by darkness.

"Have you forgotten what happens when I take damage?" Yj asked in a dark tone. "Astral World takes damage as well! Meaning it's moving closer towards Heartland City!" The ground began to shake. The walls around them began to crack and break. Helen knew the place around them was breaking apart due to their duel. If they didn't find a way to beat Yj and save Astral World and Heartland City, they'd become lost memories in the Earth. But Helen knew in her heat what she must do. Helen glanced at Tethys out of worry.

 _Those attacks were out of selfishness._ Helen thought. _We aren't in sync anymore. If we don't stay in sync and work together, we will lose for sure!_ Yj's dark laughter echoed throughout the arena, as if to taunt and anger his opponents. Helen stared at her field, her hand, and lastly, her deck.

 _Alright Helen. Believe in yourself._ Helen thought.

"Alright Yj, my move!" Helen declared as she drew her next card.

 _You can't win, fools!_ Yj thought. _Soon, you will lose!_ Even though the mother's were unconscious, they the two mothers' thought one thing: _Tethys, Helen, you can do this. I know...you will…_

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! The two girls are fallen out of teamwork! Or have they? Guess we'll find out soon! Until then, we'll have to find out and see what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31

**0713MM: Chapter 31 is here!**

 **Yj: Yes, and this is the moment I've been waiting for! Hahahaha!**

 **Rio, Heather, Tethys and Helen sweatdrop.**

 **Yj: (looks around at the foursome). What?**

 **Rio: Nothing Yj.**

 **Yj: (grunts) Fine.**

 **0713MM: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL (Trust me, I wish I did).**

 **Helen & Tethys: Chapter start.**

Chapter 31: Yj's Final Threat Part 3

Helen glanced at her 3 card hand, then her deck. Yj just laughed as the field around them began to be shrouded by darkness.

"The darkness has shattered all of your hope in saving anyone or anybody!" Yj shot at Helen to either make her angry, or doubtful. Either way, Helen didn't flinch, nor cringe at the remark. Yj scoffed.

"So, your mother has taught you well to keep your cool in situations such as this?" Yj asked the young girl. Helen could only nod. She may not be able to see Tethys or Yj, but she could still _hear_ them.

"Yes she has, Yj." Helen retorted. "And I'm going to use everything she taught me about life and dueling to beat you." Yj scowled.

"Go ahead and try, fool." Yj sneered, his voice became that of a dark being. A dark aura of a dragon surrounded Yj. Tethys and Helen covered their eyes from the bright light from the dark aura. Helen put her right hand atop her deck. Her hand shaked a bit, but she brushed the feeling of _fear_ off. She _knew_ being afraid would make her doubt herself. She couldn't have that. If she wanted to win, she'd have to believe in herself and her friend, Tethys. Helen narrowed her eyes. When she did, she noticed Yj's dark aura and she could clearly tell he was laughing at her and Tethys. Once Yj stopped his maniacal laughter, he spoke.

"The "hope" you seek is an allusion." Yj spoke calmly, yet manipulatively. "You cannot find peace from what you are trying to do. Either way, win or lose, war will ensue. And guess who's fault that'll be?" Tethys's eyes widened in shock. Helen could clearly see Yj and Tethys now. Helen stretched out her hand in support for Tethys.

"Tethys! Don't listen to him!" Tethys swore she heard Helen speaking, but the way it was said, it sounded like…

"Mom!" Tethys called back to her mom. Yj chuckled in amusement.

"How amusing." Yj smirked. "It seems _my_ prisoners have awoken at last." To prove Yj right, Heather opened her eyes. She glanced around, her blonde hair whipped Rio's face, to which she giggled. Yj laughed as well.

"It's nice to see my prisoners can have a laugh before they die." Yj grinned maliciously. Heather turned her head to face the madman.

"What do you mean by that Yj?" Heather asked, a bit afraid of the answer she might get. Yj's grin only increased.

"You see Heather dear, you and Rio Stone are chained to a wire. Whenever your daughter's take damage, you move closer towards the Main Reactor of _my_ New Moment." Rio shifted her weight so that she could face what Yj was talking about. When she looked at it however, she screamed. Yj laughed at Rio's fearful scream.

"That's right Rio Stone the IceWitch! Be afraid!" Yj laughed evilly. Heather glanced her frightened friend. Now normally, Heather wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. But now, she was truly terrified of what stood in front of her. The Main Reactor of the New Moment was towering over her and Rio's bodies. Yj began to laugh again at Rio and Heather's fearful eyes. Tethys gave a Yj a nasty glare so powerful, that he shut up. He waited patiently for Helen to make her move. Helen grabbed the top card of her deck. She looked up at Yj with persistence in her eyes. Yj said nothing in response.

"Yj!" Helen shouted at him. Again, Yj said nothing. He waited for her to continue. To which she did. "You can break us, you can kill our friends and family. But there's one thing you can't break. The bonds we have, and our beliefs for hope! The beliefs that there'll be a good future waiting for us!" Heather smiled at her daughter's brave speech. Rio glanced at Heather with a smile on her face as well. Regardless if it hurt to do so.

"You have taught your daughter well Heather." Rio said softly. Heather heard the comment, gave a nod

"I know." Heather replied. Yj disregarded the speech altogether.

"Bonds? Hope for a good future? Pah!" Yj scoffed. "That stuff is all mumbo jumbo! Z-ONE believed the same as you do. Until the 2nd Ener-D accident occurred. Destroying everything he tried to protect! Heartland City is the foolish city that Z-ONE tried to stop!" Helen scowled at Yj's counter.

"Look, believe what you wish. But I know a good future is waiting for me and my friends and family on the other side of the bridge of this path." Helen retorted. Tethys hated to admit it, but Helen was right. Believing in hope will lead to a good future for you. Doubting yourself leads down the dark path of evil. Tethys should know, she went down the dark path once. And she fears she is falling down the dark path again. She was doubting her abilities to defeat Yj. Tethys glanced at Helen. Tethys knew Helen _never_ doubted herself. (Well, as far as Tethys was aware). Tethys noticed that her friend was staring down at her deck. Yj noticed as well, and to which he smirked.

"Staring at you deck won't help." Yj taunted. "You have to actually _play_ something." Helen lifted her head up so she was staring at Yj's sharp blue eyes.

"You want to play something?" Helen retorted with harshness in her voice. "Here! I draw!" Helen drew her next card with fast speed.

(Helen's hand: 4 cards). Helen observed the 4 cards that she held in her hand. She grinned in satisfaction. Yj didn't seem fazed at all.

"So Helen dear, what will you do?" Yj asked in a taunting manner. Helen narrowed her eyes at Yj.

"You'll see, Yj." Helen retorted. Helen pulled her facedown monster up into faceup attack position. "I switch my Star Dragon-Defender from facedown defense position to faceup attack position."

(bright light dragon emerged onto the field, flapping its' large wings in defensive manner. Star Dragon-Defender, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 2500). Helen observed her hand again, looking for anything that she could play. She spotted she had Star Dragon-Kaiser in her hand, so she grabbed the monster card out of her hand, and slapped it onto her D-Pad.

"I special summon Star Dragon-Kaiser from my hand!" Helen announced. "I can do that when I control another Star Dragon monster on my field." Yj just stared as the blue and bright dragon emerged onto the field with a roar.

(Star Dragon-Kaiser, level 8, attack: 3500, defense: 3000. Helen's hand: 3 cards). Helen thrusted her right hand forward, pointing at her Star Dragon-Kaiser.

"I activate Kaiser's special ability!" Helen declared. "When he's special summoned, I can special summon another LIGHT Dragon-type monster from either my deck or graveyard. I choose to special summon Star Dragon-Ultra from my deck!" Yj watched as the grey dragon emerged.

(Star Dragon-Ultra, level 8, attack: 2900 defense: 2500). Helen grinned in satisfaction as she grabbed another monster card from her hand.

"Now I normal summon Star Dragon-Majestic from my hand." Helen continued. Yj's blue eyes widened slightly.

 _That Dragon…_ Yj thought. _It looks like...a miniature version of Majestic Star Dragon! One of my father's' cards!_

(A miniature version of Majestic Star Dragon emerged onto the field. Star Dragon-Majestic, level 4, attack: 2000, defense: 1950. Helen's hand: 2 cards). Helen then raised both of her arms up.

"Now, I build the overlay network twice!" Helen announced. Two overlay network portals appeared side by side each other. Ultra and Kaiser went into one, while Majestic and Defender went into another.

"I Xyz summon Star Drago-Alpha and Star Dragon-Delta!" Helen declared with braveness. Tethys and Yj gasped in awe at the two mighty dragons. Both Alpha and Delta roared loudly at Yj. Their mighty roars blew wind around the arena. Tethys blondish-blue hair blew around her face. As did Helen's blond hair. Yj's lab coat blew around him.

(Star Dragon-Alpha, rank 4, attack: 2100, defense: 1900. Xyz materials: 2. Star Dragon-Delta, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2800. Xyz materials: 2. Helen's hand: 2 cards). Helen put her right hand atop her deck and drew a card.

"Thanks to Star Dragon-Majestics' additional effect, I can draw 1 card when I use him as Xyz material for an Xyz summon." Helen explained, which Yj rolled his eyes as if to say "I get it already". Helen grinned at the card she drew from Majestic's effect. Helen glanced at Tethys, then at their mothers, and finally, at Yj, who apparently, was laughing.

"Fool!" Yj's dark laugh echoed the arena. "Go ahead and attack me! That is, if you have the strength!" Helen clenched her fists, but not too tightly.

"Alright, you asked for it! Star Dragons' Alpha and Delta, attack Yj directly!" Helen ordered her two dragons, to which they compiled. Yj watched as the two dragons came closer to him. He curled his mouth into a sneer. He thrusted his right hand forward and towards one of his facedowns.

"I activate the trap, Templar Battle Buster!" Yj countered. The two dragons stop dead in their tracks, then retreated back to Helen's field.

"This trap can only be activated if the attack points of a monster you control is attacking me directly and I have life points than the attacking monster. I can pay 500 life points to stop direct attacks from monsters. Since I stopped two direct attacks, I pay 1000 points." Yj explained. Shortly after he did, black lightning from the trap card zapped him. He growled, but held his ground.

(Yj's LP: 1200 - 1000 = 200). Helen glanced at her hand. She grabbed one card from hand and set it.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Helen muttered, a bit disappointed. Yj grinned.

"Hold up Helen." Yj spoke up. "My Templar Battle Buster has 1 more effect. By sending it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to half of the monsters that tried to attack me directly." Yj explained, pulling the trap out of his D-Pad, thus sending it to the graveyard. Heather did the math in her head. When she got an answer, she gasped.

"That's… 2550 points of damage!" Y grinned maliciously.

"Correct Mrs. Tenjo!" Yj laughed. His trap's image appeared onto the field again, then it shot Tethys and Helen with black lightning. Just like it did for Yj. Tethys and Helen screamed in pain. Heather and Rio tried to reach their daughters, but to no avail. Plus, the wire they were chained to moved them closer towards the Main Reactor.

(Tethys and Helen's' LP: 3250 - 2550 = 700. Helen's hand: 2 cards). Yj grinned at their pain.

"Yes! Your pain! It's so delicious!" Yj laughed evilly. "My move fools, I draw!" The card he drew possessed a dark aura. Helen stared at it, while Tethys shivered in fear. Heather and Rio just stared at the card Yj drew. Once Yj added the card to his hand, he looked at it, his eyes widened with evil glee. Thus, he began to laugh. Helen narrowed her eyes.

"Enough with the laughter already!" Tethys snapped. Yj stopped his evil laughter, and his mouth just transformed into a smirk.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." Yj shot back. "And here's proof! Go Templar Barrage!" Yj's 2nd facedown revealed itself. Yj cleared his throat, then began to explain what his trap did. "Now, since there are at least 5 Templar cards resting in my graveyard, you two fools take 500 points of damage." Tethys and Helen's eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" both girls cried out. Yj only chuckled darkly.

"Yes way, girls." Yj retorted darkly. Yj's trap then fired a lightning bolt. The bolt didn't hit the two girls like it did last time, but this one created a shockwave, which sent the two young girls flying.

"Whaa!" Tethys cried out as she flew backwards from the blast. Helen just slid across the arena. Eventually slowing herself to a halt. Once Tethys landed, she laid on her back, but slowly got up.

(Tethys and Helen's LP: 700 - 500 = 200). Helen and Tethys looked at their mothers'. Tethys screamed for her mom out of extreme worry.

"MOM!" Helen closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what happened next. Unfortunately, she heard Rio Stone's scream of pain and agony. When Helen opened her eyes, she noticed that Tethys was crying. Helen looked up, only to see that their mothers have gotten too close to the Main Reactor. (Well, Rio anyway). When she did, the right of her face was completely disintegrated. The only thing on the right side of her face was her right eye. The wire pulled Rio back, and made Heather move toward it as well. Heather tried to pull herself back, but found out that she could not. And she too, felt the same agonizing pain Rio felt when the right side of her face was disintegrated. Helen usually was frightened. But watching her mother's' right side of her face being disintegrated made Helen scream in agony. Once she finished, both her and Tethys fell to their knees. Yj was laughing behind them. His laughter was so loud, that it echoed throughout the headquarters of Yj's underground base. Once he finished laughing, he spoke.

"I told you it is impossible." Yj sneered. "Like I said, "hope is an allusion"." Helen and Tethys together narrowed their eyes at Yj. Helen's usual blue eyes glowed. As did Tethys' eyes.

"Just, make, your move." both Tethys and Helen snarled. Yj only chuckled darkly in response.

"As you wish, girls." Yj retorted. Rio and Heather raised their heads slowly, just so they didn't reenact the pain on the right side of their faces.

 _Tethys… Helen…_ Both Rio and Heather thought. _Stay strong, my girl..._

 **0713MM: Ooh! Things are getting even more dark! (But! They'll all be over soon! I promise!).**


	32. Chapter 32

**0713MM: Hey guys! Chapter 32 is finally up!**

 **Helen: Indeed!**

 **Rio: This is becoming more and more interesting.**

 **Heather: (nods). Agreed.**

 **Yj: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Only his OC's and this story's plot. Also, he doesn't own me. If only he did.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start!**

Chapter 32: Yj's Final Threat Part 4

Yj pulled the card he drew, and inserted it into his D-Pad's spell/trap card zone.

"I activate a 2nd Cross Rank-Up!" Yj declared. Tethys closed her eyes. Not because of the card, but because the Astral World was about to take another hit. Helen stared at Yj with fierceness in her eyes.

"By paying half my life points, I can use my Templar Giant that sleeps in my graveyard to rebuild the overlay network with it." This time, Helen covered her eyes from the bright dark light that spread across the entire field. Even Rio and Heather closed their eyes.

"Witness the harbinger of destruction!" Yj chanted, while raising his arms up. "From the Great Holy Soil, emerge and fight along my side! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A dark purple overlay portal appeared above Yj's head, which exploded with negative energy.

"You have given me no choice girls!" Yj shouted at them over the wind of negative energy power. "I have no choice but to call upon my strongest monster! Behold from the depths of Holy Soil of Chaos, CXyz Blackdust Apprentice Dragon!" The dark and mighty dragon released a roar so powerful, that it nearly knocked Helen off her feet. It knocked Tethys down the ground, however.

(CXyz Blackdust Apprentice Dragon, rank 12, attack/defense: 5000. Xyz materials: 1. Yj's hand: 3 cards. Yj's LP: 200/2 = 100). Yj curled his mouth into a sneer.

"You cannot win!" Yj taunted. Tethys picked herself and stared at the new beast on Yj's field. She was so terrified, she hid behind Helen. Helen on the other hand, was not worried _at_ all. This surprised Yj a bi, but he recovered quickly from his surprise.

" **Yj**." The Great One spoke. " **You have done well**." Yj turned behind him to see his Master staring at him in his Human form. Yj did a light bow.

"Of course, Master Blackdust." Yj grinned. "Heh, if it wasn't for that gift you gave me, I don't think I'd have summoned your doppleganger to the field." Blackdust chuckled darkly.

"Yes well, I did what I had to." Blackdust agreed. Helen narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. Even Rio was terrified. She turned to face Heather, to which Heather began to talk about Blackdust's history. Rio nodded from time to time, but she never interrupted Heather from her history lesson. Once she finished, Yj and Blackdust laughed.

"Touching history lesson there Mrs. Tenjo." Blackdust noted. "But, history won't help you." Blackdust stepped out of the duel arena and onto the sidelines. "Now Yj, finish them!" Yj turned his body so that he was facing his Master, he gave a nod, then turned back to the duel at hand. Yj thrusted his right hand forward.

"Blackdust's special ability activates!" Yj declared. "When he's special summoned, I can attach all spell/trap cards on your field to him as overlay units. So Helen, thanks for the additional 2 overlays! Also, by detaching one Chaos overlay unit, I can target an Xyz monster you control with the lowest rank, so Star Dragon-Alpha is now my monster's overlay unit!" Blackdust Apprentice Dragon devoured 1 Chaos overlay unit, then he swooped into the air like a hawk, then descended upon his prey, Star Dragon-Alpha. Alpha tried to flee, but failed. He was devoured up by the hungry dragon. Helen felt pain course throughout her entire body. Tethys felt it too, but not as much pain as Helen. After all, Star Dragon-Alpha _is_ Helen's monster. Once the pain subsided from Helen's body, she looked at her LP counter. It read 100. She shrugged. She assumed it was because of the dragon on Yj's field. Yj curled his lips into a devilish smile.

"And lastly, my Dragon gains 500 attack and defense for every Chaos overlay unit it has. Since it has 5 Chaos overlay units, it gains 2500 attack and defense."

(Blackdust Apprentice Dragon's attack/defense: 7500). Yj grabbed his 3 remaining cards and set them into the spell/trap card zone of his D-Pad.

"I end my turn there." Yj spoke with finality. He gestured towards Tethys.

"Your move, my dear. That is, if you aren't scared. Hahahahaha!" Tethys snarled in anger.

"I'm going to make you _pay_ for what you have done!" Tethys shouted with anger seeping out of her voice. Yj scoffed.

"Oh please." Yj taunted. "You know you have failed. Not just your friends and family. But yourself!" Tethys' eyes widened with fear spelled out all over her face. Blackdust gave an evil grin.

 _Have I really failed myself?_ Tethys thought with worry.

"Tethys!" Tethys' eyes widened slightly, then she turned her head towards the speaker.

"Helen…" Tethys murmured softly. Helen raised her right hand to her chest, then she clenched her fist, and lastly, she pointed her right hand fist at Tethys.

"Don't listen to a word Blackdust and Yj say!" Helen shouted. Tethys closed her eyes. Blackdust just chuckled darkly.

"Pathetic Helen." Blackdust taunted. ""Tethys still has to choose between Light and Dark." Tethys opened her eyes again. Tethys turned her head to face her friend. A tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Helen." Tethys said softly, barely audible to any other Human. "I…" Blackdust's mouth curled into an evil smirk. Yj did the same likewise. Helen could only watch in helplessness as her friend was beginning to be tore apart by her _own_ emotions. Tethys put her right hand atop her deck and drew. Blackdust looked at Yj as if to say, "She drew The Card". Yj nodded in response.

(Tethys's hand: 1 card). Tethys turned the card she drew over so she could see it. Her eyes widened.

 _No! Not this card!_ Tethys thought frantically. _Rise of the Shadows…_ Tethys grabbed the card from her hand and set it.

"I shall end there." Tethys said. Yj and Blackdust grinned. Helen glanced at Yj and Blackdust, expecting to see any sign of a malicious plan. She sighed when she found none. She too put her right hand atop her deck.

"My mover Yj, I draw!" Helen declared as she drew the card from the top of her deck. What caught Yj and Blackdust's attention was the card glowed brightly. Like a star in the sky. Blackdust covered his face.

"Ugh! What is this?" Blackdust called out. Eventually, the bright light became so powerful, that it blasted Blackdust literally out the dimension.

"NO!" Blackdust roared as he became his Dragon form again, thus disappearing. Yj turned in time to see the Great One disappear from the arena. Yj's face contorted with absolute rage. His shaking body testified to that. Helen grinned at the card she drew. The Sphere Field Yj set up began to crack, thus shattering. Once it did, Tethys' eyes widened.

 _So, it wasn't just Yj playing mind games with me, it was the Sphere Field he set up before the duel between us 3 started!_ Yj turned around to face Tethys and Helen. His usual blue eyes glowed red for a moment, then they returned to their normal eye color.

"You two shall _pay_ for that!" Yj roared with rage at his Sphere Field being destroyed. Helen didn't waste any time grabbing a card out of her and activating it.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Star Force!" Helen declared. Heather smiled at her daughter.

"Go for it, my daughter." Heather muttered to herself as she watched the bright light consume Star Dragon-Delta. Yj covered his eyes from the bright light.

"Ugh! What's this?" Yj asked in a demanding tone. Helen smirked as her Delta transformed into a bright light, which travelled toward an overlay network portal, which was in the sky.

"I can now rank my Delta by 2. Go, Dragonic Star Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Star Dragon-Omega!" Helen announced. The overlay network portal exploded a bright white, releasing the grey-skinned dragon. The dragon opened his wings, then roared loudly. Helen smiled.

(Star Dragon-Omega, rank 10, attack: 3500, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 3. Helen's hand: 2 cards). Helen pulled another card from her hand before Yj could retort. The card she revealed was another Rank-Up-Magic Star Force. To which Yj twitched his eyes in annoyance and anger.

"Oh joy." Yj snapped in sarcasm. Helen grinned at Yj's annoyance.

"I rank my Omega by 2. Go Dragonic Star Xyz Evolution! Behold, Star Dragon-Quasar!" Yj's blue eyes widened.

"No! It can't be!" Yj shouted as the overlay network portal that was above the field came swooping down towards the field. When the portal collided with the arena, the shockwaves from the blast began to crumble the walls around the three duelists. Once the light died down, the new dragon emerged from the light. Yj lowered his arm just in time to see a Dragon the size of a Dragon he recognized. His blue eyes widened in shock.

"No! It can't be!" Yj gasped. "Shooting Quasar Dragon?!" Helen stared at Yj somewhat confused. Just as her confused look came, it disappeared from her face.

"My Star Dragon-Quasar may be similar to Shooting Quasar Dragon in design, but also in effects." Helen agreed with Yj. To this news, Yj growled, but he then chuckled darkly.

"So what if you have your boss monster out? It makes no difference." Yj scoffed. Yj gestured to his new boss monster. "Besides, your Quasar is 3500 points weaker than my Blackdust." To that news, Helen curled her mouth into a smile as she took the last card in her hand and inserted it into her Star shaped D-Pad.

"I activate the equip spell, Claw of the Star Dragon!" Helen declared. "With this, my Quasar gains the ability to not be destroyed by battle or by card effects once per turn." Yj growled lowly at that explanation.

 _Great!_ Yj thought, but he quickly curved his mouth into a smirk. _No matter, even if it can't be destroyed by battle, those two fools will be taking 3500 points of damage if Helen attacks my Blackdust!_ Helen raised her right hand up, then thrusted it forward.

"Go Star Dragon-Quasar, attack Blackdust with Shooting Star Blaze!" Helen commanded. Quasar reeled his head back, then released all of his power in a star-shaped beam towards Blackdust. Yj closed his eyes then he opened them.

"Congratulations Tenjo! You just sealed your fate! Blackdust, counter-attack with Black Lightning Blaze!" Blackdust did just what his Master commanded and fired a black beam of pure dark energy out of his mouth and straight at the star-shaped beam coming from Star Dragon-Quasar. Eventually, the two beams collided. Over the noise, Helen yelled something.

"I activate my Claw's 2nd effect! You see when the equipped monster is either attacking or being attacked: The equipped monsters' attack becomes the same as the monster it's battling!" Yj's eyes widened.

"Wait, _what_?!" Yj shrieked in surprised.

(Quasar's attack: 4000 + 3500 = 7500). Yj covered his face with his arm as the two dragons' attacks began to connect and create a bright light pillar. Tethys watched in awe at the two dragons. Helen smiled lightly at her boss monster. Rio and Heather watched the attacks with what was left of their faces.

"Amazing..." Rio muttered. Heather gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah." Heather verbally agreed. Helen pointed her right index finger at Yj and his dragon.

"Your Dragon comes from hate and anger, but mine comes from the loving bonds I have with my friends and family. Especially the bond I have with my mother." Helen raised her head to look up at her mother. Her mother had tears falling down her face in happiness. Helen smiled back, then she quickly turned her attention back to the two Dragons. Suddenly, the bright pillar of light began to consume everything around it. Yj, Tethys and Helen stepped back in surprise.

"What is this?" the threesome called out. Yj soon realized the bright pillar meant before Tethys or Helen could figure it out.

 _The Dragons… What are they trying to show us?_ Yj thought as the pillar engulfed him. Tethys and Helen were thinking one thing: _What is this?_

Rio and Heather cried out in concern and worry.

"Tethys!" Rio called out.

"Helen!" Heather called out as well. After calling out for several minutes, they gave up.

"Wherever that pillar has taken them, hopefully they return." Heather whispered. Rio only gave a single, shaky nod. She and Heather turned their heads back to the pillar. Rio and Heather's hair blew in the wind, covering their faces from time to time.

 _I hope they make it out safely…_ Heather and Rio thought with worry etched into the thought.

 **0713MM: I wonder where that bright pillar of light has taken the 3 duelists. Hmm...**

 **Yj, Tethys, Helen, Rio and Heather: You're the only one that knows!**

 **0713MM: (rubs head awkwardly). Heh heh, yes I do. (Review if you wish).**


	33. Chapter 33

**0713MM: Here it is! The final part of the duel! But, not the end of the story!**

 **Helen: It might as well be.**

 **0713MM: Come now, don't be so negative.**

 **Helen: ...**

 **Tethys: Anyway, 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Just his OC's.**

 **Yj: Chapter start.**

Chapter 33: Yj's Final Threat Part 5

Yj began to open eyes slowly. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the new environment. He looked around, confused as to where he was. After gained his surroundings, he gasped.

"This place seems familiar to me. Light and Dark stripe covered this place? It's almost like perfect balance. This must be the problem. This place I researched, this must be the center of balance …. If corrupt this place, then all the Worlds will drown in darkness. HAHAHA! Thanks Helen for giving me all this power! After I crush both you useless pawns, I'll claim the ultimate prize." Helen smirked.

"Oh really?" Helen asked. "Well, you'll have to get past us first. With that, I end my turn."

"Well my turn. And now, I'll finish you off! I'll destroy the Core and save Society from the madness you want to rein in!" Helen and Tethys tensed up as Yj drew.

(Yj's hand: 1 card). Yj grinned as he set the card into his D-Pad.

I'll set one card, then I'll have Blackdust attack and destroy Tethys and her no good friend Helen once and for all! Tell Jake, Serena as well as Xavier you died fighting for nothing. You fight for nothing but lies and have failed." Tethys growled.

"Oh yeah?" Tethys snapped as she thrusted her right hand forward. "I play the trap, Rise of the Shadows!" Yj grinned evilly.

 _Perfect!_ Yj thought evilly. Helen glanced at Tethys with concern.

"Tethys! What is that trap card?" Helen asked in concern. Tethys lowered it head. Yj grinned maliciously.

"Oh Helen, you don't know the half of it!" Yj began to laugh. Helen glanced at Tethys.

"Tethys!" Helen shouted to her friend/ "What is he talking about?" Tethys said nothing, to which Yj chuckled darkly.

"Well, since Tethys won't tell you, I will." Yj began. "The trap Tethys has played shall seal your fate! Observe!" Helen watched in horror as her Claw of the Star Dragon became a green .

"What's happening to my equip spell?!" Helen cried out. Tethys was about to explain, but Yj intervened.

"It's becoming an overlay unit for Number S101: Shadow Honor Knight fool! Hahaha!" Yj laughed loudly and evilly. "So much for your teamwork!" The overlay network exploded a dark black, revealing the corrupted Shining Number.

(Number S101: Shadow Honor Knight, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000, Xyz materials: 1). Yj grinned evilly once more.

 _Everything is in place for my victory!_ Yj thought. _I've just to survive 2 more turns._

"I end my turn." Yj said shortly. He gestured towards Tethys. :Your move, my dear. That is, if you aren't scared." Tethys growled lowly. Helen watched in concern.

"Tethys…" Helen muttered, concern seeping out of her voice. Tethys drew the top card of her deck.

"I draw!" Tethys drew the top card of her deck fast.

(Tethys's hand: 1 card). Yj grinned.

"Go ahead my dear." Yj taunted. "Make your move. Your _last_ move." Tethys's shoulders began to shake with rage. Helen watched Tethys in concern and worry. Tethys glanced at the card she drew. Her eyes widened.

 _Yes!_ Tethys thought.

 **Flashback…**

" _Tethys my daughter, I want you to have these two cards." Her father spoke as they sat on the couch near the balcony of their apartment. Tethys eagering took the two cards her father held in his hand. Once she took the cards, she looked at them. After a few moments, she looked up at her father._

" _But Daddy, these are your cards!" Seven year-old Tethys told her father. Dumon chuckled._

" _Yes, I know." Her father spoke with kindness in voice. "But, I think you'll have more use for them than I do." Tethys gaped, then she curved her lips into a bright smile._

" _Thanks Daddy!" Tethys cheered. Then she got off the couch and hugged her Dad._

 **Flashback over…**

Tethys closed her eyes, remembering the day she got the two cards.

 _I'll never forget the day you gave me these cards._ Tethys thought as she looked at the monster card she held in her hand. Tethys glanced at the giant arena they all were standing on.

 _This whole arena is a field spell!_ Tethys thought. _I know what I must do!_ Tethys thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate the effect of Chaos Realm!" Tethys declared.

"What?!" Yj growled in anger, surprise and frustration. Tethys only grinned.

"By tributing my Number S101, I can send cards from my deck to the graveyard equal to the combined ranks/levels on the field. Since the total is 24, I mill 24 cards straight to the graveyard!" Helen gasped.

"No! Now you only have 7 cards left!" Helen pointed out.

"I don't care!" Tethys shot back. Helen stared at her best friend with concern on her features. Tethys began to calm down slowly. Once she was calm again, she continued, "It doesn't matter that lost 24 cards, because now all spell/trap cards I sent to the graveyard are treated as monsters." Yj clenched his fists, and clenched his teeth. Tethys pulled the one card still in her hand and slapped it onto her D-Pad.

"I normal summon the tuner monster Star Seraph Tactician from my hand!" Tethys announced. Yj's blue eyes widened.

"What? A Star Seraph tuner monster?" Yj asked in a demanding tone. Tethys nodded.

"Yes." Tethys replied. "And now, I'll use his ability! Once a turn, I can revive one Star Seraph monster from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. So rise up, Star Seraph Scout!" Yj watched intently as the winged fairy emerged. Yj's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, hold on, what are you doing?" Yj asked, shocked.

"Giving my friend a chance, that's what I'm doing!" Tethys shot back. Yj watched as the two monsters that Tethys summoned had become orange stream of lights.

"These two monster shall use all of their might and power. To grant hope to those that don't have hope! Arise, Star Seraph Loyal Warrior!" Yj watched in awe, as did Helen.

(the green pillar of light exploded brightly, revealing a warrior with the Star Seraph Crest on its chest-plate. Star Seraph Loyal Warrior, level 7, attack: 2600, defense: 2500). Tethys then began to explain the effect of her Synchro monster.

"I activate my Warrior's special ability! Now, since I have 33 monsters in my graveyard, my Loyal Warrior gains 3300 attack points!" Tethys explained with determination. Yj gasped i surprise, but then he quickly chuckled darkly. To which Tethys lowered her head slightly.

"Unfortunately, my Loyal Warrior can't attack the turn it is Synchro Summoned due to the field spell Chaos Realm, so I'll end there." Yj laughed evilly.

"That's your big move? Hah! Pathetic!" Yj laughed. Yj continued to laugh. But he immediately stopped when Helen spoke.

"It's not over yet, _Yj_." Helen shot back. To which Yj just scoffed.

"Oh please." Yj scowled. "What can _you_ do?" Helen curved her lips into a smirk.

"You'll see." Helen retorted. Yj cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really?" Yj replied. Helen only nodded. Helen put her right hand atop her deck, readying herself to draw.

"Yes, and I'll prove it! Here I go!" Helen declared. "I draw!" Helen drew the top card of her deck at lightning speed. Yj only sneered at Helen's attempts to win. However, his sneer disappeared after Helen's mouth curved into a smirk.

"This duel's over." Helen began. "From my hand, I activate the spell, Bonds of Friendship!" Yj stepped back in shock.

"What?" Yj shrieked. Helen grinned.

"With this, I can target 1 monster on our field, then that target gains attack equal to the attack of every other monster on our field." Yj stepped back even further.

"No way!" Yj called out in shock. "Since Quasar and Loyal Warrior are the only targets, that means…!"

"It means Star Dragon Quasar's attack points rise by 5900. Making it more powerful than your Blackdust Apprentice Dragon!" Yj's shoulders began to shake with rage.

"This, can't be!" Yj roared with rage. Helen smirked.

"Oh but it can!" Helen retorted. "Oh and don't think about using your facedown cards because they are useless thanks to the Chaos Realm field spell." Yj growled in frustration.

"No! This can't be possible!" Yj shot back at Helen. Helen's grin only increased.

"Well, it is Yj. And let me prove it! Quasar's attack points are 9900!" Helen declared. Star Dragon Quasar roared with all of his might as his attack points rose up from 4000 to 9900. Yj's looked down at his facedowns.

 _No matter. I still have my facedowns._ Yj thought to himself, to which grinned at Helen.

"Go ahead and attack my Blackdust Helen." Yj spoke. "You'll be the one losing." Helen only grinned, which meant whatever Helen was about to throw at him wasn't good.

"Quasar, attack Blackdust with Shooting Star Blaze!" Helen commanded. Quasar compiled by doing just that. Yj's lips curved into an evil grin..

"Fool! I activate my tr-"

"I don't think so!" Tethys interrupted. "You see, since Chaos Realm is active, when Quasar attacks, you can't activate any spell/traps during the Battle Phase! However, we must ditch cards from our decks equal the combined ranks/levels on the field. SInce it's a total of 31, we must ditch 31 cards. That leaves me with no cards in my deck, and Helen has 2 cards in her deck. Also, our life points become 1. But that's a small price to pay to finish you off!" Yj's blue eyes looked like they were about bulge out of his skull.

"Then that means…!" Yj began, with shock in his voice.

"It means, you lose!" Helen finished. Quasar's Shooting Star Blaze had left a giant hole in Blackdust's chest. The black and dark dragon roared in agony as he began to explode. Once he did explode however, Yj wet flying backwards. He did a few flips in the air before landing hard on his back.

(Yj's LP: 100 - 2400 = 0. **WINNERS: TETHYS STONE AND HELEN TENJO** ). The AR Link faded away, as did the Chaos Realm, which returned them back to Yj's Headquarters.

 **0713MM: So, what's to happen now? Wait and see! Sure this chapter was like 4 pages, but the story is reaching it's end. So, that's my reason for a short chapter.**

 **Yj: Pretty dumb reason if you ask me.**

 **Tethys: (growling). Quiet you.**

 **Helen: ... Anyway, read and review?**

 **Yj: Sure thing Helen. Hehehe!**


	34. Chapter 34

**0713MM: Hey guys! This is the 2nd to last chapter of this story! Yay!**

 **Helen: Depends on your point of view.**

 **Tethys: Yeah.**

 **0713MM: Oh hush you two. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Just my OC's and the plot of this story.**

 **Yj: Chapter start.**

 **0713MM: Oh. (gestures to Yj) I don't own him either.**

Chapter 34: Bittersweet Aftermath

"I already won. Look around you …. Tell me, how did you find the will and strength to win?" Yj gasped looking at Tethys and Helen. "This was foretold, but it said Tethys would submit to Darkness inside her, yet you didn't. Why Tethys?" Tethys said nothing, so Yj continued.

"Was it Booknerds' lesson? Or was it your family? Because both are useless in the end. " Tethys raised her head as she watched Yj get up off the ground slowly.

"Answer Me daughter of the nerd! Because you lost everything, your city, your father, your friends, your future, yet you find a way to balance yourself!" Yj laughed as he began to stand up. After he did, he continued, "And Helen, you surprise me with all that talent. You waste it on the wrong side."Helen only scoffed.

"Yeah right." Helen retorted. "I'm fighting on the _right_ side." Yj just laughed.

"Oh really?" Yj taunted. "Your home is burned and the Barians are revealed. Only the Darkness could have saved you." Suddenly, the Nexus Cannon exploded into a thousand of pieces. Tethys and Helen gasped in shock. Even Yj gasped as well. At first, Yj believed he did it when he looked at his wrist band.

"Huh, I swear I set this thing to self destruct when I lost." Yj mused. Tethys and Helen looked around them at the rubble of the Cannon.

"Well, guess you should've double-checked your wiring." someone said from above. Tethys and Helen looked above to see someone with blonde hair and two shoto blades sheathed on the tunic of this person. Tethys, Helen and Yj instantly figured out who it was.

"No way…" Tethys began. "It's-!"

"Serena!" Helen cheered. Serena jumped off the crumbled balcony, landing on her feet. Yj growled with anger.

"Impossible!" Yj roared. "How can you still be here?! I killed you with your _own_ weapon!" Serena smiled.

"Yes, I'm back, and Astral World isn't going to be hitting Heartland City at all!" Yj growled lowly, but then he grinned.

"So what?" Yj retorted. "I have already done as I was told. Blackdust is back and it looks good for Booknerd. Let's watch the TV." As he turned it on to the news network, there was Blackdust trashing the wing Dumon was at.

"Failed creation, now I remove it from this world!" Blackdust roared as the mob cheered.

"Kill that Barians!" one mob member screamed.

"Death Penalty to the Barians!" another screamed.

"Yj the Hero of Heartland City!" the mob started cheering with that, Yj turned off the TV.

"Well looks like I have won, and now your only hope is to hide from the Darkness I unleashed. The City folks are now pure Darkness and for winning the duel... Tethys you won your father back. As for you Helen, you have won...nothing! By the the way, tell Rio and Heather and the rest of the Barian scum: They're banished from the City and we're enforcing it IMMEDIATELY!" And with that, he disappeared into the Darkness. Helen clenched her fists with anger.

"So even though me and Tethys won, we still _failed_?!" Helen growled. Serena closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Serena replied sadly as she walked toward the exit, but then she turned back to the two girls. "I have evacuated your friends and family to further into the mountains. Jake has pushed Astral World back away from Earth." Tethys began to tear up. Helen began to walk out of the room with Tethys walking behind her. Serena, Tethys and Helen watched as the citizens destroyed their own City.

"So, this is what Yj was planning. To turn everyone into vessels of Darkness so that he could takeover the worlds. We were played from very beginning." Tethys finally mused. Helen nodded.

"Indeed." Helen agreed with equal sadness. However, she gave a light smile. "On the bright side, our family and friends are still alive." Tethys gave a sad smile in Helen's direction.

"True, but even so, what difference does it make?" Tethys asked. Serena and Helen only shrugged as Serena transported the three of them to Temple Dragos. Well, what was left of it anyway. Helen covered her mouth, preventing herself from crying. Tethys looked away from the wreckage of Temple Dragos, crying softly to herself.

"I-I can'can't believe that Temple Dragos is re-really gone!" Helen couldn't take it anymore as she began to bawl. Even Serena shed a few tears.

"Enough bawling!" Helen and Tethys stopped crying and looked up to see who had spoke. Only one person that had hair of that of a carrot, towered above them. Helen wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt so she could see clearly,

"Uncle Vector?" Helen asked weakly. Vector gave a nod at his niece. He too had a sorrowful look on his features. As did Mizar.

"Crying and bawling isn't going to change what has happened." Vector continued with his stern tone. "But what we can do is rebuild this Temple. And make it bigger than ever before." Tethys watched as her mother and father limped up next to Mizar, Vector, and Heather. Even Yen and Michelle walked up to them on the crumbled balcony. As did group of adults put each of their right hands ontop of each other, signifying the bond they share. As well as their teamwork.

"We shall rebuild this Temple!" Vector declared. Everyone cheered. The kids included.

Yj sat in his newly designed Headquarters chair. He watched as _his_ citizens began to rebuild the City.

"Now that the Barians are gone from this City, me and Blackdust shall rule it." Yj chuckled to himself. Eventually, he began to laugh evilly in triumph.

"Those Barian scum shall never come back to save this City!" Yj laughed as he watched his citizens continuing to rebuild the City. "And even if they do, they'll be nothing left for them to save. Guess they made the right choice in fleeing. I mean let's face it, if they _had_ stayed, I wouldn't killed them all." And with that, he continued to watch the City be rebuilt.

 **0713MM: Well, this is certainly a Dark ending. (sort of). Anyway, the last chapter is coming. I know this was short, but I have my reasons, if you must know.**


	35. Chapter 35

**0713MM: Here it is, the final chapter!**

 **Heather: Yay.**

 **Rio: Sarcasm. Very good Heather.**

 **Heather: (smiles lightly/sadly).**

 **0713MM: Oh cheer up Heather.**

 **Heather: I will if I want to.**

 **0713MM: Yes well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor do I own Yj and Blackdust. Those OC's belong to a friend of mine. And I greatly appreciate him for allowing me to use them for this story as the villains. (In all honesty, I was going to have Xavier be the villain again. Boring! XD).**

 **Helen: As for what 0713MM actually owns, he owns the: plot of this story and his OC's.**

 **Tethys: Chapter starts now.**

Chapter 35: Epilogue

It has been a long 3 years since the destruction of Temple Dragos. The 3 families had began to rebuild it not long after Yj's victory. The 6 kids have all but changed since the war. (So they called it). Rio, Heather and Michelle had begun to tease their kids about liking another. The 3 mothers also began to teach how their kids shouldn't be afraid about dating. Tethys eventually got the courage to ask Hades on a date, to which he accepted. As did Helen with Neptune and Minerva with Caesar. But of course Hades was a bit overprotective of his younger sister still, despite they were the same age.

Helen , Minerva and Tethys had cut their long hair so that it was the length of their shoulders. As for the boys, let's just say they let their hair grow a bit. The 6 kids helped their parents around the newly designed Temple Dragos. (It took them 3 years to rebuild, regardless that they had say, 30 some odd number of hands. (I'm just guess how many hands total). The worst part about rebuilding the Temple was that Mizar and Heather had insisted on the old school ways. Once the Temple was complete, Rio and Dumon changed to working from home and working for a company that was in Heartland City. Heather and Mizar continued their Veggie and Fruit selling stand down at the village below the mountain. As for Yen and Michelle, they worked on the Temple's inside and occasionally outside. Helen brought Neptune to the Dragon' Den not far from the Temple. Mizar only approved of this because Helen had her Star Dragons. If she didn't have the deck, Mizar would've insisted on having either him or Heather with them.

Hades had begun to make new cards for his Laval deck. With the permission of his and Helen's mother. Once he did, his sister, along with Caesar, Neptune, and Tethys made custom support cards for their decks thanks to Heather's custom support card program on her computer. The 3 families felt they were finally getting peace from all this fighting. Well, the parents anyway. Heck, even Shark and Vector were pleased about no more fighting. Sure, not fighting back to get the City back was cowardice, but that depends on your perspective. Regardless, the families were happy that they didn't need to fight. They were just happy they could have normal lives. After so long of fighting for what was right, they could finally live in peace.

 **0713MM: I love this ending.**

 **Helen: So happy!**

 **Tethys: Have you been watching too many Nintendocaprisun vids on Youtube?**

 **Helen: Well...**

 **Heather: I knew someone was zapping away our Internet.**

 **Helen: I'm sorry Mom.**

 **Heather: (gives a light smile). It's okay sweetie.**

 **Everyone: Hope you readers enjoyed!**


End file.
